The Deadly Twin
by SfoCrazy
Summary: Where can you go if you are dead, then meet your almost twin who is dead, while joined by your wife who is bonded to you. Then Zeus makes a decision along with the other godesses. Then will you revenge Dumbledore who killed you. Please, this is M rated for everything, but no slash.
1. Chapter 1

If you look past my grammar etc, you may find a story, then maybe not. This will contain lot of character bashing, character death and not book compliant. For the eagle eyes, I am going to snitch scenes from my other attempts but hopefully this will not be too annoying. P.S. for the grumblers those scenes have been changed in some cases, do not miss out on "who's on first". As for my Avatar, I seem to chasing windmills trying to keep my image posted, so there is a new one that I own.

Now to the title, yes this is a twin story but you will have to wait to get their. Not only in the story but I am being threatened with the removal of my laptop if I do not leave the house and get into trouble. Well I do understand their intent so here comes the words while I have the laptop.

This is defiantly Mature so be pre-warned. With 600,000 HP stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. I am having fun and its addicting, so on with my attempt at writing, err what was this story about?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but hopefully the enjoyment of the reader.

~Is non audible mind speaking

Stave in this story is like a short metal pipe with pear shaped ends that are ornate

You think YOU had trouble before

Chapter 1-You think I am stupid.

They all thought I was stupid and dumb and a Freak. How could they not realize that I was still living? I was beaten, yelled at and called a Freak. The old woman Figg gave herself away along time ago, I knew she was following me for ages, I just did not know to whom she reported. They thought that being stored in the Dursley's torture house, beaten daily, fed sometimes not for weeks on end and I did not die. Yes, they locked me in that boot cupboard under the stairs but they never heard of a paper clip, wire or a hairpin for the locks? With the fat slob at work and his rail of a wife gossiping or out shopping, there was plenty of room to slip in and out. The public library caused all the brain washing to go away, and I visited often, I was not a Freak.

One beating is just as bad as another so why worry about what you do or where you go, you are going to be beaten. An attitude I picked up subconsciously and it followed me for a number of years. So why worry its coming regardless what you do.

Then there was Dudley's gang. Evading them was a learned talent. It was not just them, they were only six but there was the sheep. The sheep either enjoyed my pain or gave me away to Dudley's group may be it was so that they did not get beat up. No I was good at sneaking undetected, hiding in plain view and stealing food from everywhere. I am living am I not? I have been told that some think that I was trained to love and that I had a safe and loving home, well I do not hate, but I feel almost sorry for the idiots. What they have taught me is to SURVIVE; anything else is a waste of my energy.

Flashback:

The weirdo with the beard showed up the time I "POPed" onto the roof of the school, but I "POPed" away. They were right after me and I had not a moments rest, they could track me, they had some means to do so. Then the bearded wacko pointed a stick at me said… "Obliviate",

"Professor he is just a kid you might have wiped his total memory", said the other man with Red hair.

"Not to worry Charley it's for the 'greater good' besides I only removed the last two days from his mind," the bearded wacko replied.

"Who's good Professor you may have done irreparable damage to The-Boy-Who-Lived" Charley was not happy.

"Not to worry it's irrelevant in the end, its for the greater good you will see," said the bearded know-it-all..

"Well you do as you like as I can't stop you but I quit the 'order' effective immediately, and don't point your wand at me"

"Your mother is going to be terribly upset with you"

"That's another reason I am out of here, I got a job offer in Romania and I am going to take it" he suddenly popped away before anything else could be said or done. The weird Professor soon followed leaving me where I laid in the dirt.

Funny it did not do what he told the other weirdo that it would do. I remember just fine but I stopped "POPing" it was bringing too much attention to me.

End Flashback:

Then, my talent turned to mayhem with knives, rope and a steel pipe I found. I was not stupid; I just did not have anywhere to go. Places cost money and money was hard to get. While Dudley and his gang had little accidents I had not killed anyone yet

The local library was searched by me and left me confused as there was no such thing as 'Obliviate' or 'POPing' from one place to another. Therefore, I figured out that there was something weird with my abilities. With Dudley's left over baggy clothing, I could smuggle all kinds of can goods out of the supermarket or the mall. I was able to scrounge up enough cash to keep the checkout people thinking that I had really only come in for some gum or other junk, food was the essential. The money came mainly from me ripping off Dudley's gang after they ripped off the sheep. I did make a big haul on one occasion from the tub of lard Vernon. He made the mistake of carrying a wad of pounds and not watching who was in the alley as he walked by, ME! The steel pipe put him in the hospital for two weeks.

I was at the mall one day looking for loose change and picking up of a little food when I see Dudley and his gang. I beat a retreat to the rear alley of the mall and behind a dumpster. While I was hiding a weirdly dressed man comes in the alley, makes sure no one is watching, and POP he disappears. He dropped something as he left so I retrieved it. The book was labeled 'charms for the charming' and an address of Diagon Alley.

That guy had POPed like I did last year so on a hunch I closed my eyes and thought about what I did last year and the address Diagon Alley. The next thing I know I am in a street with a whole lot of weird dressed people and remembering the last time I POPed and the old man showing up. I ran into the closest building to escape and came to a dead stop.

There were creatures I have never seen before and now two of them are approaching me. The only place to run is outside and the old man so I started my dumb routine that lasted two seconds. "What is your name young wizard?"

I say "Harry Potter" and half the bank wants part of me, luckily, the little men take me into the back for another to ask my name. His eyes get double the size and he hauls me further into the back. Now this old Goblin is named Ragnok and he explained who they were, who he was, and when I said I was nobody he gave me the oddest look.

About that time,

"Ragnok, Albus Dumbledore is outside and is demanding that Harry Potter be turned over to him immediately."

"Is that an old man with a long white beard?" I asked.

"Yes he is…"

"I don't want any thing to do with him, last time he tried to 'Oblivate' me. This bank got a back door?" I was ready to panic.

"Relax Harry, he has no say here in Gringotts and he will not be allowed to take you anywhere," Ragnok was almost growling at this point.

"RipHat tell Mr. Dumbledore that I will see him in an hour or so"

"Thank you Mr. Ragnok, every time I POP he shows up and I really don't like him."

"It must be your wand that he is tracking Harry"

"Sorry what is a wand?" and then the shit hit the fan. Ragnok started pushing buttons and talking in some strange language to all that showed up.

One that showed up was Hurtlip a healer who did a scan with an orb and started talking fast in their language. Ragnok said to do the talking in English and then a long series of explanations took place, as each fact that was given to me had to be explained. All I could tell was there were two pissed Goblins in the office. I had tracking charms, magic blocks, core block, and blocks on my blocks.

"Harry we can fix all these things but we must charge you, it is our way of life."

"I thank you Ragnok but I am not allowed money so as usual I lose."

Well that sent him off again, more Gobins came in, and one pricked my finger with a pin and put a drop of blood on a piece of paper.

"It seems our Mr. Dumbledore had sown you up tighter than Leprechaun's gold."

My parents will was sealed, I cannot withdraw from any vault connected to my family until seventeen, and my student vault cannot be touched until I am eleven and going to school. The fun fact is Dumbledore can and does withdraw money from the Potter vaults.

"I have some good news for you Harry, they all overlooked a very simple fact, you killed Voldemort and that makes you Lord Slytherin by conquest which makes you an adult. You have full access to the money in the Slytherin vault.

"Who is Voldemort?" I really have to stop asking questions as Ragnok is likely to have a heart seizure."

"Ragnok how can a stranger to me be able to get money from my vault?"

"He is you guardian and has access, why"

"Can any adult be my guardian?" I asked with my fingers crossed.

"Yes you can request us to change guardians if the guardian assigned is not suitable."

"Well I wish as Harry Potter to declare Mr. Dumbledore not suited to be my guardian as he has taken money from my vault and never given me any. I further request that Lord Slytherin be made my guardian."

"I Lord Slytherin request that all gold and valuables be removed from all Harry Potters vaults and transferred to Lord Slytherins until he reaches the age of seventeen. Will that work Ragnok."

"Are you sure you are not part Goblin, oh I have to be their next time he tries a withdrawal. Yes and we will start right now with all those blocks and trackers".

There was a slight snag, being out in one hour lost to getting out of Gringotts in a couple of days.

Hurtlip was happy to tell me. "First there is more than one block, two on your core to be exact. First, we will remove one and let you heal then the next block and let you recover. The reason is that if we remove everything at once you have a 100% chance of exploding your magical core. So we must slowly let it expand and not kill everyone in a block radius".

Well killing the bastards was on the top of my list when the first block was removed the pain was indescribable and I thought I was going to die before I passed out. I did not return to the living until the second block was removed. That brought me to consciousness before the pain put me out again.

"Harry that scar is a horicrux and is from a dark wizard that gave you that scar but the headmaster magical signature was all over those core blocks". There are only a couple of things that will destroy a Horicrux, one is Friendfire and the other is Basilisk venom. Both would kill you so you still have the Horicrux. We also removed the tracking charms but one was a blood tracker and they are illegal in the worst way."

I was back to Ragnok's office where he gave me the Slytherin ring, and a new item he thought I might like, a credit card only I can use. No more keys to manage just walk to a shop, teller or ATM, Goblin or muggle and the cash or goods are in your hands. I was especially happy with that and put it in my shoe. I put the card in my shoe because most of my muggers never check there. He gave me a globe that would get warm if I came near the person who gave me the scar and a port-key that got me out of Gringotts to downtown London.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—Now you see me now you don't

Ok dummy, you got free now where are you going to stay?

It was a little hard trying to convince the landlord that an eight year old was going to be the tenant, and that his parent would be traveling a lot. Actually, it was impossible until I rented a father for a few days and he did the renting. Open contract, rent due on the first of the month.

A new set of clothes and a baseball cap changed my image for the few who knew me, the rest of the sheep never were interested in seeing an ordinary kid. Diagon Alley was not a safe place for me, there was always one who would recognize me as the area was Pro-Dumbledore, so Knockturn alley was my place of shopping. I got many weird books that covered many strange subjects all of which required a wand. Therefore, off to Knockturn alley's wand maker who while making my wand said something about wand-less magic. That sent me back to the bookstore and while chatting I got a few mind magic books. For entertainment I got to the movies, I saw a kung-fu movie, and I was enrolled in the local muggle class the next day. There my pipe was laughed at and they told me to get a stave and training for it. So back to the wand shop, who got me real fancy one and some nice knives.

The time just seemed to fly by and it was now my eleventh birthday plus five days. Ragnok was thrilled to see me until I emptied my school trust vault. He lightened up when he told the Dumbledore story.

"You had to be their but I thought he would have a heart attack. I told him there was no money for him to withdraw, as he is no longer your guardian. He gets a Wizengemot warrant to empty your main vault and has me escort him to your vault and when it is opened, he sees nothing. He was sputtering all the way out of the bank." Ragnok was really enjoying this.

/Scene Break/

Well the 50,000.00 Galleons converted to about 200,000.00 English, which made the muggle bank manager happy. Therefore, I had the Goblins investing Slytherins money and the Bank of England investing my muggle money.

Now I must say that being a wizard did not impress me, what I wanted to be is me and only me. I did recognize that there was still Dumbbunny's group hunting me as I had many a narrow escape. I was caught a couple of times but I had obtained my black belt and my metal stave, well there were a few hobbling around after I was done with them.

Flashback:

I had just exited Knockturn alley, I only had to cross the street in Diagon Alley to enter Gringotts. They were part of Dumdum's bird club and were spread out from the Magical Menagerie to Madam Malkin's. If I charged across the street they would cut me down with a spread of stunners. When you are twenty feet or more away from your target your accuracy degrades unless you are a very practiced at dueling. I made a right turn towards the Ice Cream Parlor and then charged across the street at the three casting 'Stupify' at me. I threw a couple of seriously hurting spells their way before "The cat was among the pixies". My 'stave' got a stomack, head and a knee with outstanding success, three down. I charged towards Gringotts and the four dummy's charged towards me from the Magical Menagerie. We both were throwing curses I only hoped that... yep here came the screaming Goblin warriors. Needless to say the bird club flew away via port-keys.

End Flashback:

My wand-less magic was coming along well and I had some nasty curses and spell I could do. I was studying up on animagus transformation and some of the more advanced spells.

Well I am now twelve years old as it is the end of July so I want to celebrate with a good dinner and a movie. I got out of the front of my flat and got a stunner to the back.

/Scene Break/

I come around in the hospital at a place called Hogwarts. It seems that Madeye Moody is the lucky finder of the boy-who-lived. They have taken my money, wand, stave and knives. Someone is going to suffer for this; I will not be controlled and confined again. I then found out that I could not 'apperate' in Hogwarts and I had a 24/7 guard assigned to me, the duffus and sons had left my ATM card in my shoe. Next, they raid my flat, round-up all my stuff, and put it in a trunk I am supposed to live out of, well everything that they did not consider dangerous. They do not know me yet but they soon will.

The female guard drags me up to the Headmaster's office and the fun begins.

"Ah, Mr. Potter how nice of you to join us, lemon drop?"

First mistake;

I approached the bowl as if I was going to take one but instead jammed the bowl and the candies in his face, breaking his nose, his face and the bowl as lemon drops flew. The guard tries to grab me and is neutralized with a simple hip throw. The greasy headed person grabs my arm, wrong play, as I spin; I drive my foot into the side of his knee. Knees are not designed to move that way and it snaps. He does not give up and pulls his wand to find my foot smashing his hand and his wand in many pieces. Some one stuns me and I awake tied to a chair in Dumdum's office.

Some one has fixed the headmaster up, Greasy is gone but others have entered the room. Now comes the mind probe by the Headmaster, is he nuts? I grab his probe pull and then jam it back with as much force as I can. He crashes backward into oblivion, he may come too by tomorrow. The guard charges, and while I hate to hit a women, I have released my ropes binding me, standing on the chair I inserted my fist into her face.

"Mr. Potter please!" said a stern-faced woman with her arms and hands in the surrender position. Next to her is a short man who also raises his hands in the surrender position.

"I want the head of whatever police department you have here as soon as possible. I have been obliviated, kidnapped, mind probed, my property stolen and my wand confiscated as well as cursed and I want some revenge."

The shorter man goes to the fireplace and the next thing I see is three people with wands drawn. I was about to attack when McGonagall says to everyone to stop. While the three do not look comfortable in the situation, they decide to listen.

"I am Lord Slytherin and who do I have the pleasure of meeting?

"I am Amelia Bones head of the DMLE".

She is now listening to Lord Slytherin, who was kidnapped, wand removed, robbed, mind probed, etc, etc. She then starts yelling at my female guard who is sporting a black eye for moonlighting for Dumbledore while being an Auror trainee. I do a double take as her hair starts to change colors.

The good news is Amelia carts off Dumdum and my guard after taking my statement. The bad news is I must attend a school until I take my OWLs whatever they are.

"Mr Potter, I must apologize, Filius and I were on vacation and we just got back this was the first that we knew that you were in the castle."

"So I have to go to school?"

"I'm afraid so, you are soon to be Lord Potter as well as Lord Gryffindore, your being Lord Slytherin is going to be a large shock here, two of the founder's heirs attending."

"I assume I am going to be allowed to leave this castle at this time?"

"Of course you can, but are you returning?" asked McGonagall.

"If I must then I will, I have to get the books on this place, at least here I have some sway over that old goat you call Headmaster. I would ask that you not say anything about me being Lord Slytherin."

I smiled and said my goodbyes and headed home. I paid the landlord for a year with the thought of never returning and went to Ragnok for Hogwarts books, rules and regulations. I headed back to the wand maker in Knockturn alley to replace what was taken. This time I was going to be sneaky because I just felt they would confiscate everything the minute I stepped into the front door. They tried and found nothing, Dumbledore had returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—What they don't know will hurt them

Now under normal conditions, a normal student would be suspended or expelled for missing detentions or the way I was acting. I refused to go to class and had to be dragged their which could be dangerous to those trying. Magicals did not know kung fu and more than one Auror visited the hospital. I refused to wear their Victorian robes, muggle attire was comfortable. Why go to classes, I had no wand, so I refused to take part in class even if I was dragged there.

"Fifty Points from Gryffindore", sneered Snape.

"Make it a hundred Snapey-poo, I really don't care."

"Detentions for a week, starting tonight", his voice was approaching a scream.

"Sorry I have plans to watch my fingernails grow, so I won't be there."

He started towards me, I believe with bodily harm for me on his mind. At the last moment he remembered the last time he tried and flew into a students caldron. Drawing his wand he fired off a couple of curses which I dodged. By this time the class was escaping into the hall to avoid getting hit and of course at least one student raced off to find another Professor. This time I did not end up in the hospital.

Taking points was to cause the other students to teach me a lesson as Gryffindore House currently had no points left. Sometimes they won when they had ten students that wanted to teach me a lesson. That was not often and they later regretted their actions. In the Great Hall, they even refused to give me cutlery for eating. The hospital had a landslide business, I was not very nice.

Flashback:

I was calmly eating my dinner when Draco Malfoy a blond Ponce came up with his two goons. I could see Snape watching out of the corner of my eye. "Hay Potter been beat up recently, I can help out if you want, I…" He laid his hand on my shoulder to turn me around.

He was running around in circles screaming like a three-year old. He had my fork in his shoulder. His two goons decided to make like a troll on my head, Goyle went flying across the Gryffindore table. Food and dishes were flying everywhere. Crab did a no-no, tried to grab me, and ended on the floor whining, with a broken arm. Snape had pulled his wand and fire a curse at me. I rolled and picked up one of the gold plates, it was not a Shinobi Star but it was closer to a wave star. I saw it hit his arm about the time they stunned me. What they did not catch was me picking up some cutlery while I was rolling around and their search was poorly done, if they did one.

Later that evening Ron Weasley had talked a few of his housemates into showing me a lesson in humility.

I turned a corner in the third floor hall and Ron started running his mouth. "You have cost us all our points so Slytherin will win the House cup, we are tired of your better than us attitude." They all closed in to teach me a lesson, they lost. Last I saw of Ron was him running down the hall leaving the others to their fate. The rest of the students were in the hospital for assorted cuts and broken parts. They had not found the knife I used to make those cuts deep and stab wounds nasty, I had plans to use it later if this did not stop.

End Flashback:

I appeared to be a normal student in Fumble-ups view; I wondered what his plans were for me a student that caused mayhem and injuries.

These loons had confiscated my wand, stave, knives etc. They had removed my utensils when I ate, as they were weapons in my hands. They were like the Dursleys never noticing that I compensated by a simple cutting curse for my steak and a levitating charm. Oh, right, cutting curses were not taught at Hogwarts to first years so how would I know one.

/Scene Break/

Bored, absolutely bored, I need to get out so I trudged downstairs and headed towards the greenhouses, my guard was already winded, and exercise was not part of the wizard life style. I headed towards the Whomping Willow at a fast pace. Then I bolted as close to the Whomping Willow as I could and straight into the Forbidden Forest. I think I heard a stunner or two but I was in the forest. I walked for about a half hour and tried to 'apperated' to Gringotts, I was past the wards.

I collected some money and headed into Knockturn Alley to pick up some knives and a stave and a change of clothes. I 'apperated' to the alley behind the mall and boarded a muggle bus to the tube to take me to the train station and headed out of town. I found a nice restaurant and hotel in Hawes. No real reason for going there and it was nice to eat with a knife and fork again. Madeye again got me with a stunner about three days later and I awoke in the hospital at Hogwarts. My money, knives and stave were gone. I wonder where they are keeping my property, maybe I can sue.

/Scene Break/

I was waiting to catch the headmaster where I could give him a good thumping where I figured in my stave. Oh, they do not overly check incoming owl post so I had my knives, stave, and wand in my bed, which I had heavily warded. The wand maker was making a fortune off me. I carried the stave as a habit, but I got a pleasant surprise. I never got to the Headmaster as I figured it best to lay low for the rest of the year.

The globe lit one night while I was just off one of the stairs landings. I had given my groupies and the guard the slip. I had to freeze all the portraits in the area because the stupid stairs were off wandering around. As I waited for the stairs, there was Quirrell and a hot glowing globe. Well he got the stave to the back of his turbine. Surprisingly he does this half gainer off the landing and after falling six floors, he hit headfirst on a marble floor landing. Quirrell retired from teaching only into his second year. The black mist that rose from his turbine was a mystery to me for almost a whole year. I went back to night school in the restricted section for the rest of the year, as it was best to avoid the herd of Aurors that descended on the school checking wands. The Aurors also got to join the 'Harry chase at night club' at the behest and orders from Twinkles. It was too bad that they never looked for muggle fingerprints on a stave.

The Auras chasing around checking people's wands and asking questions did not stop me from going to the restricted section each night to study, nothing would. I was still surprised at how some time they would look right at me and not see me standing there.

One night a book I was reading referenced the founder's library, which started me on a hunt that lasted quite a while. The information was skimpy but I got the impression that the restricted section was an increase of knowledge that the regular library did not have. Therefore, the next section would be the founder's library for the ultimate knowledge above the restricted section. One library followed by a better one and then the best. The next wall was just that a solid blank wall, the other two library were in line with each other, why not the Founders library. I was at a loss, was I right, wrong or just hoping I could find the Founders library. However, a phrase that kept popping up in books in the restricted section. "I swear I am pure of heart and desire knowledge to guide me".

Me? Pure of heart? Yea right! Since there is no one here but me to embarrass, what the hell, I said the phrase at the blank wall and nothing, boy I feel stupid. I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned my back against the wall to do some thinking and I fell through. Dam it was a portal like 9 ¾ but with a password.

The wall torches came on automatically and I found shelves of tomes. I plowed through tome after tome and found magic that I had never heard of along with instructions how to do the magic. The wand-less magic spells intrigued me but the different types of 'apperating' or travel was on the top of my list, 'Fading' sounded like my type of travel. It would also help me avoid everyone. Therefore, with perseverance I had 'fading' mastered within the week.

/Scene Break/

The whole place here is a joke, run by a nutter. Every summer we play the same game, "You are going to the Dursley's" I say no, he gets a bunch of adults to escort me there and I escape and the 'Harry hunt' begins again. I have had to give up my flat as they have guards there all the time. DMLE will come but Amelia arrests them and Dumdum releases them.

I had amassed enough detentions to fill in the next eight years but they had to end before curfew (if I attended). So whether I went to the bathroom or turned a corner quickly they lost me as I 'faded' to the founders library. I think they lost more sleep than I did.

/Scene Break/

Draco and his twin idiots Crab and Goyle were always trying to make my life miserable for some unknown reason (Maybe Cutlery excess?). Well with all the studying in my super library, I had learned some tricks that I wanted to try. Well Draco being an accommodating sort tried to get his goons to ruff me up in a deserted corridor. "Obliviate" I intoned as I pushed my wand-less magic and I got all of them with one spell. I could care less if I wiped all their memory cells, but alas no luck, of course they may not have had any to erase. Then I had an idea that I thought had merit. Luckily, there were no portraits in that corridor and a quick 'Obliviate' took care of Ron who was following me. There was this 'Imperio' curse I read about and tried it and boy did it work great on Draco.

During dinner that night, Draco ran into the Great Hall completely naked and hopped on the teacher's table. Standing on one leg with his arm in the right position started singing, "I'm a little teapot" as he pee'ed on their food. Well it was nothing that the teachers could not handle but it got me back to the library to figure out how magic could work in different ways. It appeared that the imperious curse was illegal so here came the Aurors again and everyone's wand was checked. What got my attention even more was that Aurors could not find the magical signature of the person who cast the 'imperious' spell. Therefore, my wand signature is different from my wand-less signature. Does wand-less magic have a signature? All I had to do was look slow, act slowly in class and everyone just knew I could not do things like the 'imperius' curse etc. There was of course the fact that I was followed everywhere and DumbleButt had my wand so I had to be innocent, right? DumbleButt made a bit production of returning my wand several days later as he wanted me to be safe, "Harry I am returning your wand, I want you to be safe, with a teacher death and student's having an unforgivable being used on them, I want you to be safe."

It may have held more credability if he returned my knives and money and all my wands.

/Scene Break/

Ron Weasley was a real piece of work. Not only was he jealous, a slob but also a sneak thief. He kept going thru my trunk and stuff on a constant basis, hell he even searched my dirty underwear. He also helped the odd Knut to disappear from my desk along with any food he found. Most of my important stuff was under a disillusionment charm, warded and in the Founders library section, which included my money. After years in the library, I was getting quite an education. Hogwarts was not doing a good job at teaching magic; it was more like a babysitting school to train kids not to kill themselves with magic and what I had not been told or taught at Hogwarts could fill several books.

I again had to back off when I did a couple of charms and spells that drew too much attention to me. The first was Hermione. She kept trying to steer me into all kinds of things by dropping hints like over a three-headed dog and a stone I had no reason to obtain in their second year and my first year. As a diversion, I dropped a few hints myself which got Ron to find a galleon, which he appropriated. Problem was that when he lost all his clothes during dinner, the galleon then fell at his feet for all to see. Everyone knew he never had any real money, but now they knew he was lacking in other areas. They went off looking for who did this to him with the Galleon and many eyes pointed at me. Therefore, I gave them the puppy dog eyes, turned out my pockets, and asked innocently "I have no money, the dunderheads took all my stuff when I arrived. You should ask him where he purloined it." I think it was more that the charm was a seventh year spell than my boyish charm, not to mention the memory charm that accompanied it, but it appeared to work Ron could not remember where he got the galleon.

/Scene Break/

Another area that I found hilarious was someone thought that I needed female company. (Twinkles most probably). I have no experience with love, I know of lust or take it when you can get it but again what was going on was hilarious. I have never seen so many love potions ending up in my food nor attempt to stuff a girl in my face. If Snape gave me detention, some way or another a girl would be serving detention at the same time and in the same cauldron if he could manage it. If it got any worse, I knew I would wake with a girl in my bed handcuffed to me and me to the bed. These detentions I enjoyed and religiously attended as they added new girls to my contact list. At my age what would I do with a willing prostitute? I figured I would be here for a couple of years and when I grew up I'd have a lot of female contacts.

Not too long after this, "get Harry a date" actions started than the Dailey Profit started an article. I now had an idea about the weird "get Harry a date", but the why eluded me.

The Boy-Who-lived or the Boy-Who-is-using-his-Fame!

This reporter has learned that the Boy-Who-Lived is going through the female population faster than the manufacturing of pregnancy potion can be made. A reliable source has informed this reporter that Harry Potter has bedded a large portion of Hogwarts and is in the process of luring the other half to his bed. His best friend Ron Weasel has expressed his fears that his girl friend will be next. It is the opinion of this reporter that the Ministry should investigate the charges and insure the safety of the female student population.

Rita Skeeter

The Dailey Profit

After that was all around the Great Hall via the rumor mills, I had great pleasure in harassing Ron with questions like "Ron they say you have a girl friend, no that must have been a misprint or are you seeing Moaning Myrtle.

"Ronald Weasley I am not your girl friend" Hermione picked up where I left off.

I asked Hermione suggestive questions like "Hermione did you enjoy last night with me?" in a loud voice. Oh! the reactions at the table.

/Scene Break/

One great blunder on my part was following the Weasley girl one night. It paid huge dividends in the end so a blunder may not be right even after all that happened. She was covered in blood, feathers and looked like hell. Then she hissed "OPEN" and the sink opened to a tube and she jumped in. Dummy me; I jumped in after her out of curiosity. That got me introduced to young Tom Riddle aka Voldemort and bitten by a Basilick.

Therefore, that is when I found out about the black smoke from Quirrell. When I stabbed the Diary, Tommy boy goes up in a black smoke, while I was also leaking black goo from my scar. The big turkey from the headmaster's office cried in my Basilick wound and that saved my life. Nice turkey flies us up and into Fumble-ups office where an interrogation begins. Lucky for me Ginny and I were both covered in muck, goo, and Morgana knows what else, everyone missed my scar goo. When I had a chance, I snuck back to the Goblins and it was confirmed the Horicrux was gone. The Turkey healed my condition but I still had Basilick venom in my blood. Exit one Horcrux.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—Don't mix girls with a fifteen year old

Time slid by me and I did learn tons of stuff in the libraries. I am not sure, why I never just got up and left or moved to a new school. I never realized there could be a life for me somewhere else and suddenly I realized that a couple of years had flown by. This school year was down to the last two days. Of course I am stupid, just ask my friends...

As I mused over memories of the big school search for Hermione, Neville and Ron, but I was not the one who was bitten trying to get passed that three-headed dog. They found them three days later, stuck in a room full of flying keys. Alas, I am rambling over old memories of many different years here at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter the headmaster wishes to see you in his office after dinner" Professor McGonagall informed me.

"Is there something that I have done wrong Professor?" I asked.

"Not that I know Mr. Potter".

"I thought that you were to take care of all problems Professor and only those that you couldn't handle were to be referred to the headmaster"?

"Be that as it may be the Headmaster wishes to see you so I would advise you to be there after dinner".

"Yes Professor" I said, but thought, here they go again. The professor that should handle it will not and the headmaster will be up to something that is to his "Greater Good".

I get to the gargoyle and suddenly realize I do not know the password. Dam another something to make me feel inferior or make me feel inadequate. Dragon dung, it is just another idiotic test. Another obstacle the headmaster tries to put in my path. I ignore his attempt at manipulation. I will just sit here until he comes down or curfew which ever comes first. Two hours later Professor Sprout comes bustling up apparently heading to see the headmaster.

"What are you doing here Mr. Potter it is getting close to curfew?"

"Well professor the headmaster wanted to see me after dinner but nobody told me the password and since I am not psychic I made it as far as it is possible". I replied. I definitely was not going to stand there and guess Fumble-ups sweet-based password.

She gave the password and we went up.

"I just came by to drop off the keys you requested and I found Mr. Potter sitting down stairs so I let him in," stated Professor Sprout.

"That's fine Pompom and thanks for the keys" Dumbledore words were as good as a dismissal and Sprout left.

"Ah Harry, no one tell you the pass word?"

"No sir."

After a long pause.

"Have a lemon drop," offered Dumbledore

"No thank you sir" I replied as if I would take something laced with a potion.

"Harry my boy, there has been some dark things happening at Hogwarts this term and I hope you have not been involved. It is impossible to turn from the dark side of magic once you have chosen that path"

I said nothing, but I was laughing on the insides. The old fool, if there was such a thing as the dark path he had pushed me onto it along with the Dersleys and life as a whole had greased it. This must be the gazillion time he has said this line of crap one way or another to me, next will be the Dersleys. I wondered if he has told Draco about the light path.

After a long pause the idiot continued.

"I just wanted you to know that you will need to remain inside the house at Pivot Dr, this entire summer Harry, it's just too dangerous for you to go to the park or any other place even the yards around the house and going to the Weasley's will be too dangerous."

Yea, Vernon would not demand under punishment that I not go out side to wash the car, cut the grass, weed the lawn, or trim the roses… yea, right!

This was a variation of the good cop bad cop. Vernon beats the hell out of me so I am grateful when Dumblebutt gets me out.

"Yes Sir" I replied. I was not going to argue with Dumbdum, in fact, I was not going to Pivot Dr. But Dumbledore never could get that fact. I have given up arguing, I blow up the place, stab and cut people and he just offers a lemon drop.

"Any problems Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"No Sir"

After another long pause.

"Well if you have nothing to say then I wish you a good summer"

I just turned around and as I was leaving Twinkles gave me another shot, "Oh and Harry! Since you missed you detention sitting down stairs you can do it when you get back from vacation".

I was planning a very good summer. Now I really did not care, as if I ever did. I left without speaking, what are eight years and four more hours of detentions that I was not going to do. After packing and boarding the train, I awaited my very good friends as defined by them, I sat in my empty compartment thinking.

I was staring out the window and chuckling at all that had started from the howlers from Molly Weasley, but I should care? She mixed up the facts and I got a reputation from it that was very rewarding.

I can only guess that she and the howlers, that were very descriptive, told Lavender Brown enough because Lavender drags me into a broom closet almost the next day. I told her no way was I doing anything in a smelly broom closet, so she dragged me into an empty classroom in an unused corridor. It was a sturdy desk and she had enough by dinnertime. Its funny all those stuck up, "I'm not available" girls, sure knew where to drag me to have their way with me. I must have developed a reputation, via Lavender and Ginny because I had sex with a good portion of my year girls before the word got out to the older girls. Some were even in the Slytherin House. Funny none were virgins except for one girl, so much for "not available".

"So Harry what will you be doing this summer," asked Hermione as she took a seat across from me in the compartment. I had a nice flashback about that time.

FLASHBACK:

Ron, Hermione and I were off by the lake in our spot, which was very secluded. Ron and Hermione were having one of their famous arguments over some stupid thing when Ron made one of his stupid comments.

"How would you know, oh right, Miss Know-it-all always right and has the answer, how stupid".

Well he always was a brick short of a building and stomped off, leaving Hermione in tears for some reason. She was really crying by the buckets so I had to do something so I put my arm around her shoulder as a brother would. I said some stupid words of comfort when she let loose. It seemed that in some girly way of thinking that she was not good looking enough, to the point that she had been rejected a couple of times and now by Ron. Well I did have to ask and I got full bore Hermione. She was trying to convince Ron to have sex and now I was the target. Well she was a pretty girl if you looked past her personality. I think this may be something she will not relay to the Headmaster but I could be wrong.

They have sayings about book-worms and she proved it there and then. She wanted to try every position there was in the books she had read. She was a virgin but not for long. Finally, she could not physically continue so we cleaned up and got dressed. I had to help her dress and walk to the Great Hall for dinner. She really put her all into that her first experience. I do not know if she ever spelled it out for Ron, for him to be able to understand what just happened but she sure tried that evening. Then again, Ron was never that quick on the uptake. I think a nice letter to Ron over the break stating how Hermione was a great lay ought to do the trick. Being such a good friend, I know he will appreciate the information.

END FLASHBACK:

"I was told by the headmaster that I will no be able to leave the house this summer, so it would be very bad summer due to the terrors I lived with, if I obeyed."

"Well Mom says she will not be asking Dumbledore to invite you over this summer. Your probably going to miss that won't you?" Ron happily said as if dangling a carrot that I could not reach. (Yep that letter will defiantly be sent out to Ron)

"Thank your mom Ron, and I hope you and Ginny enjoy yourselves, I have other plans anyway," I smiled.

"What plans? I thought you had to stay in the house all summer" Hermione was off and questioning. She would keep asking until she got an answer that she was happy with, too bad; she was not going to be happy. I figured none of them were going to be happy this summer.

"Well that's what the Headmaster told me to do but since I am not old enough to go to the bars and chase girls but I will be taking in the cinema and zoo. Things like that, maybe a little travel to France or Greece."

Well Ron was turning jealous red and Hermione was ready to pop a blood vessel trying to think of a way to notify the professors. I just sat back and smiled. My shrunk trunk was in my pocket, I had swept everything I owned and removed all tracking and monitoring charms and was just waiting. I did not wait long as Hermione made excuses and left the compartments burning up the carpets to find a professor. Whether she did or not, when she came back, I was gone as in, 'faded' thanks to the Founders library. A Harry last word to Ron before I 'faded' away, was, "Well Ron, looks like you'll be playing with yourself alone, again this summer." I 'faded' out using a sizzling sound, but doubted that Ron the magnificent could add the words together and see the insult.

Arriving at Potter Manor I was greeted by my elves, well the manors elves. There was twenty to maintain the Manor and grounds. The Goblins stated that the wards were deadly to anyone attacking or forcefully attempting to enter the manor. They were keyed to me alone. The outer wards were the buffer to announce visitors but if the outer ward were attacked, the inner wards were deadly. The manor was somewhere in the south of Wales on the coast so I did a little clothes shopping in Swansea.

/Scene Break/

The 'floe' lit up and Professor Vector announced her request for entry.

"Dumbledore, Hermione Granger has just told me Harry Potter has done a runner".

"Have you checked the train? He can't 'apperate' he hasn't been given the training yet".

"Albus I have had everyone checking this train from front to rear and Potter is not on this train, the Weasley boy had some story that Potter fizzled into nothing before his very eyes"

Dumbledore notified his turkey club and the ministry and everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. They all were searching in the magical areas and posted guards at Gringotts but no Harry. I had done my shopping within the muggle stores and was now on a muggle ferry to Germany. After some site seeing and tasting of the food, I took a train to France to see the sights. The time was enjoyable and for the first time I had nothing to clean, no one yelling at me, and all of the strange foods that I could eat. The Pivot drive was not even a thought.

/Scene Break/

Alas, the fates drive us all and I was in need of refilling my money purse, so while in Paris I slipped into the magical area and headed to the local Gringotts. After the Goblins took their share to convert the galleons to the local currency, I decided on some ice cream, as it was a warm day, I found the desire for ice cream almost overwhelming as if driven to have some. I did not have to search I almost knew where the nice ice cream parlor with little wire tables and chairs on the outside was located.

Inside at the counter I saw a very cute, silver haired, girl a couple of years younger than myself. I am not really a Casanova but she caught my eye as she was very beautiful but way to young. I figure that looking came with being a male. Right then I was waiting for her to finish so I could place an order for a large ice cream with chocolate syrup and cherries.

Suddenly the front of the building was blown inward and six people entered with wands throwing stunners at everything. The restricted section had given me some very dangerous curses and I had practiced them just as I had in my mind magic in my cupboard. In other words, I knew the curses, I knew the theory but I had never had the chance to practice them. One curse was a lucky cast and I cut a huge hole in two of the masked men the size of a grapefruit, they were dead before they hit the ground. Like I care, as long as it is not me hurt or dead they can all die at my hands or Snape's for all I care. Well that got the others attention but I had moved over and in front of the girl. She had drawn her wand and was shooting stunners that were not at all effective. My bludgeoning hex hit another masked man in the head, his head exploded it in a bloody mist; the fourth I had only entangled in some ropes, as I had to get a shield up with my other hand. It was a little wand-less magic I was working on, simultaneous casting and it worked as the books described. It could have ended badly as the other two had position on me and the third was off to the side. Luckily, at that moment help arrived to take down the remaining masked men. The Surete Nationale for the magical side rushed in and made short work of the remaining three. My shield deflected all of the dozens of curses, which had been fired at the girl and me and subsequently into the ice cream parlor. There were my curses, the bad guys curses and the French police's, the ice cream parlor was literally destroyed.

Well that just started all kinds of French speaking being fired off in all directions. After the girl and I were escorted out of what remained of the shop and onto a bench out front, I was thinking that I was probably in one hell of big trouble. A little later, a large man appeared and who looked as if he was in charge. The cute little girl launched herself at him. After more French being exchanged, he approached me. Again, the French flowed directed at me; all I could do was say…

"Sorry I don't speak French". The man switched to English.

"I wish to thank you Mr….."

"My name is Harry, just Harry"

"My name is Jean Delecour and the girl you sitting with is my daughter Gabrielle. I am the head of the police enforcement section and I wish to thank you for protecting my daughter from the kidnapping attempt. Just relax as this is France and you are in no trouble, we believe to rid ourselves of trash like that. So unlike England, justified killing is just that, justified"

So, that is how the cops got there so fast, it must have been part of her security detail that called in reinforcements.

Flash cameras lit the day and I knew I would be in trouble and tracked. No, I was probably minutes away from Dumbdorks arrival with his cronies and big troubles.

"Sir I would advise you that within a very short time there is liable to be a lot of people heading this way and I am not sure if they will take no for an answer".

"Let me assure you Mr. Potter you are in no trouble in France over what has just happened, well maybe a little from my daughter", Mr. Delecour said while snickering.

I jumped and let go of her hand, I did not realize that some where during all this, that our hands had joined and she was very close to me. She just grabbed it back, pulling me back next to her and started with the French again with her father. I was surprised about two seconds later when another strikingly beautiful silver haired, dazzling, gorgeous…" Grabbed the little girl in a hug, French broke out and then this angle grabs me and plants a kiss on both cheeks. At that moment, Apoline Delecour arrived and snatched up her daughter in a hug and the French started again. Then started a whirlwind of activities of which I had no choice but to follow and be dragged along. They collected my luggage from the hotel and flo'ed us to the Delecour castle, insuring that I was dragged along.

Finally, I got them to stop thanking me with every other sentence and we all settled down in a large plush room, which could have been their living room. A tiny elf brought drinks that had alcohol in them, all the while French was flying between Gabrielle, Fleur and her parents. Every once in a while I would notice I was holding hands with the girl but even if I separated from her, a few minutes later I was holding her hand again. Not that it was not nice to hold such a small soft hand, but her parents were there and well, I was not going to be forward with someone that young. Besides, I was in a foreign country and people did react differently, she must have a bit of hero-worship and that would the account for holding my hand constantly. I was more interested in Fleur but she was probably to old for me or better yet I to young for her, but Morgana she was gorgeous.

Dinner was a delicious array of French foods and the wine was something I was not use too. The wine also did not let me notice the questioning of my life and beliefs but the wine made him very happy. Mr. Delecour was called to the floe numerous times and received several owls that evening. It was later in the evening that Jean told Harry that Dumbledore and several others had arrived and made an ass of him-self demanding Harry's return yada, yada, yada. That Harry was not to concern himself, as Dumbledore would not be finding out where Harry was staying. They gave more wine and soon I found myself telling stories of Dumbledore's mind reading attempts as well as Obliviation attempts. The Delecours were not rude but did speak a lot in French, which was of no concern to me as the wine was good. I was told that I was a very special man in that I was with three Veela and I was not drooling uncontrollably over them.

"How can I not drool over such lovely ladies?" I was slurring but it was my night. Soon it was time for me to crash and I made my good nights and snuggled in a warm comfortable bed just a little tipsy. I then came very sober as a very feminine female slid into my bed. She was not going to take no for an answer and I was not going to argue. What she did to me that night will remain in my most pleasant memory file. Apparently, I was no slouch either as she was quite un-quiet in her final moments. After five, most exhausting spins I was finished and was asleep as if drugged, the alcohol burnt away long ago.

The next morning will forever be burnt into my memory, as it was the most pleasant memory and one of the most shocking. If I could have panicked a little less, I probably would have set a land speed record leaving the place. To say I was in shock, well yes I was. At first, I did not know what woke me but that was not my immediate thoughts. I was pleasantly wrapped up in warm arms and with a head on my chest. Our legs were intertwined and it was warm, comfortable. She was nude, oh yes I could feel that delight. It just felt so right until I opened my eyes and looked up. What woke me was the bedroom door opening and what I saw was Jean and Apoline Delecour and if my guess was not wrong I was sleeping with their older daughter. The next thing that confused me was they were laughing which woke Fleur who turned to me and said "good morning my darling did you sleep well". While I was, stuttering and her parents were laughing even harder as she got up and put on her robe, which then got me and John Thomas Jr awaiting a replay.

"Harry why don't you get dressed and meet us down stairs and we can explain what is going on, we can see you are just a little excited" laughed Apoline.

"Err, you might say that" I was able to get the words out of my mouth. I showered and dressed in a hurry as I was utterly in need of having a psycho exam.

It turned out that Veela, which Fleur was one quarter Veela, had a homing sense and could tell when they ran into their bond mate. She was mine totally but I was under no real requirement. If I wanted I could get ten more wives, all that counted was she was bonded to me. Then started the fun and the problems began.

Veela was not considered human in England so I decided I did not need to go back. Jean being a big muck-muck in France cut through all the red tape, got all the licenses, and even got me a French citizenship. Jean even managed to get some of their law enforcement people to come to their castle and give me training which I found I sorely needed. Knowledge was one thing but practical application was another. The training was not all jumping and dodging but a lot of bookwork and finesse. The French had some nifty spells and curses that snuggled up nicely with many that I knew. They taught me how to string my curses together, animagus training and how to become invisible without a cloak.

They persuaded me to go back and finish my education, which would include obtaining all my Lordships as dictated by the Wizengemot. After that, I could stay in France or wherever I wanted. With Fleur being so attentive and spending every night in my bed I felt a return to France in my future.

Dumbledore tried to interfere in my life once more. One evening while everyone was sitting on the balcony enjoying the setting sun and some fabulous wine, Fawkes flashed in carrying a letter in his claws. I touched the letter and was port-keyed to England and the Weasleys dump of a house.

There was a large stink made at the ICW but they did not get Dumbledore being Dumbledore was the head hump-wimp of the ICW or whatever and he got everything hushed up but the damage was done between Britain and France's relations.

NOTE: Now that the boring chapters are out of the way just remember, Baslick blood, Kung fu and he has just about everyone mad at him. Now lets see if I can really confuse you when the real story starts in a couple of chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5—More sex and no love

I arrived and my wand, knives, stave were seized and I had my guard which was the hair changing Auror trainee. My destination was the Weasley's converted pigsty. The Auror trainee was named Tonks and was not overly happy having to baby sit. However, here comes the problem does she take a shower with me? Does she sit in my room while I change clothes? No, she stands out side and I disappear, again, the intelligence of Dumdum and company shows through. She decided to keep me in sight at all times. Since it is only a couple of weeks until September 1st I decided not to 'fade' and just cause troubles.

Tonks clearly told her, that thing that is known as 'I just weigh a pound short of a ton' Molly Weasley to leave me alone and never to touch me. This was done in my presents when I arrived this morning; you would think there was some sense in those words.

Later that day:

"Harry why don't you go with Ginny and help her collect the hens eggs." Fat Molly suggested.

"I'm talking to you young man" Molly was changing her tone.

"I don't do prison work in this prison so bugger off" I answered.

"Don't you talk like that in this house."

"Well I'll leave then." I got up and she grabbed me.

It is difficult to fight that much mass of flesh; you will know this if you ever tired to pick up an unconscious person. She however had a little forward motion, which I used to spin her onto the couch. She lumbers up and charges, yelling "You insolent brat."

Her next scream brought the entire house running. She had a head of steam and a ton of mass so when I used that against her she learned that elephants can fly."

I think I sprained a few muscles doing that throw. They called in outside help to move her as unconscious bodies weigh a ton.

Still later:

While Tonks is not avoiding me doing an imitation of a male striptease in my room, she is making lured comments, "Small boy packing big wand."

The evening shower brought not only Tonks saying "Want some company in there big boy?" with her hand on the shower door,but the brood mother standing outside the locked door screeching about improper behavior.

I got Ron's room and his snoring, which is like trying to sleep in lumber cutting mill.

As I said, I am very good at sneaking around and not being seen. I had to get away from the snoring of Ron, I would sleep with the chickens first. Therefore, as I headed for the chicken coop, I found Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore that night confirming a previously hatched plan. Detailed it was not but I could easily put the scattered and sketchy pieces together. Ron was to be sent to visit a friend and Ginny, who had a huge crush on me, was going to seduce me.

I spent some time putting the pieces together and there was only one thing that would make sense. Ergo, she would get pregnant and I would be killed eventually, leaving all the money to Ginny, which by then would be my forced into wife. Well I did not hear a large part of the plan but I figured "sooner" would be just after she got pregnant. I had been using an anti-preg charm on myself for a while now and after hearing those two connive, I slipped one on Ginny. As I might of mentioned earlier, love potions were rampant at Hogwarts and I dosed myself regularly with an antidote and flushing potion. Regardless what the parents think about their little angles being pure, in actuality the little sluts around Pivot drive were always available. I always sleep in just my shorts and there was a reason for that. Yea, it was comfortable.

/Scene Break/

Well the chicken coop was dirty and even here you got a continuous cluck, cluck. Therefore, I headed off to Mr. Weasley shed where he did his muggle probing. What did I find but Tonks in a nightie. One horney Tonks with a mattress and one hell of a body. We spent a couple of nights exploring what I could do verse a person who could change her body. I now had a shower guard and a bed partner until the fateful night Molly sent Tonks on a mission.

/Scene Break/

When Ron's announcement was made that he was visiting a friend, it was a good give away especially with Tonks gone. As soon as the lights went off, Ginny was in my room before I could go to the shed. She had our clothes off faster than you could say Quittage. She was no little "angle" she had been at it before. I still wonder if the entire household was in on this as her screaming was quite loud. After we had been at it for about an hour, I figured I would get some sleep but while I, laid back she slowly crawled and kissed up my body and in short order was bouncing again. Ginny seemed to like the idea of riding me …well Ron returned home for some reason and entered the room about that time. That started Ron screaming about his little sister….Ginny is screaming in an orgasm….BANG, in bursts Molly Weasley screaming, at a deafening pitch, about marriage, pregnancy, and fertility potions. It is a wonder the town down the road were not traumatized. Molly was not happy when I gave her the finger and said "Sue Me". It was still something I laughed over, I finally send a 'Patronus" to Dumdum to come and "rescue me, what I wanted was his night to be ruined. Me? I faded to the manor and got a hot bath and a good night's sleep. Let his minions search England and France for his little boy. I was sure one ton Molly was giving Dumdum an ear full right now.

/Scene Break/

"Ragnok, how's it hanging? I was in a very good mood.

"Much to their delight of course friend Harry. We have found another vault for you if your game."

Unbelievably his trip to Merlin's vault was kind of a disappointment as there was not anything of interest like someone would think. I did grab up Merlin's journal, it seemed to have a few interesting spells and curses.

Well I figured that Jean was influential in France but he was surprised to learn that Jean was elected Minister for Magic in France a week after the Fawkes incident. I learned all this when I used Gringotts 'floe' to get to France and Fleur.

/Scene Break/

Fleur and I sat down and I decided that I wanted to give up my crazy life and I definitely wanted to keep Fleur. So we had Jean do the paperwork and we had a quiet wedding at the Ministry. We knew we would be separated again on September 1st but I would be taking my OWLs at the ministry and be home in no time. Oh how fate loves to mess with me and my plans.

Time did nothing for the vacation and it was now time to return to England and Hogwarts. The robes for me were impressive; they only held the Hogwarts crest but that was to keep my titles down to a dull roar. All of the clothes that I had wreaked of wealth one had to be blind not to see money both in robes and in the muggle attire. Then the day came, off to Hoggy Hogwarts and all of my great friends and the Headmaster.

I entered the platform and made a beeline to the train and an empty compartment.

Ron stepped into the compartment as if nothing had ever happened, well unless you count his snarky comments for the rest of the ride and the year. I wonder what they bribed him with, more money. Ginny it seemed was under the assumption that we were an item until I publicly said "no way slut" in the great hall. That would start the howlers from Molly Weasley, but I should care? Right now the great Dumdum wanted attention for his welcoming speech.

(From J.K Rawlings Goblet of Fire) Quote:

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at MadEye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizazard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time… no…," said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…

End Quote:

I could almost taste the problems and that damn twinkle had him way to happy which usually is bad news for me. The next morning the school be damned I was in Ragnok's office.

"He's running that tournament and I know as sure as I am sitting here he will have me in the middle of it as soon as that Goblet lights."

"Don't you want eternal glory, Harry" laughed Ragnok

"I want peace and quiet and a long time in France with my wife"

"Ever since you notified me last night I have had the rules of the tournament researched and it basically comes down to when your name comes out of the Goblet it's a magically binding contract. You would have to compete."

"How do I give up my name? Hay! That is it, like with the vault switching. I am known as Harry James Potter or Lord Potter what if I do some renunciation form and give it all to Lord James Harold Slytherin-Gryffindore, money title and there is no more Harry Potter."

"A 'statutory declaration' would work but you will now have to change your wife's name, let me have research check on it, should not take but a couple of minutes."

A few minutes later:

"You win, with the Statutory Declarations Act 1835 lets us change your name to Harry Doe and Lord James Harold Slytherin gets the Lord Potter money and titles as well as Gryffindore's title and moneys. I will have the paperwork filed today in London and Scotland. You will be known as Lord James Harold Potter-Slytherin-Gryffindore".

"Oh! Let me use your 'floe' I need to tell Fleur that she is now Fleur Gryffindore".

"Yes best not to spread around who is Lord Slytherin or his Lady," Ragnok agreed.

I got back to Hogwarts in time for lunch and a Howler from Molly Weasley.

The Howler from Molly did give me a bit to consider, but 'mother like daughter' and I was wondering who would be stupid enough to even consider living with a screeching Troll as in Molly Weasley or Ginny 'the second coming'. Then there is the thought that Ginny would probably out weight me in a couple of years just like her mother. Stuff nightmares are made from. I definitely am glad I am married.

/Scene Break/

"Mr. Potter I want you in my office immediately".

"Well Sir I have to ask if this is school business since I have not been on school ground but five minutes," I said while smiling.

"You will report there now!" roared Dumbledore

"Ah, Professor Mcgonagall could you tell me as head of my house what rules I have broken that you are not able to handle and had to refer them to the Headmaster?"

"Albus must we go through this time and again, Mr. Potter is correct. I know of no problems that you must be involved in".

"Oh very well, the Ministry has notified me that your request for OWL testing has been approved, first test starts this afternoon. Professor Snape will escort you there and back." Dumdum turned and stomped off.

After lunch, Snape corralled me and herded me though the 'floe' to the Leaky Cauldron and the walk to the Ministry. He did not push hard enough for me to swat him. I was curious as to why we did not 'floe' straight to the Ministry.

"I'm here to take my Owl Tests", I told the receptionist. I wore a ball cap so she took no notice of me.

"I will be here when you get out," grunted Snape.

"Yes through that door the testers are already there", replied the receptionist as she eyed Snape as you would a danger.

I entered the room and suddenly realized that I was lucky in that the receptionist had not asked my name in front of Snape.

"Ah, Lord Slytherin I presume", Professor Tofty asked and the testing began.

They had reluctantly returned one of my wand, the first or the third or… I was glad that my wand holster could hold two wands. I did make a show in front of Snape of putting the returned wand under my shirt in my waistband.

The written portion was dull but I got to lighten up the practical portion. Dancing pineapples my foot. My pineapple danced and when they said "good" it fell peeled, sliced and on conjured plates in front of the examiners. That got them to make up some outlandish practical tests, which I added to after I had done as they said. We were really having fun and most of the examiners were laughing as I was. I was to return the next day to continue.

"Well have you failed the simple tests?" Snape sneered. The receptionist was watching wide-eyed.

I just smiled and said, "But of course."

Never the less he herded me to Diagon alley towards the Leaky Cauldron when four idiots tried to capture me. The first was an 'expelliarmus' to my waste band and my wand which flew into his hand along with a blasting curse to his face, leaving his skull exposed.

By this time, my wand was out of its holster and I brought up a shield that I had found in the founders library. The shield totally surrounded me and took care of almost all curses. The other three fired off a 'stupify', 'incarcerous' and an 'expelliarmus' so their purpose was to capture me unharmed.

I was in no such mind 'Fraglantis laqueum' shot out of my hand. The flaming lasso encircled the three and I squeezed. That was when I felt 'Sectumsempra' from Snape hit the back of my shield. I spun to end this and found Tonks and two other Aurors standing over a stunned Snape. They were down the street when this had started and had come running. Luckily, they saw the whole thing, I made my statements at the Ministry and Tonks escorted me to Hogwarts. She propositioned me the whole way; I broke the news of my marriage then said, "Great while it lasted, if you ever get free give me a 'floe' call."

No sooner did we step out of Professor McGonagall's 'floe' than the questions started.

"Where is Professor Snape and why are you with Auror Tonks?"

"Professor McGonagall I think this is one time we do need to see the Headmaster. I really don't want to repeat this too many times."

She must have had a premonition as she emptied the Professors lounge. Dumbledore did not look too happy at the crowd that joined him in his office.

"What do I have the honor of this visit by all" twinkled Dumdum.

"I was attacked in Diagon alley by four men and Snape," I answered.

"That's Professor Snape Harry" was his automatic reply.

"Actually that is prisoner Snape as he is in a holding cell at the ministry awaiting trial", giggled Tonks.

"I'm sure there is some misunderstanding Professor…"

"No misunderstanding Professor, I was there with two Aurors and saw the entire fight, all were carrying the Dark Mark", Tonks replied.

"Professor Snape has been cleared of all wrong doing connected with that mark…"

"And he is a dead man walking if he comes in my view that was not a stunner he used on me", I growled.

"Well I must ask you all to excuse me as I must find a replacement for our potion master", Dumdum said, jumped up and was out the 'floe' before anything else could be said.

Professor McGonagall escorted me to testing the next morning. She wished to sit in on the testing. By the time we left she was speechless and a bit pale. I asked her to stop by the Leakey Cauldron for a drop or two of medicinal medicine she nodded.

After a fairly large drop as she asked, "Where did you learn to do magic like that?"

"Well if you promise not to spread it around, you have been on "Harry Hunts"? Well if they looked in the restricted section you all would have found me studying", I smiled as that was then, now it was the founder's library.

"The restricted library is restricted"

"Yes isn't it, and you all believed no one would be their so you all never looked" I smiled and she had another drop.

"That magic was well beyond NEWTs". She seemed as if trying to convince herself at what she saw.

"Yes the examiners told me yesterday I should apply for NEWT testing".

"Are you going to test out of Hogwarts then?"

"I really am inclined to do just that but I will have to talk it over with my wife first".

"Wife" she said in an almost screaming voice and had a third drop.

"Yes many things to consider, the Headmaster is plotting to get me married and then killed, but I'm sure that is only one of his many plots concerning me".

"Surly you exaggerate at least!"

"No I overheard the majority of that plot between Molly Weasley and Dumbledore myself. The TriWizard Tournament I think will be another manipulation for some unknown reason. That is why I have taken steps such as taking my OWLs and maybe NEWTs."

McGonagall had another drop and I escorted her to her quarters. Her gait was a bit unsteady.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—Who is and who wants?

Let it not be forgotten that I had Ron "the inhaler of food" and Hermione "tattle tail to authority" still being my best friends (cough, cough). What I did not know was that Dumdum was not looking to free Snape as a priority, nor was he looking for a replacement Potion Professor. Therefore, we now had Madeye as DADA and a Remus Lupin was hired by Professor McGonagall as Potion Professor.

I was a little surprised at breakfast when I get this slap on the back of the head and told by the slapper, Professor McGonagall, to report to her office after breakfast, she had a surprise for me. When I entered, there was Professor McGonagall and Dumdum.

"Harry I asked you to come to my office, I did not ask the Headmaster to come and I find his presence insulting".

"That as it may be but I was told that you two were acting conspiratorial and overly friendly at breakfast and I wish to get to the bottom of it immediately".

"Of course Headmaster, I would never let Granger the snitch information be scowled upon, yes I have asked Professor McGonagall to marry me and I believe she is favorably considering the offer" I was actually able to keep a straight face.

"That is not possible you are promised to…" Dumdum caught himself before acknowledging anything.

"So Headmaster this is a private matter between Harry and me so as Headmaster you have no need to be involved, so please leave."

Dumdum left and McGonagall started to laugh so hard I was scared. She pulled out a bottle of scotch and had a drop. "Harry you are just too much. I however think that I have to give credence to your story of the other day. The reason I asked you here was to give you hell for letting me get so… anyway I wanted to offer animagus training if you wished. Your magic is way advanced so it may be possible to become an animagus in the near future."

I accepted and we set up times to practice, with the promise that this would be kept secret for as long as possible.

By lunch, I had Hermione and Ron almost sitting in my lap. Dumdum must want answers or information. Well he got his share but not like he wanted. The new professor Lupin strolls over to introduce himself to me for some reason.

Ron is stuffing his face and has his disgusting rat on the table gobbling down the crumbs and bits of food that miss Ron's face. The professor walks up pulls his wand and petrified the rat and Ron after he tried to object after swallowing. "Call for the Aurors" Lupin screams.

I am beginning to wonder if there is such a thing as a normal day in this asylum. Amelia and Tonks show up and Lupin has some incredible tale he tells them. The three-point their wands at the rat and he turns into a horrible squat man. Lupin tries to strangle him with his bare hands, Tonks stuns Lupin, and Amelia touches her badge and a small army of Aurors charge into the Great Hall. I calmly get up, move to the other end of the table, fill my plate, and enjoy the circus of which I am not the center attraction.

While I am savoring some very tender beef chunks in thick gravy, the fun continues. Dumdum wants in to do something and the Aurors point their wands at him with threats. Amelia is yelling at Dumdum while the teachers are all excited as they recognize the rat man. Madeye looks like he wants to curse something but is undecided if its rat man or the Aurors.

Hermione is all a dither; it looks like she wants to help Ron but then she wants to help Dumdum. The green beans in butter and almonds are quite good. I retired that night feeling quite relaxed. I activated my wards around my bed thinking that it is not every day that someone is not pointing a wand at me or I am not the centre of attention. Then there was the next day.

I arrived at breakfast and everyone wanted my blood or something. "Your godfather is going to get a trial," said someone. "I'm your godfather's best friend and he's innocent."

Mr. Potter I need to see you in my office immediately"

"Your due in class in five minutes Mr. Potter." To hell with this and I 'faded' to Gringotts.

"Harry my friend what brings you here, you should be celebrating", Ragnok laughed.

"As soon as someone tells me what the hell is going on we can celebrate"

So Ragnok gave me a rundown on what had happened to Sirius Black my Godfather and the secret keeper Wormtail the rat man. How Black was to get a trial after umpteen years in Azkaban.

I said, "OK I understand and now ask me if I care, so how's the wife and kids?"

I 'faded' back to Hogwarts in time for my animagus training.

/Scene Break/

I got a double team from Ron and Hermione. "Where were you? What did you do?" ...I just ignore them.

What is funny is I never go to classes or detention unless the guard drags me there. The guard has not been dragging me anywhere recently so I come and go as I wish. Animagus training is real and I have a paw already. Looks like I will be a large cat.

/Scene Break/

Time has come for the other schools to arrive for the big tournament. I was so thrilled I was in the founder's library writing another letter to Fleur. Trouble with this is that we are not sure Dumdum is not monitoring my mail so we have to write like pen pals. I could do with a few sex filled "what we will do when we get together again" letters.

McGonagall was herding the Hogwarts students to meet the other schools when I slipped away. I just hoped to miss all the speeches that usually come with those people of importance that tell everyone the importance of themselves and how its they that make it all possible.

I finally headed down to the Great Hall only to be met by my irate wife demanding hugs and kisses until we could get somewhere private. She dragged me by the hand to a large carriage with an enlarged interior and my wife's private quarters. We spent the night playing cards, yea right; she had planned this out to include a meal, snacks besides her and an evening of pleasure.

The next morning I dragged myself into the Great Hall for breakfast after having no sleep. I probably looked like I felt but I would not have changed a thing until the two inquisitors started. Fleur and I decided to keep us a secret as long as possible, which is not long at Hogwarts; it did last until the Goblet of fire started spitting out names.

/Scene Break/

Ron being the alert fellow he had noticed I was not sleeping in my bed. Hermione being the noisiest female on the planet was asking questions at machine gun speed. I finally got tired of it that morning and said "Hermione I have a girl friend here at Hogwarts and I am sleeping with her"

"Who is she? How do you get past the stairs to the girls dorm?" How long have you…"

Hermione and I had started the rumor mill at Hogwarts; if there was a female ear in a mile our conversation everything would be heard.

"Hermione, cool it, it's not a Gryffindore, and there is no trick stairs down there". Now these words were translated into down meaning Slytherin and not down to the carriage. Fleur had arrived and was listening in as the Great Hall was now silent or the boy who opened his mouth was hit or something stuffed into it to keep them quiet.

"So who is it in Slytherin you're dating? Hermione kept the questions coming to the delight of the girls of Hogwarts.

"Well I'll tell you right now it's not Pansy" rumor one started.

"Then who is it that you are protecting? Hermione would make a good interrogator for MI-5.

"Well I am not telling but I like my girls smart and pretty" rumor number two was started.

"So who is it Harry there are only a couple of Slytherin girls that meet those facts"

Ah how stupid the sheep are led, I thought.

"Oh dear you think it is Slytherin, when did I say that? No I like my girls loyal and smart" rumor three and four were in effect. The explosion was eminent the list was narrowing. Hogwarts rumors forever, CHARGE!

/Scene Break/

The tables of Hogwarts Great Hall were change into bleacher to view the Goblet of fire and the great Dumbledore. The Weasley twins had lost their beards and every one was ready for the great event. Creevey had his camera flashing and it was almost a royal event.

The Hogwarts rumor mill had me Arse about face with Susan Bones, Buggering Pansy, or bonking Daphne Greengrass as primary victims.

Finally the Great and Magnificent Albus 'too many named' Dumbledore announced the beginning of the Triwizard tournament. There in attendance was Cornelius Fudge the Prime minister, Madam Umbridge, Percy Weatherbe, and numerous Wizengemot members and the cleaning crew.

A large production was made about the automatic lighting of the magical cup on the designated minute. And Walla, it lit as the house lights dimmed. A piece of parchment flew out of the fire and was caught by Dumbledore to announce the first champion.

"And the champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum" and the Durmstrang student go hyper clapping and yelling and the champion is asked to proceed to the chamber behind the teachers table.

"And the Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Gryffendore." and the Beauxbatons students do their thing and the champion is asked to proceed to the chamber behind the teacher's table.

"And the Hogwarts champion is Cedrick Diggory" and Hogwarts students try to bring the house down and the champion is asked to proceed to the chamber behind the teacher's table.

"So now that we have our three champions…" the Goblet again lights and the Goblet spits out Harry Potter. Hermione tries to push me to join the others.

"If you push me one more time I will push you so far up Ron's ass it will take you a week to find your way out"

"Mr. Potter please join the other champions." Dumdum asks.

"Mr. Potter you need to join us." Dumdum demands.

Everyone is looking at me and pointing, I just stood up and said, "I hope you are not referring to me, I am not Harry Potter. Well no one believed that and the guards drag me into the chamber behind the teacher's table, with the champions.

"Now Harry you cannot dodge the Goblet, it had selected your name and you must compete" Dumdum was in his glory.

"Well I hope you find Harry Potter as I am Harry Doe and have no reason to be here".

Well that was not working so I requested that the Goblins prove who I was. About twenty minutes later Ragnok came in with Amelia Bones the head of the DMLE.

"Ragnok, will you tell…"

"You will not be familiar with me Dumbledore, you will use my proper title when addressing me," Ragnok was not joking around.

"I am sorry Bank Manager Ragnok, Senior advisor to the king, but we have a problem this child, is stating he is not Harry Potter and he has requested your verification",Dumdum showed his place to the Goblin.

"Hi Harry how are you doing, causing as much trouble as a Goblin I see" Ragnok said.

"Of course you are correct but they seem to believe that I am Harry Potter so I asked for indisputable identification, Ragnok."

"Why let me tell everyone I know this friend for ages and he is known by me, the Goblins, London and Scotland Ministry's as Harry Doe. So if you are looking for Harry Potter I can not help you".

No one missed that Harry had not used Ragnok's official name and yet Ragnok was chatting as a friend to who? Harry Doe?

Well if you think that the rumor mill got started you will be wrong, it exploded as Harry walked arm and arm with Fleur from the chamber behind the teacher's table and out of the Great Hall, it was then that someone realized Fleur's last name. The confusion was so great that even Dumdum thought he had kidnapped the wrong kid.

/Scene Break/

The next morning the confusion continued if you were paying attention, which most of Hogwarts was and were deep into this soap opera. Hermione was hammering, "Harry if you're not Harry Potter who are you and what about your scar?"

"I am who I am; I like to be called Harry"

"Fleur was right in on causing trouble, "Oh his real name, yes, Henry…"and she paused.

Hermione had her quill out and poised after Fleur said Henry.

"That's why we call him Harry, it's kind of a nick name," Fleur laughed.

Hermione's frustration was clearly evident.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Task after task oh how tasking!

It is the first task and I am biting my nails up to my elbows, "Don't worry Harry a Veela has a hypnotic dance that will affect, err, dragons."

"I still don't like it; this is nothing but insanity sending kids against a full-grown nesting dragon."

Well it rather worked, the dragon only got in one good flame and that only singed her robe on the side. Half the stands were in a trance and missed many of the other contestant's attempts. What was surprising was everyone got through it alive.

The second task was going to be a doozy. Fleur's egg translated that she was going to have to retrieve that what was important to her, "Well Harry it looks like it will be you in the lake." Fleur was not happy.

"I figured that the Ball decided who the hostages were to be, but I think this is still insane. " I complained.

"The Veela and Merpeople were at war since before time started. Veela can't throw flames underwater and the Merpeople can not leave the water for long." Fleur added.

Sounded like an intense war was raging there to me but I was to be Fleur's hostage so I got to work. I was taking the founders library apart to find a solution for breathing under water.

Fleur came up with taking Gilly Weed my problem was finding a spell to put us in suspended animation and then find the spell that would stop it from affecting me.

"I've got it dear now all we have to do is buy years worth of Gilly Weed and get me acting lessons."

"They can't keep the hostages in the lake that long can they?" asked Fleur.

"I would think not, but then again were dealing with Dumdum and company."

They were that stupid; they grabbed us late evening, put the spell on us and gave us to the Merpeople to stake us out for rescue the next day. I figured at least twelve hours at least.

It was not hard to imitated being asleep even as they searched me to remove my wand, knives and stave. One of these days, I have to find where they keep hiding my stuff as they very seldom give any of them back. The hard part was to keep some of the weed in my mouth without swallowing, more was in my shirt pocket and a lot was in my shoe. They did not care they found what they were looking for.

The Merpeople were about, well they made Dumdum and company look like geniuses. I had no problems getting to the Gilly Weed, and they only put one guard on us once we were tied to the poles in their village. The Merpeople went to bed and the Guard went to sleep. I zapped him with a wand-less sleeping spell and headed back to the surface to meet Fleur.

"Oh, good you made it, I was beginning to worry" Fleur was nervous.

"No problems let me have my dagger and sword. Now I have enough Gilly Weed and be sure to bring some extra weed in case our plans go south." I was worried.

The Merpeople guard was happy to sleep on shift so I replaced myself as they had left me and pretended sleep. I just worried until Fleur showed up then I really started worrying, she was with a dozen Mermen in hot pursuit while they tried to attack Fleur I attacked. For water people they were slow, and I hacked up a lot of them and escorted Fleur to the surface. Krum had transformed into a shark and the blood in the water made him go berserk, not a good day for Merpeople or Dumdum.

Dumdum was fuming, the Ministry was yelling, the Merpeople were screeching but over all it was a good day, Diggory was the first in with his hostage.

The Dailey Profit was among those who could not recognize a fact if they hit them in the face. Krum had rescued Hermione from the lake and while they are drying off Krum asks, "Hermione do you love Harry Potter, you are always around him."

That is translated as Hermione is my girl friend even thought it is known at school that I am with Fleur . Now while the rumor mill makes this into something that it is not, I finally had a break through and change into my animal, oh it is a cat all right.

/Scene Break/

"Shadow leopard, you don't exist" was the thoughts voiced by Professor McGonagall and Fleur but I was 'fading' as the cat from shadow to shadow. I was a large leopard jet black with claws sharp as razors. The thing I liked is if I thought of Fleur and found a shadow, I was standing in the closest shadow to Fleur. I had tried it on several people and I found them without even trying. The hard part was judging how close when I arrived, nothing like having a three hundred pound leopard fall on your head because you are standing in a shadow.

Therefore, when the third task started I was standing in the darkest shadow I could find so if I needed to help Fleur I was able to 'fade' there. It was bad enough that no one could see nada but greenish hedge. That was another thing that I was curious about if that was a real hedge or something that was grown with magic and was not real.

As usual, the whole thing was a circus on drugs. Each of the champions entered the maze and everyone waited. I did not have to wait long fleur is out of task in twenty minutes by being topsy-turvy in some mist and sends up sparks. Well the sparks she sent up were not up and set the hedge on fire. She was level-headed and sent sparks up, down and sideward, as she needed help. This set the hedge on fire in a number of places, a black smoking fire. The professors rush in and she is in my arms in a flash. We head to the castle, enough is enough?

At dinner, the reports started coming in and in the morning, there were pictures in the Dailey Profit showing the fiasco.

We heard at dinner;"I swear Krum came tearing out of the flaming maze being chased by the Sphinx for a wrong answer he provided" said Susan.

"Yes and I was laughing when Diggory come out seconds later riding on a 'blast ended skrewt' of Hagrid's for dear life" Daphne laughed.

"You would be to if you were being chased by an Acromantula" Tracy growled.

"I heard after he was rescued he said he used the Skrewt as the spider was chasing him untill the spider knocked over the cup, and then the cup and spider disappeared." Liza added.

/Scene Break/

They decided to call the tournament a draw and Dumdum wanted to do it over again. The students gave him the finger and each school left, I was with Fleur, riding in the carriage towards France.

Ragnok did a new name for me just in case, I think I am Harry Smith now.

I did the summer in France getting a tan while Fleur stayed close using a large parapluie, she had the fair skin. We enjoyed nights on the beach with a fire and roasting meats vegetables and cheeses. Jean dragged us along to social affairs and we meet many influential people.

Jean had a super idea and got paper work done that made Fleur and I diplomats of the French government with diplomatic immunity. That way Fleur could go with me back to Hogwarts and hopefully stop all the problems that were possible for a Veela.

I asked McGonagall for private quarters or the heir's quarters and she of course gave us Gryffindor's rooms. The room had 'floe' access so the Goblins came in and remover all the listening devices, strange spells and warded the place for Fleur and me.

/Scene Break/

We no sooner step on the train when the problems start, we got Hermione and Ron. "You will notice who made perfect?" Ron puffed up his chest so his badge stuck out more.

"You need to wear robes this year or I will have to deduct points", was Hermione's imput.

"No I hadn't notices, some dummy's I would assume as they made Draco a Perfect and no I don't own robes."

"You will now have to toe the line...", As I listened, I was debating whether to stick them to the outside of the train, tie them up with knickers in their mouths or just kill them. I finally had an ear full and banished their clothes, which got their attention as they raced to get some from their trunks. I notice that Hermione had a nice bum hidden under those robes.

"You know Fleur, there are rumors of Voldemort return and those two are worried about what clothes we are wearing."

"Well dear, children must play but now that you brought up the idiot, do you think the rumors are true?"

"Fleur whether the rumors are true or not the ministry is saying Volde is not back and they and the Profit are going to keep clouding the issue until he show up and starts killing in Diagon alley."

"Well why don't we just forget him and enjoy our trip to Hogwarts, you known how I love your foot rubs."

That is how Daphne Greengrass, Hanna Abbott, Tracy Davis and Susan Bones found us a few minutes later. "Do you mind if we join you Harry, we are having a little problem with Draco." Daphne stated.

"Not at all, what is the moron up to today?"

"He has decided that he is going to start a Harem and we are not invited but ordered to join, and if not his father will ruin ours." Hanna stated.

"Yea the little prick is trying to get a leg over using his father." Tracy always was blunt.

"Oh look its Draco and his butt brothers," I said as Draco appeared in the doorway with Crab and Goyle.

"You had better watch out Potter the Dark Lord wants you dead in the worst way."

"Oh we must warn that Potter guy that Moldeshorts and his poof-ettes are going to do some nasty to him." I laughed.

Draco just fumed and departed.

"Well that gives us an idea that the rumors of Voldemort's return are probably true, the Deathmunchers are out and about." Fleur giggled.

The rest of the ride was just full of chatter that I tried to stay away from. Bra size and the current thong colors were not in my interest range. On Fleur yes but as a general discussion, forget it.

/Scene Break/

The Great Hall speeches were done and the food appeared. I was able to have our meals in our quarters if I wanted but it was nice to get out and about and this was the welcoming feast. Some welcome!

Why his mouth was not full of food was a shock to everyone at the table but Ron was on a rant, "What are you doing here with that floozy? We don't like Veela at our table and…" He now had food in his mouth as I took the pudding with wand-less magic and hurled it into his face. The turkey legs were doing a number on his head while the pitcher of pumpkin juice was poring down his neck into his robes. As I was orchestrating my food waltz, I did not see or smell Snape coming up behind me.

He surprised me by grabbing me by the back of the neck. He was squeezing like hell. He then got my answer, he should have learned by now. I was sitting and still wearing my travel cloak, it hid all my armament. I cross drew my daggers and drove them backwards on my assailant. I drove one dagger into each of his shoulders, which released his grip on me. I spun and gave him a soccer kick to his family jewels. As I was standing over him deciding whether to kill, kick or call Madam Pomfrey I saw Dumdum draw his wand. He fired a spell or curse at me and that was enough I lost all reason. I have not been sitting in the Founders library sleeping my life away. I was studying curses and spells from people who had originated spells and curses. Many have been lost or forgotten by a school that teaches children not to kill themselves and nothing more. I let loose a firestorm of curses from both hands. He was lucky that he had a very strong shield. The shield held long enough that he did not die. Madam Pomfrey says he will be out of the hospital in about a week. Snape can keep him company, I thought, as I gave him a farewell kick.

/Scene Break/

You would think that scene in the Great Hall would slow down the wannabee's but not a week later Draco shows up with about ten cadets. "The Dark Lord wants you to know that he is going to…"

"Yea Yada Yada" I just banished their clothes and sent them to the Great Hall, Draco I kept and put my super-duper sticking charm on him and him to the wall. It was a high traffic area and the girls snickered and made lewd comments that they had seen a bigger Willy on their little brother. Draco was not impressive in that department.

"Morgana, can these idiots come up with more stupidity we have only been back for ten days." I groused.

"Oh I think they can, how about a bet, they do you or somebody you have to help in the next three days. If they do, you buy me a supper dinner in Diagon Alley and if it's longer than three days I will buy you that dinner." Smiled Fleur.

Two days later, they take Hermione thinking that she is my girl friend, I.E. the Dailey Profit article. The wizard world was slow if they were ever right to start with. Who took her was a mystery, who had her was a surprise.

A Shadow Leopard fades into the shadow and I enter an area that looks like a dungeon. There are four Deatheaters protecting Voldemort who is terrifying Hermione from a throne like chair. While Volde is using the 'Crucio' curse, the others are not doing a great job in the protection department. Well they all stop laughing when a black leopard leaps onto Voldemort slashing with his claws. Well there is a bit of flesh and blood flying before a terrified Voldemort port-keyed away. He did not leave them with a port-key and with all the anti apparition wards, my they did die very quickly. I motioned for Hermione to climb on my back but she started asking questions. I walk into the dark area of the room and revert to Harry and said in a disguised voice, "Get the flippen hell on the back of the leopard." I changed into the leopard and she is asking who I am and how…" I went to the shadows and returned to my human form and stunned Hermione, "Let's do this the hard way."

Returning to the Leopard I grabbed her arm, dragged her to the shadows, and faded as close to the hospital wing as I could. Well Madam Pomfrey would fix her up but a Leopard can only do so much, her arm was well shredded from my teeth. After listening to Hermione, I should have left her there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -Who escaped the asylum?

"Well dear you won the bet which expensive restaurants do you wish to dine at tonight?"

While this chit, chat was going on Snape is telling Dumdum, "The Dark Lord used a ritual to obtain his body. Those present stated that Pettigrew cut off part of his arm and they killed someone for his blood. Damn, my mark starting to burn I must head off to Voldemort."

Hours later Snape returns with more information, "Volde was chewed up by a vicious Black Leopard. He is going to need my attention for a few days, so you will have to cancel my classes."

/Scene Break/

If the world could get any more insane Dumdum has decided that Harry must know the Prophesy. Therefore, he calls in Harry only to get a crowd, which he tries to dismiss.

"This is highly important, this information can not leave this room or our entire world will be destroyed"

"Nice doom and gloom there old man got any facts or information we can use besides your word?" I asked.

"I cannot…"

"No you will not, if you send everyone away I will release it to the Dailey Profit, so tell or just shut up." I demanded.

Dumbledore released the prophesy and Fleur and I laughed, "What a load of Dragon Dung and what is this mystic power that I have that Moldeshorts does not know I have."

Dumdum is on about Harry being a Horicux and how Harry is going to love Voldemort to death.

Fleur says, "That's not going to happen as Harry is private stock and in my cellar". I laugh but no one else is laughing. When we leave, no one is overly happy.

/Scene Break/

Slytherin was never a house of the smart. If they could keep their mouths shut, they may accomplish something. They love to harass the other houses, well that you could live with but Draco decided or was told to be a nasty ass and kidnap Fleur.

I do not want to ever piss off my wife to the existent that Draco did, he was on to what he would do to the Veela slut before he turned her over to the Dark lord. Now I know this as I was standing there, Draco was there with about fifteen other students that we assumed were Slytherin. It was like I wasn't there but he did add in that I was going to die after she was…" She turns into a half human bird with wings and what she doesn't claw and slash, she burns with fire she throw from her hands. Memo don't piss her off, ever! I did not have a chance to do much except watch.

/Scene Break/

Dumdum puts Ron and Hermione on our tail as well as Lupin. Madeye had disappeared as if he had never been here. A new DADA instructor Sirius Black started in his place. Dumdum and his manipulations, I find out that Lupin and Black were friends of my dead family so now we are all one big happy family.

Fleur had already tested out and went to work at Gringotts. 'Floeing' in at night for a back rub and as much sex as I could come up with, oh how I love that girl!

That was it, I took my NEWTs and we going to leave Hogwarts, Dumdum and the entire clown club. We were indeed packing when we heard the news.

Big bad Volde attacks Diagon alley but as he appears a new Hogwarts student with his first wand, aims at his older sister a spell. He says a spell he saw in a school book, 'finite incatatum' and misses and hits Volde in the forehead as Voldeshorts port-keyed in to kill and destroy. For some reason he falls into gory pieces, a bone, a hand and some blood.

The cleaning crew comes in and incinerates everything and 'Scourgifys' the area.

This was the brunt of a lot of jokes and disbelief, but we were still leaving. We had just opened the portrait to our quarters when Dumbledore fired an "Avada Kadava" at our backs.

Harry the Horicrux was gone, for "The Greater Good" was Dumdum's rational.

/Scene Break/

I appeared in a room with myself standing accross from me, but my brain tells me I am someone else called Harry Potter. I am Harry Potter who was killed by Dumbledore, but another memory tries to overrule my mind;

I have had it; even I a child can see that this is outlandish. Who has a child live in a boot cupboard? Who beats a child? Who works a child while another child in the house plays video games? Enough is enough I am gone! I leave with nowhere to go and am happy, death is better that my life. While I hope to survive I doubt it, no money no nothing, but I go. I walk and walk and then walk some more, there is nothing, nowhere to go no help. No one cares, it is I alone. I see a nice park with a small grove of tree and I step into the cool grove and sit under a nice tree. I am tired and hungry; I forget the last time I ate but it was days ago. It makes no difference so I sleep in the nice quiet place under a nice tree. Harry Potter is comfortable for the first time in a long time the sleep extends until I am dead.

"No that is not what happened!" I scream.

Fleur appears but she is a kid and I realize I am also about nine years old as is my other self. My twin starts screaming and suddenly so does Fleur, both are clutching their heads, I am not far behind, this is insanity. Dumbledore killed me, not starving to death in a forest.

A woman dressed in a toga enters the room and everyone falls to the floor except her and me.

"Child why have you come here?" the Lady asks.

I can not think and want to screem who I am but all that come out; "Me, I have no idea, I don't count, no one wants me, so I guess I have no answer".

"What is your name child?"

"Freak, Boy, the school calls me Harry but I'm not allowed to use that name".

"ALETHEIA, I call you for help".

"Yes Hecate you have need of the truth?"

"You see before you a child that only knows he is no one, can you help?"

"Hecate you have before you Harry James Potter the child of Prophecy, hope and death, may Zeus protect us he is not due here for two hundred years, we have a problem. You are the goddess of witchcraft you have here the wizard of prophesy. We do have a problem all three have multiple memories of their past".

"Zeus we call on you, πατὴρ ἀνδρῶν τε θεῶν τε, _patḕr andrōn te theōn te" (no idea but it looks good)._

There was a thunderclap and "Why have you called sisters of Truth and Witchcraft?

"The children are not supposed to be here and we have no idea why".

"Child who are you?" and the thunder rolled.

"I am called Freak, Boy and Harry but I'm not allowed to use that name, I am Orion!"

"I call Theia to my side," Zeus roared.

"I hear and obey Zeus your needs?"

"Upon the boy, who is he and why is he here?"

"The total of all this is beyond understanding. All three have died at the same time, but all from different dimensions / continuums. She is bonded to this Harry Potter the other is Harry Potter but is more Orion Potter a dead brother."

"Zeus the continuum has been violated by the boy; with all his memories he has no will to live and no one cares that he does so except the female."

"The entire sight around him is manipulation, greed and danger. Any path he might have taken would bring his death and there are over twenty different paths that I see".

"So do we just let them continue into Asgard or Valhalla?"

"No I see great turmoil reaching to here and beyond, this is the child of Prophesy and his bond mate. We may help but he must go back or the mortals will end up with Hades that will increase Poseidon's power to rival your own. If he does not go back we will loose all our powers and Hades will let loose all the hellions. Harry Potter must go back along with his bond mate and his dead brother Orion.

"If he goes back may we increase his powers beyond wizard normality?"

"Yes that is well within what I see, he could be quite the power and fulfill all the prophesy's, but he will, OH my, all paths make him quite delectable and powerful. I would like to enjoy what he will become".

"While all must go back, but where?" Harry and Fleur are bonded so they must return together. Ah, Just before he meet Ragnok, Fleur family's memories are easily changed. Orion will be a problem we will have to modify memories at that time and make it as if he had lived and not died at birth.

"Will this make things right, cure the problems and make life here normal again. It will change the time lines there, we will be fine. However! Fleur will meet Harry sooner or latter and all memories will come flooding back to them.

But, yes, Zeus all will be fine for us, do you wish to give your gift before they go back?"

"Yes Zeus your gifts will be quite enhancing" giggle, giggle.

"Then I bestow upon Harry Potter the element of lightning, the eagle, and the power to overcome". Zeus just boo-booed.

/Scene Break/

I awoke and felt quite well, in fact I felt better than I could remember, so I started to walk again when it suddenly felt that it would be better to fly. So much better than walking and I was flying like an eagle. Oh the fun, the thrill so where do I go. I see this person flying in the clouds on a broom, what fun, so I followed him. I of course am sleeping and this is a fantastic dream, I never awoke I just dreamed that I did.

The wind currents were fantastic for gliding in my eagle form and gave me time to think. If that dream I had was not a dream and those people were who they appeared to be was I in trouble or was I fortunate. Living for two hundred years was nice if I continued to live like I am now, but prophecies and all those paths she was talking about scared me. Then there was the old man, was I just to throw my eagle claw out at that tree and…" the lightning bolt destroyed the tree and almost made me fall from the sky. After I landed and got my body from shaking, I tried that again but I thought small and aimed at a branch. A small lightning bolt left my hand and exploded the branch into ash. I now had training to do to control my new powers.

I had to race to catch up to the strange man on a broom who entered a funny place full of odd people but I am only visiting as this cannot be real, what an odd place. For some reason I enter a large white marble building, the guards that open the door are not human but they are bowing to me so I bow back. This is a thing only found in fairy tails, these people are as tall as I am and I am only nine years old.

The dream is suddenly not a dream as someone yells "Orion Potter" and the whole room tries to grab me, touch me and I am now scared.

The strange people with swords and axes grab me and I am dragged to a room that is decorated in heads, skulls, shields, axes and bones. A very old person enters in armor that makes me think he is a warrior, when he speaks my dream suddenly becomes reality.

"Who are you young wizard? From the panic out side you must be very important".

"I am called Freak, Boy, and some times Harry, I had a dream where I was called Harry Potter".

"In deed your scar indicates that you are indeed a Potter but if you don't mind we would like to test you to see who you really are young wizard".

"Does it hurt; I have had enough of the pain and hurt".

"Not at all just a prick of a pin and a drop of blood and we will know all about you".

They did and the parchment started this old person into screaming in a language I did not know.

"Please forgive me Lord I am Ragnok, Chief of Gringotts bank and advisor to the king".

"That sounds like you are a very important person Sir". I was not sure what to call him.

"For you, just call me Ragnok, I always wanted to meet someone who had more titles that Dumbledore so I am impressed".

"Sorry Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about, I'm just trying to escape the beatings and boot cupboard". I stated.

The short of things was that Ragnok wanted me to tell him of my life, where I went, what I did, who I knew, just my entire life. I did and he stated yelling again.

"Harry I would like to give you training of a sort, we want you to know who you are, what you can expect in the wizard world and how you fit in. We will provide training on how to act as a wizard, a lord and a lord in the Wizengemot. Would you like us to provide that at cost".

Ragnok then explained that I could have anything if I paid the Goblins for it and it did not violate the treaty between the wizards and Goblins. Hell after they explained how much was in my trust vault for school I was happy to learn everything at cost. The problem was I could not touch it untill I was eleven, but Ragnok said they would deal with this on the cuff.

I am nine and not a world traveler not a very smart person but the more I learned the more I was ready to start killing people. All my money and properties including my parents will was frozen all because of one Albus Dumbledore who was dipping into my trust vault money. I had an older brother named Orion who was tagged with a moniker "The Boy Who Lived".

/Scene break/

Weeks later:

"Ragnok I am confused. From my learning Orion gets the title of Lord Potter and all the money vaults so why do you say Dumbledore froze my money?"

"Dumbledore was to smart for himself, by freezing your parents will we do not know what was left to whom. But, yes Orion is older and would normally get the Potter title, properties and money. You would probably get a stipend each month if every thing went as it usually does. The first thing we Goblins did was check and found that you were, by conquest, the new Lord Slytherin this made you an adult, its called end of line emancipation."

Still confused, "what does all this mean or should I ask what can I get?" I asked while shaking my head.

The smile on Ragnok's face is terrifying, "You have processed into your training far enough to ask the question and I will now confuse you even more. The pure bloods make laws to help themselves and they forget them. Another makes another law to make some money or gain a title and they forget the law is still in existence. We have grabbed a couple of such laws and I will condense them for you because if that look on you face is any indicator…" he broke out laughing again.

"And the short of it is?" I asked.

"To claim a title you must be an adult. While Orion would normally claim all these titles as he comes of age before you. What is funny is titles are claimed on a first come first served basis. If Orion did not claim the title when he became an adult, you could the minute you became an adult.

"So your saying that I can claim all these titles because I am an adult and I got here first?"

"Yes but I see you didn't catch what is so hilarious."

"Er" was my comeback as I was confused.

"Dumbledore has the wrong Potter, to claim the title of Lord Slytherin you have to have done in Voldemort and be the boy who lived" and Ragnok broke out in laughter.

After Ragnok quit having a breakdown he asked, "So how does it feel to be TBWL, Lord Harry James Potter-Mordred-Slytherin-Gryffindore?

Ragnok suddenly got very serious, "Harry I would advise you to never let out that you are Mordred or Slytherin they are both considered Dark and murderous."

/Scene Break/

They found a place for me to stay. I also got lord rings, and they set up a 'floe' access. During the day, I trained at Gringotts and in the evenings, I stayed in Slytherin's manor. That was after an army of elves restored the place. Now let me tell you that guy Slytherin was no piker, yes it was a bit barbaric but the elves had upgraded the place to modern wizard standards. I mean I now had a toilet, shower and bathtub. I never got to see TV or play on computers before so I was missing nothing when in Slytherin Manor. The elves at the manor fed me like a king. My idea of like a king was a nice meal and not a crust of bread and a glass of water. The Goblins made the place nasty to intruders, Voldemort and Dumbledore working together would have troubles, the wards were top class.

The Goblins did not teach me secret spells or curses or how to eliminate my opponents by blinking. What they taught was what was the rules of Hogwarts, the school I would attend. What was expected of me there and what they were to provide. Then there was the Wizengemot and its rules, traditions and where I fit in. If I thought this would be easy I was wrong I had just started on the hard work. A mental patient wrote some of these laws and they tried to use every word in the dictionary to compose them. There was training on the different types of events; social, informal events and how to dress for each. There was how to socially fit in or snub someone without a fight. This was work of the worst type. The only worst thing was shopping for all the clothes that went along with all this crap. I should have not complained as I was reminded exactly what I had left behind.

Flashback:

Our outing was for clothes, well realy to take my mesurments for clothes. It was not a big production, I had two Goblins to escort me where we needed to go and in most cases what to buy. They were not warriors in a true sence but qualified in what they do. Exactly what happened I don't know but Ragnok filled me in when I returned.

We just left a robe shop when I was hit with a spell and I was out cold. When I awoke I was in my boot cupboard sore but nothing was broken. Well this was not going to happen. My training with lightning showed not just lightning bolts. I could refine an output of voltage from my finger to my whole body. Lightning is a form of burning or fire and I just reached out my finger and a beam, like a cutting tourch, cut the cupboard door and its lock, the door swung open.

Oh the joy, Vernon was home and stormed out of the kitchen bellowing his normal trash. He however got a nasty shock when he grabbed me, about 220volts worth. This sent him back-pedling into the wall. Oh and this is my lucky day, Dudley came wadling out of his room but stopped at the top of the stairs. He got the shock of his life. Since I was on a roll I turned and distroyed the cupboard, never again. I comly walked out the frount door turned into my eagle form and flew to Gringotts. When I arrived I saw two poles with the heads of a couple of men. Ragnok stated that they had killed one of my escorts and they had paid the price. Also my training would be upgraded, he did not exspand on that comment.

End Flashback:

They did provide a wizard trainer and a goblin trainer. The wizard taught me hand-to-hand combat, how to hold my fork while tucking in my napkin. The Goblin showed me how to handle and throw knives while tucking in my napkin. Now I was a bit curious and picked up a couple of years of Hogwarts approved books. I was not impressed. It appeared that they were teaching retarded children or they were just teaching enough that they did not kill themselves with magic. That got me into more advanced books, the goblins seemed happy with that choice.

My wand, now that was something the Goblins enjoyed making as they were by treaty unable to use wand magic. Nothing in the treaty that said they could not make a wand. The Goblin was ancient and may have been around to pick up the wand pieces himself, the wood was ironwood or Járnviðr or maybe that was the forest. He said he had a Caucasian Eagle feather and a Thunderbird feather wrapped with a Raiju hair. He secured a diamond as a focus stone with tungsten wire, which wound around the wand. The wire stood out on the black wand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9—But there is Hogwarts

By ten years old, they started the embarrassing part of my education. I got a dancing instructor and a medical expert to give the talk both were females. Broom training did not last long as I started out flying the instructor on the third day. I was floored with the hand kissing part of the training. No, you did not give the second knuckle a lip smack and call it even, there was a fitness of how your lips brushed over the knuckle. Dancing is easy right. No sir there is the etiquette of introduction, dance decorum per individual dance, and exit from the dance. The magical were still in the Victorian ages and practices.

Some things were very useful and discouraging. They showed how the ring could detect love potions and other dangerous things like poisons. We then went into flushing potions for all kinds of dangerous things that made a person do something they normally would not.

Not all of my training was quick or unpleasant; they sent me off to an island they said I owned with trainers to teach me physical exercises and how to swim. I am happy my trainers were Goblins as they failed to send bathing trunks. They did provide a leather loin cloth for when we were practicing the swords. Clothing became optional very quickly. Catching lunch or supper in the ocean was also fun.

Time passed to soon and they still had to drag me away from the island.

/Scene Break/

"Harry I need to discuss a few things with you before you board the train tomorrow."

"Now comes the bad new is my guess." I laughed.

"More like information as you have proved that you have a level head on your shoulders. Dumbledore believes that Orion is TBWL. We have seers as does Dumbledore but I will not tell you what they prophesied."

"Why shouldn't I know?"

"Prophesies are strange, most are never fulfilled but some are because the people believe them so they make sure that it happens. Its call self-fulfilling and we do not want that to happen with you. We have our seers, Dumbledore has his, and there is at least one that Dumbledore believes. Therefore, Dumbledore has been training Orion in curses and spells based on TBWL prophesy. As you know he has the wrong boy, so what else does he have wrong?

"This could be interesting if he found out he made a mistake," I was thinking aloud.

"We did a little checking and Dumbledore has had his Potter living comfortably and receiving training. The other Potter, you, he has dumped into that hell you were in without a second thought. So I warn you not to trust him and then there is all his spies, his order of the Phoenix and maybe more."

"Going to make me paranoid before I get there," I laughed.

"All you need to do is not to walk in blind or blindly trust some one who may be working for Dumbledore. To that existent, we had our tailors make this dragon hide travel vest and had your travel cloak lined with spell resistant materials. Just be careful Harry, a spell is just as deadly as a girl with a knife."

/Scene Break/

I 'floe' transported onto the train platform and hurried across it to find a compartment. I had a perfect view of the platform as people entered and boarded the train. I guess every student hopes he will be good and not embarrass himself at school. I had read all the textbooks for the first four years and could do most of the spells. I had even picked up extra books on wards and runes. Wards were fine but runes they could keep. Ah, here comes a circus of red-heads, plus one dark-haired boy. A fat woman is making like a mother hen over a brood. The little girl is hanging on her mother but seems to be drooling over dark-haired boy. It's difficult to tell if they just met or what, oh here comes a silver-haired boy puffing up to the dark-haired boy. The dark-haired boy turns and I see myself in a way, if a twin he really doesn't look exactly like me, his hair is spiky , mine straight and pulled back into a pony tail. My green eyes, his eyes are blue, more like twins in name only.

Free entertainment especially now that the train is about to leave and they are all falling over each other and their heavy trunks to get onboard. Do they not know the shrinking charm for the trunks?

I pull out my warding book to catch up on a new ward. I have noticed that the train is moving and the compartment door is slid open. I look up and see an absolutely stunning blond girl, well for eleven. As she introduces herself as Daphne Greengrass and a dark-haired girl enters, followed by a redhead. Tracy Davis and Susan Bones, the next thing I know my compartment if full of girls. All are squeezed in; I would guess a couple more than normally would be fit in this compartment. After a short introduction of everyone, things settled down. There was Hannah Abbott, Yvonne Bampton, Liza Cherks, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Becky Arncliffe, Jennifer Dawn, Susan Bones,Daisy Corran and the lovely Daphne Greengrass.

Then the gossip starts on things like did you see "The-Boy-Who-Lived"? Who are all those red-heads? While some answers were accurate, most was gossip.

What houses everyone wanted into was discussed after the girls verbally sliced and diced the blond ponce Draco Malfoy before he decided earlier to leave them alone. Now I would not say any of the girls were flirting with me but I sure was not treated like an obnoxious brother.

/Scene Break/

This cluster of females stayed with me even though we had to have more than one carriage to get to Hogwarts. When it came to sorting I ran into a small problem when the hat was put on my head..

"Hi there Harry heard you were coming".

"Err, what?"

"I am Abe the sorting hat, Dumbledork told me you were coming and to put you in Gryffindore. Some higher-ups told me to make sure you are happy. So which House do you wish to be sorted into? Dumblebunny I can handle, lightning bolts from the sky I wish to avoid." Want to follow were all the girls went they were all very enamored of you."

"Sure, they all were nice, why not?"

"Ravenclaw" the hat shouted.

As I sat down, I made the mistake of looking at the head table. The Headmaster, a greasy looking Git and a dumb looking guy with a turban were all staring at me. There was nothing that I could take from those looks.

My brother and the red-head were sorted in Gryffindore, the blond ponce went to Slytherin. The meal was fantastic and the girls kept drawing me into their conversations.

"Harry would you escort us to the common room asked Daphne, with a nod from the girls I could see and a "please" from Tracy.

Now confused is my normal state but this was different, but I was not going to complain.

We arrived in the Ravenclaw common room and I was assigned a room. Here in Ravenclaw I had a whole room to myself so I started to ward it. Woops, here come the girls straggling in to my room. So I made sure that the wards let these girls enter without problems. They all seemed harmless and I was really enjoying the attention. Anyone else would be in a world of hurt if they tried to enter without my permission.

In the morning, I was again with the girls that were up and ready to head to breakfast. Off we go and sit at the end of the table. Not long after we arrive the rest of the girls come rushing in and join us. While we are chatting I noticed that Orion has entered with the younger redhead who is called Ron and two other blokes. They head for the Gryffindore girls and are not at all welcomed by the Gryffindore girls. Later the blond ponce enters and does the same and is rejected by the girls at his table.

Now while they are being rejected I am noticing that I have girls asking if I want some sausages or pumpkin juice and if I say yes they are putting the items on my plate or poring the juice in my goblet. If this is not strange enough some of the girls from Orion's table and the blond ponces table are wandering over and sitting with us, me and the Ravenclaw girls. The girls chatter away;

"Draco had the gall to say if we did not become close with him his father would…"

"Yes I heard Orion say that he was the savior of the world or some such crap…"

When I asked their names I got the biggest smile, there was something wrong, even I mister no body was like a magnet for the girls. I had best shut up and enjoy or someone would put me in my place or take a swing at me like at the Dersley's. I did not know how close I was to the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10—Threats and other nice things

The girls and I were lucky and it did not take but a day or two to realize it. Slytherin and Gryffindore were scheduled to take the same classes at the same time. That was like starting a mini war as they hated each others guts. That however did not stop them from trying to pick on each other or me.

"Harry Potter, how does it feel to be the lesser Potter?" Orion started.

"Haven't the foggiest, does it make you feel better or dumber?" I replied.

"You best respect your betters as when I turn seventeen and take on the Lord Potter mantel you may end up with out a stipend."

"Sound a bit like Draco the magnificent, his father could teach you a lesson or two in snobbery Orion." I answered.

Morgana, he fired a 'reducio' at me which I dodged, unfortunately a student at the Huffelpuff table wasn't quick enough.

"That will be fifty points from both of you for fighting in the Great Hall. "Mouthed the greasy haired git known to everyone as Snape.

Half the hall came to my defense, which I notice was almost all girls. Snape ignored everyone and continued, "You will also have detention with me for the next week."

"I think that is enough Professor Snape, Harry Potter never drew a wand and your punishment will not stand." chimed in Professor **Filius Flitwick,** my Head of House.

Filius only tried to pat me on the back and say good job avoiding trouble.

Now I knew that Ron, Orion and Draco had issues with me over all the girls hanging around me. We studied, ate, and some even worked out with me in the mornings. Now I had Snape, this was soon clear at the next Potion class. "Potter you're late, that will be 5 points from Ravenclaw."

I hope I am not a bully like Snape and a few others that I could mention but this class made me quietly snickering. After about six times that, points were removed from me for looking at the instructions or breathing, it was get even time. Snape had the school cabinet for the students but there were shelves full of his private stock lining the room. Some very expensive ingredients, as he deducted more points and a jar of Griffin claws turned to dust with a crack. My finger under the desk was the source of his problems. When the Ashwinder eggs melted with a steaming hiss, he turned on me. "What are you doing Potter?" he grabbed my wand off my workbench and did a spell which showed the last spell I had used with that wand. Throwing my wand at me, he took 10 points for incompetence. I thought he was going to cry when a jar of Unicorn Blood smashed to the ground. I hear he was wand testing for quite a while.

/Scene Break/

Now I never asked and it really does not make much difference why but I always had a half-dozen girls walking with me. I was not kissing them or holding their hand they were just there. They however were quite familiar if one left I got a kiss on the cheek or a grab on the arm to drag me somewhere, I was not objecting. Ron and Orion did one day after our little group left the library.

Now this problem may be caused by me pointing out a solution to one of Hermione's numerous projects. "Oh Harry I just love you to death" she squealed and grabbed me. The kiss on the lips was short and I was in shock, my first kiss. Now at our age this was not leading into a romantic love affair but it did give the girls an idea or two, which caused even more problems.

Madam Pince tossed us out of the library.

"Oiy, lover boy" Orion exited one of the empty classrooms into the hall with Ron and two other guys.

"We are not happy with you spending all you time with our girls" Ron growled.

"Oh, sorry, but I don't swing that way guys, but thanks for the offer." I could not resist and that got the girls to giggling.

Ron and Orion drew their wands and I said, "Ladies be so kind and step back, I believe these ruffians have a problem with me or they want some alone time with me." I actually did not want any of the girls to touch me as I had just become electrified. In that I mean how bad can a first year curse another, this was going to become a brawl. The 'reducio' Orion cast was a deadly curse if it hit someone, the others got off weak 'stupify' or other minor spells. I dodged most but Orion's second 'reducio' got me in the chest. By then it was too late as I was in grabbing distance. I am no physicist but apparently magic is electrically based and the curse just got absorbed into my electric body shield. I hit Orion square in the nose, breaking same and delivering a severe electric charge. I grabbed one of the others and he started screaming, so Ron and the remaining guy were last seen running down the hall. I now had two unconscious idiots so I dropped my electrical charge. Good thing as the girls mobbed me wanting to check that I was not hurt.

I levitated the two and headed to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was not thrilled.

/Scene Break/

The Headmasters office was designed to terrify a student and impress an adult. Snape's presence was part of the terrify. The big bird takes one look at me and emits a melody, which said "beautiful day how are you?" I just answered in English "Isn't it and I am just fine thank you."

"Don't start with us Potter you are here to answers questions…"

The bird Fawkes flies over and onto my shoulder and sings again. The stupid bird is heavy. "And who are you little one, I see avian but something else, I'm Fawkes."

"I'm Harry and there is always something else when I am concerned."

Just then, Snape starts a rant, scaring Fawkes who returns to his perch and Professor Flitwick rushes in and Dumbledore starts; Filius can you return later I am busy right now?"

"The Professor stays, page 54, paragraph 2 line 6 states that the Head of House will be present for any disciplinary actions and I think I am not here for my health."

The meeting degenerated from there. Snape wanted to have me expelled for destroying his potion material. Dumbledore wanted me in trouble or something for damaging his boy who lived.

"Since you have no proof that I damaged your stores Snape…"

"That's Professor Snape Harry!"

"No that Mr. Potter to you and Greasy, as I was saying you have no proof but I have witnesses that your little fair-haired boy used a deadly curse. So you give me trouble and I head to the Board of Governors for his expulsion, do I have to cite the rule, line and page?"

We left shortly after that with a giggling Professor Flitwick.

The rest of the year, was the rest of the year, the only high spot for me was the disaster over the Philosopher' Stone.

Hermione came running up one evening crying for help. The girls comforted her while I pried the information out of her. In class, she was a fountain of information word for word from the books. However, when she was not sure you could not get her name out of her.

Then she started; "Harry they are going after the Stone on the third floor, you know the one Dumbledore said was off-limits. Ron wanted me to join Orion and get the stone before Snape gets it for Voldemort." We finally got her quieted and told her we needed to see Dumdum but he was gone. Therefore, we should see McGonagall, but they had already, with a mind your own business for their effort. How about we go down to the kitchens and get a large Sundae, we did. I am a first year, am I to run around electrocuting every one who is stupid? If management can't do anything when they are told, it's not my job.

The ice cream Sundae was so good the girls decided another was in order and the evening passed away with ice cream and chit-chat. We missed all the action but the rumor mill filled it in the next morning.

Ron, Orion and Lavender was in the hospital. Rumor stated that all this was a great secret BUT, Ron got smashed on the head with a chess piece, Orion's backside was full of flying keys and Lavender was poisoned. Well that was not the really juicy part, the Great Hall got destroyed just before dinner started. Now the couple of eyewitnesses stated that Quirrell and Dumbledore were trying to kill each other and Quirrell had another face on the back of his head. But what really was interesting was that all this was over a phony stone and that Dumbledore was laying in ambush for Quirrell on the Third Floor while watching the students get hurt.

/Scene Break/

I was called to Dumbledore's office and unfortunately Flitwick was nowhere to be found. When I arrived, I was stunned and 'floed' to a place close to the Dursley's and unceremoniously dumped in the Dudley's living room. "Don't worry about him the stunner it will ware off in about twenty' more minutes" and they left. Well never let an opportunity pass, Dudley was giving me a few kicks as I lay there while Vernon laughed. Vernon finally picked me up, slapped me around a bit and threw me in the boot cupboard. He the closed the now metal door and I heard the locks engage.

Needless to say, I was a bit mad, this was no way to start the summer. When I became unfrozen, I thought I would live and was free of broken parts. I then blasted the door off the cupboard. I then gave the three occupants three seconds to leave the house. I had to blast Vernon out through the front door before the other two got the message.

Then on a crystal clear day a freak thunder-storm sent lightning bolts down and destroying the house at # 4 Privet Drive. "If I ever return I will not ask you to leave before I destroy everything." As I flew to Gringotts, I felt that I might have a cracked rib.

/Scene Break/

"Harry my boy how you doing?" Ragnok was in a good mood.

"Now that Hurtlip has fixed my cracked rib, not too bad." I replied.

"Well great as you are going on vacation."

"Ragnok you are too happy, what have you planned for me on this vacation?"

"There is a prophesy that has been given about you and well you get to go."

"What were you saying about self full filling prophesy's?"

"Well the prophesy is about you and I am not telling, so use the Gringott's 'floe' and head to Paris France, here is a pile of French Francs and if you need more go to Gringotts France, they know your coming."

I then got the bums rush and walked out of Paris France Gringotts onto the streets paved in trash. I was not impressed with Paris. Therefore, I turned around and sought lodging in the magical section. To say I was bored would be mild, I headed to a local book store to see if I could find some ward books in English.

Three days later, I was back at the bookstore searching for something to read. As in England, it looked like France schools were on break as there were children of all ages running around. There also were a lot of frustrated adults trying to keep the kids from frustrating everyone. I had found a book on wards that was in English. It was an English translation of a rare French book. Being engrossed in the text, I walked right into a girl and that was the last thing I remember of that day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11—Do I know you Dear?

There is screaming in my head and I am not alone in the screaming. Morgana I need help, I have two lives as Harry Potter and one of Orion no he is dead but I just left him and then there is Fleur.

~"Fleur' I shout and one of the screaming persons stops.

~"Harry?"

~Fleur is that you or better yet is this me?"

~"What happened?"

~"Well let's start with Dumbledore killing us, do you remember that?"

~"Harry how could I forget!"

~"Ok, calm down and I will try to tell you what I think or what I know."

~"I'm all ears dear."

~"No you are a lot of nice bits and…"

~"I think you are what eleven, so let's stick with the story, the sex is for later," Fleur giggled.

~"A Veela turning down sex, the world will stop. OK! After we got A-Ked, I had this dream, which I now think could be real. I met Zeus, some goddesses, you and my dead brother. Zeus sent us back because he would have problems. I have been at Hogwarts with my now live brother Orion. He is an ass and thinks he is the boy who lived. He is not but I am but he was."

The story was told and Fleur added her story and then we realized we were talking within our minds. Then we realized we were still children in body at least.

~"You realize you have more problems." Fleur giggled.

~"Err, what are you talking about?"

~"I think Zeus slipped you a Veela charm. Those girls are all in love with you even if you and they don't know it yet."

~"But…"

~"Hush dear let me look a little around your mind and we will make some decisions shortly."

~"Why that sneaky Goblin, you know Ragnok left out a little information in your training. He made sure you got all those titles but left out that in England I am a slut and you need a wife for each title, and I can't hold one of those positions." Fleur was laughing so loud in my mind I thought she had lost control.

~"Fleur it's you I love not…"

~"Yes Harry? Daphne for beauty, Susan for boobs, Tracy for trash talk and beauty, Lisa for Oh my, or even Granger for brains. My you do have a diverse preference in your girls, or maybe second wives."

~"So where do you fit in." I thought it and then regretted even thinking such a thing.

~"Yes dear, but you know down deep don't you my love."

~"Yes dear, it is and always will be you, they are a fantasy and I must have wives. Are you alright with this or are you leaving me?"

~Dear, I have bonded to you and you are my one and only, I knew when you had more than one title that I would have company."

The mind link continued for a minute or a century and Fleur helped Harry figure his worth, and helped him decide on a path for what would be an interesting two hundred years. They finally decided to awaken and face the weird world of Harry Potter and his concubine.

Jean Delecour heard a noise and entered the room where his daughter and this strange boy was laid out for the last month. The med wizards were at a loss as to what was going on but because of the two clinging to each other as if life depended on it they were in the same bed. Trying to separate them brought the strangest of responses.

Jean opened the door and saw the two entwined embrace but also heard, "Yes my love we need to kill the old idiot."

"Yes and his nemesis also" said the boy.

"So what about the boy who lived, must he be told." Fleur asked.

"I think so but he has been raised a lamb for slaughter, I doubt be will believe this nobody."

"I cannot wait for them to find out who you are, the shock may kill half of them." Fleur giggled.

"Of course we could disappear and let them all die." The boy said.

Jean then announced his presence, "It's good to see you have awoken, do you both feel…"

Then the double talk began, Fleur started and the boy finished the sentence or the other way around, and what they demanded.

"First we need a marriage contract for minors and a wedding ceremony in the next week. Diplomatic papers for both of us and French citizenship for Harry. Also emancipation under the French government, I have that under Gringotts, but Fleur will need it also. A marriage here in France is legal and will transfer a title and the hell with English law."

Jean was now confused, "Who by chance are you young man?"

"Harry James Potter-Mordred-Slytherin-Gryffindore" I answered.

"Oh Harry I have the best idea to upset the English, You are Mordred and daddy will have my papers listing me as Lady Fleur Delecour-Morgana wife of Mordred. Oh! This will be such sweet revenge. This will infer that you are Lord Emrys."

Jean thought them both delusional until they both sprung out of bed and started all this into motion with his help of course.

By the end of the month Jean knew they both were crazy. They were talking about things that would happen in the future and how they would ensure most were done but how some could be changed for their benefit.

/Scene Break/

The fun started just after the platform. Fleur and I found Orion's compartment and the fun started.

"What do you want here" demanded Ron. Fleur stunned him and put a silencing charm around the compartment. The Red Haired girl, Ginny we found out had the Diary, which we grabbed, and she was stunned. Orion was tied up with an 'incarrerous'.

"Orion we don't have all day to convince you but we feel you need to know. It's your life so make the best of it. Dumbledore wants you dead, not today but the minute Voldemort is dead, he will kill you. How you ask and why, he believes you are a Horicux and he has a stupid Prophesy. Believe us there is more than his one prophesy, there are dozens concerning Voldemort and me. We just wanted to let you know you are a dead man walking as far as Dumbledore is planning. Now we are going to take off the silencing charm, so ask questions and do not just rant.

"I am Orion Potter the boy who lived and destined to kill Voldemort. I will take the Potter title at seventeen and…"

"Well see that's one of the side effects or Dumbledore's manipulation, he froze our parents will and left you in shit, I am Lord Potter." I showed him the ring. This year he was going to have, you rescue Ginny because of this diary. Next, there will be a Triwizard Tournament where you will be entered whether you enter or not. The first task is dragons, the second is the lake and the third is a maze. Believe it or not, do as you will, we have warned you, don't be stupid.

He was stupid and ran to Dumbledore to get his Lord Potter status.

/Scene Break/

We arrived at Hogwarts, Fleur and I, Fleur would only stay a month then return to her school when it started. We hoped that we could raise some hell in the next month. The first night was a great time.

Orion was in the Great Hall and Dumdums face as fast as his feet could carry him. How or what he whined about was their secret.

Of course there was "Mr. Potter you will report to my office after the feast."

I of course said, "Professor Flitwick are you free to join us?"

Dumdum immediately stated that Flitwick would not be joining us.

"Very well Headmaster my wife and I will not be joining you after the feast. Also Professor Flitwick would you insure that marriage quarters or Lord Gryffindore quarters are made available to me and my wife."

Of course Snape had his say, "You little shit, you a Lord, never!"

"Ah, the grease ball expounds on another subject he know not of, I am Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindore and this is my lovely wife Fleur. Why don't you go take a bath or something new in your life?"

"She is a Veela she can not hold a wife title to an Heir of Gryffindore" Dumdum was up on his rules.

"That may be as you state but I never stated she is Lady Gryffindore, I stated she is my wife. This is lady Morgana as my wife as Lord Mordred." That stirred the caldron.

"You are not the oldest son so Orion will be Lord Potter when he turns seventeen." Dumdum proclaimed.

"Ah, the Chief Dumdum of the Wizengemot also expounds on empty air. As Lord Slytherin, I was emancipated at age nine and as an adult took all my titles, which included Lord Potter, thank you Dumbledore for freezing my parents wills. Now do you have any other confusion on stupid remarks, or would you like to explain to Orion how you screwed him?"

Flitwick was jumping up and down with happiness. He showed us to Gryffindore's quarters and while I do not think it was Filius the diary some how disappeared. We later wondered if time or gods demanded that these actions take place. We also wondered if they caught that I was The-Boy-Who-Lived..

/Scene Break/

We talked and hugged and kissed but at our age what more could we do? Fleur was wondering who I would pick as what wife for what title. I was not really sure I wanted to got their. Fleur when home for school and had gotten along with all the girls that hung around with me. I was now wondering who I would ask for what title. It soon was answered for me.

~"You will choose well husband of mine," Fleur answered.

"Harry you are going to receive a request for a marriage contract from my parents. While I am not unhappy about it, I did want you to know, as I do not want you to be upset with me. We were born girls in this magical society and are treated like cattle with the only hope that our husbands are nice or human and not eighty years old." Daphne was one of my choices and I thought that I, well yes.

"Daphne as long as you are happy I would love to have you as a title wife but you must know Fleur is my heart and soul. Not that you would be …"

"The girls know that and I accept if you do, but knowing you I will have more babies than required so we will be happy. Thank you Harry." Daphne was a political type bookworm operative so she chose Slytherin.

"No long after Amelia Bones asked for an appointment and offered Susan as a wife. I called Susan and she was thrilled if she could bring Hanna Abbott as something, everyone present knew Susan swung both ways so an agreement was struck. Tracy parents showed up next as the primary wife of Mordred. That surprised everyone. She was different to say the least.

~"Harry ask Hanna if she would like to be part of your harem," giggle, giggle. "It would keep the number down and in the family so to speak. Oh and ask Hermione if she would like to be Mrs. Potter, I think she is interested."

Hanna said yes to Lady Gryffindore, so that left Lady Potter.

I got Hermione off to the side and asked, "Hermione I know you are muggle born and raised, and the magical way of things may not set well with you."

"You mean multiple wives, I hope."

Some how I thought I was about to get into trouble, and yep I was right.

"Yes Hermione I have Lady Potter that needs a wife and I was wondering if you…"

Bam I was on the ground and my first kisser was trying to eat my face, "Yes, Yes, Yes, which one will I be, I have so much I can accomplish as a Lady to a Lord, which one?"

"Lady Potter is the one…"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, ever since the first kiss yes, yes."

Therefore, I took that as a yes and got them all together to help me control Hermione who was in the process of changing the world. I had no problems with

that but not now.

~Harry, appoint Hermione as a sex scheduler, and don't let her get out of control. The rest have ideas so let them do their thing."

~Yes dear, love you most of all."

~I know, I am in your head after all."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Which way is out?

Well it took a while to get everyone to settle down, the elves moved the girls into my quarters but then we had a bit of a problem. Hermione wanted to schedule everything, and each girl had her agenda which put them incharge. So it was not long before I had a room full of squabling females. I finally put a stop to it all. "We were a happy group before you all became my Ladies, now every one is in charge. No! I am in charge and you all will do your thing but I get the last, in charge, word or decision."

"Now Hermione is in charge of sex, but guess what I don't think I can do any yet. So decide who is in charge of clothes, appointment, babies, the orphanage or the muggle companies, whatever. Just decide and when we get their, we should be happy. Do not make me mad over bickering you will not like it, I love all of you but this shit has to stop. We are to make things better not argue over which shoe color is right."

Thankfully everyone took it to heart and settled in, I hoped it was over my little speech and not that if I wanted to I cut off their money and as Lord I could do about anything to them and get away with it, I was serious I wanted a happy family. The girls still argued over what was the right shoe color or what went with what dress but that was normal.

/Scene Break/

"Ragnok old buddy, you know you owe me one?" I smiled.

"What have you found out Harry that makes you think a Goblin owes you something" Ragnok sneered but I could tell it was more for show.

"How about a wife per title, left out information from a Goblin?"

"Surely you should be happy with…"

"Ragnok, do you wish to have that many wives in your house?"

"Only while I was younger, so what do you want?"

"I will pay but I need a nice heated and covered swimming pool at Slytherin Manor."

"Oh, not a problem we will get started on that right away."

"Darn, I need to make a list when I come this way, empty all of my vaults and put the money and valuables in the Slytherin vault. I think Dumbledore is not going to let his boy who lived lose his title and money."

"Harry even Dumbledore doesn't have the power to remove a Lordship once it's been awarded. Those rings you ware show magic has accepted you as the legal Lord for that House."

"Just call it a hunch, never count Dumdum down until he's been dead for a century or so. I also need the books in Slytherins vault sent to me when you have time; I need to see if he left any information on a particular Basilisk."

I was not the only one getting books and getting ready.

/Scene Break/

While I was reading some of Slytherins books, I was bringing myself in touch with my Shadow Leopard. My wives who were my research centre did the major amount of research. The rest of the girls that hung out with us were asked to keep an eye out for the diary.

Roosters were being killed; writing was on walls so the time was getting close. Jennifer Dawn informed us she saw the diary in Ginny Weasley's possession. Fates were keeping the time lines. Except for my being called to the Wizengemot.

/Scene Break/

"Hah, little brother, Dumbledore has fixed your wagon and I will make sure your stipend is canceled, see how you support all your whores."

Flitwick and the girls stopped me from smashing Orion but I calmed down and just said, "Remember what I said on the train, you've made your bed, happy dreams of glory."

Flitwick and my wives went to the Wizengemot after a large argument with Dumdum. Professor McGonagall went for the girls as chaperone. I always wonder about these idiots, a chaperone for my wives from whom, me stealing their virtue? We met Ragnok outside the main doors and all headed to the Heir's box. That caused more troubles'. Finally the Chief Warlock (Dumdum) called the meeting to order with me up first.

"Harry James Potter you are accused of line theft, how do you plead?"

"I plead you are a nutter, magic has chosen me, I wear the house ring and your laws support that action. You will dismiss that ludicrous charge and get on to what you really want to charge me with."

That went over like a pile of dragon dung but that charge was dropped and they moved on to the will of my parents.

The will clearly states that vaults of Lily and James Potter would be given to their eldest son Orion and only a modest stipend was to go to Harry James Potter.

I interrupted, "does the will specifically state those exact words, that the vaults of Lily and James Potter would go to their eldest son Orion?"

Yes Lord Potter I used the exact words, thus…"

I interrupted again, "Well if that was their wishes I see no reason to fight over it here, please give the vaults to Orion Potter. In fact here is Bank Manager Ragnok, advisor to the king, I am sure he will confirm the transaction."

Ragnok stood and stated, "As of this second the Gringotts bank of England recognizes Orion Potter as the legal owner of the vaults of Lily and James Potter."

A voice rang out in the room, "And you can kiss you stipend goodbye loser."

As the Wizengemot had no further business they closed for the day and we left the ministry. We made it to the Leakey Cauldron before someone giggled and everyone except Flitwick and McGonagall broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

I sprung for the drinks and we explained our laughter to the two confused Professors.

"The idiots got the vaults but the surprise will be when they go to get some gold, there isn't any." I laughed. "That's why the language over getting the vaults, not the gold, not the contents but the vaults. That's exactly what they got."

"I do hope he has the galleons to pay for the vaults upkeep, if not we will have to close them for Orion, you wouldn't need an extra vault or two would you Harry?" Ragnok chuckled and laughter broke out again.

/Scene Break/

It was not until evening meal that Orion and Dumdum exploded. As usual, "Mr. Potter I need to see you in my office immediately."

I started the comedy routine with, "is this school business."

Orion exploded, "Where is all my money you thief?"

I stood and replied, "At the time it was my money and I spent it, the girls then started flashing all their jewelry which was as much as they could put on for the evening."

Flashback:

"Well Ladies since you have all said yes we are now going to Gringotts to pick out your engagement rings and wedding rings". It was like a candy store, Hermione got to select her ring first as Lady Potter but then it was a free-for-all. There were generations of rings, necklaces, studs, earrings, pendants and other things I cannot name.

End Flashback:

That is what the girls were warring this night, well most of it. That is what sent Orion around the bend and he started firing off curses left and right. Lucky no one was killed as a teacher got in a stunner. I, my wives, Flitwick, and McGonagall just got up and headed to Dumdums office.

~"Having fun Dear?" asked Fleur.

~"No he is just running his mouth, he should lose his Twinkle in a minute and start threatening, so how is school going and how soon before I get to see you?"

~"Awhile I am afraid."

~"Get back to you in a few; he is getting up a head of steam, love yah."

"and I want…"

"What you want is maybe to find out who opened the chamber of secrets, and what has petrified the students, but you know perfectly well Ginny Wesley is the problem but you won't act, you want the boy who lived to have another test. By the way when is the next time you will supposedly leave the castle?"

"That is none of your business."

"He will be gone tomorrow." chimed in Professor McGonagall.

"Well girls it looks like we need an early to bed and early to rise as tomorrow will be no fun." We all got up, left Dumdum and the Professors, and headed to bed, tomorrow would be a long dirty day.

I had been through this before so we were prepared like a gorilla group going on a mission. "Glasses check. Spear guns check. Let's move out."

At Moaning Myrtle toilet we ignored the snake pipe and using Salazar's journal information, went to the far wall. I hissed "Slytherin's stairs" and after a casual walk down to the chamber, we hoped to find what was there last time. We found Ginny on the floor, Tommy there with Orion's wand and Orion petrified. Well two out of three was not bad. Skipping the cheap talk, I incinerated the diary with a bolt of lightning and Riddle vaporized. That brought the snake and a lot of hissing.

"Hello Daisy, how you doing?"

"Who told you my name?"

"Salazar left me his journals as I am the current Lord Slytherin."

"Are you here to hurt me or help me?" Daisy hissed.

"What do you need?"

"The entrance to the forest collapsed eons ago, open it for me?"

Therefore, we opened the exit that had collapsed and when we told Daisy to watch out for the Acromantula she was ecstatic and promised to do the job she was left for, the protection of Hogwarts.

We levitated Orion up, closed the stairs and took Orion to Madam Pomfrey for the cure next month. We packed away the spear guns with the exploding spears tips but kept the glasses should we run into another Basilisk or Daisy. The yellow glasses blocked the Basilisk's killing and petrifying stare.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13—Telling all and it is about time

Fleur visited her parents but missed me, she returned from France and had moved into Slytherin Manor for the vacation, we all enjoyed the heated pool. There is just something about being in a heated pool when there is three feet of snow on the ground. England is notorious for its weather.

Each girl had her own bedroom and Hermione has set up a sleeping rotation with Harry. None of the girls were ready for sex yet, but snuggling and kissing was in play. Fleur had been away for so long that the girls all agreed that she should have a few nights alone before the rotation started again. A very different schedule would be put into play once I was sexually active but they hadn't told me yet.

/Scene Break/

The vacation was of course too short and back to Hogwarts. The year was interesting and boring at the same time.

"What do you mean I have a godfather?" I groaned. "Where has the turkey been hiding and why did he let me stay with the Dursley's?"

"According to Dumbledore he has been in Azkaban for the last twelve years. That's why all the Dementors are outside the walls, he broke out threatening to kill Orion." Hermione further stated to watch out for Parvati. "I turned down a chance at a time turner but Parvati snatched it, she will be taking tons of classes."

"Why did you turn it down?" I asked.

"Simple, all those classes and all that homework, when would I have time to be with you my dear?"

"Point taken love."

Orion and Draco were competing over Quiddich, which left most of the year quiet for me and mine. The only activity was the Dementors rushing a game and Orion falling off his broom. Now the rumor mill had all kinds of action with Ron, Orion and Parvati that year. We mostly ignored them, who would believe Ron singlehandedly wrestled a Dementor into submission or that Orion had found Sirius Black and killed him with his bare hands.

/Scene Break/

This vacation time we all spent time with our families, well me and Fleur in France but the other girls with their families, the real problem was going to be for Hermione. All the other wives were by contract, Hermione was going to break the news she was engaged and had a few sister wives. All the girls would get weddings but the ice breaking would have to start soon with Hermione's family. So we decided to come back two weeks before school and meet the in-laws. That meeting was not to be believed.

Two weeks before school started, everyone was to meet at Hermione's house, well 'magicals' don't understand muggle transport. Everyone thought they would be smart and have one of their parent's side along 'apperated' them there. While all my wives got there on time, Fleur and I were stuck in a traffic jam in a cab.

I helped Fleur out and paid the female cabbie, the yelling could be heard from Hermione's house. We hurried up the walkway and rang the bell. Hermione pulls the door open and I think her father was going to attack me but ran into Fleur. He stopped cold and started to drool. Veela affect men that way especially when the Veela turn up the volume on the allure. We had picked out a female cabbie so as not to have any problems. So he got to do his yelling from across the room but every once in a while he lost it and charged. Between the Veela charm and his wife slapping him in the face he was finally sent to his room. The rest of the day went well, Hermione called for a female limo driver, and we went to the Leakey Cauldron and 'floed' to the Manor.

Diagon Alley was all-abuzz over an attack at the Quittage world cup, Fleur and I knew what was coming so we calmly explained to the others what to expect when we arrived at Hogwarts. For tonight, it was a pool party and an elf made BBQ. Now over all this time the pool had became clothing optional that had spread around the Manor. I did enjoy the sight and sometimes it was comical like seeing Susan bouncing in at a run away from Hanna who was in hot pursuit. Tracy was always full naughty but Daphne and Hermione were the prudes in their thongs. This all took place over a long time and while I got excited, they were not ready and I was mostly ignored or they kidded me on the little feller. So we were just having a pool party.

That was until one day, I accidentally bumped into Fleur, she just grabbed me and dragged me to the bed room saying, "Its time."

The next morning there was a lot of giggling and ribbing me over last night. I was not complaining and Fleur got more time in the rotation before she returned to school.

/Scene Break/

We all knew that Dumbledore, Madeye and the rest rigged the Goblet of fire so my name came out last time. Therefore, we figured that Orion would fill that slot. We did not figure in Dumdums stupidity or possible greed. There was the thought that if I was killed that Orion would get my money, but that was stupid, my wills were for my wives. We decided it would be just another stupid plan on his part. Then we would have to see what is was before we reacted.

The tables of Hogwarts Great Hall were change into bleacher to view the Goblet of fire and the great Dumbledore. The Wesley twins had lost their beards and every one was ready for the great event. Creevey had his camera flashing and it was almost a royal event.

Finally the Great and Magnificent Albus 'too many named' Dumbledore announced the beginning of the Triwizard tournament. There in attendance was Cornelius Fudge the Prime minister, Madam Umbridge, Persy Weatherbe, and many Wizengemot members and the cleaning crew.

A large production was made about the automatic lighting of the magical cup on the designated minute. And Walla, it lit as the house lights dimmed. A piece of parchment flew out of the fire and was caught by Dumbledore to announce the first champion.

"And the champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum" and the Durmstrang student go hyperactive clapping and yelling and the champion is asked to proceed to the room behind the teacher's table.

"And the Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Morgana Mordred" and the Beauxbatons students do their thing and the champion is asked to proceed to the room behind the teacher's table.

"And the Hogwarts champion is Cedrick Diggory" and Hogwarts students try to bring the house down and the champion is asked to proceed to the room behind the teacher's table.

"So now that we have our champions…" the Goblet again lights and the Goblet spits out Orion Potter. Parvati pushes him to join the others.

"So now that we have our champions…" the Goblet again lights and the Goblet spits out Harry Potter. There is dead silence in the hall.

The champion are asked to proceed to the room behind the head table but I am dragged their by my irate wives. As we enter, there are people who are more irate and a lot of screaming is resounding around the room.

Madame Olympe Maxime of the _Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons, _has Dumbledore by the neck and is shaking him like a rag doll. Mean while Igor Karkaroff is attempting to get to Minister Fudge but Madeye is whacking him with his wooden leg until he falls over causing Madam Umbridge to fall on Weatherbe who is now screaming in disgust and in fear of sexual assault.

Orion and Krum are huddled in the corner while Fleur rushes over into my arms. We leave the room and tell Professor McGonagall that the DMLE or a riot squad needs to be sent into the room. Several teachers rush in and finally a battered and bruised group exit. Professor Flitwick tells me when the first task is to be held so we may leave. Fleur and I did leave, being champions we were exempt from this years testing so we spent time by the lake, the bed, and more secluded places. Whenever the other wives were free, we were there for them and helped in studying as they were going to be tested.

We decided that Fleur would do her dance again but I was working on something a bit difference. I told Krum, who knew and Diggory, who did not know about the dragons. Hagrid or Madeye would fill in Orion.

We had wondered why Draco had been quiet but we believe he and Snape had been planning this for a while. Fleur and I were strolling down a corridor when Draco and his two friends jumped out and hurled what looked like balloons full of water. Water is was not because some of it hit paintings and railings with smoking results. The balloons were full of an acid. My lightning protected Fleur and I by incinerating the balloons. While I wanted to incinerate Draco I just sent him and his goons to the hospital with some serious burns, he was a quick little weasel.

/Scene Break/

The day of the first task arrived and we all got to draw our toy dragons. Just like it was probably planned Orion and I both draw Horntail dragons. Fleur did her dance and again put half the stands in a trance. Diggory got burnt but got his egg. Then it was Orion's turn. He called his broom and tried to out-fly the dragon's flames and tail. The dragon knocked him off his broom with its tail and then proceeded to French fry the broom, a Firebolt seemed an appropriate name for it now. Orion was running and got the egg as the dragon was apparently taking a personal dislike to that broom.

My dragon took a more direct approach; she just tried to fry me crisp. However, to shoot flames she had to open her mouth. I had my wand out for show and did some ridiculous wand movements and a dark unproportioned thing about the bigness of a football flew into the Dragons open mouth. Suddenly it seemed to break with no less sound than if a hundred cannons had been discharged at once; and therewithal came a most violent storm and tempest of lightning and thunder as if hell had erupted. Ball lightning is from the size of a pea to a house and dam dangerous to inanimate metals. The dragon had a flame out and while noticing a huge case of heartburn the dragon did not notice me take the egg and leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 –The whole thing is fishy

This time the lake was problems, who were going to be our hostages. The last time they grabbed me it was the evening before so as soon as the classes were over all my wives and I were at the Manor and we were going to stay there until just before the task started. Then Fleur and I would show up and together we would use Gilly weed to go down and get our hostages.

About an hour later the alarms go off letting us know someone is trying to forcefully enter the Manor grounds. I had one of our elves "POP" over to the DMLE and ask for assistance. I was not worried over the wards as much as who and why. Hours later Amelia head appears in the 'floe' and requests permission to come over.

"Hi Harry, girls, seems Dumbledore wants you very badly, we found three Order of the Phoenix types that your wards killed. A couple of things took me so long to get here. Your 'floe' was sabotaged to capture anyone who used it, so it took us a while to undo that. While we cannot pin this on Dumbledore he is in big trouble. He effectively kidnapped Frances minister of magic's daughter to use in this task tomorrow. He is in big trouble as Jean Delecour has threatened war for kidnapping a French citizen, a non student and a minor to use in his contest."

"Is Gabriel alright?" Fleur asked.

"Yes she is fine and back with Minister Delecour. You will need to show up tomorrow but I think the second task has been canceled."

The task was cancelled permanently; the third was to take place as planed. Dumbledore of course escaped all the charges but was still up for a censure vote at the ICW. So we figured we had a break until the next task, in my life, not happening. Ragnok asked for me to come a soon as I could.

/Scene Break/

"Ah, Harry, Ladies, please have a seat you may need it." Ragnok offered.

"What is he up to now?" I asked.

"Dumbledore is defending himself at the ICW but we have a member of the Wizengemot in our pocket so to speak and there have been a couple of laws introduced with Dumbledore stamped all over them."

"And?"

"By themselves nothing, but adding a few more it could be a way to control you and all your titles and by extension your vaults."

"Dratts, what do I have to do to get rid of this old coot?"

"Why don't we just take all the money and flee to France?" Hermione suggested.

"May not work, if the English Government asked for a English law breaker France could sent you back.

"Ragnok I was wondering…?"

"Yes Harry, what Goblin like plan are you thinking about?" Ragnok was almost giggling.

"Could I buy a Lordship, Baron ship or whatever, and buy property under that name and then transfer all my fund to that named vault?" I was really just thinking out load.

"You have already done that Harry." Susan added.

"Yes but not as a secret transaction, many Goblins, Gringott's employee's, etc knew that Harry is the lord of Slytherin and the other titles, so by extension the Potter money went to one of his other named vaults. I could swing a secret transaction but it will be expensive." Ragnok's eyes were dancing with excitement.

"Yes, let's give it a try; I just know that idiot is up to something, he always is." My head was swimming with all that could be done and what could go wrong. "But make sure its right under their noses, not America or France but right under their big fat noses."

A couple of weeks later, Gringotts:

"Ah Lord Freichfras and his Ladies so nice to see you or if this was in olden times, King Freichfras." Ragnok was enjoying himself too much. You are now the owner of a few square miles around Freichfras Manor with the best Goblin wards money can buy. It is situated on a peninsular and I have even had a covered, heated swimming pool installed."

"You have been busy, so what now?"

"You bought a lordship under "Laws in Wales Act 1435" however the kingdom of Gwent has been abolished multiple times and in fact it was just reorganized last year again. This should leave many cold trails for anyone attempting to learn who you are or where your line to the title came from. I am the only one who knows who the real Caradog Freichfras is, now the vault transfer of funds. I had English Goblins remove all valuables from all your vaults and put into a no-name vault. My warriors cleared that level of everyone and I had American Goblins under a security oath transfer the funds from the no-named vault to your vault Lord Freichfras. So again no one should be able to follow a trail.

"I assume you took your usual healthy fee for all this personal work you have done?"

"But of course my lord, don't I always?"

"There is one more cost, elves. I need your authorization to buy sixty elves of both sexes. This is to start your own elf population in your new Manor. You must do this because the Slytherin elves are sworn to Lord Slytherin if Dumbledore confiscates that title the elves follow the new Lord Slytherin.

"But you said that once magic selected you nothing could change that" Hermione was right on the subject.

"That is true, but he has Harry in view, so one way to get the titles changed is to kill Harry. He maybe able to manipulate magic to physicaly get the rings and the law to get the titles and vaults but Harry is and always will be the rightful owner in magics view. Don't forget your dealing with the great Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light, the Wizengemott and the ICW." Ragnok offered.

/Scene Break/

We all made sure never to use the new name in public or in front of our other elves. Ragnok not only procured the sixty elves but after the bonding to their new lord had a prepared orders for them which I gave. It was just never to tell anyone anything about their lord even if it was their relative's. Elves never spoke about their employer but it could get interesting if a Slytherin elf ran into a Freichfras elf and they saw me as being both.

School use to be fun, there was evading people, sneaking around, getting into trouble or just being obnoxious to the teachers. Now it was getting deadly. Susan had a close call with a cutting curse, some one tried to trip Daphne on the stairs, it just keep happening. I ended up spending my time escorting my wives to class and picking them up. While it did slow down the odd happenings I did get to shock a few Slytherins. I caught Nott using a cutting curse on Hannah, she put up a shield in time Nott almost didn't live as I lost it and sent a bludgeoning curse full into his face. He lived but they may not be able to fix his face and skull to resemble a human.

"Mr. Potter I need to see you in my office immediately."

"Is this school business?" Surprisingly it was, err, he lied.

I had a couple of professors with me when I entered his office. Dumdum was not fooling around this time. "You will turn over your vaults to Orion who is the rightful owner by his parents will."

"Tell you what idiot, why don't you take a long walk on a short pier" was my reply. You got the Potter vault, don't get greedy."

"I will not stand for this; if I have to I will expel you…"

"Oh please, I wonder who will loose their magic me or the person who stops me from participating in your lunatic tournament, besides if you want to snap wands so badly why not snap all the ones you never returned to me. I'm out of here." I was surprised I didn't get a curse to the back as I walked out.

When I was at the bottom of the steps leading out of Dumdums office I felt like the dummy. Well maybe it would confuse him but collecting of my wands was before he killed me, I couldn't help but laugh, this Dumdum would not know what I was talking about.

/Scene Break/

That night I discussed what had happened and we all decided a high alert level was needed. If things got too bad there were always tutors to get out education. We established an emergency meeting point and were keeping our most important or prized possessions in out trunks which we shrank and kept in our robe pocket. We were now practicing the application and holding of our new 'glamour' charm. Time was nearing when we would have to use it.

Ragnok sent in a half dozen warriors to protect the girls while Fleur and I were in the third task, the stupid maze.

~"Well my darling its time."

~"You don't think you are going anywhere, I'll be at the first left, and before that twinkly area that got me last time."

~"Yes dear."

Diggery entered first, followed by Krum. Fleur was next and then Orion. Fleur was already nervous by the time I got to enter.

"Lets head to that twinkly area of yours." We did and set the hedge on fire as last time. We headed to a shadowy area and I turned into my Shadow Leopard. Fleur got on my back and we arrived at the cup and waited.

The crowd outside got to see Krum tearing out of the flaming maze being chased by the Sphinx for a wrong answer he provided.

Diggory come out seconds later riding on a 'blast ended skrewt' of Hagrid's hanging on for dear life. At one point he was being chased by an Acromantula.

The spider did not knock over the cup this time as it notices Fleur and me. I banished the cup at the spider that disappeared along with the port-key cup. So far the time line was holding. Only thing was where was Orion?

~"Hang on dear I am going to fade to the girls."

On arriving it is a circus royal! As Fleur and I come out of the shadows from under the bleachers we see Madeye on the ground with a spear through his right shoulder and a Goblin blade at his neck. Dumbledore is trying to calm the Sphinx, Madam Maxime has the skrewt by the pointy end on its back and trying to beat it to death by slamming it into the ground repeatedly. The skrewt is unhappy and is firing off it's bursts causing Madam Maxime to spin like a top. Hagrid is in tears and unable to decide whether to help the Sphinx, the skrewt or Madam Maxime. Madam Pomfrey is racing out of the maze with a levitated Orion. Just when you could not believe it could get worse Madeye suddenly changes into someone else and half the Aurors start throwing stunners at the new guy. Fudge is screaming and has turned loose the two Dementors that are now being pushed back by the remaining Aurors. Half the students are running around in circles while the other half stampede to the castle. Weatherbe asserted his magnificent presents in front of the stampede to assure them of something and was trampled by the terrified students.

The Aurors cuffed the use to be Madeye, I thanked the Goblins, released them with a large bag of gold as a tip. I escorted my wives to the Great Hall to await the presentation to the winner and the evening feast. We thought it would be fun.

While our table had grown in population as well as the laughing, snickering and the jokes being made only got more ridicules. Then the ceremony to end the Triwizard tournament started and after enough rhetoric to stop our jovial mood, they announced the winner to be Orion Potter.

I started it but it caught on quick enough, "Where's the cup."

The Minister and Dumbledore finally got quiet restored to the Great Hall only to have both Bulgaria's and France's Heads screaming foul.

All together it was a fulfilling tournament.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15—Party time

We started the summer break by heading to Freichfras Manor for a few days. All of our families were invited to Slytherin Manor next week. We wanted to get to know the new place and the elves. They had been working hard on the Manor as it was in disrepair, all twenty bedrooms. The view was fantastic if you like to watch the cold ocean slam against the rocky shore.

The only two ways to get to this Manor was this dedicated 'floe' which my wives, I and Ragnok were authorized to use. The other was as my Shadow Leopard. Of course the elves just went wherever they pleased so I was not counting them.

The elves did a great job on the Slytherin Manor feast. Hermione's parents had to be port-keyed in which impressed them, the port-key and the Manor. Fleur and I sat on one end of the room and everyone else sat on the other. Fleur's allure was controllable but is usually forced down, so any distraction would set it off to some existent and some male were just too susceptible.

The wives all went home with their parents when the parents thought they had spent the right amount of time, I of course went with Fleur to France.

~"You know that they are all getting older and will be expecting you to…"

~"What nut thought up this wife per Lord Title stuff?" I wondered

~"Some lord with two titles, and don't forget there is the second wife clause and concubines are allowed."

~"And magic binds marriages for life, while that is nice I hope all the girls don't decide to all jump me one night. I would never make that two hundred year mark."

~"Don't worry you have Hermione as the scheduler, woe unto someone who messes up her schedule."

That got us both laughing, which got strange looks from Jean.

/Scene Break/

No one knew if Voldemort was back or not, the rumors said yes but we got something even worse at Hogwarts, Umbridge. With Snape on one side and Umbridge on the other, school was not worth living. Orion took the brunt of Umbitch, the Wesley twins I contracted and ended up paying to keep her life miserable. I also gave them a couple of thousand galleons for their joke shop when they left school. They only lasted a few months and they blew the school up and departed.

Unbitch is what the school called her and no one was learning Potions, nor DADA,so I had Ragnok schedule our Owls and hired a potion master for an idea, if Umbitch looked like a frog then she should croak like a frog. Ragnok took it a bit farther which was suitable for me and the entire school. Well maybe not for the teachers but on that I was not sure.

Refusing to go to her detentions, scheduling our OWLs and just being Umbitch, we got her attention. After she got her powder she would have our revenge. Untill then it was itching powder, rashes, or things jumping out of her soup. Dumdum, was gone from view and maybe from the castle. So the fun started with a large, "Croak!"

Ragnok had upgraded my suggestion that she should croak like a frog when she came in contact with the powder. He now had her a bull frog for twenty-four hours. Clapping or laughing always started now with the sound of, "Croak!" Madam Pomfrey's now had a special tank for her when she,"Croaked". We insured she had the powder before each OWL test so she could not interfere.

By the Christmas break she had hired Draco and most of Slytherin as her "Inquisitorial Squad".We of course had all had passed our OWLs and were working on NEWTs. Orion had started a dueling club of sorts. He was not good in the spell department, his spells were weak, not on target half the time and easily shielded. I guess compared to nothing or Umbitch he was good.

Draco as the head of the "Inquisitorial Squad" was a riot. At first it was just pushing their weight around but it escalated to taking point and giving detentions. I was just having the time of my life zapping them with miniature lightning bolts to their bums. This was especially rewarding when they were in the middle of terrorizing some first year of even roughing up a student. This caught on quickly with the students and it became almost impossible to find the "Inquisitorial Squad"except in the hospital wing. That got Snape to grumbling and making salves and ointments for boils, rashes, and hair that wouldn't stay on someone's head.

/Scene Break/

The elves had the Manor all decked out in Christmas spirit and trees. After a super dinner we all sat around the tree and called in all the elves. Each elf got a present and a thank you for service to the house. Finally it was just my wives and I and a couple of bottles of wine and the stupid alarms go off. I again dispatched an elf to the DMLE as I remember about the 'floe' from last time.

"Hello, I'm Auror Tonks, may I come through?"

After seeing a her badge we allowed her to come through the 'floe', which apparently had not been tampered with.

"I have alerted Madam Bones and dispatched Aurors to the bounder's of your Manor. We should have information shortly."

"Thank you Auror Tonks, maybe a glass of wine or something else while we wait?" I asked.

She took the wine but her hair turned a different color when Amelia's head appeared in the 'floe'. I authorized Amelia's entry.

"Harry, in trouble again I see, and with the best Auror for getting in trouble with, Merry Christmas Auror Tonks."

"Madam" was Tonk's reply.

"So what's happening this time?" I asked.

"Well believe it or not you are going to cause quite a stink at the Ministry. We found what was left of a group of Dementors; we know that because two were still there when we arrived. Your wards are quite lethal as it destroyed those leaving only pieces of cloth to show their passing."

"And that make me cause a stink at the Ministry, how?"

"All Dementors are under Ministry control. If they are not the public would panic. So who authorized them to leave Azkaban and attack your Manor?"

"Well my wives and I are on the top of the dung list for Dumbledore and Umbridge. Fudge is after my brother Orion but I don't think he knows I am alive."

So everyone toasted Christmas with a glass of wine and Amelia and Tonks departed.

"Harry it's my turn tonight and I have a surprise I want to give you" Hermione purred and so it started with each of my wives. After a couple of rotations I was asking for a boy's night out.

/Scene Break/

The rumor at breakfast was that Umbitch was taken by the Centaurs or she was sent to Azkaban. Either way who cared.

Apparently Hagrid was hiding his half-brother in the Forbiden Forest because for some reason he went berserk and was chasing a herd of Centaurs around the castle. Hagrid's hut was knocked half off its foundation, and is now tilted half off, half on the foundation. The green houses took the main damage in broken glass and stepped on plants. That was on the tour list for many of the students.

Then the Dailey Profit comes in and it seems that a group of Hogwart's students led by The-Boy-Who-Lived broke into the Ministry. It is now just two days before summer break, so the Great Hall is all abuzz and looking for missing students. When the Headmaster stands, it quieted the Hall as everyone thought he would tell us all the gory facts.

Albus "always looking for another middle name" Dumbledore stands up from his majestic seat at the head table and blares. "Mr. Harry James Potter you are here-by ordered to appear in front of the Wizengemot on the 15th of August of this year. Official written notification will be sent to you within the next week."

That was a let down for the Hall as a whole suddenly big dumb Orion opens his mouth, "Your going to get yours now you thief." Well the Profit did say, and there was Orion so the Hall decided to go and ask what Dumbledore had not provided, information. To say it was a mob would be exaggerating but Orion had to be rescued by the teachers.

I now had a good idea where Dumdum was when he was not here this year; they were going after my vaults. Well I was wrong again but not by much.

~"So Harry are they are going to try to get our vaults?"

~"We will make them work for them and ask Ragnok if we can be there for the great turn over of the vaults."

~"Oh, yes, please."

~"Clue the girls in and keep them calm, there isn't much they can do to me."

/Scene Break/

The summer was ok but overshadowed with the Wizengemot appointment. So we set up a plan. All the wives would be together at Freichfras Manor. I would relay what was going on to Fleur but under no circumstances were they to panic or do anything stupid like try to rescue me or some such. I asked Ragnok to attend also just so he didn't get anything second-hand.

August the 15th arrived and so did I at the Wizengemot. I was immediately slapped in magical suppression hand cuffs. They drug me in front of those attending and read a list of bogus charges. How did I plea? "Not Guilty".

"Harry James Potter you are convicted of all charges. All vaults attached to Lord Potter, Lord Mordred, Lord Slytherin, and Lord Gryffindore are-here-by confiscated and a warrant will be issued to the Goblins to do so immediately. Further because of your conviction Harry James Potter you are stripped of all the titles and benefits associated with Lord Mordred, Lord Slytherin, Lord Gryffindore and Lord Potter. Further you are to be confined until transport can be arranged to Azkaban for your ten-year sentence Harry Potter. Have you anything to say for yourself Harry NoName?"

That was a long trial, from the time I said "Not Guilty" to being convicted must have been ten seconds. I thought that speedy trials were always the best, cut down on the fear and waiting for the final decision.

I was about to start a long dissertation on their stupidity but just laughed to myself. This ended quickly as someone ripped my sleeve down, cut my arm and collected some of my blood. I again was going to start when they just dragged me out of the room and threw me in a cell, with not even a bandage for my cut arm. Collecting blood was bad magic in the magical world, then it dawned on me, all my properties could be entered if they had my blood. Again I was not entirely right.

~"Well dear, it was more than I thought but less than they could do to me, see you for lunch."

~"Hurry dear; we will not be happy until you are safely here."

I never thought that they would go this far so I didn't put up a fight, they could have the vaults and even the titles but what they pushed through, well they were going to pay while I watched and laughed. The first thing was the magical suppression cuffs, they didn't like the surge of electricity they got and fell to the floor, lightning is an element not magic. The cell of course was poorly lit and I change in the shadow and arrived at the Manor for lunch.

The girls patched me up and I told my story. What was so funny was they convicted Harry James Potter of all the crimes and sent him to Azkaban, I am Harry NoName. Actually I am Lord Caradog Freichfras in the official sense with a vault full of gold and valuables, and businesses.

Ragnok 'floed' in:

"Harry you old Goblin you, did you catch who they sent to Azkaban? And who they convicted of all those crimes?"

"Yea that Harry James Potter sure is in deep dung, glad I'm Harry NoName."

"Right, now I have scheduled for tomorrow afternoon the official turn over of you vaults to? Hay, did you catch who was awarded those vaults?"

"Bet Dumdum gets them" Hannah chuckled.

"Over Orion's dead body I'll bet", Susan said.

"You might both be right" Hermione joined in.

"Tomorrow I do the turn over if they have the warrant, do you want to be there as a civilian lawyer consultant."

"Ragnok I would not mess this for the world, I just wish the girls could be their."

"They can if they will stand behind some one way rock we can put up."

The girls were ecstatic and everyone agreed, glamour charms all around and after the cinema, a great meal at the Dragons Nest in Diagon Alley, we were in anticiipation of the next day's fun.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Who dies today?

The Dailey Profit the next morning:

... Harry NoName Escaped Ministry's holding cells...

Harry NoName who was previously known as Lord Potter was stripped of all his titles and vaults for crimes, See Page 2. The ministry has assured us that he will serve his ten year sentence in Azkaban. Ministry personnel are currently entering all his properties and securing them for the rightful owner, See Page 3 for list of properties. We wish the Ministry the best of luck in hunting down this dangerous fugitive.

Rita Skeeter

Dailey Profit

.

.

"You know Caradog that they didn't say who the rightful owner is and we have to find something else to call you; Caradog doesn't feel right for you." Susan stated.

The girls all agreed and started, "The French doesn't help that would make him Briefbras" stated Fleur.

"The Welch are not better, Tegau Eurfron means golden Breasts." Tracy giggled.

"Well Harry does like breasts" Hannah sighed.

"We agreed not to call him that in public, someone might put us together." Susan growled.

"Well it's a shame we can't use muggle terms, like Breezy, or Bras." Hermione stated.

"Well we could shorten it to dog or mutt." Daphne laughed.

"My Lord until we come up with something we can live with." Hermione decided.

Gringotts; the girls in place behind a one way rock:

"My Lord I would like you to meet Albus Dumbledore the Chief Warlock of the Ministry."

My Founders glamour showed a much older person, "Not much for politics, although the law has kept me in galleons."

"Shall we go I want to claim those vaults Ragnok."

"What have I told you Dumbledore about using my title; now that everyone is here we all can confirm that we have followed the law."

"Yes the warrants." I tried to sound like I knew what I was talking about.

Dumbledore took them out and almost threw them at me, I pretended to thoroughly read them.

It was well worth the trip, the main vault was Slytherin and when the door opened to empty space Dumdum looked like he was having a heart attack. He grabbed his chest and fell backwards against the stone wall.

"Were is everything?" Dumbledore gasped.

"Mr. Potter had us clear this level and had some American Goblins deal with everything." Ragnok spoke truthfully.

"Well if he thinks he can skip to America and get away with this, we will drag him back here."

"Mr. Dumbledore, no one said he skipped to America, he could be in France with his relatives or in any country actually." I had to make it more confusing. "Also I can assure you all of the other vaults are like this, empty."

Dumbledore did not believe it until he saw it, Riphook did the escorting, and Ragnok and I returned to his office and were shortly joined by the girls. We all had a huge laugh.

Ragnok joined us at the Dragon's Nest for a good meal and Elvin wine. Meanwhile Voldemort was attacking Azkaban and freeing all his supporters and anyone else that wanted to join him.

While the Dailey Profit was finally talking about He-who-must-not-be-named, Voldemort was port-keying into Diagon alley. It was the end of August and it would be full of parents and students and he could start his reign of terror with a large massacre.

A young boy born in July was in the alley shopping with his sister. All he had from his parents was a few pictures his sister had and the story of how they died in a car crash. which gave him a nasty scar on his cheek. The crash was caused by a bright green light apparently blinding them. That's how the police report reported the accident. As a new Hogwarts student with his first wand he aims it at his older sister and he says a spell to end a spell, he had seen the spell in a school book. "finite incatatum" he yelled, he was only trying to scare his sister. He misses and hits Volde in the forehead as Voldeshorts port-keyed in to kill and destroy. For some reason Voldemort falls into gory pieces, a bone, a hand and some blood.

The cleaning crew comes in and incinerated everything and 'Scourgifys' the area, every one is trilled they have a new "boy who conquers." They of course didn't know that very soon they would need one.

When I read that piece in the Dailey Profit I just shook my head, at least it saved me from Shadow jumping and trying to maul Voldemort to death.

At Hogwarts:

Dumbledore fired an "Avada Kadava", Orion the Horicrux was gone. "For The Greater Good.", would have been heard if anyone else was in the hallway. "Even if I didn't get his money, now where is that obnoxious brat Harry Potter."

It would be worth the price of admission when Lucifer tells Dumbledore that Orion was never a Horicrux "nor" the boy who lived. There would be more enlightening fact for Dumdum before that meeting.

/Scene Break/

"I'm bored, and need to do something" Hermione whined.

"Yes Fleur got a job in Gringotts as her Veela side doesn't affect Goblins." Susan groused.

Fate again intervened:

"Harry are you home?" Ragnok shouted.

"Seems that we always are these days." I replied.

"How would you like to get out and be under Dumbledore's nose without him knowing?" Ragnok was excited.

"Alright I'll bite, what do we have to do?"

"He has a huge problem all his teachers are retiring and he cannot find people who will teach for those wages he offers."

"How do I explain all these girls are my wife with only one title?"

"Tell him you have more than one title and just let it drop, you are Lord Freichfras and that's all he needs to know."

"How do we do this?"

"I already have the paper work submitted, just show up for the interview Friday." Ragnok was a sneaky Goblin. He had everyone already assigned.

Hannah was Susan's assistant librarian; the library was open from six in the morning till curfew seven days a week. Hermione got transfiguration while Daphne was Runes instructor, Tracy wanted sex education even if there wasn't one, she settled for Harry's assistant.

We went with our glamour's on of course but had to keep our first names and that included me. We just made to many slips with the first names. They also had no problems getting hired as Dumdum was desperate for Professors so he had time to hunt Harry Potter. Only Professor Flitwick and one other was left, even a recent student called Longbottom was hired for Herbology Professor. Flitwick was also the assistant Headmaster now. The bad news was Snape was still there as potion master.

The big fight was which girl would say they were a Freichfras and which a Briefbras. Whether they were first wife, second wife, concubine was not the schools business. As I look back I cannot see how this worked from the start, but it did, no one connected us with our old selves. I did shorten names when in Dumdums presents, so there were, Sue, Daf, Moine, but Tracy objected to tacky, so Tre' it became.

As a Professor with this many wives there was no place for us to live as a family, so they gave us a wing off one end of the castle. The elves had to do a lot of modifications but we had a pool size tub and a private 'floe'. I finished up with some of my super wards.

In the morning the ritual was to put on the glamour charm. Now that might sound easy but it was a Founders charm. It was spell resistant the only way it could fail was if you did it wrong or you died with it on. Once everyone had the glamour on we proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast and then to our individual classes.

Sitting at the head table was a little weird but you could see all the students if you wanted. One confusing part was names, Philip Blagdon was long gone but his son Blem Blagdon was attending. S. Capper was long gone and we now had P. Capper. The magical community was not that large.

Snape was still Slytherin head of house, I got Gryffindore, Longbottom got Hufflepuff and Hermione got Ravenclaw.

Nanette Desford son Luca Desford was is Slytherin and shot a curse under the table towards the Griffendore table. Who he was aiming at was any ones guess. "Twenty Points from Slytherin, Mr. Desford for that sneaky spell. Was anyone hurt at the Gryffindore table? A girl raised her hand and I could see she was hit with a boil curse. Ok Griff's help her to Madam Ponfrey.

"I see no reason to pick on my students Professor; you can not tell it was a Slytherin who cast that spell." Snape sneered.

"Do you doubt my word Professor?" I sneered back.

"Why yes I do I…" Snape started.

"Fine an honor duel then or are you sniveling around?" I sneered back.

"Agreed" he tried to up the sneer but I think he hurt himself.

"Terms?" I asked and was surprised.

"None" was the reply.

Flitwick I knew would interfere but this got out of hand quick. When 'Terms' were asked for replies varied, some would be wands only, no contact or no killing curses.

By his stating 'None' meant anything and everything and to the death was not ruled out.

My response was "When do you wish do this?"

"Right now, out side by the lake"

I just nodded and said "Done."

Flitwick demanded dueling screens as he knew there was no way the students would not be there or hanging over the balcony or out a window.

Once the duel started I saw that Snape was no slouch with curses. When you are a student and he the teacher you may think he is just using his professor power to rule you and he really is a wimp. Snape started with his signature curse that I would not know as a new professor 'Sectusempra' I had already put up my founders shield that protected me from about all curses and spells. Snape followed up with 'Confringo', 'Defodio', 'Diffindo', 'Reducto', and another 'Sectumsempra'. He looked a little upset as all the curses speed off in different directions. He started to laugh when I said my first spell 'Expelliarmus', but as he opened his mouth to bad mouth me, my 220 volt 'Expelliarmus' went through his shield and hit him in the chest. Needless to say he was blasted back and lay smoldering on the grass next to the lake, his wand was on fire.

Madam Pomfrey rushed out and got him to St Mungo, he would be there for at least a month.

Now this brought the board of governors in and after explanations and a heated debate agreed that while not the best thing it was justifiable by me and my actions approved. All except a blond headed poof looking older man who reminded me of Draco. Well he was Draco's father and had about as much sense. He kept going on about how I should be fired, band, secured and put in Azkaban and this was all after the board agreed I was cleared. So, "Do you wish to join Snape? If not I suggest you shut your mouth."

The idiot kept running his mouth and I finally stated "Honor Duel" you have insulted a lord with your idiocy. He was smarter by agreeing but he stated no killing curses. So, back out to the lake and the duel started. I was really just pissed at his mouth so I just decided to teach him a muggle lesson; he didn't say no-contact. I dodged, swerved and jumped right into his face and then showed him what kung fu was about. I really did beat him to a pulp. He was down and as I walked away "Avada Kadava" was heard. I rolled to my right and turned to do something, it was done for me. He had violated the dueling rules and a number of spells were thrown at him by the judge. The lightning bolt from a clear day fried him to a black ember. While it was not me and everyone passed it off as magic's justice for breaking an oath, I somehow wondered about Mount Olympus and who might have been watching.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17—When do I win?

"Harry you had better watch out the girls at Hogwarts are rating you high and a hero, the boys are rating you Mr. Stud. Just watch out you don't get caught up with all their ideas and crash and burn." Laughed Fleur, who was just back from Gringotts and was after a nice foot rub.

"Yep you liven up the dull lives of all the sex starved here at Hogwarts" Tracy giggled.

"There are a new bunch of rumors out of Slytherin, seems some one is looking for something that's here and dark" Daphne added.

"Next thing they will be about is the return of Dumbledore, do you think he found Harry Potter yet" Susan was laughing.

"Merlin do not jinks us" Hermione huffed.

"I have a better idea, lets all go out to eat at the Dragons Nest tomorrow night, I'll make reservations." Hannah suggested.

Everyone agreed.

/Scene Break/

It was a nice night and the carriage ride to 'The Three Broomsticks' was agreeable. After a couple of drinks to start the evening, we 'floed' to the Leakey Cauldron, for a nice stroll to the Dragons Nest.

If for no other reason the Dragons Nest could burn a thirty ounce steak to perfection. Their dragon fries were long thick and crisp. With those two I was in heaven. Some even rumored that they had a dragon out back doing the flaming. The girls, well I guess that's why I love them. They were just a twitter over the stuffed potatoes, broccoli, or the asparagus and hollandaise sauce. So as an after dinner, a couple of glasses of Elvin wine and it was a mellow comfortable evening.

So we again do a leisurely stroll towards the Leakey Cauldron when motor mouth Draco shows up with his two butt buddies and three others to ruin our night.

"I Draco Malfoy-Gryffindore shall take revenge for the death of my father by a despot" He mouths.

I just conjured up a mist that would reflect anything thrown at it; I really wasn't in a killing mood after a nice evening.

Draco was not playing around and he threw some dark Diffindo type curse at me and the mist returned it to its sender. Draco died immediately, the rest ran.

The DMLE arrived and took statements and we finally just went home to our quarters. The next morning I was back at Gringotts.

"Ragnok got a problem or a question, like what is going on, Draco Malfoy-Gryffindore?"

"Ah so Dumbledore must have sold the title to Malfoy, let me check the ledgers, this is not something that just jumps up and say hello."

"Yes there was apparently a sale but the ring is back in its official box waiting to be claimed, want to give it a try?"

I did and the ring was back on my finger as Lord Gryffindore.

"Ragnok could you check the other boxes or ledgers and see who has what or if any of the rings are back?"

Ragnok did and found the Potter ring back in its box. It appeared that Orion had taken the Potter title before his death.

I tried on the Potter ring and it accepted me again. I had all the rings on my hand disappear; I did not need more troubles. This was about principle I already had the money.

/Scene Break/

"That's when Ragnok gave me the Potter ring." I was explaining to the wives. We now have two of our titles back. We will need to keep it secret and…"

"Harry", shouted Daphne, the Slytherins are celebrating, they found whatever they were looking for at Hogwarts."

"What are we going to do about something we know nothing about?"

"Harry's right all we can do is wait, knowing Harry they will be attacking us any minute." Hermione was not happy.

/Scene Break/

At least two weeks later;

Hannah was in the process of trying to get Susan's attention with a hand below the belt. This caused Susan to moan and Tracy said, "Come on Harry it's my turn in the rotations I need some direct attention to my needs or a large orgasm, what do you say?"

The question would be, what could I say; I just followed Tracy while the other girls plotted.

The next morning I found out what the plotting was all about, Susan got me in the shower, Daphne after breakfast in a broom closet, Hannah after lunch in an alcove. When Hermione came charging in the middle of my DADA class I was about ready to jump out the window screaming. It was Hermione that was screaming, "Harry Voldemort is back."

That sent half the class to screaming, and the rest into shock. So I dismissed class and let Hermione drag me to where the rest of my wives were waiting.

"He, or whatever he is, just attacked Diagon Alley. There are dead and injured all over the place. Reports are he had a hundred Deatheaters with him." Hermione raved.

"Well to start with every one take a deep breath and relax, the hundred Deatheaters is probably fifty at the most but him being back is a problem." I was not happy either.

I was not about to Shadow jump into a suicide mission for a ministry that had stripped me of my titles and wanted me in Azkaban for ten years. Making a good face of our problems we headed down to face the Great Hall and dinner. If we didn't have enough problems there was Albus 'too many names' Dumbledore. He decided that he needed help making things more difficult, he had hired a new flying instructor/broom tender, one Ronald Bilius Weasley. As the dictionary refers to Bilius as something containing or consisting of bile, we referred to him as comic relief.

Luckily we had no interaction with him as he turned out to be the student's problem, except at meal time. His eating habits had not improved, only his hands were larger to stuff more is his larger mouth. He was fairly livable with while eating but when his mouth was not full with food he was able to spew the most stupid idiotic things out of his cavern sized mouth.

/Scene Break/

Flitwick was having a rough time. He had his classes and Dumdum had dumped the running of the school into his lap. Snape wasn't helping as he was always running off on one of Dumdums missions or Vordemort's tasks. Dumdum being the ICW wimp, Chief Warlock of the Wizengemot, Running his bird club and being on a permanent Harry Potter hunt, Albus was busy.

Teaching is not as easy as some people may want to believe. If you do it right you have class preparation, keep up on all the new things out. Then there is the majority of the day that you are in front of the class. Throw in being head of house and councilors to those who need help you can have a full day. AND, heaven help me if I forgot my wives. If you think I am trying to make an excuse, you are right. There were numerous people that we were ignoring and as usual it all caught up to us all at one time along with other problems.

The parents wanted to see their daughters. The dangers associated with that were mind-boggling. We could not invite them to Freichfras Manor as that would put them and us in danger. Going out to a private room at the Leakey Cauldron was also out, seeing all of Harry's wives parents getting together all at the same time was asking for problems. Dumdums KFC was watching their houses as it is, so how to do this, Ragnok of course.

"Harry you are making me richer you know that."

"Yes and you are making me richer before I make you richer." I replied.

"Well we have set up a rented Manor in the country, wards are up and a squad of Goblins will be on guard the whole weekend. The port-keys to and from the Manor have already been sent out as everyone accepted."

"Freichfras elves will do the work and catering, they all have been told not to use the Freichfras name during the weekend." I added.

We were still being busy and missing out on what was going on. The weekend went well; it was nice not to have a Glamour charm on all the time. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and finally everyone went home feeling better. The Manor we rented was attacked and burnt to the ground two days later. Hermione's parents were kidnapped about the time they arrived home. While Ron hit the fan also, we think that the other two were different unrelated occurrences.

The parents all knew that their daughters could be in danger but the parents never saw our glamour's nor did they know they were at Hogwarts. What you don't know cannot be taken from you passively or with torture. All they knew was their daughters were safe little housewives of a well off son-in-law. In reverse all their correspondence was through Gringotts and that is how we found out about the kidnapping so quickly. The Grangers were the only muggles so the Goblin had set up a mail pouch in their living room. Just drop the letter in and Gringotts had it, it also worked in reverse. They had promised Hermione to send a note immediately upon arriving safely at home, they never got a chance.

"Hermione calm down, Susan, Tracy will you pry her off me and get her a calming drought."

"But Harry we don't know what Voldemort is doing to them as we speak, you have to go get them."

"I will but you have to let me go first."

"Oh."

"I'll be right back as I don't want to walk into a trap of some sort." And I faded. Being broad daylight I ended up in the shadows of an orchard in back of the Wesley's dump. Leave it to Dumdum to pick on the muggles and leave the magical's alone. I changed into my eagle form and did a little snooping. After a lap around the house I found fat Molly, Madeye and four others that I did not know, probably part of his turkey club.

In Ron's room I saw the Grangers tied to chairs and Madeye forcing a potion into their mouths. Probably a truth drug since I was not the cavalry, I returned to the Orchard and faded back to Hogwarts and Hermione.

"They are fine Hermione, just tied up. I'll get them out tonight, then we can deal with fat Molly and Dumdum."

Hermione had to be restrained as she was headed to Dumdums office, "I'm going to kill the bleep,bleep,bleep and then I am going to cut his…" another calming drought was administer.

/Scene Break/

It was a dark night but warm for this time of year. They had left the Grangers tied to their chairs but left alone. Ron's room was on the upper floor so they would only check every once in a while. I flew onto the window ledge as my eagle and had my hand on their mouths before they even knew I was their. I explained very quietly, "Just keep your mouth shut, don't make any noise and just do what I tell you to, you will be with Hermione in a few minutes."

When I said to get on my back and hang on to Mrs. Granger I expected confusion but I hoped she would not have a screaming fit when I turned into my Leopard form. Saying it and seeing a very large cat are two different things. She got on and I faded and was back in a couple of minutes for Mr. Granger, we cleared the Burrow without any problems. It is a shame that I can only transport one person at a time.

"Ragnok thinks the attack on the Manor was Voldemort and he's checking for where the leak came from."

"What are we going to do to Dumdum?" Hermione growled.

"No idea, any suggestions without giving our identities away?" I asked.

"How about dropping him off the Astronomy tower?" Susan suggested.

"Too quick, what cute little thing is Hagrid teaching this week; we could feed Dumdum to it." Tracy giggles.

"We have another problem we have been missing. I have been getting some bad rumors for the last couple of weeks and we need to bring it to Flitwick." Hannah didn't sound Happy.

"What have we missed now, Fleur asked.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Your kidding?

Ronald Bilius Wesley was and is a lazy lout. He most likely graduated on some one else's work while he laid around complaining. He slept until he almost missed breakfast but would race down to shovel in as much as his mouth and pockets that would fit. He was rarely seen around the showers. So with all these good traits any girl that would look twice at him or got within breathing distance was mentally challenged. The fact was girls ran the other way gave him more to be jealous of or complain about. He was known here loosely as a teacher at Hogwarts. Teachers did not try and force their students into broom closets or demand sexual favors. Well the rumors were that Ronald was doing just that. A meeting was called with Flitwick and we were in Dumdums office shortly there after.

Dumdum was not interested. Flitwick called in a couple of Perfects who gave some names of girls that were avoiding Ron or his class. The girls were called in and at lease six admitted to being propositioned by Ron or threatened if they did not. Dumdum was not interested in removing Ron from Hogwarts.

~"Fleur drag the girls over in the corner and get an idea of what they think. I for one will not stay here if we have a deviant running around and a Headmaster who will do nothing."

~"I agree, let me see what the girls think, look's like Bilius is part of one of Dumdum's plans."

"Flitwick it looks like our Headmaster has plans for Bilius, wonder if Bilius will live through them…"

"You have no right to cast falsehoods and aspersions…"

~"Unanimous Harry, tell him it's the Weasel or us."

"Enough Headmaster, you either get rid of Ron or find yourself a new teacher." I said.

"That goes for me also Headmaster, this can not be tolerated." Flitwick stated.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way my boy but I can not let Ronald out of my sight at this time, the Greater Good you know."

"As you wish Headmaster, effective immediately we resign and will be off the premises by evening." I think he may have thought me or we were not serious, we left his office.

It was not long before we had the Freichfras elves in and the quarters packed and back at the Manor, it was now time for trouble making.

/Scene Break/

"That's right Amelia, that is a list of the girls we found out about with just a few questions, and Flitwick can also back us up in our claims." So Susan got in her hugs and we departed.

/Scene Break/

"That's right Rita; there is a list of girls that were turned over to the DMLE today. The Assistant Headmaster has also resigned over this so Hogwarts has very few Professors left. All Albus Dumbledore would say was he was retaining the pervert for the "Greater Good. The last time I heard that it was for the "Greater Good" was when he was trying to marry off the Wesley's youngest daughter to Harry Potter. You remember him, the Potter that Dumbledore kept trying to seize his vaults and put him in Azkaban. Yes it is indeed sad not that Voldemort is back we don't have The-Boy-Who-Lived around to give us hope. Strange that an A-K to the back at Hogwarts."

I made a mistake not thinking that the Dailey Profit didn't take our picture. We were on the front page of the Dailey Profit the next morning. Glamour or not someone recognized us or thought they did. The Dailey Profit ripped, tore, and screamed about the poor kids in school being molested by a pervert who the man in charge would not fire. The reasons why were totally made up and unbelievable but then came where was Harry Potter money now that Dumbledore had seized his vaults. Further how the boy who lived could be killed at our safe Hogwarts. Were we all doomed?

The Board of Governors had to physically take over the school just to control the students. Parents were sending Howlers and retired teachers were being pleaded with to return with huge increases in salaries. It seemed that Lord Freichfras and his wives had disappeared again. Dumdum disappeared quickly claiming an emergency meeting of the ICW, which of course he called.

Not forty-eight hours later:

"Harry we are bored, we need to get out of here and do something." Susan pouted.

"Well if you're bored I'll take your turn and let Harry do something that's never boring to me." Tracy was at it again.

"I might find something to occupy your time Susan, if you would like." Hannah purred.

Hermione always being the serious one, "How about we send an elf for reservations at the Dragon's Breath for tomorrow evening and…"

"Yes that and a cinema afterwards downtown London." Daphne was looking excited.

~"Harry we have got to get these girls jobs to keep them busy; they are tiring me out just with their being bored."

/Scene Break/

Our elves were no different that any other, they were closed mouthed about everything about being an elf. If you were the master and provided work they were the happiest thing around. If you started to pry into their lives or magic all you got was a POP and they were gone. Order them to tell and you got nothing yet there were some I swear if I just thought their name they appeared without being called. Our bunch was a happy crew so I never messed with a good thing.

The elves were bustling around preparing our muggle attire to be hidden by our very elaborate and costly robes. Going to the Dragon's breath was not like popping into McDonald's for a burger. Once we were done dinning we would call an elf that would take our robes back to the Manor while we headed to the Cinema, Squeaky had the duty for the evening. The night was falling so we 'floed' in at the Leakey Cauldron and enjoyed a nice stroll to the Dragon's Breath. That is when the evening went to Dragon Dung. I don't know if they started too soon or too late but we were in the process of entering the Dragon's Breath when the Deatheaters started pouring out of the surrounding buildings and alleys, all firing curses. If you have ever been in a disaster or building fire you know that the sheep immediately panic and will run over their own mothers to escape. While not true for all there is a built-in survival instinct. The sheep at the Dragon's Breath panicked and stampeded out the rear or tried, since the Deatheaters seemed to be entering from the front.

That stampeded helped us in the beginning; it jammed the rear doors like they were locked. The main reason was the dozen or so Deatheaters sending A-Ks at those trying to escape from the rear. As the dead fell the panicked sheep tried to crawl over the dead and escape. They only escaped into more A-Ks making the rear door impassable.

Fleur and I were mentally communicating and then yelling at the other girls, like pile up some tables and change them to stone. Drag the suit of armor over to help block the door. Pile more tables further back so when the first go we have something to fall back to. There was suddenly no front door or most of the front wall. Spells were flying. I could fade with only one girl so that was not an option. All of a sudden there was Squeaky and I yelled to tell Ragnok and the DMLE and squeaky was gone, later I could have kicked myself, Squeaky could have POPed us all out I think?

Spells were coming in but what surprised me were the spells going out, they were flat lethal. I could feel some and the color of others told me that a lot of those out going spells were founder spells or founder based. My super shield was being tested quite well and further destroying the building, not that the Deatheaters spells were innocent. While all this thinking was being done, it was done around thinking of the most horrendous spell I could throw at the enemy. One that was tiring was the Founders's super-duper looser spell as I called it, it was a multi colored curse, mostly red, white and blue. What it hit sizzled like a steak on a grill and evaporated somewhat like part of the building across the street, as the Deatheaters did not slow it down much.

You could tell help had arrived as the warriors screamed their cry, the Goblins had arrived. I was not going to stick my head out to find out but after a short while there was quiet. The Deatheaters that were able left and so did the Goblins, the DMLE arrived to find Harry and his wives in a field of death.

"Lord Freichfras are you and your wives ok or do you need medical treatment?"

"Thank you for your concern but we are fine, some minor cuts and bruises but we have already taken care of them." It's always funny when your dealing with someone who knew Harry Potter but now was dealing with Lord Freichfras, but all of our safety was based on our secrecy so no one should know.

~"We will talk about that later Harry, right now let's get the statements done and get out of here." Fleur didn't feel happy or relieved but sort of scared.

We made our statements and when asked about the Goblins I stated that I have a small group for protection which was legal. No one would really care as there were fifty dead Deatheaters found or which one was killed by a Goblin security officer.

When we got to the Manor, there sat Ragnok with a glass of Elvin wine and on the table was a case of the wine. The wine was soon open and we got rid of the robes that cost so much that were now not in pristine condition. No sooner than my robe was off there was Squeaky.

"Did Squeaky do right Master Harry?"

"You did super good Squeaky"

"Squeaky was to bring back robes to be cleaned and be safe, Squeaky did bad so must ask for punishment"

There goes that Elf logic again. "I say what Squeaky did was bad but was erased by what Squeaky did good, so I owe you something that will make you happy. What would you like?"

"Work is always good Master Harry"

"Would cleaning and repairing these robes be work?"

"A little Sir"

"How about getting money from my vault and buying all new robes for me and my wives?"

"Oh Master Harry is too kind"

"Well why don't you do both but do not hurry, take your time and get your sleep, OK?"

"Thank you Master Harry, POP.

"Ragnok is there a how to book on elves that I can buy?"

"Sorry Harry, even the Goblins don't like those kinds of books written over us and our customs"

"Thanks for the troops today Ragnok, we were going to lose that one if you hadn't shown."

"You know us any time for a battle especially with wizards; you did tell them we were your personal protection?"

"So Fleur what was it that we had to talk about later?"

Fleur thought we had been identified by Voldemort which was possible and that Dumdum would hear about the fight and be nosing around. There was something bothering her I could feel it, but my rule was no peeking just because I could with the bond.

"By the way my beautiful wives that was some fine spell casting, where did you learn all those spells?"

They all looked at Fleur and she broke down. "I have been peeking as you called it and I found those spells and well I thought we could help if it came down to trouble, so I have been training everyone."

"Good job all around Ladies and especially you my dear, I just hope you didn't bump into to may bad memories or fantasies."

"Well there was this one."

That was it, the girls huddled on the couch whispering and Ragnok and I huddled around the wine.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Did you hear?

"Harry, Oh! You have to see this, the Profit just came in, did we do that?" Daphne was all excited.

"We were all inside the building trying to survive, but it looks like quite the show from the outside.

"It looks like an American commercial fireworks display on the forth of July, you know the ones you see on the Telly." Susan said in dismay.

"It looks like all the action is coming from the building; it sure seemed the other way while I was ducking." Hermione huffed.

The photo was in wizard all moving color and ran for a couple of minutes before it started from the beginning again. "Is that who I think it is?" Tracy was about to get started when Susan interrupted. "Oh damn, you had better be sitting down when you start reading.

She was right! Women in the wizard world were not thought much of, as wives yes, but even they had a place. All of the fire works coming out of the building was all accredited to Lord Caradog Freichfras the new boy who lived, Dumbledore's replacement and the conqueror of the Dark Lord. Tracy was right if you looked real close to see somebody being hit by something and hurled backwards threw a large window, it sure looked like Voldemort.

/Scene Break/

"Ragnok I hate to bother you but I need a new name besides a new glamour charm, you have read the Dailey Profit I assume."

"That I have Harry and I have some news you may not like. Seems Dumbledore has run into a cash problem bribing his friends on the Wizengemot, special friends the Wesley's, the Board of Governors and his Order of the Phoenix. He has offered for sale the title of Lord Slytherin as a very respectable price."

"Tell him to throw in Lord Mordred's title and he has a deal." I was already to stuff all this up the noses of many of the Wizengemot and the magical community as a whole. "If he does see how much Minister Fudge wants for a full pardon for Harry James Potter also known as Harry James-Mordred-Slytherin-Gryffindore?"

"This will cost you around one and a half million galleons."

"Not a problem, but I want it in writing, the sale of the titles and the pardon. If I am lucky they will be too greedy to ask me for a secrecy agreement." I had a plan.

They were too greedy and since it was through Gringotts, they knew the Goblins would never volunteer such information.

/Scene Break/

"Rita I asked you to this meeting to make a deal with you, I will give you a story to start with, if you think it is worth your time you will sign this agreement with a magical oath. I then will give you all supporting documents. You try and double cross me and I will deny and once I explain you would be in deep trouble."

"You are going to tell me everything and after I agree and sign you give me all the supporting documents?"

"Yes, but what you are going to sign is that you will never print a word about me or my wife's that is not the truth, no lies, no made up stuff, just the truth is fine." I figured the hook was already set. It was!

"I am Lord Caradog Freichfras with a glamour charm, your hero of late. Let me show you who I really am." I dropped the glamour charm. "I am Harry NoName, or Harry James Potter also known as Lord Harry James-Mordred-Slytherin-Gryffindore. I had to buy back my titles from Albus Dumbledore and had to bribe the Minister Fudge for a pardon. So Rita is that enough to get you to sign?"

I thought she would break the quill she signed so fast. I handed her a packet of legal paperwork showing all the dealings and she was off. She wanted a quick background of my life and she was good at digging. The Dursley's didn't have a chance; she rode the whole saga of my life to start with. Not one quick article but a series as in a soap opera and by the time she got to removing my titles the audience was wringing their hankies. I think she was writing a book of my life on the side. Then the explosions at my having to buy back my titles, for the bribes to be made and how Fudge took bribes for the pardon.

/Scene Break/

In our finest Robes complements of Squeaky and did she did a job. They were of the finest materials, cut to perfection. Mine was with a large silver 'W' just left of the heart by the shoulder because I was over seventeen and with my titles and heir titles I was on the Wizengemot and a voting member. The house was packed and the players set to shred the new boy. Problem was the crowd was on the boy's side and trying to take back a pardon didn't work, so after much ado over nothing they decided to adjourn. It was good theatre. Only some parliamentary procedures stopped Fudge from being recalled.

We got back and I called Squeaky and told her she had done a super great job on the robes and I thanked her for her work. Minutes later Squeaky was gone and Largo was in my face telling me that I had raised Squeaky above her station. That was it I wanted all the elves in the master dinning room immediately.

"I am one unhappy master; you will not tell me what makes you happy. I see if I give you work you seem happy but you never say it's too much or too little. I just told an elf that she did a great job and now she may be in trouble and I have been told I have raised her above her station. I have no idea what orders I can give or what will make you unhappy, I want happy elves working for me, not smiling to make me happy but really happy elves. If I call and you are asleep I don't expect you to answerer, if you're with your children that need attention and I call I expect some other elf to answer, I think you have a family and a life the same as I do.

That's when I and my wives got a shock. Squeaky raised her hand and looked like she was going to be killed, "We do not have families, and Master has not told us we can have families or children." Some of the elves looked like she had just committed murder.

"Largo" I growled, "Do you mean I have to give orders to your people to have babies or families?

"Yes Master that is the custom"

"Largo you are the head elf here as I have been told, but I want, no I order all elves of this house to bring to Largo's attention any thing they want and that Largo will bring to me those things. Is that within your customs Largo?"

"Yes Master Harry."

"Good, now let me say this, if you like work then let me know, if it's too much work let me know, if you want babies the let me know, anything you want to let me know. Now since it is through custom that Largo tell me fine, But if he doesn't you may come to me for help, as I said I want happy elves. I do not want you to lose sleep, or not eat or anything that is normal for a normal elf. Now if I have broken any of your customs I apologize. When an elf does a good job I will say so, if I do not say so does not mean that you did a bad job, if I think you did a bad job I will tell you that was a bad job. Do I make myself clear?"

"Good, so let's get back to whatever you normally do and thank you very much for your service to me and my family." I did not realize what I had started, no, they did not ask everything from me, but some requested family, a couple requested children all of which I was happy to say yes too, boy did I step into a problem.

Largo really seemed to almost hurt himself as he explained a few things about the house elf work ethics. For some reason the internal drive of a house elf was work, any type of work. Work was life; work was future so they worked. I asked one time if I ordered two house elves to smear Dragon dung on the wall and the same two to remove it the next day would there be a problem. No was the answer, work was life, work was future and that's as far as I got to understanding house elves.

Again they did not explain and I was caught short because of it, a house elf usually had twelve babies and it didn't take nine months. Also after about a week the children were popping and doing work and wanting work.

"Ragnok I need an Island a large wild big island and I need it yesterday."

"What's the problem Harry?"

"I have created a monster, I have more house elves and less work so I must invent work!"

"Calm down, I have just the place, no one wants it as its remote, large and rugged."

"Sounds like that what I want, what's the problem?"

"It's going for two million Galleons and…"

"Sold, when can I take possession?"

"Give us a week and everything will be completed."

"Thanks Ragnok you're a life saver."

I should have let Ragnok finish his explanation but it turned out very well. There were actually one hundred or so island that made up the Seychelles, lush, profoundly tranquil, just east of Africa, Dubai, and Abu Dhabi. What I had bought was a group of small Islands off to one side. As usual if you do not exactly tell the house elves what you want you get something very unusual.

I was thinking that this was one island not a bunch and so when I explained that I wanted cultivated grass and trees (even if coconut trees). That I wanted the mountains modeled like those pictures in travel magazines where there is a pool with a water fall. Of course I wanted a secluded beach for me and my wives and a nice cottage. That I wanted the elves to feel free to build a house elf village somewhere on the island and I told Largo that if all this was a great paradise he should think of making it a tourist paradise with authentic natives running around doing dances while the elves did all the work in the background. What I was thinking about was if they ever got this done I could sell it off to some oil sheik in Dubai and move the elves to another island and do it all over again. I was mistaken as I was thinking small. I mean I started with sixty elves, even if twenty or so went to work on the island it would take them years to get it all done, right?

What I came to find out is that even if the island was a mile or five miles away from each other an order was an order but this took time. They just did some house elf magic and suddenly there was corral growing in-between the two islands. Now this usually took centuries to grow, oh no, not with elf magic. The sand was free to dredge from the sea and they planted real trees along with the coconut trees. Fresh water, no problem, they bought a water desalinization system from someone and they converted the salt waster into fresh water, 50 million gallons of ocean water into drinking water every day that took many elves working continually. They now had sea salt for sale not to mention all the waterfalls that were needed for all the reservoir storage of that water. Oh they only started; they started on the Masters Dream cottage in the secluded area of the island which was growing day by day. This was work and they were happy, the Masters word was law enjoy working but there was family and sleep and food when hungry. There was no better master that Master Harry. And the word was spread to the younger elves and there was the blessing of the Master, there were plenty of young elves learning the happiness of work and future. So while this island did not happen over night it was in progress.

/Scene Break/

"Harry we are happy you helped the Dragon's Breath rebuild and are a partner now but, what we were thinking was a nice stop at MacDonald's and a cinema. Hermione lead the girls in this decision.

"Sure if that's what you want, muggle it is." I was not going to argue when they wanted something this simple.

Ragnok was working on removing the wards on my older properties so we 'floed' to the Leakey Cauldron and entered London. At MacDonald's I was amazed at how the girls who ate vegetables at the expensive restaurants crammed down burgers and fries like they were broccoli spears.

For me the movie was a bust, the girls thought it was the funniest thing ever. As long as they were happy I was happy. Fleur was snuggled up to me so tight that you think I was going to escape. Always a good sign that. Then we approached the Leakey Cauldron and everyone's mood changed. Deatheaters only appeared in Diagon Alley not the London of the Leakey Cauldron. They started throwing curses all around the muggle side which caused us to back away. That must have been their intent as we suddenly had a whole bunch of Deatheaters at our back while the original Deatheaters focused on us from the front.

"Squeaky" I called and she appeared. "Take us home" and she did. That must have been fulfilling to the Deatheaters. That particular maneuver we had practiced with Squeaky.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20—I wish I could

Everyone who was important to us was now in the know on what we are now called, where we lived and where we worked. The wive's parents were authorized on our 'floe' network. Once they arrived they still had the elves to get by so we felt relatively safe. While going anywhere was a pain, unless we used a glamour charm, still we were more visible. More visible was more attacks and the bad guys were learning our weaknesses. It's nice to be able to throw curses, along with one's wives, which will take out thirty Deatheaters with one spell. There is however collateral damage. Not everyone or everything in the line of or behind the Deatheaters was safe. Nice to eliminate a dozen Deatheaters but destroying the store behind them or innocent people running for cover was not acceptable.

Flashback:

"Harry we need new dresses and you need a new set of robes…" Daphne said and I cringed, another shopping day.

"Yes it shouldn't take too long and they we can visit Ragnok" Susan added.

Yea! Right! Not long, just the rest of the day and if I'm unlucky half the night.

~"I heard that dear, shame on you not wanting your wives to look good."

~"Yes dear. I lose again so let's go."

So off to Diagon alley. "Oh I just remembered we need some stationery" Tracy stated, followed by Hermione, "I could just pop into Flourish & Blott's and see what's new. "Susan and I will be in Madam Malkin's" Daphne was dragging Susan along. The funny part was the shop we were originaly heading for was long down the Alley past Ollivander's. Fluer was already headed to Florean Fortescue's. This left me twiddling my thumbs in between Madam Malkin's and Flourish & Blott's on the street.

I was feeling lucky I was not dragged along some where when Deatheater poured out of Knockurn Alley towards me, while more poured down the street from the other direction. This of course left me and a crowded street in the middle. The street as you will remember is not straight, it curves around and back again. I have to make a decision, leave the girls, not likely. Fire curses into the Deatheaters and kill some shoppers, not an option. I ruled out dying here in the street so I went airborne. I was a large bird but smaller than Harry Potter and I was mobile and those Deatheaters began to look like that tree on my first flight. I did mess up the cobblestones on the street but I definitely made a bunch of crispy critters out of the Deatheaters. The shoppers of course decided that elsewhere was the place to be, the street emptied quickly. I was happy to see the Aurors show up as flying and tossing lightning bolts is a little exhausting, besides my singed tail feathers. I don't know what was worse, where my wives had to apply the burn cream or being the butt of the jokes that followed.

End Flashback:

We were not the only ones being attacked. The Deatheaters were of course making sport at killing muggles or attacking villages. Diagon alley was their preferred magical area to hit.

/Scene Break/

"Ragnok, I feel remiss in not checking out the orphanage for magical children I support. Could you arrange a visit that doesn't bring Voldemort along?"

"I'll have one of the staff meet you here and you can 'floe' directly their as potential donor. Just use a new glamour and everyone should be safe and happy."

Being one myself I had insured that sufficient funds were made available so no magical kid ended up on the street. There is still the thought that checking the place out would stop me from thinking that some kid ended up at a Dursley type home. We spent the day checking out classes, sleeping arrangements and even eating with the kid. They all seemed happy, well as happy as you can be in an orphanage. Towards the end we all were sitting around chatting or answering questions.

I was chuckling to my self as most of the girls were sitting around me and the boys around my wives. The only out of place thing was learned by a statement by one of the boys, "I sure wish I could afford to go to Hogwarts."

"But you all are, haven't they told you yet?" Hermione was as surprised as I was.

"Aw, you're kidding us." A girl stated.

"No we are quite serious, each of you will receive a letter and each of you has a trust vault at Gringotts right now." Susan added. Mrs. Jameson confirmed this to them and sho'ed them off to bed. She explained to us that there was no reason to tell or not tell them, so now they knew.

We 'floed' to Gringotts and Ragnok grabbed us and dragged us to his office.

"You took the right time to enjoy yourselves; the Ministry was attacked this evening. We are still getting reports on casualties and what Voldemort was up too."

"What about Amelia?" Susan was indeed worried over her aunt.

"She is alive and not seriously injured; I don't think anyone came out without some minor injuries."

"Well did Volde take the Ministry?" Fleur asked.

"Not really, he was driven off but a lot of his people came out of the woodwork and turned on their fellow workers. The automatic lock-down on the Atrium worked perfectly but the person in charge of the 'floe' network let Voldemort and the Deatheater in the building. If they were not having a large Auror meeting at the time they would have been near defenseless."

"We are off to the Manor I'm sure at least Amelia will be their sooner or later to check on Susan. Of course drop by if you want a glass wine or the world stops turning." I was feeling a bit helpless.

/Scene Break/

At first there was a flurry of visits and calls to make sure we were all safe. It's not like the Potter clan was going to get into trouble or anything. After a couple of days everything was back to normal and a few days after that, "I'm bored" was heard.

"Squeaky" POP, "Yes Master Harry."

"It's a long way but can you POP us over to the island?"

"It's too far for so many. Largo can get more elves and it's possible."

"Thanks Squeaky, you come if you have nothing else that has to be done."

"Largo" POP, "Yes Master Harry.

"I need you to put together any free elves so we can pop to the island, and that of course is with some of our clothes."

Largo had this huge grin on his face, he probably knew that it would take a small army to move enough for the girls, even if it was just an overnighter. One look at the girls and I knew that they had nothing to wear and we needed to go shopping. A deserted Island and they needed to dress up.

/Scene Break/

Thus started the movement of the military division that was followed by reconnaissance at the stores for suitable battle garb and spying on future enhancements of needed articles. Transport was provided by the support division. Arrival was not met with fanfare but the squawk of some parrots.

The place was really, really nice for a twenty room cottage on the sea. There appeared to be next to the cottage that water-fall of fresh water falling into a small lake that was in the travel brochure. The problems then started for me while my wives did reconnaissance of the terrain.

I was hoping that I would be sitting in a lounge chair on the beach with a cold drink from which I would be sipping. Not even close, "That was tiring" said Squeaky. So I told all the elves good night and for them to head to the House elf village. Largo called a couple of elves and then he went to get some sleep. Then I noticed that there were no wards. I would not have expected them on the island but on the cottage and our secluded area I found none.

I know wards and threw up a couple but the masters were the Goblins so a House Elf was dispatched to Gringotts for assistance. Their arrival and setting up of the wards took well into the night. So with exhausted elves, Goblins and me I hear, "Harry it's getting late and I'm up on the schedule." Daphne's sweet voice carried well across the beach as did mine. "HERMIONE!"

"Yes dear?"

"Please make my apologies, and rearrange or delay the schedule, I am going to get a cold drink", POP the drink arrived, "and sit for awhile on the sandy beach watching the waves." That's where they found me the next morning.

They summarily dumped me onto the sand, dragged me to the shower and demanded a tour of the island.

"Largo", POP, yawn... "Yes Master Harry."

"We have been ordered to take a tour of the island, please have it arranged."

"Yes Master Harry." Yawn.

They were not done, a lot was just starting or partly built, I had my mouth open during most of the tour. There were things that resembled a water world park, there was this strung out area with cabin like rooms all with mini-pools. On the ocean was a pier stretching at least fifty yards into the water. There were a couple of boat houses but what got me the most was they were hollowing out a small mountain for water storage. The rocks taken out of the mountain were being put into the sea to extend the island. The island felt like it was at least twice the size as I remembered it. The little choo choo train that ran throughout the complex that took people to other areas such as the restaurant and horse riding stables. I never did see the Elf's village but hidden on the other side of the mountain was farm lands with all kinds of stuff growing. Sheep, pigs, cattle and chickens were being raised elsewhere. The next time we visited I knew that I had opened my big mouth again in front of the wrong people with big ears.

"Merlin, this is amazing, all they need is a theme park over there with some roller coasters and this place could compete with Disney world." I was kidding of course but not by much.

At least the boredom was gone for awhile even thought it was lay around the beach or swim on the beach before lying around the beach. One of the wives had a slide put in for the waterfall lake. That kept the giggling, shrieking and laughter going for quite awhile after the elves figured out how to keep water coming down the slide. I had even moved my lounge to face the slide. We had gone to clothing optional after the second day, it was a deserted island.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21—Tell me I am not dreaming

Ragnok sent a message for Harry and his wives to get to Gringotts as soon as possible.

"Ah, Harry, Ladies please take a seat as you will probably need one."

"So has the world ended or just more of the same?" I asked knowing with my luck both could be true.

"Your friend Ron Weasley…"

The girls were already up out of their chairs…

"Perhaps a poor choice of words, your acquaintance Ron Weasley attacked a girl and is in Azkaban. He roughed her up pretty good before she got a knee in and raced to her father. The father is the head of the largest block on the Wizengemot and a good friend of the Minister of Magic." Ragnok stated.

"And?" Daphne asked.

"It finally caught up on the old coot, he is no longer Chief Warlock and the Board of Governors showed him the door. Flitwick in charge of Hogwarts, Snape has disappeared, what was there as teachers have run for any cover they can find."

"So everyone wants us to be at Hogwarts" I guessed.

"Yes as Voldemort has threatened to burn down Hogwarts since Dumbledore is gone and Dumbledore has threatened to burn down Hogwarts since they fire him." Ragnok always had the best news.

Therefore, everyone wants us back to teach and handle their problems, right?" I asked.

"It appears so; they have threatened to shut down Hogwarts if you all don't return." Ragnok just raised his hands in surrender." Yes now that all the internal problems are over even Longbottom says he will return.

So back it was back to teaching, Slughorn had returned to potions and the girls and I pretty much filled in the rest.

/Scene Break/

Returning to Hogwarts was not a fanfare event. While Dumdum was still Chief Warlock he had spread word of Mordred and Slytherin being the next dark lord. Of course with him being the "Leader of the Light" it was just nasty. We had finally had enough and Rita was told to write articles, that The-Boy-Who-Lived is Harry who had done his duty by doing in Voldemort and that's how he is now Lord Slytherin. That had helped when Dumdum went down in disgrace, but he didn't believe Harry was TBWL and said so many times. He had also gotten Ron released from Azkaban. So arriving at Hogwarts was a mix of those who believed and those who didn't believe.

We were not back but a few days when we ran into Hagrid. He was softer than a stone wall but just as immovable, he was sobbing in his tent size hanky. Aragog had disappeared and Hagrid just knew it was done by the Ruddy big snake roaming the forest. The other spiders wanted nothing to do with Hagrid. It seemed Daisy was keeping the spiders under control, yum, yum.

/Scene Break/

"So what students the 'floe' can't handle the elves will help remove?" I asked. "Just remember if the Deatheater or Dumdums crowd get in I will call Daisy to roam the halls."

"I think it's a good plan, if we have students we cannot remove from Hogwarts we will lock them in their common rooms so Daisy can do her thing." Flitwick added.

"Amelia says that the rumors on the street are that someone is hiring an army of English and foreign fighters." Susan added.

"Yes it seems that there will be a fight here at Hogwart, but what does the Ministry say? Are they going to help and how?" Hermione demanded.

"Seems they will send, if they can, any free personnel to help" Susan replied.

"Typical, which means we are on our own." I laughed.

The rest of the year went and the only problems were the squabble of kids, it was hard to comprehend that just a few years ago I was one of those kids. I just hoped that our training here at Hogwarts had been changed to prevent too many Ron's or Draco's. Then again when I looked back there was Pansy, Nott, and a host of others many who ended badly based on their training.

The maudlin thinking changed to the Christmas break and we were going to the island. No snow, no cold, only warmth and sunshine on our remote island.

/Scene Break/

Our arrival was well past midnight due to the time difference. The next morning we had a fabulous breakfast, elf provided, and requested a tour of our remote island. The elves popped us to the top of a building or tower we were not sure because when we look around from this look out point… I had to catch Hermione as she fainted.

There were helicopters landing at landing pads, huge boats bringing in hundreds of people to join what must have been hundreds more roaming around our so called deserted island. I also got the impression that the island I last saw that I thought was twice it original size was now double that if I was right. This was a holiday resort of the size I had never heard of, and as we got closer to the mob of people and the activities they were paying for I started laughing almost uncontrollably. The elves somehow had gotten hold of some muggle story books, or maybe all of them. They were dressed up like what the muggles would think were people with dwarfism but in fact were our elves dressed up to look as story book characters. If we were not our own country we would have been sued for copyright infringement, hell just down right theft. There were elves doing hi-ho down one street and another bunch were aliens doing a laser fight with a well known star traveler. The muggle just ate it up and seemed to be having the time of their lives. What set me off laughing was the witch flying in on her broom cackling about little pretty's. I know it was displaying magic but what park in the world did things that the people believed was magical and was just science? There was a couple of "thingamabobs" that I was unsure what made them go.

There was one closed mouth Goblin that I was itching to see about now.

Largo stated that the island was now self sufficient and making money now at a great rate. Here was a place that was warm all year round and then I found that they had come up with a discount for air tickets to come here, they were almost free. I had to ask and they told me that the casino on the other end of the island made up for it very well, thank you.

By now I had lost my wives, they were off and doing all the rides and seeing all the sights. I saw the rollercoaster's etc, that reminded me of my off-handed remark a little while back and I was determined to keep my mouth shut. Largo also stated that all the wives were under elf escort even if they didn't know. So I heated back to the private beach and got a cold drink and watched the waves lap on the shore in my lounge chair. It was not often that I got to be alone, in fact that brought back memories of lonely hours in a boot cupboard under a stairs.

That got me to thinking about protecting Hogwarts but all that was planed out. Even if they attacked right now, the elves would have me there in a flash, if not I could use the Shadow leopard.

'POP' "Master Harry is not happy?" Squeaky was there so I asked Largo to bring some drinks and we sat around and talked. I of course thanked them and told them to thank all the elves for their hard work over the island. Soon they had something to do or were just bored and I was alone again.

/Scene Break/

Late morning I was awoken by a group of wives dragging me into the surf. A bunch of splashing and then a fresh water shower. Breakfast was superb and then I was dragged back to the park to enjoy all the rides. Soon I was back on my lounge chair enjoying the sun. Squeaky 'popped' in and told me I should see the island so her tour started. I was surprised all of the farm lands that existed and the forests, not coconut trees but real trees. Suddenly I had an idea, "Largo" I yelled.

Soon there was a group, herd, or a large gathering of elves and the instructions were given and they popped away. I went back to my lounge chair and a cold drink with a satisfied smile on my face. I'll teach that Goblin not to give me enough information. Actually I was not mad at Ragnok; it just seemed that he liked to keep information from me. Well they all were magical! Then I wondered what the wives would do?

The next morning I got dragged to the shower, breakfast was again superb and after we were in the park the wives disappeared. Revenge was mine.

That evening the wives all dragged their tired bodies back to the cottage for a shower and bed. The only difference was this time when they entered they were greeted by the entire orphanage.

"Ah, my wives return at last. There is an elf per child and all of the children are divided equally between you. So tomorrow you will show the children a good time as us orphans must stick together." There was a cheer from the kids, the wives did not look that happy. By the second night the wives looked like they could do with a girl's night out.

~"I am so happy that I am not there dear. Gringotts is quite busy but not as busy as the tending to all those orphans."

~"Well you have a job, but when you arrive for your weekend you had better pay attention to me and not the rides."

~"After what you did to the others, how could I refuse?"

When Fleur arrived for the weekend we spent most of out time in the bedroom. There was catching up, foot rubs and well you know. When we did come out when the wives were home we found some very frazzled wives. Kids can be quite active.

I then found that Fleur was a fanatic on scary rides, well she was part bird and those rides did fly. My eagle was happy also but the leopard stayed in the shadows. What was great was she loved to hug me tight on the down drops of the scary rides. Fleur was always my number one girl.

/Scene Break/

Back at Hogwarts all settled down into the normal dull every day. I don't peak in our bond but when Fleur is mad, scared or frightened it's hard to ignore. She apparently gave a lecture to the girls about family and their place in it; I really was trying to mentally ignore a pissed off Fleur, especially that part about the male frail ego.

Rumors at Hogwarts are like your blood, it keeps flowing around and around. Most of it is garbage but every once in a while something shows up that is important. You have to filter out the good from the bad. One such rumor was the eminent attack on Hogwarts. It seems that they had recruited giants in the attack, giants only moved in the summer. So we prepared, but for who?

/Scene Break/

All the students were on the train and going home. We all road back to the castle with the thought of packing and heading off to our island. We had no sooner arrived at the castles when the alarms went off indicating someone was trying to force their way in through the front gates. I headed off to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and down to Daisy. Everyone had glasses and Daisy was happy to have some other hunting opportunities.

As the gates fell and they entered the grounds I was out front. I wanted to be by my self but the wives were just as adamant that they would go with me one way or the other. Arguing with wives is time consuming, a waste of time and never something you could win, so they joined me.

~"Fleur they are here, tell Ragnok to notify the DMLE and send what he can, I hope this is only on Hogwarts and not the bank and Ministry also.

~"Yes dear, be careful."

~"Always my love."

A great battle it was, if that's what you wanted or it was a piece of cake if that was how you saw it. Me? I was just confused who all were here and in the end what they would carry out.

The first thing was the gate crashers, the giants. They came stomping up towards the castle so I took to the air and "French fried" the lot. Now that lightning is very hot and they were very slow. Crispy critters could also be said. Now a falling forty-foot fries is not thought to be dangerous but when the fry is a ton or two in weight, well there was a few Deatheaters that got squashed.

Now come the ex-Hogwarts trained Deatheaters. While the curses were dangerous their aiming training was not a high priority at Hogwarts. Talk about idiots that couldn't hit the side of a barn. Oh for the electronically minded I was attempting 30,000 amperes on those lightning bolts which is think is about average for lightning.

Daisy was working herself off to the right. How do you deal with a hide that is impervious to spells, a sight that kills, and a jaw full of teeth that the poison contained in those teeth will melt metal?

The wives were of course doing all those Founder spells and curses that Fleur lifted from all my study in the libraries. That kept the rift raft on the left dying in great groups. It seemed that whoever was behind this attack had quite a few hundred Deatheaters or mercenaries at their command.

Alas the final death defying battle was to take place, for there was Voldemort running his mouth. Whoops, looks like a joint force operation; there is Dumbledore off to the left with his twinkling eyes. Both are firing A-Ks at me like I would enjoy the results.

Honestly, I just wanted to fry Voldemort and then take on Dumbledore. I had no idea or control it appeared. I directed my strongest lightning bolt to hit Voldemort but an un-attached streamer was visible heading to the earth surface it projection to the left and hit Dumbledore. Both were fried with one bolt and an offshoot streamer of lightning.

That stopped the attack, with Daisy full; she headed to me and encircled me and my wives. The spiders seeing all the fresh food laying around charged in with and eye on Daisy. The Goblins arrived to attack from the rear which caused anyone with a port-key to get gone. The rest were killed or eaten or both. The Goblins were not in for a fight with the spiders so they headed out as soon as the Deatheaters left.

Other than a few spiders picking on Giant bones the area was picked clean in short order. There was nothing to do to wait for the DMLE and make some statements. With that done we headed off to the island.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Of Gods, Devils and Deities

Note: I am neither a researcher nor scholar so if I have messed up on the historical entities please just go with the flow. I have found that there is more than one story, tale or myth over the characters that I am using. Thanks.

What was going on was magical, rumor or maybe myth but yet there if was, reality or a dream.

When God asked for all angles to bow down to humanity, Lucifer refused, "These human beings are flawed" was his reply assuming he was a he or it was a she. Lucifer opened his own office, often referred to as dark and evil.

As an archangel, Lucifer is one of the most powerful beings to exist, the only beings said to be more powerful than him are **God**, and **Death**, but that is so long ago, who cares.

/Scene Break/

Lucifer sat at his throne high above the floor, Dumbledore and Tom Riddle lay there at his feet. Dumbledore is trying to get his twinkle to work and Voldemort aka Tom Riddle is trying to glue himself together wishing he had some super glue as his sole is a mess. Dumbledore suddenly notices his beard is still smoking and try's to put it out.

Lucifer laughing, "Zeus was expecting you two."

"Now which one of you two will go back and kill the boy who lived?"

"I have done that already, I killed Orion Potter…"

"Shut up fool, Harry Potter is The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Now I guess I must decide, no I have a deal, fight it out and the winner goes back, Poseidon wants a piece of Zeus, so if the winner can do in Harry Potter, the demons can be let loose, when Zeus fails, Hades will let loose all the Hellions upon the under-world.

There again was an epic battle, Dumbledore let loose one cures and Voldemort fell to pieces; the glue was not quite dry.

So the winner is going to go back with Seraphim, normally people think of angels, but he is a serpent demon who will return with you Dumbledore." Lucifer wished him well. After Dumbledore left Lucifer had Voldemort's pieces swept up, boxed and sent express to Hades.

/Scene Break/

After all the mess, statements and making sure Hogwarts is secure, we finally got to leave on vacation. The island was still roaring with people and activities. Fleur had asked for time to match our vacation and Ragnok had approved it. So Fleur and I were off to the new super death-defying flying ride. I was happy that my other wives decided where I went they went, even though some begged off some of the rides.

We had just gotten off of a real mind bender of a ride and ran into real problems. I would have thought, as everyone in the area thought, it was part of the parks fantasy activities. What got my serious attention was that the fried Dumbledore was with something that looked like an angel didn't look right. That's when Dumbledore said something that the entity took, looked and headed for me. Alas the stupid thing had a Deatheater mentality which was to talk before killing. It hissed its words.

"I kill for Lucifer and Hades…"

I hissed back, "Do you wish to kill, who me or mine?"

It hissed back, "As I am ordered, you are dead."

Well, golly gee, I hit it with the largest lightening bolt I knew of."

The thing seemed to fold into itself and vanish with a shriek, the surrounding muggles thinking it was part of the park activities applauded. Dumbledore shrieked and let loose a curse, it was funny. His curse and him folded up and turned into a liquid and flowed down the drain on the street. The muggles thought that was the best and actually some of them gave me a tip for the performance.

/Scene Break/

"You are one of the most incompetent boobs I have ever had to deal with." Lucifer ranted. "I will send you back this time Dumbledore with Xaphan. Xaphan was one of the fallen angels who rebelled with me against 'THE' Lord. Be gone Dumbledore."

When the two were gone from Lucifer's presents someone else joined the arena, "You are trying for what? Hell or my displeasure? Death asked.

"I was just trying…"

"Enough!" Death cut off Lucifer. "This is your last attempt at the chosen one, there are higher entities that want Harry Potter to do what they want, and you are just muddying the waters, stop now or suffer the consequences."

/Scene Break/

I had just stepped off the third super death defying ride with Fleur. I was a bit dizzy and Fleur was laughing. She always had a piece of her in my brain looking around it seemed.

~"You want to take a break that was a loop the loop that I can't believe the cars stayed on the ride's tracks."

~"Knowing the elves the cars didn't, we just think they did." I answered.

~"Lets get the elves to make a picnic basket or two and head over the mountain. I'm sure we can find a quiet place to watch the grass grow."

~"That Fleur is a fabulous idea."

"Girls, Fleur just suggested a picnic out in the country, are you all interested?"

They were and we hopped on our brooms and headed out. We found a nice area of pasture land next to a small forest. Using the shade from the trees we set our blankets and the race to see what the elves had packed commenced. A few hours later we again mounted our brooms and flew into an secure area and had the elves collect the brooms. It would not be cool if all the muggles saw something that they could not relate to the park. So we walked into the edge of the park, heading to the nearest Choo-choo station.

I shook my head when I saw a fiery angle with large wings suddenly appear. Again I would have thought I was crazy but there was Dumbledore again. Fleur beat me to it; she changed and started hurling fire balls at the thing. I then started with a lightning bold. For some reason I think Fleur's fire caused the thing to fold into it self and vanish, leave behind a pile of ash. Again the public thought it was part of the parks entertainment. Fleur got all the tips this time. I made a serious mistake and lost sight of Dumdum.

"Damn where is he, you would think he would stand out like a spotted giraffe." Hermione exclaimed.

"Lets head to the cottage, the wards will keep him away until we can organize a magical search." Daphne directed and we headed to the cottage.

We boarded the little train and headed out, we made sure that no spotted giraffe were following us, but we were wrong. Dumdum was not following the rules about not letting the muggles see or hear magic. Then again what was his status, dead, limbo, or just a large pain in the bum? We were just starting to enter our wards when, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

/Scene Break/

"Harry Potter, wake up, now!" I shook my head and opened my eyes. It was too much; a flood of scenes came from everywhere almost all at once. Dumbledore, I was going to, when I, all my wives were here and the last thing I remember is 'avada kedavra'. They all seem to be breathing; this is a good size hall. Thick white pillars lined either side of the room, all the walls and ceiling are covered in Grecian murals and my bum is killing me. We were all dumped or fell on a couch of stone.

"Come on, get them up and going, Zeus is waiting and he is not a very happy god today." Some elderly lady in a white toga was saying. I got up and started the routine of getting all of my pretties up and on their feet.

We left the hall and straight ahead was a set of stair a very long set of stairs seemingly stretching into the sky. The girls of course were a question a second and while I didn't have any answers the elderly lady did, she put her finger to her lips and the girls fell quiet. "A need to learn that spell" and got quite a few slaps to my arms and head.

"I have seen you before in something that I thought was a dream, what do we call you?"

"I am called Theia, an unhappy Theia to be made into an escort service. Now I will release you from the silencing spell, but I do not want to hear one word from you unless you are spoken to, this is between Harry Potter and Zeus." The girls all nodded and Theia waved her hand, I was awaiting Hermione's question, but not a sound was heard. Part of the reason was for an elderly lady she was in better shape for the stairs and kept a good pace. A pace that left us winded.

Finally we hit a level entrance to a giant hall, the hall had murals all round and then it hit you, twelve or more round white pillars on either side with golden lintels on top. Those lintels had white pillars reaching upward; this was repeated as far up as the eye could see. It looked like a church organ in steps into infinity. In the middle was more stairs leading to a occupied throne.

We were now stopped at the bottom of the last set of stairs that led upwards to his throne which was a surprise. Oh it was large and had carvings and figures on either side of a straight back golden chair, even the arm rests were plain and there was no padding to be seen. Dumbledore's chair in the great hall was more ornate and gaudy; this was just not what one would expect.

Zeus had a full beard and the staff in his left hand that must have been seven feet in length. By or in his right hand was something, at first I thought it was a golden eagle. Then it changed into a two foot high female in a toga, she had wings, it seemed to be slowly changing back and forth but from the bottom of the stairs it was hard to tell.

His voice filled the room, "So the mortal Harry Potter returns again, you are indeed becoming a problem."

It's never too soon or too late but it was bound to happen and a mad Hermione just yells at him a question, one of probably many, "Who do you think you are, just because…"

Zeus started laughing. "I see you have been gifted with at least one of her type." And then he really let loose laughing when Susan and Daphne grabbed Hermione and Hannah put her hand over her mouth.

"Theia has not been happy, as a seer she sees the future and we are trying to keep Poseidon from causing me and your people troubles. You were the solution until Lucifer, how do you mortals say? 'plucked a rose' in the pudding."

~" Old saying means to "have a wee".

~"Thanks Fleur."

"You have already seen two of the many things they can get Hades to release. The higher-ups have put a leash on Lucifer for the moment but now we must send you back, the problem is when to return you."

"Zeus the continuum lines show that if we send them back just before the fight with the second angel they have a 93% chance of surviving Dumbledore. Further even after all the shifting we will win if they go back and survive Dumbledore. Their real battle for them will be years afterwards."

"Great that's what we will do immediately, I for one am not interested in this group going to Asgard or Valhalla, we have enough troubles without upsetting Odin just yet, bye mortals.

/Scene Break/

I shook my head when I saw a fiery angle with large wings suddenly appear. Again I would have thought I was crazy but there was Dumbledore again. Fleur beat me to it; she changed and started hurling fire balls at the thing. I then started with a lightning bold. For some reason I think Fleur's fire caused the thing to fold into it self and vanish, leave behind a pile of ash. Again the public thought it was part of the parks entertainment. Fleur got all the tips this time. I made a serious mistake and lost sight of Dumdum, AGAIN!

"Alright, let's fall back."

Squeaky!" POP

"Yes Master Harry"

"Mad man in park, pop us to the cottage!" POP

"Thank you Squeaky you're a life saver."

Largo!" POP

"Alert security Dumbledore is in the park, he gone mad and is using A-Ks. Also warn all the elves in the park, Dumdum is dangerous."

"Yes Master Harry." POP

"I need a drink!" POP


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 -The next dark lord arrives

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but hopefully the enjoyment of the reader (if I have any).

The vacation was over about the time Hannah put her hand over Hermione's mouth. She was seven ways from mad, upset and pissed. "How dare HE! How dare you 'all!" Slam went a book on the table or a glass. When I tried to talk to her it was "How dare he!" she would huff and storm off, the wives were not having much luck either. Being back at Hogwarts and with classes starting we did not have much time for her temper tantrums.

We took her fits for about a week before we had enough. We as a group grabbed her and hauled her kicking and screaming to Madam Pomfrey for evaluation. All Madam Pomfrey had to say was Hermione had been cursed as she levitated Hermione off to St. Mungo.

While our first instinct was to get to St. Mungo we thought better of the idea. We all had classes and responsibilities and we had to fill in for Hermione's class. Since Madam Pomfrey would let us know what was going on when she returned we stayed at Hogwarts. I figured Dumdum had a hand in this; she went odd while we were on the island so Dumdum must have slipped in a curse while we were not looking.

Madam Pomfrey found us in the Great Hall moping over cups of coffee. She came and sat down. "She will be alright; one of the doctors recognized the curse as an insanity curse. She will be right as can be in a couple of days."

We thanked her and decided to head to bed as it would be a long day tomorrow. Fleur was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I however was not able to sleep with my mind running at full speed. So I got up.

~"Where are you going dear, it's late.

~"I can't sleep, so I am going for a walk, go back to sleep you have work in the morning."

~"hmmm." She was back asleep and I started walking and I just was not happy as I entered the dark unlit corridor.

/Scene Break/

The next morning I dragged myself into the Great Hall craving and desperately needing a cup of strong coffee, no make that a pot of strong coffee. I was three cups in and was attacking my breakfast like a starving man because I was. The girls were not moving very fast until the Dailey Profit arrived. That stopped my breakfast as the girls were all over me with accusations and questions.

.

...…The Disgraces Leader of the Light found Mauled and Dead…...

Late last night the Disgraced Leader of the Light Albus Dumbledore (See Page 2) was found horribly mauled in the middle of Diagon Alley by two passing drunks who stumbled on the body. Dumbledore lost his job as Chief Warlock and Headmaster of Hogwarts and left in disgrace (See Page 3). He was thought dead after the attack on Hogwarts when the Dark Lord was eliminated by Harry Potter (See Page 4 & 5). Aurors believe his mauled and shredded remains had been thrown off the darkened building across from Gringotts. We at this time do not know if this is a warning to the Goblins for letting Dumbledore confiscate all those vaults (See page 6).

Rita Skeeter

Dailey Profit

.

.

~"Harry you're fighting me."

"Harry you didn't?" Daphne gasped.

"Ladies it is not the proper subject to be talking about over breakfast." I stated.

"Well you best correct all the students because I'll bet you any amount that's all they are talking about over breakfast."

"And that's all they will be talking about all day I'll bet." Hannah giggled.

"Are you Ladies accusing me of something that would put me in Azkaban?" That got some silence for about three minutes. I just hoped Dumdum was roasting over hot coals right now.

Flitwick came rushing into the hall and said, "Harry I need your help right away."

I would have thought that it meant me but my entourage followed a running Flitwick down into the dungeons. There we found a dead Slughorn, a bottle of brandy in one hand and some candied pineapple in the other. He had a heart attack so classes got canceled for the day. So while Amelia came in, we left to visit Hermione. All we got was uncomfortable chairs and to watch the white walls peel. No visitors was finally declared and we got to return to Hogwarts.

Two days later we got some good news and some bad news. Hermione would be returning all cured this afternoon.

"I'm sorry Harry but the Board of Governors stated we have to take him as he is the only one available."

"Well I am sure he will hold any grudges over me putting him in the hospital, or bumping off his heroes during the Hogwarts attack." I responded.

"Harry I'm sure he has learned his lesson."

"Is that not what the last Headmaster said?" That ended the conversation over Snape, at least for the moment.

/Scene break/

Snape showed up and Flitwick had a mandatory staff meeting. I had a mandatory wife meeting also as there was something I wanted approval for, and I got just by bringing up the subject.

"So that just about covers all the new areas coming and brings Professor Snape up to speed." Flitwick finished. "Any thought or comments Severus?"

"No, I will just take up my previous duties."

"Actually that won't be happening, I will be taking over Head of House Slytherin, Flitwick may choose any of the other Professors but you will not be head of any house." I stated.

"Listen you little shit, I was here long before you and I will…"

"Headmaster are you going to support me in this matter, I will not be part of this bullies running of any house here in Hogwarts." I was getting up a head of steam. "Further that's Lord Little Shit to you."

"Harry the Board of Governors wants him…"

"Oh they can have him, but not as Head of House, I might suggest that should he be made one they will have three other Heads they will have to replace."

"That's blackmail you little…"

"Slow learner isn't he Harry?" Daphne laughed.

"No just being himself." Susan added.

"Why not let Flitwick or the Board of Governors make a decision?" Hermione continued to make Snape boil.

"Meanwhile I will be Head of House Slytherin." Snape sneered.

"Flitwick, your decision?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Harry but Snape gets the job." Flitwick stated.

"Congratulation, tell the Board of Governors that they are short a few Professors, we resign immediately, bye, bye. Oh if they change their mind they can contact us through Ragnok, Gringotts bank." We got up and departed with me watching our backs.

Hogwarts closed for the rest of the year as they were unable to find any teachers. We heard that Longbottom and a couple of staff also left. It was blackmail in a way but no one needs to put up with Snape's way of running things. Hogwarts was a school not a Deatheater training camp.

/Scene Break/

"Tracy came up with a brilliant idea and got all of the kids that had to return to the orphanage each year a job at the island if they wanted one, that included room and board. We actually needed the human help as business was booming on the island. The Board of Governors worried us as they waited until August to contact us about returning to Hogwarts. They wanted us to sign a contract this time with harsh fines and penalties for quitting before end of contract. We had a good laugh at that and walked out the door.

The reason for not finding any teachers was the pay. An American teacher could earn double what Hogwarts offered. Europe had a glut of teachers but England didn't understand French, German or Bulgarian instructors. I still think it was the pay that stopped their ability to speak English. We could care less about money, we were enjoying what we did and that's what counted. Come the Christmas break Hogwarts had a new Board of Governors which promptly begged our return. We of course agreed when they agreed. I was now the Head of Slytherin, Hermione had Ravenclaw, Longbottom agreed to return as head of Hufflepuff and Daphne got Gryffindore. Snape got mad but that was normal. It wasn't until we got to Hogwarts that the rumors of a new dark lord reached out ears.

"So which Slytherin became the new dark lord?" Susan queried.

"Nott maybe or Avery?" Susan suggested.

"Who said it has to be a Slytherin." Daphne asked.

"Maybe Voldemort found another Horicux." Hannah offered.

"Oh Merlin, don't even think that, we had enough of him and Dumbledore, lets hope its someone like Colin Creevey." I suggested.

"No let's make it Vincent Crabbe." Tracy giggled.

"Next you will suggest Pansy Parkinson." Susan was the last to suggest as the game was getting boring.

/Scene Break/

The news hit the school mostly by the Dailey Profit. The next dark lord had hit causing cayos and destruction. Reading between the lines they had hit Hogsmeade Village.

Laughing like a funny joke Hermione choked out, "This nasty Dark Lord attacked "The Magic Neep". Was he revenging his vegetable gardens lack of fruit? "The Magic Neep" is a grocery store."

"Apparently he cleaned out the entire shop." Susan giggled.

"This makes no sense, what is he going to threaten us with, the emptying of our pantries?" Daphne huffed.

"I did hear that a muggle meat market was robbed last week" I wonder if they could be connected?" Hannah asked.

"Well he would have a balanced meal if he had robbed a cake shop" Tracy giggles.

Tracy was not far off because a day later Honeydukes in Hogsmeade Village was robbed of all its sweets.

"Girls this means only one thing, Largo!" POP

"Yes Master Harry"

"I need you to have an elf watch a shop and the second you see a Deatheater they pop to me and let me know."

And so it began:

Thankfully it was a Saturday or the school would have been closed, the girls and I and even Ragnok raced out of Gringotts to face the ten Deatheaters at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

The gang that couldn't be considered serious had arrived, led by the notorious dark lord Ronald Wesley. We almost laughed our selves to death.

NOTE: My apologies to anyone following this story. My laptop is being confiscated untill we return from Europe. I was informed that I should pack for a two month stay. I was also told that the closest I would be getting to a computer was a pencil and paper. I will steal that Generals MacArthur's words and disappoint many reviewers, "I shall return."


	24. Chapter 24

We actually stepped back and watched the new Dark Lord attack the ice cream parlor. The Aurors, although late as usual, arrived in time to engage the Deatheaters, cough, cough. The great fight lasted about two seconds as the Aurors arrived the so called Deatheaters 'apperated' away.

"Harry, they seem to be drawn to food, why don't we set up a free food stand next weekend in Hogsmeade Village." Susan suggested.

"Yea, it's a Hogwarts weekend and we could even put it in the paper" Hannah enthusiastically added.

"And the DMLE can lay in wait…"Hermione started when Tracy added, "And when the Deatheaters attack we can have all the students bunched up so the Deatheaters can't miss the students!"

"Ok, good idea and a bad finish, what else is there with food that we can lure them in with and have the DMLE capture them?" I mused.

"Actually Susan's idea is good it just needs a little adjustment or two." Hermione suggested.

"Like what" Susan asked.

"Well like a new food store or warehouse all by itself and away from most people and use Hannah's idea with advertisements in the paper."

And so it began, a warehouse was purchased on the outskirts of Hogsmeade Village and the advertisements began. Amelia had her troops were hidden but readily available. My biggest mistake I think was having me and the girls seen there and we were seen!

The Aurors never saw anything that was not normally seen around a food warehouses, a Rat. The many trips it must have made, the unshrinking of the explosives and the setting of the timers or trigger device. I never knew what hit us as the warehouse and all of us died in the explosion. We had been outsmarted by an idiot.

/Scene Break/

I was lying on the marble floor, I looked around the place that seemed familiar. It all came crashing back as I was startled by, "You are becoming more trouble that you are worth, I should send you off to Death and let him have you." Roared a very impressive figure, "Theia keeps reminding me of my problems and how we are linked. I was about to tell her to go cry on Lucifer's shoulder when the "Fates" stopped in for a chat. I Zeus am no fool so let me tell you what is to happen. You are going to be mind wiped and you my young pain are going to start all over again. I only had you stop by to let you know we will attempt another approach."

My brain just started to understand what he said which brought a thousand more questions. I tried to flame but was unable to do anything magical. Then my mind flooded with what happened to my girls when they turned off the lights and I knew no more.

"Theia are you and the 'Fates' positive about this mortal?"

"Zeus, as long as he lives we are safe and need not worry. Should he cease to exist we are in it over our heads. Voldemort will win and then he will come after you with our world"s enemies and by then most of the underworld. The Fates are letting us handle it for now but everyone is worried."

/Scene Break/

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but hopefully the enjoyment of anyone reading. No Slash.

~ represent non verbal mind speaking

I'm cold; the dirty thin blanket is of little help. The Dursley's are in their nice warm kitchen with the door closed so none of the warmth leaks out. Soon they will move to the living room and close the door and turn on the electric oven in the fireplace. If I could get out of this boot cupboard under the stairs I could move to keep warm or even wash some of my things but that is not allowed. I won't be allowed to clean the kitchen for a while yet but that will be little warmer. I know they have already turned off the heating in the kitchen, no use wasting good money on this Freak.

There is a change in the routine, the door bell is ringing. Vernon is grumbling and as I look though the slat in the cupboard door I see a young woman somewhere in her twenties. She is arguing with Vernon but as he turns around I see something that is not common, Vernon is smiling. He rips open the cupboard door and yanks me out. He drags me to the young woman and says, "Take the Freak and don't bring him back."

She kneels down to my level and says, "Hi, I'm Jean and how would you like to live with my family?" I am only six but I am not stupid, anyplace is better than here, so I just nod.

Great she says as she removes her coat and pulls it around my body. I don't know why but as she pulls off the coat my eyes are captivated by a funny charm dangling from her neck. It's a round metal circle with another golden circle inside. What is funny is there is a tiny hourglass being held by the inner circle. All this is suspended around her neck by a long golden chain. She stands and offers her hand which I take and she leads me to a car outside. The coat is warm and so is the inside of the car and she lets me ride up front, I never get to ride up front. It different than scrunched up in the back with Dudley. I can see where we are going and there on the bonnet is a metal animal of some sort, kind of like a cat.

"So what do you like to be called?" She asks.

"I am called Boy or Freak." I reply.

She shakes her head and says, "You are Harry…" She stops but I could see she wanted to say more.

We drive for awhile when she pulls into a deserted parking lot of an empty mall and starts explaining things that I really don't understand. She is nice and hasn't yelled at me or hit me like the Dursley's always do so I listen as she proceeds. "So Harry there are a lot of not nice people like the Dursley's in this world so I have come to take you someplace where the nasty people can't find you. Now the first thing that I want you to do is drink this soda, all of it, OK?"

As I nod she takes out a thing of glass with a liquid inside. She pours the liquid into the soda and gives it to me to drink. It's great, I never had soda before. When the soda is done she takes out a long skinny piece of wood and explains it's a wand like I should already know that fact. She says I will get one soon but she is going to wave it around me and that it will not hurt. I nod and she waves and when I look at my hand its glowing bright white and I feel really warm.

"I thought so", she says and smile at me. She starts the car and we are off again. After a while I fell asleep.

/Scene Break/

The next morning I awake in a soft heaven. I open my eyes to a large room and a soft bed and I have pajamas on, just like Dudley gets to wear. When I get out of the bed I see a chair with clothes neatly laid out and an open door to a bathroom. Well I was not going to pass up a good thing, I entered the bathroom and there was all kinds of things all new in there wrappers and a note on the mirror. I hoped it said to use all this nice stuff which I did. I had my own toothbrush and not that wore out thing they gave me at the Dursley's. I almost didn't leave the shower but then I remembered Vernon yell about wasting hot water when I did the dishes, so I reluctantly got out. The clothes fit and I was happy.

Opening the door and going down the hall I found the steps leading downstairs. The smell of food directed my feet to the kitchen. Usually with Vernon it was my being yanked out of the cupboard and thrown into the kitchen with orders. Then I would be dragged out and pushed or thrown and yelled at about what I must accomplish. This was great, I was free! Well I hoped it was going to last.

Jean was there in the kitchen and introduced me to Dan and Emma Granger and their daughter Hermione. The breakfast was already made and they had me sit down and eat, I love this place. When everyone was done they made me sit and not clean the dishes while Emma did the cleaning. Later we all went into the living room. Jean then started talking and I was confused, I looked at Hermione and she was listening intently but seemed lost also.

"Harry we are going to ask you to do a few things. Can you do some things for us if we ask?" Jean asked.

"Yes Miss."

"Ok, you are now Harry Granger, and you never heard of the Dursley's. You must never ever talk to anyone about the Dursley's to anyone unless we ask you to, can you do that?"

"Yes Miss."

"Good, now we are going to take you shopping to buy new clothes and get a picture taken. Then we will go the General Register's Office and Her Majesty's Passport Office and get you a passport. That should be a full day." Jean stated.

It was a full day, Jean, Hermione and I were in the back seat and did a lot of talking. Hermione was just as confused as I was but we were having fun we were going to new places. I was never allowed to go anywhere except my cubboard. I noticed when we went to the Government offices that Jean was using her stick again, but did not let the workers in the offices see her stick. Three weeks later I had a passport in the name of Harry Jimmy Granger.

"Harry this document is from the English Government and I have charmed it to upgrade your picture and stay valid. You are not registered with the Government as a Granger I only obtained you a document. I you ever have to deal with the English Government you will have to use your real name which I will give you later. Do you understand the difference?"

"Yes Miss."

/Scene Break/

In the opulent Headmaster's office at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry a silver device that sat over the fireplace let out a puff of smoke and quit spinning. No living soul was in the office so it went unnoticed for a few months. The office resident was busy at the Wizengamot followed by an ICW meeting.

/Scene Break/

Jean never stayed around very long and sometimes was gone for weeks. She always seemed in charge because Dan and Emma always listened to her. They might argue sometimes but Jean always seems to win. Hermione and I were close and got along well. She was a bit bossy but I could always convince her. Jean had a lot of things that she made us swear that we would never talk about unless we were in the house. One such thing was the books she brought us. They were a little odd but Jean quizzed us on what the charms book said or how to mix strange sounding items like lacewing fly and dragons blood. On our trip to France which was fantastic we got sticks, Jean called them wands. The wands came with more promises of when and where we could use them. France was no problems and we got to do some stuff out of the odd books. In England we could only use the wand when Jean took us to a special place which she did on weekends.

We were now in school in England. France was warm and sunny, England was cold and wet. The French seemed to have a good time, the English did not seem happy. The kids in primary school were just mean to Hermione but left us alone after I got in a couple of fights over their being mean to Hermione. Jean had made us promised never to do magic at school or bring our wands. Hermione was very smart and I was very dumb but she forced me to read and study so I didn't do too badly.

/Scene Break/

"Professors, please, the students will be here next month so we need to discuss…" A silver instrument in the office screeched loudly before it exploded into tiny pieces."

"Albus what in the devil was that?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Sorry Minerva that was the wards falling at Privet drive, Severus we need to get there quickly." Albus Dumbledore stated.

"Yes I'm sure, just to see what the brat has done now." Snape sneered.

"Floe'ing' to the Leakey Cauldron, they then 'apperated' to Privet Dr. only to find that Vernon had seen their approch and met them with a shotgun.

"Get away you freaks, he's gone and isn't coming back."

"Mr. Dursley surely…" BOOM!

"Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape 'Apperated' before the police could arrive."

Arriving at the Leakey Cauldron, "I take that as a no." Snape sneered.

"I'm afraid you are correct Severus. Please activate a recall of the Order of the Phoenix."

/Scene Break/

"I'm glad you could all make this meeting. Harry Potter "The Boy Who Lived" has disappeared from his residency at #4 Privet drive."

"We must find him, who is doing what?" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"I'm afraid that we are unable to get close to the house as Vernon Dursley is armed with a shotgun and want nothing to do with us." Albus 'Twinkle eyes' Dumbledore stated.

"We must do something." Remus Lupin growled.

"All I ask of you is to be on the look out for the boy and report back if you sight him." Albus instructed.

After everyone had left Snape and Dumbledore exchanged words, "Do you thing that hint was enough?" Snape asked.

"Oh yes at least one will go and retrieve the information we need, so all we have to do is wait." Dumbledore smiled and hummed a little tune.

Someone did go to #4 Privet Drive and disarmed Vernon. When he received no information except a constant verbal attack. He lifted Vernon over his head that hurled him into a wall at #4 Privet Drive. Remus Lupin an old family friend of the Potter's and a werewolf was exceptionally strong and with the moon rising that night was extremely short tempered. A broken Vernon finally told what he knew, it didn't help much in finding Harry Potter.

/Scene Break/

"I can't wait Hermione, were off to France tomorrow and I can't wait to see what Jean has come up with."

"You mean what we have to swear we will never talk about, we are nine and she treats us like children." Hermione huffed but broke into giggles at Harry's antics.

Harry was on his knees bowing to Hermione's wisdom.

Arriving at France's airport they were met by Jean who drove them to their sea-side villa. She then attempted to ruin the entire summer and prove Hermione wrong about being children.

"You two are getting old enough to be told a few things. You know you are magical and that's why all the secrecy, but that is not the only reasons. You know that at the age of eleven Hermione will get a letter and then on September the 1st you both will go to Hogwarts. That's when the problems will start for both of you. Everyone will think Harry is your brother and you two will not contradict them from believing that you two are indeed siblings. Harry will be the first problem however he is not the reason for all the troubles you will having in Hogwarts. I will explain all these things to you both the August before you go to school. Right now its Harry's turn to do things which I hope will change many things before you go to Hogwarts. This is not a game nor can you run and hide all you two can do is stand and face what the fates have dealt you, I only hope to change a few things. Are you both totally confused?"

We both nod and Jean continues, "Harry I have talked with the Goblins of France who will deal with the English Goblins. You will take a small test to prove who you are…"

Hermione interrupted, "Let us guess that it is all secret?"

"Very secret! All of this will make it self clear once we are finished here today with the Goblins. We will then buy a couple of books for Hermione to read and to show Harry how people will think of him. Now here come the hard part Harry, once the testing is done we need to get rid of that scar on you forehead. The Goblins can do that in a flash after they give you one large headache. Now no one likes pain and there will be some but please trust me when I say if you do not do this now you will be dead by twenty years old."

I was in shock and Hermione knew it as she grabbed me and hugged me tight and whispered in my ear. It was comforting and as my shock faded, my brain kicked in. "Jean how can I not trust you? You pulled me out of that hell hole and gave me a life. Now you tell me to keep that life I need to trust you, when do we go to the Goblins?"

"Tomorrow morning, dress robes with muggle clothing underneath."

"Will I be able to stay with Harry while they do all this?" Hermione asked with a pleading look, she had not let loose of Harry.

"Yes, the Goblins say we can if we do not interrupt what they do or how they do the procedure."


	25. Chapter 25

The Goblins were not the nicest people but kind compared to Vernon they were super nice. In a private office they had me prick my finger and put a drop of blood on a parchment. They then announced that I was indeed Harry James Potter and would be Lord Potter at the age of fourteen. My vaults were sealed until then but I did have access to a trust vault. After signing some papers, that Jean read quite thoroughly, I had access to my trust vault and a means to pay the Goblins for all the work they were about to do. The vault was refilled annually so I didn't think I had any problems.

That thought went up in smoke along with something that Jean was going to explain later. The French Goblins had a ritual room that the English did not, so they laid me out on a table with funny markings. They made everyone else stand in a corner on some other funny markings. A couple of Goblins entered the room and started to chant and my head exploded.

"Harry it was awesome, the Goblins started to chant and your scar started to smoke. You started to scream but passed out and then the smoke started to scream but it was then drawn into the funny symbols on the wall. Then another Goblin came in with an orb, he waved it over your scar and the scar disappeared, awesome!" Hermione was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yea, well does anyone have a headache pill?" I asked, this was a real doozy of a headache.

Jean just dragged me out of the bank and down the street. The apothecary had a potion that killed the headache. Ah, but the dragging was not finished! I was dragged to an eye shop for contacts and Jean made sure that they were never to be removed type but also changed my eyes to blue. While Hermione was complaining about how she liked my green eyes Jean drags me to a hair stylist shop. I am told to shut up and this guy points his wand at me and puff I now have long black hair pulled into a pony tail. Neat trick as my hair was short two seconds ago. Hermione takes one look at me and locks our arms and says something like she is never going to let me loose to run after other girls. For some reason the contact was nice.

"Ok you two; you are too young to be locking lips already." Emma joked and Dan scowled. Hermione and I turned red, but I noticed she didn't let loose of my arm.

Jean then drags us to a book shop and after browsing a few minutes buys a couple of books. We head home to our villa by the sea. At this point I am ready to hide somewhere in Africa. Those thoughts I had earlier about not having problems was again proved wrong. I read the first book about the life of Harry James Potter. Then I read another book of my life and the two were completely different except in killing some idiot they couldn't name. The third book I threw away, the only thing they said the same was the scar, green eyes and dead parents. I never flew on dragons, slew werewolves or chased Deatheaters.

"So Harry you now know why you have blue eyes, no glasses, and long hair." Jean started.

"Wait a second; the Dursley's complained that I was dumped on their door step about a year old. How do these people know I have a scar, wear glasses and have spiky black hair?

"Harry, I have more information for you that will not make much sense until your last bit is given to you when you turn eleven and are ready to go to school. There is only one person who can be leaking this information. That person will know about Horicrux's but not that you had a Horicrux removed from your head. He will finally tell you a prophesy…"

"What's a Horicrux?" Hermione was as inquisitive as always.

The explanation of what a Horicrux was and how it was made really was upsetting. Then I was told that the bad guy that was called "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" was called the Dark lord or Voldemort. His real name was Tom Riddle a half-blood. The prophesy was chilling.

"Now you now know why I said," "If things were not changed you will never live till twenty."

/Scene Break/

I think the next part was a scheme to take my mind off Riddle and Horcruxes, it worked quite well. We were going swimming and we did. So with my trunks on and a towel slung around my neck I followed everyone, my flip flops keeping my feet from burning on the hot sand. As we passed a red pole in the sand everyone took off their bathing suits. Everyone turned to me and said this was a nude beach so drop the trunks. Man talk about being embarrassed, was that a sun burn or my blushing? Then there was the Wee Willie Winkie jokes which I was sure was not part of the nursery rhyme. I did notice that Dan seemed pleased or less tense with me around Hermione. Me I tried my darndest not to stare at all the girls, which made Hermione happy for some reason.

/Scene Break/

"Hermione, are you making any progress on this stupid Occlumency?"

"Just as much as you, but the instructor said we have to find our core. So leave me be and get to work and find your core."

"Yes Hermione."

I did find it one day and it was strange. First is seemed to be a sphere containing an ocean that was sloshing and jumping around. Then I notice that the sphere was dirty like pieces of black paper had fall on the sphere and stuck in places. So stupid me felt compelled to clean off the dirty paper. I floated around the sphere cleaning and cleaning and just as I finished everything went black.

"Well it's nice of you to join us." Huffed Hermione, who I noticed was sitting on the bed next to me and holding my hand.

"What happened?" I asked feeling quite good after a nice sleep.

"The instructor thinks you found your core and tried to mess with it, you have been asleep for three days." Hermione was giving me that stare, like 'do it again and I will kill you'.

I did visit my core again and the sphere was now full with the ocean and about a month later I was erecting walls to keep out the bad guys as Jean called them. Hermione got her shields up about a week later.

/Scene Break/

At a Muggle School London England:

"Your nothing but a know it all Granger so just shut up for once." Tamsin Applebee Cooper sneered. Tabitha Jones was his backup mouth. He of course made a mistake and pushed Hermione with Harry being there. It took a number of students to pull Harry off a battered and bleeding Cooper.

Meanwhile a number of Hermione's friends were consoling her and glaring at Tabitha.

/Scene Break/

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:

"Albus are you sure you want this extra training to be provided to Neville Longbottom, he won't be eleven until he starts school this September?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, this is quite advanced magic that you are trying to teach Neville, he may not have the core for this yet." Professor Flitwick stated.

"Yes, indeed, it is for the Greater Good that we provide a replacement for Harry Potter. Unless Harry shows up this September Neville must take his place as the boy who lived. There is a prophesy that states a number of factors all of which fit Harry Potter but they also fit Neville Longbottom. Without Neville we will never be rid of Voldemort, he is Harry Potter's deadly twin. So arrange the scheduling and provide the training, Dismissed!"

Professor Flitwick walked to his quarters thinking. No one really knew Harry Potter or what he looked like. Flitwick remembered both Lily and James Potter and Neville did not look like either nor were the Potters and Longbottoms related. What was Albus up to?

/Scene Break/

"Harry it is time for me to explain a few things and your parents will explain a bit more after I leave. Hermione you will receive a letter to attend Hogwarts in a few days from a Professor McGonagall and will be taken to Diagon Alley for your supplies. The wands you have from France must be hidden at all times unless your lives are in danger. New wands will be bought in Diagon Alley and you will use them at school. Now there will be nice people and bad people at Hogwarts but you will have to decide about them. The two that you must wary of are Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Professor Snape and their hidden allies.

"Why are the Headmaster and Professor bad people?" Hermione questioned.

"That is a hard question Hermione. They are trying to do good I think, but in the wrong way. Harry you once asked who gave the information for the books about you. The Headmaster is the one who picked you up when your parents died and hid you at the Dursley's. He is highly manipulative and will do anything to get his way for the Greater Good. Snape was or is a Deatheater, if he changed fine but to become a Deatheater he had to rape and kill. You make up your own minds but do not be misled by his Grandfatherly image or he will mislead you to do what he wants and not what is good for you."

"Yea, I don't see the Dursley's giving information about me to a magical book writers, they hate magic. I don't think I will be liking the Headmaster who put me with the Dursley's to be worked and mistreated."

"Both of you must never reveal that Harry is Harry Potter or Harry will be made to do things that will put his life in danger and finally kill him." Jean was adding to a miserable picture.

"Jean, who are you? You keep talking about the future but you look like you are my older sister?

Hermione was right about those items, I had been thinking along the same lines. I had always thought that Jean was the older daughter.

"I have left that information with Dan and Emma, I must leave now to face my future if I have one left, you don't mess with time and escape unscathed" Jean then just disappeared.

We both turned to Dan and Emma and they didn't look too happy. Dan started, "Kids we opened the door one evening and she walked in forced us to the couch. We were frozen there as she told us an insane tale. It took us quite a while but she just knew too much about us all. Then she told us that Harry was going to be brought here and raised."

"Yes you see that was not your sister Hermione that was you in about twenty years." Emma's statement froze me and Hermione's thinking process.

Emma continued "That gold necklace she wears is called a time-turner. That particular one she picked up in some battle at the Ministry of Magic. Instead of going back hours this particular one goes back years. She told of Potions being used on you and Harry and your marriage to some monster that she had to in the end kill. While Harry beat the Potions he was killed by his so called friends. She would not tell us anything specific about the future but discussed it in general terms. Like your friends and the Headmaster controlling you, confining you, mistreating you just to kill someone."

Dan picked back up on the information, "That's why we had all the changes made to you and all the training. She told us that all these assets would foil all these friends you would have had but that she has changed the past which is our future. By changing the past she hopes that the future will not turn out like it had and you both might have a life."

"Oh! my god!" Hermione exclaimed. "If she has changed the past she may not exist in the future." That stopped the explanations for quite a while.

/Scene Break/

"Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall and I have an offer for your daughter." She entered the living room with the intent of changing into her cat form to prove magic existed and fainted dead away. When she entered the living room the two children were tossing fire balls back and forth to each other.

"Let's levitate her to the couch and have a hot cuppa ready for her with a shot of brandy on the side." Hermione giggled.

"Did you kids have to show off?" Dan asked with a chuckle.

"Let's wake her and field the questions." Harry was laughing as he had instigated the fireball game.

Professor Minerva McGonagall awoke and the hell with the tea, she downed the brandy and indicated, more!

"How?"

"Nothing special I assure you." Dan chuckled as the story to be told was already rehearsed, Jean had made sure of that. "We figured that these two were special and while in France we found out about magic, so we had them trained in France every summer. The French don't have all those silly rules that the English do."

"But they are performing underage magic." McGonagall exclaimed.

"Oh they did a little accidental magic and put up a ward over the house which stops the Ministry from recording anything unusual." Emma chuckled.

"Well then you don't need me here."

"Well if you don't mind we have no idea where the magical community is here in England." Dan explained.

So one grumbling Professor McGonagall took everyone to Diagon Alley and all the shops required for first term muggles. All the shops except the trunk shop as the Grangers explained that they had theirs from France. Professor McGonagall was not happy over Harry not getting his letter. There was a lot of paperwork awaiting her to fix the problem.

Flashback:

"Ok you lot, you need trunks for Hogwarts but I recommend special trunks. They are going to be expensive but Harry has the galleons." Jean expounded.

The trunks were first to have thumb print locks, anyone trying to force open the trunks would be petrified. The trunks actually were shielded from most all magic. When open they looked like a normal trunk but when you slid the top storage to the back it exposed a ladder that when down to a large room. Entry by the ladder automatically closed and locked the trunk lids. It would be furnished like a living room with study desks. The only extras were a closet for their good clothes and a restricted 'floe'. The trunks also had a lightweight charm and an auto-shrinking charm. They were expensive.

End Flashback:

Gringotts was a problem, which Hermione was able to admirably handle. She got McGonagall off to the side with a ton of questions about Hogwarts. I was able to access the Potter trust vault without anyone of importance hearing my name. The ride was like a roller coaster and quite fun. I wanted to remove as many galleons as I could carry but was lucky that the Goblins had special bags to carry a lot of Galleons. I exited with two such bags loaded with Galleons. I saw no chance of coming here without problems so I would get a bunch and put them in my trunk for later. By the time I had exited the Goblins handed the new key to my vault that I had ordered thus voiding all others.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Off to Hogwarts or encounters of the worst kind

Hermione and I had discussed Jean numerous times and always thanked her and wished her well were ever she was. She had mapped out movements and explained a lot right up to stepping on the train. After we got on the train it was whatever it would be or we made it to be. She got us training in a lot of areas. We even had a little wand-less magic we could do, what she could not help us with was people. We read books on etiquette to dueling, even how too politely curse in pureblood speak. Believing there was a proper way to curse or slur someone just got me to shaking my head. The wizards were definitely different than the muggles. We said goodbye to Dan and Emma and boarded the train early. From our compartment we could watch the platform and all that went on there.

A set of blonds entered the platform, two adults and a boy our age. They acted like royalty with their noses up in the air. Another group of three entered and you could tell they must be muggle. They looked like they had entered a wonderland and were quite lost.

"Hermione look what just came on the platform."

There was a very old man dressed in blue robes with stars that twinkled. His pointed blue hat matched his robes. He did not just walk onto the platform but he strolled as an impressive entity, his wand in his hand as if it was a scepter. Next to him was a roly poly boy who looks like he was trying to look important but knew he wasn't. On his left was a freckled red-headed boy who was trying to look important just because he was there. Behind them was the clowns, at least that was my first thought. First there was a waddling red-headed female dragging a young girl with her and three older boys. Two of the older boys split off to join their friends while the third paused to polish his badge with his robe sleeve.

The train started it journey so we pulled out a couple of books to read. About fifteen minutes later the compartment door slid open and entered two girls. "Hi I'm Daphne Greengrass and this is Tracy Davis, would you mind if we hid in here until we get to Hogwarts?" I had stood like I was taught a gentleman should. When I waved to the seats they immediately rushed by me and took the seats furthest from the door, that left me sitting by the door.

"Would you find it too forward to inquire what you two are hiding from on this train?" I asked.

"Draco Malfoy has been trying to get into Daphne's knickers for a while now." She giggled while Daphne frowned.

While I was wondering who would he trying that with an eleven year old, Daphne stated, "He's a royal poof but he want to throw his father weight around and I happen to be his target at the moment."

At that moment the compartment door slid open to expose a blond and two Dudley looking thugs on either side of him.

"What are you bints doing in here, get back to our compartment this minute and get away from these muggles."

"And you are?" I asked.

"Don't bother us you dirty mudbloods…" he started.

"Page fifteen of the pureblood book clearly states that that word is not to be used in mixed company." I asserted.

"I told you to shut up mudblood…" Draco was now resting in the arms of his two thugs with a bloody nose with my compliments."

"Well don't just stand there get him." Draco screamed.

The Red-headed Perfect that was policing his badge on the platform found the three stunned students on the compartment way floor. When he couldn't wake them he called a teacher who got them up to start the blonds whining. The teacher was not convinced that the first years, who were muggles, even knew the stunning charm and of course would not be powerful enough to use it.

/Scene Break/

The Great Hall was impressive when you saw it for the first time but soon it was… "Granger, Harry" and the sorting hat was dropped on my head.

"Holy Shit, you're Harry Potter!" said the hat in my head.

"Yes and I would appreciate your not telling anyone that information."

"No way, everything I see is confidential, but you know you have had all those turkeys running around for years trying to find you."

"Really not my problem Mr. Hat are you going to put me in Gryffindor like my parents?"

"Of course and the names Abe and I'll be putting you in Gryffindor just like I did with you two last time."

"Ah?"

"I don't want to know, I don't want you to ask, you've been here before…"

"Gryffindor!" Abe yelled.

While they all clapped at the table it was of no consequence and I joined Hermione seconds later. Neville got the big applause and welcome which was confusing but again of no consequence, I was with Hermione and at Hogwarts.

That is what we wanted but then came the Forbidden Forest is…yada, yada…and the third floor is off-limits to all that don't want a horrible death. "Hermione" I whispered, "Your trunk or mine just after curfew."

"Mine", she replied.

The 'floe' flared and Harry stepped into Hermione's trunk. "Harry this place is definitely not safe, did you hear that crap about a most horrible death on the third floor? Hell just telling kids that the third floor is off-limits is enough for half of the school to check out the floor and see what's going on."

"That's true but I think part of it was to get the entire halls attention focused, did you feel that surface scan, some one was mind probing."

"I thought I felt something like that, well we best get to bed, meet you in the common room for breakfast, I just can't wait to see what our schedule will look like."

I returned to my trunk and check to make sure they were all asleep before climbing out. I snuggled into my bed after I set my alarm clock; a silencing charm for Ron's snoring and I set a proximity alarm ward. The day floated away to a sound sleep.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was waiting downstairs in the common room reading a book. We then headed off to find the Great Hall which turned out to be many floors down. We sat at one end of the table and helped ourselves to a full breakfast. People filtered in and started filling up the table in no orderly fashion. Quite a while later Ron and Neville came in and for whatever reason decided that we were seated in Ron's private place.

"Get your asses down to the other end; this area is for the important people." Ron belched.

"I didn't see your name engraved on the seat so…" Ron made a mistake he pushed Hermione and the why came out, "Move mudblood."

I stood and faced him; he opened his mouth to say something and got my left to his stomach and when he bent over, my right to his jaw. He was a bit taller than me. He soon was a lot lower as he lay on the floor moaning. "Don't you ever intentionally shove a lady because you want her seat asshole." Neville had backed up and looked neutral. Some one else decided to enter the fray by grabbing my arm as if he was going to rip it off and spun me around. First mistake! As I spun my other hand lit on fire and I jammed it into the aggressor's chest. Well that is where I was aiming but it turned out to be an adult. Snape got a burning fire in his family jewels of course I claimed accidental magic; I was a poor first year after all.

Well they put out the grease fire and carted him off to the hospital and Madam Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall gave me a quick grin when she handed me my schedule. She after all had seen Hermione and me playing with fire balls before.

/Scene Break/

I had made enemies with Draco, Ron, and Snape but it seems I was the hero of the school.

There is one draw back about studying ahead you get bored quickly. Doing first year work when you are capable of third year does not keep your attention in class. All of the teachers recognized this and the next thing Hermione and I know is we are helping the teachers or demonstrating the spells. This does not ingratiate you with some people and in the pureblood community it was not to be tolerated that muggles could do more than a pureblood. From Slytherin you could expect this but there were plenty of purebloods in all the houses. Ron Weasley was the best example.

There were some funny parts in all the boredom of first year magic. In charms there were exploding feathers or feathers imbedded in the stone walls. In transfiguration a pin cushion literally crawled off the desk, across the floor, and tried to hide under McGonagall's desk others exploded in flames like potion cauldrons.

Snape at least learned that it was against school rules to lay hands on students but he was still the Master of point removal. So far my Head of House had been able to get me out of his Detentions for "reading the instructions", "not sitting straight" and of course the famous one "breathing excessively loud".

Now if they thought I forgot about the third floor I would be kidding even myself, I was curious. One simple unlocking charm showed me a three-headed dog. I left for the library. The next time I went I brought a broom, and a miniature wind up piano. The dog went asleep and I flew over or through all the obstacles. The logic test almost stopped me but I finally figured it out. The next room had a mirror and when I walked up it just dumped a red stone in my pocket. When I flew back out I made sure to miss all the alarms in the room and went back to the library for research. While the library was of no help the rumors later that year got me on track and I finally figured out what the stone was and soon after that, how the stone worked.

Hermione was no slouch when it came to showing the purebloods a thing or how a spell worked. First years were not very good; some purebloods had some training but still not up to Hermione's standards. A nasty insult got you some curse that even the teachers and Madam Pomfrey scratching their heads. You didn't spend half your life with your nose in a book and not pick up something.

Now with all this going on smart people might have though better than mess with us, no way, here comes Draco! It was Friday and we had just finished another lousy class with Snape. "Hay mudbloods, when are you ever going to learn your place, we purebloods are way better at everything…" He got to close to Hermione and she delivers a right cross to the nose.

"Hay pureblood you defiantly are better at leaking your pureblood all over the floor" Hermione was mad but was rubbing her sore hand as she stomped by Draco.

While Neville was my roommate along with Ron, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan we seldom talked. Dean and Seamus were buddies with Ron but they were all considered just there for the fame as Neville was known as Dumbledore's golden boy or as Harry Potters deadly twin. It wasn't that Neville got into trouble or asked for anything it was just the way Dumbledore acted or the Dailey Profit reported.

While Harry Potter was still talked about no one knew where he was, all they knew was he was alive. That was proven by someone trying to claim the vaults of Harry Potter. The Goblins forcefully declared that Harry Potter's vaults were still his as he was alive; no comment was all anyone could get after that.

Dumbledore just kept manipulating, if there was a reporter Neville was tossed in his face. If something happened that was good and unclaimed Dumbledore gave Neville the credit. I even tried out for the Seekers position and got ignored. I can fly pretty well but the job went to Neville while Ron got the Keepers position. I laugh when I think about it; I didn't break my wrist by falling off my broom like Neville did during the tryout.

The students and the Dailey Profit seemed to pick up the term "Harry Potter's Deadly Twin". I wondered if they got that term from the same place they got all the Harry Potter information for the books.

Flashback:

The school was alive with rumors and actual sightings. The players were Neville, Ron and Lily Moon. Luck was with Hogwarts that day as most students were in their common rooms but there were enough Teachers, Perfects and students in the corridors. It was rumored that the three had opened and not closed the door on the third floor and a large three-headed dog escaped and was running through the halls. The next semi rumor was that the three ran into a Troll who also escaped and was stomping up and down the corridors of the school. Most of us were restricted to the Great Hall after a teacher came in and announced the fact. The dog was accompanied by a massive amount of flying keys. The three students were in the hospital for over three days, which meant that they were seriously hurt. Madam Pomfrey could normally fix you up in ten minutes. After that the rumors were wilder than science fiction movies. Neville was battling specters and rescuing something that saved the wizard world. One thing that was obvious was Dumbledore limping around the Great Hall and looking like he had gone ten rounds of Muggle boxing.

End Flashback:

It was now summer and France was fantastic. Dan and Emma had tried to get us bumped up a grade or two but Dumdum said no. I hired a dueling expert in France to teach us what he could on our weekends. Our weekdays were for the beach and fun although it was hard sometimes to get Hermione's nose out of those dam books. This of course worked for me many times. Hermione had a tendency to run to parents or whoever she thought could help. So with her in the dark on this and stuck in a library I had a chance to sneak out and unload a few pounds of gold I had made from the stone to the Goblins. I even got to deposit all the French Franks in a bank. They didn't want to open an account for a kid but when I dumped all those Franks on the table they changed their minds.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – I'm your girlfriend stupid

It was a shame that Dumbledork had not allowed us to advance a grade or two but so was life. Hermione was more mature as all girls are supposed to be and it didn't matter that she was a year older than me. I had been around a lot of the girls at Hogwarts and most were air heads or chasing the famous Neville Longbottom, he was now being refered to as "The Deadly Twin". That was his new title and he had girls hanging all over him. Ron was trying to monopolize on that and get the leftovers. Me? I think I am happy to be a nobody. Hermione and I get along fine and she is a girl, a very smart girl.

We are now on the Hogwarts express heading to school. Daphne and Tracy are back in with Hermione and me and here comes Draco and his thugs. "Hay Granger…" I cut him off before he could get his mantra going.

"Which one of us do you want to kick your ass stupid?"

"Either mudblood will do…" Draco and his thugs got four stunners and if I am not mistaken a couple of those nasty charms like itching or boils spells. He is not complaining there on the floor so we just close the door and let the Perfects handle it.

"You know Harry that we are lucky." Hermione said.

"How's that Hermione"

"Well if Ron wasn't so busy kissing Neville's back side I wonder if he would be in here being our friend" Hermione giggles.

"Are you trying to make me ill, Ron our friend, Oh? You mean Jean?"

"Yes, without Jean changing things, it's a nasty thought but a jealous ass kisser would zero on the boy who lived, what do you think?"

"Sickening but I think you might be right, why don't we change the subject and talk about something nice like death and pestilence?" I suggested.

"Or we could cry over Gryffindor not winning a game of Quittage since we got here."

/Scene Break/

That evening we got to meet the little red-haired girl, Ginny Weasley. She had eyes only for Neville and Neville was too blind to see, just like me with Hermione. That got fixed fairly quickly. That evening in the common room I was sitting reading an advanced book on spells when Morag McDougal plops herself next to me and says "So Harry when are you going to take me to Hogsmeade Village?" I of course being a man of the world replied, "Huh?" I then got a surprise.

"Move along honey he is taken." That comes out of Hermione's mouth further leaving me in a state of confusion. She is supposed to be my sister.

"Your trunk now she growled in my ear." That left me with no doubt that she means now.

"Err…" was all I got out when I got to my trunk.

"Listen buster after all the work I put in to making you a desirable hunk I am not letting some floozy move in on my territory." Hermione was being a bit bossy.

"Err; are you saying you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked hoping that I was not misreading this.

"Well of course I want to be your girlfriend and…"

"Ok" I said and she gets all flustered. "I don't know much about what my responsibilities are but I'm sure you can show me the ropes." I said with a grin. I really hadn't thought about it with any of the girls they all seemed scary. Hermione was close but just there, so I just never considered a relationship. Besides a relationship between us would have to be hidden from the school as they thought her my sister. She had brought it up and I saw no drawbacks. I did love Hermione but it was not like I was going to jump in bed with her and ravish her. I'm only going on thirteen. If what I have is the right kind of love it will work out that way. My thoughts were interrupted when she apparently got unflustered and she leaps on me and plants the biggest smooch on my lips, kind of really nice.

/Scene break/

When the message on the wall was about the Chamber of secrets being opened and that the enemies of the heir to beware, the first question was heir of what or who. "The Heir of Slytherin of course." Hermione replied.

"While you may want to check your books but isn't Harry Potter the Heir of Slytherin?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione huffed.

"Well Riddle was the last of the Marvolo line, so when I off'ed Voldemort I became the Heir of Slytherin by conquest." I said as I stuck my tongue out.

"What have you been doing Harry Moonlighting as the Dark Lord; you are supposed to keep me happy, not run around in masks and tight pants."

"Not at all, I have been kidnapping girls and hiding them out in some dusty old chamber for later snogging." Hermione tried to bit my tongue this time when I stuck it out. The crazy conversation ended in a crazy snogging session in a remote classroom.

The word finally got out to the board of governors and they brought in the Ministry and nothing got done. Apparently even Dumbledore was stumped. So they hauled off Hagrid the game keeper as he had been accused before of opening the chamber of secrets. Now is when the rumors started as they were sending all the students home in protected groups. The rumor was that everyone was being sent home so the Ministry could take credit for curing the problem when a sixty foot basilisk came charging out of a bathroom. Whether it was luck or the poor snake was just trying to get out of this nut house; no one was hurt as it escaped through the front door. Although with half the students sent home the rumor was that they were all eaten by the Basilisk. They did find a dead red-head girl in the chamber with a raving psycho who they ended up killing. We just finished packing and went home.

/Scene Break/

France brought us some problems with the law and me a super argument with Hermione.

"What do you mean you bought us some elves?" Hermione screeched."

"This is Dippy and this is Mipsy. I thought Mipsy could help you and Dippy could help me." That brought a lecture of elf rights and slavery. That didn't end until I said if she wasn't happy with Mipsy I would give her to Hermione's parents. She wasn't happy with that until Emma stated that this would be fantastic. Hermione changed her mind and I had to buy Emma an elf also. I will never understand girls.

I needed an elf that could deliver the gold to a Gringotts branch and get the currency to the appropriate muggle bank. I had quite a few accounts open now in a number of countries. It's not that I didn't trust Gringotts but if not them there was the Ministry, both entities were gold crazy. Therefore if either could figure a legal or sneaky way of getting a vault confiscated it was them. Jean never said anything about what happened after getting on the train for Hogwarts but she left the feeling that the Ministry got put in with Dumbledore in the trust category and I was not sure about Gringotts.

/Scene Break/

Our time in France was ruined in the last week. As we were all sitting at a typical café outside watching all the people doing all the normal things when along come five thugs. The problem was this was muggle France and the thugs were using wands and magic. Well it wasn't our business that they were destroying the clothing shop across the street but they were also throwing curses our way also. So when we tried to leave or hide a curse just missed Dan so we were involved.

"Tip over the table and get behind it I yelled at Dan and Emma. Those tables were small but metal so it provided some protection. Hermione and I went to work. I put up a shield and Hermione laid a couple of her deluxe curses at the five. One went down screaming which brought the attention of the others. When my shield collapsed from two strong 'Reducto' spells, Hermione put up a shield and I laid into them with a ribbon curse the tutor was teaching. To practice a curse on a dummy is not quite the same as a human. I hit one and he was sliced open. Blood was everywhere and he went down with only a loud moan. I think that caused all of us to pause what we were doing. However that was all; there suddenly appeared about twenty magical that looked like French Aurors so we put our hand up in the universal surrender position. They had cut down the rest of the thugs. We then spent a couple of hours being interviewed where we found out some information also.

Jean Delacour was the head of the French law enforcement and had led the twenty Aurors into the street and helped us stay alive. That he knew Dumbledore and was not a fan of his second chance policy. "You have no problems here for killing those killers. Unlike your headmaster who won't kill even the worst of the scum. That's one reason the French laugh at you English. He is setting up a tournament in a year where the contestants are children and will most definitely be killed, yet he will not kill your Deatheaters.

"What Tournament is that?" Hermione asked.

"The TriWizard Tournament, it has not been held in ages due to the death toll. I believe the last one held killed all the contestants and some of the spectators. If I was in charge it would never be held or at least France would not participate.

/Scene Break/

Sybil Patricia Trelawney had decided to grace the Great Hall during this break and sup with the rest of the remaining Professors. Not many of the professors attending the dinner or were overly impressed with the sherry smelling seer. She was a joke in most of the school whether she knew it or not. She seemed to be picking at her dinner but had pulled in a large bowl of pudding towards herself at the end of the meal. She suddenly went stiff and a strange voice emanated from the normal squeaky Sybil.

"There is an imitation muggle and a savior among us. His is the path to defeat the dark lord or let us all perish. There is an imitation muggle and a savior among us." At which time she passed out and went face first into the pudding.

They mostly paid no attention to her but Dumbledore did levitate her face out of the pudding. He had a worried look on his face.

/Scene Break/

Back on the Hogwarts express to start a new year all of our friends are crammed into the compartment. Each of us has been getting a bit bigger, by next year I or Hermione will have to learn an expansion charm for the compartment. A couple of hours into the ride the train comes to a complete halt and the lighting goes wonky. All we knew was there were Aurors running down the compartment way towards the rear of the train.

"Does it seem to you that this school is jinxed? Hermione asked.

"It does seem to develope problems each year, I am glad I am not involved in any of them." I answered.

The rumors coming down the train were that Ron and Neville had been attacked by Dementors but had driven them off by the time the Aurors got there. A more realistic version was told when we got to the Great Hall about an escaped convict named Sirius Black and that the Dementors were here to protect us all and that Neville had passed out from shock. The passed out part was given by Draco as he was harassing Ron and Neville in the Great Hall.

School was just fantastic, Snape was extracting points from me and Gryffindor, Draco was a pain and Ron and Neville were having girl problems. Ron was after Susan Bones most likely because she had a large chest. Lavender Brown was attempting to keep her chest in Neville's face while Neville was eyeing Hannah Abbott. Mandy Brocklehurst had taken a shine to Ron. She could have had giant blood in her veins and if Ron didn't watch out he was going to be thrown over her shoulder and cave woman'd away. Well this parley turned hilarious a couple of weeks later. It seems Hannah has eyes for Susan which we think the feelings are mutual. Ron opened his big mouth and said his usual crass thing and Susan halls off and breaks his nose. Hannah runs over and consoles Susan. Mandy runs over to the downed Ron and offers her commiseration. Ron looked like he wanted to get up and run but since Mandy was basically sitting on him he was pinned to the floor. Lavender tried to appear distraught over all this and took the liberty of groping Neville who did run away.

/Scene Break/

It was the big game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I had to show up like the rest of Gryffindor but we had no thoughts of winning, we just hoped that it wasn't a slaughter. It was well on its way of being a slaughter when a couple of Dementors showed up on the field. They were two very strange staggering onto the field Dementors. Dumbledore of course was up to the task and sent a spell at the Dementors, a silvery white goat. Well this started a chain of events that happened almost all at once. The goat must have scared both Ron and Neville as they both fell off their brooms. Ron broke a leg and an arm but I was able to levitated Neville to a soft landing. The snitch was caught by Diggory making the score 300 to 40 while the goat scared the Dementors who fell apart showing Draco standing on Crabs shoulders. I got a summons to the Headmasters office.

I arrive and besides the Headmaster there is Snape sneering at me.

"Ah, Mr. Granger, please have a seat, lemon drop?"

I was not about to trust him or anything so I just shook my head.

"That was a nice piece of magic you performed today and with so much power, quite a feat." Dumbledore was twinkling away but Snape was trying to sneak into my mind.

"Headmaster is it your policy to bring students into your office so they can be mind raped by Snape?"

"That's Professor Snape Harry!" retorted the Headmaster.

"No its call my Head of House and the Aurors over Greasy there! I gave no permission for him to enter my mind!"

"Now I think you have over reacted to something that I'm sure…" I turned and left his office over the shouts from Snape and headed directly to McGonagall's office. After explaining what happened I demanded the Aurors and she called an Auror to take my report. Both of us didn't think a muggle was going to stand a chance but I wanted the complaint on file. An Auror came and grudgingly took the report and left. I thanked Professor McGonagall and left to inform Hermione.

/School Break/

When we landed at De Gaulle airport and were going to head to the YellowVan Shuttle service to Paris but we got diverted to a room by airport security. Jean Delecour entered the room. "Ah the Grangers, I must apologize for all this but there have been some complications. I would like to offer room at my house while I explain what has transpired."

"If it is the same to you we would like to get to the villa that we rented and unpack, you are more than welcome to come along and explain there." Dan replied.

"Ah, Well, You see that is part of the problem, the villa has been burnt to the ground."

"Dan I think we best take Mr. Delacour's offer as this will probably be magical problems." I suggested.

"Yes Harry you are correct and please all of you, call me Jean." There was a limo waiting along with a police escort on motorcycles and in vans. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, something was definitely not right.

We arrived at a magical Mansion, a very large Mansion on about a gazillion of acres of land. As we arrived you could see a large vineyard off in the distant. We entered the house and were lead to a living room or a meeting room, either way it was reeking of wealth and history.

"Please have a seat and just tell the elf what you wish to drink, dinner will be shortly and you are all invited to stay here for dinner and the rest of your vacation. Before you say anything let me tell you what has been going on. I am sure you will not be happy but alas there is not much that you can do. From the beginning then! The five killers that you encountered on your last trip were trying to kill or better put assassinate the person visiting in the shop. You or we got a very high ranking mafia boss in all that, and that of course is a magical mafia boss. So they want you dead and that is why we think they attacked the villa and when they found no one burnt it down.

"Well you could have let us know before we got here!" Emma huffed.

"There again I am sorry, but we did notify the Ministry in England last week when we realized what was going on but it appears they are not overly worried over muggles. I of course ensured that our counter part was informed to watch for your arrival via muggle conveyance. He did and you are now here and are welcome to stay here for your entire vacation, we would enjoy the company. However, anyplace you may wish to venture will require a heavy escort."

"They are that powerful in France?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, oh, here let me introduce you to my wife Apoline and my daughters Fleur and Gabrielle. They had just entered the room.

/Scene Break/

While the vacation was basically enjoyable it was a royal pain going to Paris to shop and the females all had to shop. I was able to slip away to Gringotts for some questions.

"Master Teller, I am in need of some financial and business information. Is there someone here who can help me in these matters?"

"Name?"

"Yes part of the problem, let's try Harry Potter." I was hoping I was not in a financial quagmire and they say there is never too much money.

"Of course, please follow me." The Goblin was being too nice for being a Goblin.

"Ah Mr. Potter welcome to Gringotts." This was said by an elderly Goblin in a very ostentatious office. "I am SharpKnife and I must ask if you have the time for us to do some business besides answering your questions."

"Yes I have the time, Ah, is that Mr. SharpKnife or another honorific?"

"For you just SharpKnife, please have a seat. We are awaiting a very special person who wishes to meet with you. So Mr. Potter what questions do you have?"

"Just call me Harry and I have just a few questions so thank you for your time. As you probably know I am known in the Muggle world as Harry Jimmy Granger but here in Gringotts I am known as Harry James Potter. Now in order to hide that I am a Potter I have enrolled in Hogwarts as Harry Granger. My first worry is in making a will or must I make two will's and how to keep it all secret."

"Maybe I can help with that." stated a new Goblin who just entered the office. He was regally dressed and SharpKnife rose and bowed, I followed suit. It was never an insult to be polite.

"Bank Manager Ragnok it is an honor that you visit this insignificant branch." SharpKnife said.

"Please everyone take a seat. I am here to assist Harry James Potter." Ragnok stated.

"Please its just Harry whether it's in the magical or muggle world, I have no airs I just want to be me." I replied.

"Very good, and you may refer to me as Ragnok. Now time is money so you wish to make a will?"

"Yes, I wish to leave everything to Hermione Granger or her parents if we both end up being unlucky." I sincerely hoped that all this was just paper work and would never transpire. "I have the problem of having two names and two types of banking under two different laws." I had long converted muggle accounts under the Granger name to the Gryffindore name. The Goblins could do things like that even if the Harry Granger name was not real in the English Governmental system.

"Let me put your mind at rest Harry that is why I am here in a way. On your fourteenth birthday which is next month you will be required to appear here so that I may oversee your attainment of a lordship. The will or appropriate paperwork will apply to you as at that time you will be Lord Harry James Potter in name, magic and in fact. While the muggles will refer to you as a Granger we at Gringotts and magic herself will always know you as Lord Potter, there is no other interpretation. Now as to the date of your arrival here in July and can we obtain some of that gold that you seem to be able to get in great amounts on a regular basis."

"I believe that an arrangement can be reached, I also have an area that you may wish to attend to with gold payments of course."

"Harry we at Gringotts rarely turn down work for gold so I assume this is profitable for the Goblin nation?" Ragnok asked.

"SharpKnife was kind enough to insure that a Horicrux was removed from me, which will allow me to survive in the end. So I know that you can eliminated Horcruxes here is a list of them that you may be able to obtain and of course I want destroyed. Jean had left a list before she disappeared. I expect them to be guarded with all kinds of lethal spells and curses. I would like you to proceed with all due care and proper expenses."

It was a very amicable discussion and some signed paperwork. The Goblins wished a significant deposit of gold every quarter. They not only bought the gold but converted the Galleons to muggle paper money, at a stiff exchange rate. I agreed and decided to research or better yet let Hermione research the best metal to invest in when gold became worthless. I could only dump so much in the in the magical world before prices fell like a stone in a lake.

/Scene Break/

Jean Delecour brought over some Aurors to keep me busy and in his spare time we did some skeet shooting on his estate. With the warm weather and a large swimming pool we did not overly miss the ocean. One of the Aurors was a grouchy old man who found my offence weak and my defense pathetic. He did teach me a spell that I will never forget as it took me weeks to master. It was not a disillusionment charm but a real invisibility charm. It had to be used before a fight as it took some time to put it on but once on you were invisible until you used the 'Finite Incantatem" spell or 'Finite' for short. I thought of sneaking up on Hermione and giving her a scare but thought better of it, I had enough people that wanted me dead and she knew where I lived.

"You really piss me off Harry, just how much are you worth? I have always known you had money but now you tell me about Gringotts accounts and muggle accounts and how you hid how much?"

"Err, I really don't know, millions at least." I was not ready for a Hermione attack on honesty.

"Well how much do you have in the Butterfield Bank?" Hermione huffed.

"Last I looked four million pounds sterling."

"How much is in the Royal bank of England?" Hermione growled.

"I think about ten million pounds." I knew I was in great trouble with these kept secrets.

"So do you have any other bank accounts that I don't know about?" Hermione appeared to be not happy with this news.

"Ah, I think, err, about ten more but I have to look that up as I've lost count, Dippy would know."

She suddenly just stopped, as in frozen, and that scared me. She suddenly smiled and I knew I was in trouble. She stomped over to me and suddenly I had a full Hermione snogging me to death embrace. When she allowed me to come up for air she stated, "Now that's something to research over." She then left for the library. I was still a bit confused, from demanding, to huffing to snogging to research, only Hermione!

She kept the Goblins busy as they made money as she invested, bought and just tried to buy half the world. Hermione was the smart one and I was the one with nothing to start with so if she was happy, I was happy. She was a whirl wind of happy making investment and purchases.

My becoming Lord Harry James Potter was not much of a deal other than the effects of putting on the Potter ring. I guess magic did recognize me as a Potter. Hermione was impressed with her ring also, but was more impressed with my now available vaults. Gold was disappearing at a rate that depressed the Goblins. They could not find much fault as the gold seemed to be replaced by silver and other precious metals. The paper muggle money was in stocks, bonds and deeds from around the world that was filling the muggle safety deposit vaults.

"Err Hermione? What's with all the purchases?"

"If gold gets depressed the other metals may follow but owning a coal mine in America can't disappear. There is a mountain of diamonds in Russia and in South Africa but if they are released they will be worth less than gold but the hundred square mile of active farm land in Australia is still there." I just nodded and kept my mouth shut.

/Scene Break/

It was back to September 1st and the Hogwarts express. We now had semi adults in size trying to fit into a compartment not meant for that size. Hermione swished and flicked and the compartment doubled in size. Well she was the expert in everything except offensive spells as that was my forte. The whole crew joined us for the trip to Hogwarts. As the minority I kept to myself as the gossip was running at full tilt. The door slid open and Neville Longbottom stood there by himself. Everyone turned to him and he finally said, "Mr. Granger might I have a word?"

"Sure no problems Mr. Longbottom, here or in private?"

"Here is fine I guess."

"Well step in and have a seat and tell us your tale." I was quite curious what he would say.

After the door closed he began, "Mr. Granger you have gotten the attention of the entire school and yet you are always in the back ground. I have many problems that you would not be interested in but then some may be of interest to you."

"Please just call me Harry, and say your piece at your own pace." I said as the silence in the compartment was noticeable.

"I have been given a title of 'The Deadly Twin' I have been given all kinds of accolades of doing things that I have not done. There is however a change of direction of the powers that run everything and your name is coming up very often. Now I could care less, you can have all the glory but I thought you ought to know, they are interested in you and that means trouble for you, I thought you ought to know."

"I thank you…" I said as the door slid open and Ron the mouth attempted to enter.

"Longbottom what are you doing with these losers…" he mouthed as I said…"Ladies?" that sent numerous spells at the red-head. He never even got to touch his wand as several nasty spells hit him.


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione was worried, Daphne was worried as were the entire group of friends that crammed themselves in the compartment but what were we to do, all we could do was listen and see what happened. I thanked Neville and told him if he needed any help to give us a call. Neville left to rejoin his normal group and about ten minutes later Draco appeared.

As he stepped over Ron to deliver his annual insult he got the ladies ire and with a shower of sparks, several curses. When his body guards bent over to pick him up they received a plethora of curses, ladies are really nasty beings when they wish to be. Finally the Prefects and the professor on the train removed the trash blocking the isles. That brought the Weasley twins and their comedic routine. I had to admire their attempts to prank the school, individuals and the ghosts. I finally got their attention and breaking their routine with a few minor spells and we agreed on a couple of things. The bet was if they pranked Dumbledork, that I would give them the two thousand galleons for their joke shop. Boy did they ever ger Dumbledork about a week later in the Great Hall. He flashed, smoked and had steam coming out of his hears. I had Gringotts give them the money.

/Scene Break/

Upon arrival at Hogwarts via the carriages who should be waiting for us is but Mr. Greasy. "What do you mean by cursing students on the train you miserable brat?"

"Sorry Snape but I have not used magic on the train this year." That of course was useless words as usual.

"You will…"

"I think not Professor as I am not the problem."

He was either directed too, or wanted too, but over a small problem on the train which was none of Hogwarts business, he decided to cause a reaction from me. As he verbally cursed at me in a very unprofessional manner, he drew his wand. That was his error multiple times over. All my friends from the compartment sent spells at Snape and of course my special spell made Snape a hospital patent of the strangest kind. Madam Pomfrey requested help from St. Mungo.

That brought the Great Arrival Feast in the Great Hall by the Great Albus Dumbledore.

"And I am proud to announce that Hogwarts will host the TriWizard Tournament…Yada, Yada,Yada.

"Well it's not like we haven't been given enough warning that the insane will lead the sheep to their slaughter." Hannah stated. That surprised us as she was usually a wall flower and not that expressive.

At least no one was complaining that members of all of the houses were currently sitting at Gryffindor's table. Only a few idiots at the Griffendore table were staring at our group. Most just ignored everyones presents including most of the teachers.

/Scene Break/

We were less that a week into the new term when I turn a corner on the fourth floor and find Avery and a couple of Slytherins giving a first year grief. They had him cornered and unable to leave. That's one thing Hogwarts does right, the house ties. You can tell at a glance what house people are from by their tie. The first year was a Hufflepuff. The three Slytherins got stunned from the back and the Hufflepuff made a run for it.

Not three days later I run across Nott and three Slytherins roughing up a Ravenclaw. All four got a stunner although one Slytherin almost got turned around before he fell. I was beginning to wonder if anyone was trying to kept these jerks in line.

Hermione and I were looking for an unoccupied classroom off the normal pathways for a little snogging. Instead we find Draco and his book ends beating up a Hufflepuff. Hermione wanted Draco so I stunned the book ends. I'm not sure what Hermione used as a spell but Draco spent three days in the Hospital. Girls can be down right mean when they want to.

Now it wasn't just Slytherin that got caught breaking the rules but it was the Slytherins that got out of being punished or served it under Snape. A Hufflepuff caught in the broom closet kissing his girlfriend got the week detention with Filch the caretaker.

"Mr. Granger you are report to the Headmaster's office immediately." Snape sneered.

So I head to Professors McGonagall's office to get her to accompany me, this is bound to be trouble as I haven't been caught doing anything wrong.

"Minerva there is no reason for you to be here." Dumbledore started as we entered his office. Professor McGonagall turned to leave and so did I.

"Where are you going Mr. Granger?" Snape sneered.

"No Head of House no meeting, the rules you know." I retorted.

Well after a short exchange everyone stayed and we found out the reason for the meeting.

"Mr. Weasley was found petrified at your trunk by Mr. Finnegan just now. I can not stand having students with dangerous trunks in this school, so you will remove the trunk immediately! Dumdledork directed.

I figured that Ron had seen me pull out a couple of Galleons at some time or other and decided to help himself. "Oh so it's not alright for me to protect my belongings but it is alright for someone to break into my trunk. I would think that breaking into my trunk would be to take something like a thief. So if the trunk goes so does Mr. Weasley to the DMLE for theft."

I actually got to watch the three so called adults argue over the merits of trunks, spells, and theft. The arguments then branched off how I got off from punishment for stopping other from hurting other students and how the Slytherins were being picked on. I kept my trunk.

I was of course not happy with a few select people and I know it was a bit childish but it was a great prank. I snuck into Snape's classroom to slip a little of the twins powder into something Snape would eat or drink. I was under my invisibility spell and I froze when I slipped in through a partly opened door. Dumdledork and Snape were plotting. Plotting to insure the Goblet of Fire would spit out Neville's name. I slipped the powder into the tea-pot and got out of there as fast as I could.

While the spell was in effect I decided to pay Ron's bed a little visit. The twins had provided another powder specifically for Ron. I entered the empty dorm room and approached Ron's bed and got another shock. Ron's rat suddenly starts to morph into a dumpy balding man. Well I don't care to have a dirty old man in my dorm room so I stunned him and levitated him to Professor McGonagall's office. She screams and has the DMLE head along with Aurors in her office faster than I can explain how I got the pervert.

Snape tried to hide but it was not in the cards and he and Dumbledore were sporting Weasley red hair. I didn't feel so childish when Dumbledore announced the capture of Peter Pettigrew by Neville Longbottom and how Neville was responsible for a trial to be given to an innocent man called Sirius Black. I remembered what Neville had said and just shook my head. I definitely did not want any notoriety. There were many students scratching their heads over Black being innocent and getting a trial. Didn't he get a trial when he was sent to Azkaban?

/Scene Break/

The other schools were arriving for the tournament so they herded all of us outside in our best dress to meet and greet. When the Beauxbaton's students dismounted from their carriage you could almost imagine if they had just a little more snootyness they would be royalty. actually they should have brought court jesters with long trumpets to announce their arrival.

Durmstang was about the same except maybe some gorillas juggling axes or flaming Clubs would have fit in nicely.

We all clomped into the Great Hall and everyone got some place to sit. Durmstang sat with Slytherin and Beauxbaton with Hufflepuff. There was a telling of the rules for the tournament and no one under seventeen would be allowed to participate. I figure it would be like the third floor fiasco, no you can't students and everyone does or tries. Me? No way was I interested in eternal glory. I settled in to a steak and mashed potatoes when a small hand fell on my shoulder. I jumped up in surprise, Fleur said hello by kissing me on both cheeks as she went to do the same with Hermione I saw Ron on the other end of the table looking like a red beacon, he appeared to be angry. A nice touch would be for Ron to have steam coming out of his ears. After dinner we joined Fleur and chatted until it was time to head to our common room.

"Can't you see he is a traitor, he is cavorting with that Beauxbaton floozy?" Ron was having a tirade, I couldn't wait till he found out she was part Veela.

Hermione and I just headed to our trunks and I flo'ed over to Hermione's trunk. We spent the night studying and finishing up some of our homework. Of course I didn't complain about the welcoming kisses nor the leaving kisses.

/Scene Break/

The Great and Magnificent Albus Dumbledore announced the beginning of the Triwizard tournament at dinner. There in attendance was Cornelius Fudge the Prime minister, Madam Umbridge the Under Secretary, Persy Weatherbe, and numerous Wizengemot members, a dozen Aurors, all the ghosts and the cleaning crew. The Weird Sisters couldn't make it due to a previous engagement.

A larger production they could have thought up but this was their production and their show. All of the house tables had been removed and bleachers were on three sides of the Goblet. The head table on the other side of the Goblet was extended and in a multi tier configuration. The Goblet flared to life with flames and multicolored sparks and a piece of parchment flew out of the fire. The paper was caught by Dumbledore to announce the first champion.

"And the champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum" and the Durmstrang student were clapping and yelling. Krum is directed to a room behind the teachers table.

"And the Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour" and the Beauxbatons students politely clap and the champion is directed to a room behind the teachers table.

"And the Hogwarts champion is Neville Longbottom" and Hogwarts students try to bring the house down and the champion is directed to the small cloak room.

"So now that we have our champions…" the Goblet again lights and the Goblet spits out my name Harry Granger.

I am dragged there by Hermione as I was in shock but about to get angry. As we enter, there are people that are irate and a lot of yelling and screaming is taking place. I shot off a cannon blast from my wand to silence the idiots. "I did not enter your stupid little tournament and I will not play in your little games. You may continue where you left off." I turned and dragged Hermione out of the room and into the Great Hall.

As I entered the Great Hall it fell silent, "I am going to say this once so listen close. I did not enter nor ask anyone to enter my name. I will not participate in there little game nor be manipulated into playing in the tournament. Longbottom was chosen as the Hogwarts champion and he has my total support as Hogwarts only champion." Hermione and I left and headed to the trunks.

"Do you have any idea what is going on with your name coming from the Goblet?"

"None, someone is manipulating things and after hearing Dumbledork insuring Neville's entry into this contest I think Dumdledork is the culprit."

"You don't think he has figured out who you really are, do you?"

"That would make a good answer as to why I was entered. I just hope you are wrong." I sighed.

"They are going to be looking for you in the morning if they are not already searching. You best sleep in the trunk tonight so you can get some sleep and not a bunch of "you had better" threats or manipulation." Hermione usually had good advice.

"You had better do the same because when they can't find me they will be looking for you." I added.

Mipsy provided a wonderful meal that night but Hermione provided a better suggestion. "There is no reason for you to leave; I can make this couch a nice bed. Stay with me tonight, I could use some company before the storm hits." Hermione suggestion was every males dream and I accepted.

While it took me some time to sleep cuddled up to Hermione warm female body, that's all I got besides some nice kisses and an ocasional swat of her hand when my hand wandered.


	29. Chapter 29

It took awhile to get up but I felt great. I headed for my trunk and had to wait a while as the room mates were still there in the dorm. Once the dorm was empty I hopped out of the trunk and hit the showers. When I got downstairs Hermione was waiting along with "Dumbledore want to see you in his office."

We entered the Great Hall and Professor Victor said, "Dumbledore want to see you in his office." We sat down and started breakfast.

"Who do you think will come to drag us to his office?" Hermione wondered.

"I hope its Snape I have been itching to try out that 'Confringo' curse."

"Harry that's a blasting curse and could really hurt him!"

"Not if I do it wand-lessly, then it should only blast him back on his Greasy…"

"Mr. Granger! "Dumbledore want to see you in his office." It was Professor McGonagall.

"Ah Professor drag up a bench and have a cuppa, we should be done here with breakfast shortly." I replied awaiting a stern blast from her.

"Dumbledore want to see you in his office immediately."

"No offense to you but that's his problem, he can wait I need my breakfast." I laughed.

"You will come right now…" she started.

"Oh dear, maybe I should just leave Hogwarts as a student, I do so hate being manipulated into things that do not concern me."

"Enough of this foolishness, Mr. Granger you will come now!"

"Hermione? Do you think our parents will mind if I have my tutors at the house or will it be better if I rent a hall?" I asked with my tongue in my cheek."

"Best rent a hall then I can join you as I will if people here do not learn some etiquette and manners. I am being put off breakfast with this talk lets take a walk out the front gate." Hermione replied, but I could see she was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Surely you wouldn't leave Hogwarts?" McGonagall had an attitude change.

"I am sorry Professor but we are quite serious, we are being manipulated and I think it's Mr. Twinkles that's pulling the strings. We will not stand for it even if Dumbledore is not the culprit, I will not be participating in this tournament."

"I am put off breakfast also Hermione lets go and see what the old fool has to say this time. Are you coming Professor?"

/Scene Break/

I think Dumbledore has Snape as a secret lover as every time I enter his office there is Snape. We get the please take a seat routine and the obligatory offer of a lemon candy.

"Now Harry you have no idea what you are messing with, your name has come out of the Goblet of Fire and you must participate in this tournament."

"Nope, Not happening!" I growled.

"Harry this is not your choice, this is a magical binding contract and should you not participate you will loose your magic or possibly die." Dumbledore looked as if he had sealed the deal.

"Not happening!" I replied.

"You're the only one that saw the paper that came out of the Goblet…" started Hermione.

"Here is the paper that I got, and it clearly says Harry Granger." Twinkled Dumbledore.

"Not happening!" I emphasized.

"Leave the brat alone, loosing his magic will be a plus to the wizard world." Snape sneered.

"Snape is…" I started and received the standard reply, "That's Professor Snape Harry." Dumbledore interjected.

"NO idiot he is Greasy Snape who need a bath and his mouth washed out with soap, come Hermione we need to leave Hogwarts before they find some other contest to get us involved in."

Well that got old Twinkles upset and before it was all over we allowed ourselves to be talked into staying at Hogwarts. Hermione and I made it to the lake before we broke into laughter. "Who is Harry Granger" we said simultaneously and broke into laughter again.

While Jean had confused the people into issuing a passport a person called Harry Granger officially did he did not exist. Magic has recognized me as Lord Harry James Potter Heir to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Gryffindor.

/Scene Break/

Of course our letters home almost got us withdrawn from Hogwarts but in the end Dan and Emma relented. The school was another thing, some thought I was crazy and going to loose my magic, others hoped that I would die. The rumors were hilarious. The Dailey Profit was over the moon with "The Boy Who Can" and "The Deadly Twin" in the tournament. They could care less about a muggle called Granger who was going to lose his magic. Neville joined us the next morning for breakfast.

"Should I give you a 'I told you so Harry?'

"You sure did and they tried to bind me into this contest, lucky I got out of it." I replied

"Well I wish I could…" Ron Weasley joined us and started shoving food.

"What brought you to this end of the table Mr. Weasley" I asked.

"After a herculean swallow he said, "What can't I join my friend Neville?" Having won the verbal contest he started shoveling food, it was not certain that chewing was involved before swallowing.

Some very nice things occurred because of some very bad things. It became dangerous to sleep in the dorm. My bed was a dumping ground for everything from itching powder to snakes. Ron got petrified again trying to enter my trunk so Hermione decided that the best place for us was her trunk and her bed, I had no complaints. Clothing had become minimal and she was soft and cuddly.

Dumbledore was a pain as he kept bringing me to his office to make sure I had not changed my mind about loosing my magic. He of course got the other teachers to help out in this endeavor which was annoying. Snape was helping by remarks like, "I can't wait for the first task and your removal from school. Can't have a squib in a magic school."

The dorm came to a head when someone apparently tried to burn my trunk with an 'Incendio' spell. The spell missed or bounced off the trunk but sent my bed up in flames. Dumbledore or McGonagall had the solution which was to put a painting up in our dorm that way the occupant of the painting could see and report everything that was happening. That put a cramp in me getting in my trunk but Hermione had the answer. I put up a temporary transfigured sheet over the painting and climb into the trunk. Two minutes later the sheet disappears and the painting is back on duty. The trick was getting out of the girl dorm without the stairs turning into a slide and setting off an alarm. Hermione had me bring my broom and I just flew out of the girl's dorm window. Very seldom did I have to go invisible to get out of the girls dorm but sometimes I got to see some interesting things when I did. It was the girl's dorm after all.

Neville was sitting with us more and more in the Great Hall and while that was fine he did attract Ron the garbage disposal unit.

/Scene Break/

"So where is cutie pie?" Daphne asked.

"Harry isn't interested in this tournament and he didn't want any one to think he is anyway connected. Harry is up at the castle enjoying a book. What kind of dragon is that one they just dragged in?" Hermione replied knowing I and my broom were invisible and hanging over the top of the arena.

This was just lunacy, having kids face dragons. It didn't take long as Krum got his golden egg and sever burns over half his body. Fleur also got her egg and a burnt leg. Neville was not so lucky. The dragon just swatted Neville like a giant fly swatter using its tail. Neville was out for the count and the dragon was moving in for the kill. The handlers were never going to get there in time so I did something stupid and helped. I put everything I had in a '_Confundo' _spell aimed at the dragon's eye. It didn't stop it but it slowed it down and the handlers took care of the rest. I left heading to the castle so everyone could see me reading in the Great Hall.

As soon as the hall filled up and Dumbledore entered I took out my wand and summoned a loaf of bread from the other end of the table. That left many in the hall confused as they knew I was to loose my magic. This was of course a problem, if I didn't lose my magic and Harry Granger had the magical contract who was the person they knew as Harry Granger. Even Dumdum wasn't that slow, so who was this mystery boy named Granger? I hoped it would keep him up nights.

Draco being a brain trust was over doing his pureblood sneer seconds later,"Well the two Mudbloods, soon…" He never finished the statement as I gave him an over powered 'Stupify' which threw him violently into his bookends.

Snape took a more direct approach in his next potion class with me. "Who are you really? You are not Harry Granger!" Well that direct approach was to make me look up and he tried his mind reading act on me. I dropped my outer wall until he was in and then I raised it again thus trapping him between two walls that appeared about twenty feet apart. Now it's hard to make up monsters when the magical world has trolls and werewolves. So I delved into muggle literature and had Kosh of the Vorlons with a few of "The Shadows" start an attack, I threw in a few Chimaeras and Harpies but kept Snape busy with Chewbacca and Frankenstein. "The Muppets" sent him screaming. When I released him he just sat in a corner and mumbled until Madam Pomfrey carted him off.

/Scene Break/

The Yule ball was announced so we got to Diagon Alley and Gringotts and she picked out some nice jewelry for the ball. Then we were off to Madam Malkin's for dress robes. Hermione was color coordinating our outfits as well as the jewelry so soon we were back in our trunks and ready for the ball. That is after she taught me how to dance. It was kind of nice dancing the night away in our trunk using a wireless radio to set the dance steps. Our sleeping arrangements were in the trunk and in the same bed; I don't think either of us wanted that to change.

All the champions had made a full recovery, even Snape. I was happy sitting off to the side as the champions were led in, the food was great as usual and the champions started the ball with a first dance by them. It was going fine for a ball, we got to dance with all our friends and the chit-chat was happy and enjoyable. The ball gave the rumor mill a shove as to who was interested in who and who was going to be dating in the near future. This was all fine until the Great Quittage star Ronald Weasley engaged his mouth with the pompous poof Draco Malfoy. That awoke the dumb and the stupid, Crab, Goyle, Finnigan, and Thomas. Who said what or to whom was irrelevant Draco pulled his wand and sent a 'stupify' missing Ron who was three feet away. The spell hit Zacaharias Smith's date so he pulled his wand to retaliate. Ron sent a 'Reducto' at Draco but hitting Nott's arm which exploded from the blast. Finnigan hits Draco with a muggle round house which activated Crab and Goyle to do a two-step on Ron. The ball deteriorated from that point on to the point that even with the teachers firing 'Stupify' at the battler's, the fighting raged on. Spells were flying and punches landed until the ball was in total shambles. Hermione and I had retreated to behind the drink table and put up several shields that we knew. Susan, Daphne, Hannah, and Tracy soon joined us leaving their date for the safety of our shields. Finally the teachers won out and started levitating the downed and injured to the hospital wing, it was going to be a long night for them.

We were soon off on the Christmas break and home.

/Scene Break/

"Harry what are we going to tell Mom and Dad about our sleeping arrangements?"

"I was hoping that we didn't have to, we can just use the trunks to go from my room to your room and they will be none the wiser." That worked for a couple of days when Emma walked into Hermione's room one morning. There was not a lot of yelling or screaming but we got a lot of personal questions and "The Talk".

Dippy and Mipsy had been primarily hanging out at the Grangers house unless we called them. They were happy with any new work we could provide but always seemed to be looking for more work. I needed to find out if I owned any houses so they could have more to do, Elves were not happy unless they had work to do and our's were getting bored.

On our trip to Diagon Alley to buy presents I stopped at Gringotts and found that I did indeed own an apartment just outside of Diagon alley in a high rise building. It was furnished and had good wards so it got on my list to visit today. Hermione and I separated to buy each others presents and later meeting at the Leakey Cauldron. I stopped at a jewelry store and bought a promise ring for Hermione to be added to all the presents I had already bought. Dippy and Mipsy were ecstatic and I was surprised, yes it was an apartment in a high-rise building. The surprise was it was the entire floor. There were several elegant bedrooms and a Jacuzzi like a small pool. It had every do-dad you can think of from whirl-pool to bubbles, creating a softer massage and water jets to create an invigorating massage. The entire place was done with the finest woods and drapes, definitely above number 4 privet drive standards. Oh well back to home, Jacuzzi later. As I was leaving I spied a book lay on the dinning room table as if it was left to be found by the next person to enter the apartment. The Goblins said that the apartment had not been occupied since my parent's death; I picked up the book to read later.

/Scene Break/

Later in Hermione's trunk:

I finally opened the book and started to read and started to curse.

"What is it Harry, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure you are going to like this or not and this is the first page." I answered Hermione with a groan.

"Well spit it out, it can't be that bad."

"It says."… "You have by now exceeded 12 years of age, that means the Potter curse is in effect,,, whether you like it or not you have found you life mate…don't deny it or fight it, you two will go forward together!"

"AND! What's so bad about that?" Hermione was starting to get a little upset.

"Hermione I am only skimming the information. It appears to be a Potter Grimoire and a Potter curse. However, it now applies to you! The book doesn't say we can, or should but that we must take the following potion by sixteen or…the rest of the chapter lists problems if we don't take the potion."

"Let me see that!" Hermione growls and rips the book out of my hands. "But, all the pages are blank!"

Taking the book back I stated a hypothesis. "It maybe that a Potter book is only to be read by a Potter." As I turned the pages another chapter showed that this book was either great or great trouble. "Here listen to this, '… you only need to take a potion that reveals your animal or animals within. Once you have formed the human bond it is quite easy to simply call and transform to your animal(s)."

"Harry can we believe the book it could be a trap of some sort."

"Give me a little bit to read this thing and then I'll be better capable of discussing what's inside this book."

Then started Hermione pacing while I read until she just had to look over my shoulder to read what was in the book. When she saw blank pages she renewed her pacing and growling at not being able to read a book. About an hour later I had skimmed the book and read the parts of having to take the potion. I made a list of the potions, closed the book and motioned Hermione over to sit on my lap.

"Hermione I am neither scholar, nor a man of the world but I think I know where I stand in life and how I felt about you before I read this stupid book. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. Now it's your turn, just how committed to me are you?"

"That book does bother you doesn't it? I do love you Harry Potter with all my heart. I was falling for you just after you got to my parents place and I have wanted to hear your last words for a long time now."

"Then Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me?"

"Yes and yes again."

We quit kissing not long after and I got everyone together and we headed to Diagon Alley.


	30. Chapter 30

~ represent non verbal mind speaking

We entered off Charing Cross Road into the Leaky Cauldron and made a right into the Apothecary. Dan and Emma were still in the dark over what was going on because we needed a few things before we broke the news of our engagement.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" asked the short bald clerk.

"I have a list of potions that I would like to purchase but first I would like a description of what each potion does." I hoped none of them were lethal but was holding my breath for a description of the first potion on the list.

"Don't recognize the first potion but if you give me a minute I will look it up on our listings." The clerk returned with a large book five minutes later.

"Tricky customer this first potion, it will take a couple of days to brew. It's listed as a bonding potion but the ingredients show that it is most likely useless but not harmful. The second will take about four weeks to brew and is the standard animagi potion, also not harmful. So went the list of Potions we were going to purchase. Dippy would pick up most of them by the end of the week and the last batch in four weeks. I paid for it all and we headed to Gringotts.

When we left I had a large sack of galleons and Hermione had a nice engagement ring. Actually she had enough jewelry to choose from as the Potter vault was like an over stocked jewelry store. If it was classified as jewelry it was there by the hundreds for each item. Hermione did pick up a suitcase full of assorted jewelry but was really happy over the ring. We only just got out of the bank when her mother spied the ring. Her parents were not thrilled to say the least.

/Scene Break/

The Headmaster of Hogwarts office:

"Albus I have continually warned you of that Granger brat since he arrived." Snape sneered.

"Yes you have but he is not Harry Granger." Dumbledore replied.

"Then who is Harry Granger?"

"That I cannot tell as of yet but if he was Harry Granger he would have lost his magic by now." Dumbledore mused.

"Who do you think he is then?"

"My first guess would be Harry Potter but he does not fit the description. He has no scar, his eyes are blue." Dumbledore was staring off towards the portraits as he rambled on.

"So who are we going to grab for the lake and the second task." Snape seemed a bit happier.

"The ladies that accompanied the champions to the ball will be the hostages in the lake. Oh! And do grab Miss Granger as I still consider Harry a champion."

"Great, that will teach the brat a lesson."

/Scene Break/

We are back at school but are busy in every possible way. We wondered what could anyone do with all that money sitting in a our bank vaults? So we opened or funded a few charities like the Magic Orphanage. We started a research company full of squibs that were looked down on in the magical society. We were interested in matching muggle technology and magic. There were then the investments in Silicon Valley and oil shale. I even bought into large tracks of farm land and leased them out. Dan and Emma were slowly phasing into running our muggle businesses. Their dental practice was operated by others now so they had the time to assist in keeping the Goblins out of our muggle businesses. We could never get any of this done if it wasn't for the 'floe' in our trunks.

/Scene Break/

The Potions where in and we had put off taking any, but we really didn't have anymore excuses. So it was down-the-hatch with the bonding potion. There was nothing, no bright lights, no passing out, nothing. That night was like all others and we fell asleep and dreamed. We thought it was a dream until the next morning and found out it was the same dream. It was a nice dream of a picnic on the nude beach with giggling over the fat man with no clothes and his even fatter wife. We did chat in our dream about what we wanted to do when we finished school. We then fell asleep on the beach and woke in our bed the next morning. Mind talking didn't start until after we became animagi.

/Scene Break/

We were ready for the animagus potion so we had Hermione, Dan, and Emma standing by incase I turned into a dragon or something as dangerous. Again it was funny nothing happened except I had a dream in the middle of the day. I was in the middle of a lush jungle and my animal showed up and growled, then left. It was a black panther. Thinking I would wake in a second I got shocked when a fiery flash exploded in my face and a silver Phoenix landed on my shoulder. It gave a warble and flamed away. Hermione had the same experience she was a brown fox with a bushy tail and a white Phoenix.

We now have so many secrets that our secrets have secrets. It's hard to have a girlfriend and try to act like a brother in public. To be able to turn into an animal is great but where do you do that? So our first problem was to be a phoenix and learn to fly or flash. Then we could flash to a forest and be our other animal all secretly and unobserved. The Forbidden forest was forbidden and with giant spiders, Centaurs, Hagrid and his half-brother was more crowded than the Great Hall. If you think that flying or flashing just happens I have news for you, learning to fly is hard work and falling or running into things is common. Of course you have to be airborne to flash even if it's just a hop. At least we did some research on the Phoenix so we only burnt a few items before we gained control of the fire. See the Phoenix is a sun bird and the sun is flaming hot. When controled its heat and flames are neutral but can be turned up to roasting hot. We finally get the Phoenix flying and flashing to an acceptable level. We finally found a secluded forest so the panther and fox could run. Yea run, have you ever tried to run on all fours. Again face in the dirt until that is mastered.

~"Harry wait up, Harry! Stop right now!"

~"What? Dear."

~"I can't keep up, so this is no fun!"

We change back to humans and Hermione came huffing and puffing up to me. Seems that a fox can't run at sixty miles an hour, also her nails are very sharp so hanging on my back is no fun for me. Hermione being the smart one figured if the clothes come and go when we change, that a special harness and pad put on the panther will disappear when I become human with clothes again. I've got to get Dan to take a picture of a black panther high-tailing it down the road with a brown fox riding on its back.

/Scene Break/

Our mind link is still a job under construction. We have imported a nice large bed in Hermione's trunk and made mine turned into a study/living room with books shelves on all the walls. Hermione is an avid reader.

The second task of the tournament is tomorrow and I am glad that I am not in this mess. We have just finished dinner when Susan and Hannah come to do a little girly chat with Hermione.

"See you later girls I'm headed to the common room, enjoy."

~"I'll be in the trunk when you're done love." I sent and headed for my trunk. While grumbling over a transfiguration essay for McGonagall…

~"Harry, help, Snape has grabbed me and has me around the waist, hurry Harry."

What the hell am I going to do, where? I almost panicked.

~"Hermione! Phoenix flame to me dear!" I shouted in my brain.

Hermione flamed into the trunk, changed in mid-flight crashing us to the floor while hugging and crying on me.

"Hermione get a hold of yourself, your safe and unhurt right? Now where is Snape at right now?"

"Sniffle, just outside the Headmasters office."

"I'll be right back." I flamed to that spot and found no one but the smell of burning flesh was clearly present.

I charged to the Hospital wing and found Madam Pomfrey cleaning up a mess.

"Madam Pomfrey have you seen Snape in the last few minutes?"

"Yes the Headmaster brought him in here a few minutes ago with severe burns; I had him sent directly to St. Mungo. Do you have any idea what happened?" Madam Pomfrey looked worried.

"Yes I do and might I use your 'floe' I wish to call the Aurors."

They came and ho-hummed the whole thing but at least I made the report. Snape would be dead when I saw him again. I returned to comfort Hermione.

/Scene Break/

They had bleachers set up to view the lake; we knew this would be thrilling to watch the lake for an hour. Neville used gillyweed, Krum got into half a shark and Delecour did a bubble head charm. Neville almost drowned as he took too long and never got his hostage. Krum got a trident in his side as the Merpeople concidered his arrival as an attack by a preditor fish. The Grindylow got Fleur. The mermen took umbridge at the attack and refused to return the hostages. It took Dumbledore with half the teachers and a dozen Aurors to rescue the hostages. Another stupendous trial in a stupid tournament but you could see how nobody survived the last tournament. As we walked back to the castle Dumbledore approached us.

"Mr. Granger! Would you have any idea how Professor Snape got injured last night?"

"Why yes, the stupid Git tried to kidnap my sister and when I see him again I will fry the rest of him!" I turned and returned to the castle. I was surprised at the non response from Dumbledore. I did however give the impression that I burnt him to start with. Potion classes were suspended to the joy of all the students. My response to Dumdledore was heard by someone and I was also praised as doing the school a favor. Creepy eye Moody suddenly had his eye on me more than normal which didn't sit right with me.

/Scene Break/

Our next potion was for speed and endurance. It was finished at the Apothecary but the book said to add Dandelion root, let it sit over night to make it attributes permanent. While we thought we felt different we didn't become "The Flash" of comic book fame. What I was noticing was that Hermione was filling out and becoming a very pretty girl. The vacation was a vacation but also a lot of things to get done. The bond was confirmed by Gringotts, wills were made out and business profits or losses were reviewed with Gringotts.

As a family we spent most the time in the apartment and the Jacuzzi as the weather in England is unpredictable. The Granger house was the muggle hub and had the pool in back. Either place was fine with me as I got to ogle Hermione's blossoming breasts. Our sleeping together was just that with a little cuddling but I figured that more was coming in the near future. While Hermione's parents were not happy with that there really wasn't much they could do.

Hermione was big into the study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy so the Grangers house had some minor wards. There were anti-fire and notification of magical people approaching the house but they were still only simple wards. That was a great mistake on our part especially with me with the Potter Grimore.

/Scene Break/

Riddle Manor just outside Little Hangleton:

"Wormtail get your stupid tail in here before I feed you to Nagini!"

"Yes My Lord how can I serve you?" Wormtail replied.

"Tell Lucius that I want that idiot Fudge bribed, and make sure there are no Aurors in twenty-mile of here on that night."

"As you wish My Lord.", replied a kneeling Wormtail.

"I want additional people at my birthing; I don't think you can do two things without make a mistake on one of them."

"My Lord you wanted to keep this a secret for as long as possible."

"_Crucio"_

/Scene Break/

I was snuggled up really nice to my favorite snuggle bunny. I thought I would see how far I got before I got a "stop" order. I pulled my hand across Hermione"s toned stomach and up until I reached the curve of Hermione's breast. This was it... trouble or pleasure? I then cupped her breast and kneaded it lightly before…beep,beep,beep echoed through out the house.

~"Shit!" Came from Hermione.

We sprang from the bed and threw on some clothes for the public and her parents. We had magical company approaching the house. A peak out the window showed at least five men sneaking on this side of the building, their clothing gave them away as Deatheaters.

~"Let's flame behind them on the other side of the shed and then sneak up on them."

~"No heroics Harry take them out or run."

~"Yes dear."

The house shook at that time as a curse hit it, it was followed by some incendiary curses, but the wards took care of them. I flamed behind the shed and changed into my panther and charged at the closest idiot. Being that a panther doesn't make much noise I was able get within ten feet and change back. I fired a 'Confringo' at the first guy blowing parts all over the yard. I got off a 'Diffindo' at another before they had curses coming at me. I easily stepped out of the way and hit the third guy with a 'reducto' and jumped and rolled. Hermione got one with an 'impedimenta' causing the last to spin around and go after Hermione. It was his last mistake.

Boom…. Boom…. Boom…. was heard from within the house. I changed into my panther and felt the fox leap on my back. I raced around to the front of the house which was partly gone. I charged in where the door used to be and leaped when I saw two more thugs. I also saw my foxy little Hermione fly over my head into the face of one of the thugs I got the other. It took a half second to snap his neck and I turned to help foxy. She had mauled his face very well; I changed back and stunned him. Hermione changed and shouted "Mom, Dad?"

"We are in the bedroom and fine, are you ok?"

"Yes Dad were fine and you can come out its safe so far." Dan entered the room toting his 9mm Beretta.

Then the state of affairs struck, we were going to receive the police any second and we had no way of notifying the Aurors. How are we going to explain all the cut up meat all over the lawn and the mauled corpses or stunned thugs? Shit!

"AURORs throw down you wands and come out with your hands over your head" I smiled and told Dan to put the gun in a drawer and come with us, "Hurry up Emma we have company." I yelled.

I then got officially introduced to Amelia Bones head of the DMLE. I also got pissed as she was going to arrest us for being unregistered animagi.

"That tears it Madam, is the entire Ministry so inept that you have to go after us for defending ourselves while I report attempted mind rape and kidnapping and its ho-hum let the bad guy off."

"What are you talking about?" She was getting mad now.

Just what I said, Snape tried to enter my mind while I was a student at Hogwarts and just the other day he attempted to kidnap my wife…woops"

~"Nice slip there Love, what's for the encore?"

~"I hope she doesn't ask for your real name, damn!"

"You're married to your sister?" Amelia was definitely on the wrong track.

"Madam Bones could we talk to you in private, there are things that we cannot be made public."

"How illegal are they?"

"Err, not illegal just misleading, shit, let's go somewhere private and we will fill you in on everything. We are going to have to trust you with the information or start lying to law enforcement." I gave up.

We went into the den and she put up privacy wards and almost fainted when I said, "All of this can be confirmed with Ragnok at Gringotts, anyhow, I am Lord Harry James Potter, Heir to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Gryffindor. This is my bonded wife Lady Hermione Jean Potter", we both showed her our rings at that time.

"Why are you hiding, people have been looking for you for years?"

"In a condensed version it was because of and still is, because of Albus 'to many names' Dumbledore. He is trying to manipulate me in some game he is playing and when I disappeared he substituted Neville Longbottom in my stead. He somehow snatched me up when my parents died and put me in a magic hating muggle house. I was rescued from there and put in the Grangers care. All those books that have been written about me, well the only way they could get that information was from Dumbledore. I carry the physical scars from the muggle beatings but if you notice I do not have the forehead scar. I think he never wanted that removed because he had some use for that Horicrux…" I was cut off by Amelia's "WHAT!"

"Confirm it with the Goblins. I overheard him rigging the Tri-wizard tournament by insuring Neville was entered, I believe he also tried to get me in it but the Goblet spit out the wrong name. Now since the first day at Hogwarts there have been mind reading attempts in general in the Great Hall and I was personally attacked. I am not part of this tournament but Snape attempted to kidnap my wife. I believe Dumbledore had some plans to involve me. Would you like to hear about the magical blocks on my core, the blood wards on me and where I was put or the blood tracking spells?"

"Why didn't you report these mind readings or the kidnapping?"

"Sorry but I made an official Auror report on each incident."

"I may ask for a memory later but first I want to see where your reports went. Also you can forget about having to register, you and your wife are exempt as Head of Ancient House. I'll keep quiet on most of what you have told me unless I have to legally use the information."

All I was determined to do was get serious with the Potter family Grimoire. The Potter's have been known through history as warders and I had done a poor job on the Granger's home.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- Too many cooks

.

.

"Harry, Harry Granger, wait up." Susan Bones yelled.

"Oh, hi Susan you ready for another train ride to Hogwarts?" I asked.

She locked arms with me and Hermione and almost dragged us on the train. "You two are not getting away until you spill about your summer, auntie is right pissed off and taking names."

~"Wonder what that's about?" Hermione mused.

~"Well Foxy we should find out once we get into the compartment."

~"Paws we should wait until everyone is in so it isn't repeated twenty times."

FlashBack:

After everything settled down that night of the attack and we all headed off to the apartment and our beloved Jacuzzi. It seems that Foxy was enjoying my roaming hands prior to the attack and we resumed our exploration once we got to bed. Paws was my private name after that night. It started with a kiss or two, my hands were rubbing over her stomach headed upwards. Hermione suddenly straddles me and kisses me soundly. I felt her firm, bum on my lap, and it made me react. My hands were running down her back, to the start of her hips. This time, just as I was about to start massaging downward, she reached around and grabbed my wrists and brought my hand around, and placed one on each of her breast. After a few seconds, cupping each breast and kneaded them lightly she shivered a little bit and moaned. She suddenly jumps up and runs into the bathroom; I joined her for a cold shower.

End Flashback:

As the train started Susan could not wait any longer and "Tell us all about your attack this summer and how you destroyed ten bad guys." That got the entire compartment ready for a juicy tale. We of course told it as if we had used our wands in destroying all the bad guys. About the time we were entering the house Draco and his book ends slid open the compartment door. None of the girls waited for his usual dribble and a flood of curses put all three on the floor out cold.

I almost chocked to death when Susan re-started her tale because Ron showed up with Parvati and on automatic when the door slid open the curses flew. I think Ron wanted to impress or show off his Perfect Badge but he never got a chance and joined Draco on the floor, Parvati made a run for cover.

"Well auntie goes to Gringotts to check out some information and when she comes back to the house she is fuming. It appears that Snape has been reading student's minds and one student I won't name here in this compartment, he made two official complaints against Snape. Well the Aurors just threw the complains in a file and forgot about them. Here is where it gets wild; one of those ten you put down Harry started screaming diplomatic immunity in French. That got the French head of the DMLE over here to see what a diplomat was doing trying to kill someone. Anyhow they pull his immunity and feed him full of Veritaserum and he doesn't know a name but they got your name and address from Hogwarts. The hit team was revenge for the Mafia five you killed in France. Auntie is all over Dumbledore because of what she learned at Gringotts and something about Harry Potter and Dumbledore being the only one to know something or other. Dumbledore is in trouble and Snape is now under arrest in the security ward of St Mungo."

~"You know Paws, Jean was right this school is just not right from any angle you look at it from."

~"Yes Foxy, the first thing I see this year is why are you not a Perfect and how in the stupid blazes is Ron Weasley a Perfect?"

~"Probably a good baby sitter of "The deadly Twin" but believe me when I say I would rather be with you than patrolling cold hallways.

We chatted and were happy to be at Hogwarts until breakfast the next morning. The Dailey Profit arrived and it appears that Harry Granger was responsible because of his troubles in France and that brought hit men to England's shores. Snape was not even mentioned.

~"I wonder who got to the Dailey Profit, Fudge or Dumbledore?" I mused.

~"I would stick with the odds on favorite." Foxy giggled.

/Scene Break/

Ministers of Magic's Office:

"Lucius we don't have the money for all those Aurors, can't we just send a handful?" Minister Fudge whined.

"Cornelius, you have Pettigrew escaping under you nose and that is were they originally caught him. Dumbledore is up to something and you know it. If you don't have every Auror at the school for the final task and something happens you could loose you job." Lucius Malfoy stated.

"We don't have the funding…" Fudge started.

"Then let me donate this sack of gold to the cause." Malfoy stated, knowing that half would end up in Fudges Pocket. He chuckled more as all those Aurors would be in the wrong place for the Dark Lords return.

/Scene Break/

I was up early, invisible and flying over the maze for the third task. There were all kinds of strange stuff roaming in the maze from a Skrewt to a Sphinx. The TriWizard cup was in the middle but then I noticed something. All the traps, animals etc were all confined to a specific area. That made sense, you didn't want them wandering into each other. What I saw was there was a route with no obstacles, take that route and is was a peaceful stroll to the cup.

The stands were filling up even though no one could see what was to happen in the maze. There were Aurors all over the place along with anybody that thought they were somebody. News people, parents, politicians, and hell even the Centaurs were watching from the forest. All the contestants are now in the maze and there is Creepy Eye on the outside waving his wand. Neville was coming to a fork, left or right? Creepy Eye has caused a hedge or something that appears to be a hedge, thus blocking the right fork, this makes Neville take the left. Neville is being guided on the safe route by Creepy Eye. I wondered if there was anyone in Hogwarts that didn't have a scheme in place.

Well let me see if I can upset their apple cart. I put my invisible self by the cup so I can tell Neville it's probably a trap. Not to smart on my part. Neville comes barreling around the hedge being chased by a humongous spider, well so much for the safe route. He runs into me before I can say anything, knocking both of us backwards into the cup. Well the next thing I know is awakening to see a snake using its tongue to smell me on one side of a head stone. A head stone that must have caused this headache and lump I have. Neville is tied to another head stone near Wormtail. Three dudes dressed in masks and black cloaks are standing around this creepy looking idiot who is standing nude in a cauldron.

Well the snake is my first priority as I shift slowly away from the crowd. It is time to act or be eaten so my 'Reducto' down its open mouth caused a bit of attention as the snake exploded in different directions. I seemed to have interrupted a duel between the now dressed idiot and Neville. Well the odds were not great for Neville as he looked like he was going to faint. I transformed into my phoenix, grabbed Neville and flamed to Hogwarts.

Now being a Pheionix is kind of cool. When you flash in and immeadiatly flash out all anyone would see was a flash. I dumped Neville in front of the stands which made him look like he fell out of no where with a bright flash. I heard Neville say, "Professor, Voldemort is back and his followers have returned to him." If I had known I would have tried to get in a few curses before I left. Dumbledore stated for Neville to stay put but the "Dangerous Twin" gets led off with Creepy Eye. I trudge after them as Creepy Eye can't be up to any good things. He turns out to be Bartemius Crouch Jr. under Polyjuice and is going to kill Neville. When Dumdum blasted down the door he found Neville still tied to a chair, and bound, the stunned Crouch was on the floor. I had flamed to Hermione and an ice pack for my forehead.

/Scene Break/

AND school trudges on:

We had a temporary Professor Slughorn for potions. Neville was declared the TriWizard champion. Harry Granger and Harry Granger got to happily stay in the background until the trial. Gryffindor still had not won a game of Quittage. Ron and Draco were verbally trying to kill each other. The Dailey Profit was bad mouthing Dumbledore and Neville as insane and liars as to Voldemort returning. So we went to classes and watched cauldrons exploding, murderous plants and half transformed hedgehogs. The rumors were the best as there were three camps at Hogwarts, pro Dumdum, anti Dumdum and Rita Skeeter's articles.

/Scene Break/

Summer was ok but not that special except for Foxy and my relationship. It was progressing quite well but still had its limits. Then came the trial and our little cocoon was ruptured. Amelia gave us a summons to her office.

"Harry, Hermione, nice to see you again, I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"We thank you Amelia but what seems to be the problem?"

"Dumbledore has Snape demanding a trial which is probably rigged for acquittal. There is a good chance that you will be called and if you do you will be required to give your legal name if asked. So you have the choice of that or dropping all charges against Snape." Amelia was not happy.

~"Well Foxy what do you think?"

~"While I don't like it I don't want Snape back at school. Then there is the thought of being able to say we are married because of our bond. This brother and sister routine at school sucks."

~"So I take that as a yes for the trial and releasing our real names?"

~"That is a yes."

"We go for the trial, but let's see how long we can keep our names secret." I answered Amelia.

"Yes I am going to be looking forward to a shocked Dumbledore." Amelia said but thought that just about everyone was going to get a shock or surprise.

/Scene Break/

It might seem fitting that this trial would be held in court room 10. Many of those filling into the room and sat around the gallery were current Hogwart students. The time was growing close to start time. The Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore sat at the head table with about twenty members on either side of him. Minister Fudge sat with Dolores Umbridge the undersecretary. The empty chair in the middle of the room sat ominously waiting its chains dangling. A minute before start time three people walked into the room, the head of the DMLE, Harry Granger, and Hermione Granger. They headed to the prosecutions table. Percy Weatherbe was furiously putting quill to parchment as the proceedings began. As the prisoner was brought into the lower chamber by four Aurors, hisses and boo's were heard from the gallery. The Chief Warlock's gavel brought silence back to the room. Snape was sat in the chair and the magical chains secured him. Amelia Bones started the trial, "

"Severus Tobias Snape charges of attempted mind rape have been brought against you, how do you plea?"

Snape sneered, "Not guilty"

"Severus Tobias Snape charges of attempted kidnapping have been brought against you, how do you plea?" Amelia continued.

Again Snape snarled his contempt, "Not guilty"

"Do you have council or wish council to be appointed by the court?"

"I will represent myself against these ridiculous charges" Snape replied.

"As my first witness I call a student named Hermione Granger at Hogwarts to the stand"

Hermione took the stand and was asked if she was known as Hermione Jean Granger and she replied that she was born with that name. There were many questions such as did she ever give permission to be used in the tournament, did she go with Snape willingly and was she taken forcibly and against her will. She answered no to all the questions except the last and emphatically stated that she was forcibly taken against her will.

"Your witness Mr. Snape." Amelia smiled.

"What is you magical status?"

"Muggleborn witch." Hermione answered.

"That's all I want to ask of her." Snape stated as if that was enough to impeach the testimony.

"I call as my next witness the person known as Harry Jimmy Granger at Hogwarts." "Sir what is your true and correct name and title?" Amelia was smiling.

"Lord Harry James Potter, Heir to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Gryffindor." That got the attention of the room especially of Dumdum.

That started questions, talk, yelling and bewilderment that even the Chief Warlock gavel couldn't silence for numerous minutes. When quiet was restored, "Lord Potter will you relate your experiences please in reference to the charges against Mr. Snape?"

"Snape took direct approach in his potion class with me asking "Who are you really? You are not Harry Granger!" Well that direct approach caused me to make me look up and he tried his mind reading act on me. I dropped my outer wall until he was in and then I raised it again thus trapping him between two walls. Now it's hard to make up monsters when the magical world has trolls and werewolves. So I gave him muggle literature and had Kosh of the Vorlons with a few of "The Shadows" start an attack, I threw in a few Chimaeras and Harpies but kept Snape busy with Chewbacca and Frankenstein. "The Muppets" sent him screaming. When I released him he just sat in a corner and mumbled until Madam Pomfrey carted him off."

"Your witness Mr. Snape."

"No questions of the brat." Snape sneered.

~"Where's the correction of proper titles that Dumdum is so famous for?"

~"Must only apply to Snape dear."

We sat smiling as the guilty verdict was given and kept our smile when all charges were dropped for a small fine. We also expected to see Snape back at Hogwarts.

Then of course we did have the reporters to deal with which we did with Amelia and four Aurors present.

The Dailey Profit the next morning:

….….The Boy Who Lived Returns - Boy Accuses Albus Dumbledore

The boy who lived sat down with this reporter to discuss the trial of Severus Snape (See Page 5). Harry Potter was not surprised at the out come as he knew Albus Dumbledore would make sure he never saw Azkaban. Harry responded by saying that he did not know a lot of things that Dumbledore was doing such as putting blood tracking wards on him as a baby(See a list of accusations on Page 3). I asked why he was hiding by calling himself Harry Granger. Harry stated that he was terrified that Dumbledore would put him back with his abusive relatives (See Page 4 for specifics). Harry also stated that he saw the Dark Lord that night when Neville Longbottom won the Tri-Wizard Tournament (See page 2). We here at the Dailey Profit feel that this Harry Potter is nothing but dodgy. To accuse Albus Dumbledore the leader of the light is just barmy.

Rita Skeeter

Dailey Reporter

/Scene Break/

It is surprising what people notice what and how rules can be found or made to insure someone is happy or maybe sad. I received a official notification that my wand was not in accordance with school requirements and that I would obtain one at Olivanders if I wished to return to Hogwarts. Per Headmaster etc etc.

(Most of the following is attributable to J.K. Rowling's works and probaly others)

Since this was an official notification I official notified Hogwarts and the Ministry that I wanted an official representative at my official wand purchasing. They sent Amelia and Proffesor Macgonagall to officiate.

The first wand I was given to try was maple and phoenix feather core that measured seven inches. I didn't even get the chance to wave it before it was snatched out of my hand. The next wand I tried was an ebony wand with a unicorn hair that measured 8 ½ inches lasted no longer than the first. The pile of tried wands was growing ever larger, and I was starting to wonder if I would even get a wand to accept me at all. Perhaps I would be wand-less. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere- I wonder, now- yes, why not- unusual combination- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." As I took the wand he felt a sudden warmth spread and Olivander cried out "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Olivander but what's so curious?" I asked.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold, . Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in his wand, gave another feather- just one other. It is very curious indeed that he should be destined for this wand when its brother- why, its brother gave him that scar." There were several sharp breaths, and I myself swallowed hard. "Yes, 13 ½ inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard; remember…He-who-must-not-be-named did great things- terrible, yes, but great." I paid the galleons and snapped the wand in half. If those present thought Olivander was upset it was unfortunate that they were not around Dumbledore when Olivander told him. I just picked up and paid for something that would satisfy the Headmaster as I was working on wand-less magic anyhow.

More of Dumbledore's plans were destroyed for Harry Potter.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the summer was work. Paper work up the kazoo, meetings were also turning up. Several items had been developed by R&D so in two cases new companies were formed and funded. I decided that I was not going to waste my life doing things to make money; I already had more than I could spend. This brought more work hiring of squibs to run this or administrative staff to handle that. Then bringing in audit teams to make sure every thing was being done legally and honestly. Dan and Emma couldn't do it all even with us helping. Oh we got it done but welcomed the Hogwarts express in September.

There was a delightful surprise at the welcoming feast in the Great Hall of Hogwarts:

~"Told you Snape would be back." Hermione stated.

~"Well it's his funeral."

~"Your not going to do anything are you Paws?"

~"Oh yes I am, I just haven't thought it all the way out."

~"And who is that Toad looking woman?"

~"That Foxy is Madam Umbridge of the Ministry."

~"More trouble I assume."

~"Yes until we finish our OWLs this year we are stuck here. But afterwards the world is our playground."

Professor McGonagall had me in dumdums office directly after the feast. The conversation was full of twinkly eyes and a grandfatherly persona. It failed because Snape was present and sneering.

"So Harry where have you been all this time since you left the Dursley's?" Were Dumbledore's stupid type questions to show he cared? Harry Granger was enrolled with a Hermione Granger in Hogwarts, was he so dumb that beyond his ability to answer that question with, "At the Granger's house."

"First, that is Lord Potter; second, it is none of your business if you can't figure it out on your own."

"Always a Potter, continually an arrogant, rule breaking, brat that needs to be taught a lesson." Snape never changed his routine much.

"Ah yes! Should I send the Muppets over for a visit Snape?" I of course was corrected that it is Professor Snape. I laughed and left.

/Scene Break/

Our lovely schedule saved DADA and Potions until Friday. Most likely DADA would ruin our weekends with long essays and Potions with detentions and more long essays. DADA was a surprise as there was just reading from a book that couldn't teach a cow to give milk. Her declaration that the Dark Lord had not returned, which was the currant mantra from the Profit and the Minister of Magic. The stupid book and Umbitch's declerations got Neville and I detention that night.

~"Can't keep quiet, had to ruin our evening out to a nice movie and dinner."

~"Are you upset my love."

~"I don't know which of you I want to kill right now."

"Lord Potter you need to accompany me to the Headmasters office." Professor McGonagall did not look happy.

Entering the Headmasters office:

"Ah Harry my boy! What is this I hear about you being disrespectful to Professor Umbridge?"

"Stupidity and arrogance always brings out the best in me and that is still Lord Potter when you address me Headmaster."

"We need to discuss your aggressive tendencies to the staff…" I cut the boob off. " There is no trouble with the majority of the staff so issue your detention, point taking or expulsion so I can get to Grease's class on time. Madam Umbitch can bugger off." As Dumbledore was correcting the title and names in a fatherly fashion, I was leaving his office.

Entering the Potion class:

I could feel his hateful eyes burning into me as I entered but he said nothing. Snape glided around the class room growling at one student after another about their putrid potion or ineptness at reading the boards instructions. I then made a mistake and leaned over to retrieve my silver cutting knife from my backpack.

~"Harry! Your caldron…"

I instinctively banished the cauldron away from me, exploding cauldrons are dangerous not only from the blast, metal flying but the potion could be acid, poison or just plain nasty.

"sssshBLAMM", "WOOSH!"

~"Harry Snape tossed something in your cauldron."

~"Thanks dear."

~"Nice banishing, it went off over his Snape's desk."

The explosion sent everyone ducking and then running out the door, and then Snape's desk went off like a match in gasoline. The entire day of essays and his desk went up in smoke and flames. Snape lay smoldering in the corner.

~"Well off to McGonagall's class and when she is done with her class, off to the Headmasters I guess." Hermione giggled.

~"Should we do anything about Snape?" I asked.

~"His fault, his problem, lets go."

~"Yes dear." I like a practical girl.

Later at the Headmasters Office:

"Harry, Harry, Harry, what am I going to do with you?" Dumbledore twinkled.

"As I told you before its Lord Potter when you address me, and I think an award for special services to the school would be nice. Greasy started it, AGAIN!"

"Harry I am not going to be able to look the other way if you continue to..."

"Do what you will Headmaster, I have a detention with Umbitch in a couple of minutes, bye all." I left smiling.

~"Oh is McGonagall unhappy with Dumdum. Ouch! That was nasty remark."

~"Enjoy the show dear I must face the Umbitch."

/Scene Break/

Umbitch's office with attached quarters:

I knocked and heard that sickly sweet voice and then entering to see the toad faced oinker. It just made you want to jump off the Astronomy tower to escape. Neville was across the room scratching away with a quill and she provided one for me also. I had done a number of documents with the Goblin and their favorite quill was a blood quill. Use of a blood quill was very illegal except for legal documents.

"Well what are you waiting for dear, start writing 'I must not tell lies' until I tell you to stop." I was sitting near her desk in an old fashion students chair which had a semi-desk attached. I smiled and all of a sudden like magic the quill caught on fire.

"Oh Morgana, will you look at that!" I said with total surprise on my face.

The quill lit, and when I dropped it, the mini-desk caught fire, then it jumped to Umbitch's desk and then to her pink curtains. Neville being no fool ran for it, but Umbitch tried to put out the fire with an 'Aguamenti' charm. What a pathetic attempt at a charm I thought. Umbridge then decided to make her escape, slamming the door and using a 'Colloportus' spell to seal the door. I was so happy that she protected her students first that, well, it just burnt me up. I changed into my Phoenix form and flamed at sun power through the class room and her attached quarters.

~"Where are you dear?"

~"I'm still watching McGonagall yell at Dumdum." Foxy giggled.

~"Be right there don't let anyone leave."

I flamed to the front door of Dumbledore's office and knocked.

"Enter" I heard and did so.

"Professor McGonagall I wish for you to call Amelia there has been an incident." I demanded.

"Now I don't think that will be necessary as…" Neville came charging into the room. "Albus there…" he stopped upon seeing me.

A few minutes later Amelia 'floe'd' into the office with two Aurors.

"Amelia I think this is a little much over a distraught student." Albus twinkled.

"Not happening Dumbledore if Harry calls it serious it is not distraught." Amelia was saying when in charged a panting Umbitch.

The screaming started left right and centre. "BOOM!" Dumbledore wand spoke.

"Now let us discuss this with calm and decorum." Dumbledore twinkled.

"I demand that you arrest this miscreant…" Umbitch was silenced by Amelia with a wave of her wand.

"I am here at the request of Lord Harry Potter so I wish to hear why he has called the DMLE."

"Thank you Madam Bones, I was assigned detention as a school matter with Umbitch…" Umbitch was turning red trying to reply.

"Now Harry that is Professor Umbridge." Dumdum automatically added.

"As I was saying Umbitch here directed me to write 'I will not tell lies' with a blood quill, which you know is quite illegal. Some how, maybe accidental magic, the quill caught fire and it spread. Umbitch fled but sealed the door so that I was unable to leave." I explained and turned to Dumbledork, "AND for the last time idiot, when you address me, it Lord Potter!"

Amelia then un-silenced Umbitch who immediately went into a tirade and that she was a Professor, Undersecretary and an adult. "That this lying brat tried to set fire to me and did incinerate my office. She then tried to attack Harry physically which Amelia slowed down with a simple 'impedimenta'.

"Can you prove any of your statements Harry?" Amelia asked.

"Not really, all I can say was Neville was in the room to start with."

Everyone turned to Neville and with a sheepish smile brought out the quill he was required to use, a blood quill.

The Aurors carted off a screaming Umbitch and a few statements later we were back in our quarters. The rewards and stress release from Foxy was quite erotic.

The Dailey Profit at breakfast the next morning was depressing. I was a spoiled brat attacking teachers etc, etc.

~"You know Foxy its sometimes not worth getting out of bed in the morning."

~"Well you could have stayed and paid me more attention." Foxy purred in a sexy way.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32-A peaceful day of relaxation

"Mr. Potter you will report to my office." Dumdledork ordered and I ignored it as a lesson was going to be taught. I did not think however that it would be two lessons.

"Did you here me Mr. Potter?" Dumdledork didn't like to be ignored in public it appeared he was getting angry.

That's when I got to teach the surprise lesson. Snape grabbed me by the arm and snatched me to my feet. "Listen you little snot…" I casually laid my hand on his arm that had hold of me, grasped it and turned on the Phoenix sun. Several hundred degrees is a little warm for human flesh, the smell was bad but the screaming was nice. That had Dumdum draw and fire a spell at me but somehow Snape got in the way; I had pulled him into the spell.

Dumdum was not to be distracted and fired another at the spot that I used to be at mille seconds ago, I was moving quickly. The spell hit someone else but it didn't stop Dumdum casting another spell. It also missed me but not another student. Well you can imagine the teachers yelling at Dumbledore to stop. I had not drawn a wand so I hoped the teachers would not join in with Dumbledore against me, I was not so sure of the Slytherins. Apparently Dumbledork had really lost it and multiple spells were flying out of his wand, all missing me but the other students were not so lucky. Professor Flitwick ended the attack with a stunner that Dumbledore apparently was not expecting. Dumbledore first got Amelia and was carted off, then the Board of Governors suspended him and Mcgonagall became interim Headmistress. Snape got St Mungo. I got McGonagall's ire.

~"Happy Paws?"

~"Oh I don't think its over yet, probably just round one of a twelve round match this year."

Later in the Headmistress office:

"What were you thinking Mr. Potter?" It appeared that Professor McGonagall was ready to verbaly lay into me with both barrels.

"That's Lord Potter if you please and now that you mention it, I am requesting private married quarters." That set McGonagall on her chair.

"And who may I ask is your wife?"

"Why this lovely lady standing next to me, Hermione."

"You married your sister?" McGonagall was hyperventilating.

"No Professor we are only related by marriage." Hermione giggled.

"OH what am I thinking, yes, sorry, ah Gryffindor quarters painting to the left of the fat lady's portrait. I'll have the elves get it ready." Magonagall was deffenetly thrown off her stride so I continued.

"Professor it's a long story but to make this short Dumbledore has caused me physical and emotional pain troughout my life. He has used blood ward on me and who knows what else for some unknown purpose. I told him after Snape tried to kidnap Hermione that I would fry Snape if he ever came back. Dumbledore not only got Snape off at the trial but brought him back to Hogwarts. I won't take any more manipulation, pain or whatever those two think up. All we wanted was to be left alone that is why I called myself Granger, Hermione always was a Granger."

"Well you definitely put on a show tonight and yes it is getting late. I will make an announcement in the morning that you two are married and are Lord and Lady Potter." Goodnight to both of you.

We did not see her open a desk drawer after we left and pour a glass full of scotch. Nor the shaking of her head after a healty sip of the scotch.

It took the Dailey Profit until the following day to lambast me for attacking the teachers. They also went after Hermione as a gold digger for the marriage. I was considering a visit and a fire at the Dailey Profit in the near future.

/Scene Break/

Dippy moved out trunks into the Gryffindor quarters which were quite nice, There were three doors leading off the common room. Opening the one on the right was an elegant bedroom. The middle door was the loo, oh and what a loo, the whole thing was in gold inlaid marble, gold fittings and the bath looked as a small swimming pool. Stained glass windows covered the far wall, it was sure to let in the morning light in cascading colors. But the door on the left was not only an eye opener but left us in awe. Not only was there a huge four poster bed with Gryffindor colors on the hangings, sheets and a feather filled duvets, the carpet looked like you could loose your feet in it, the sliding windows covered the whole wall showing the grounds and the forbidden forest and allowed access to the balcony. The wood panel walls of exquisite woods helped to conceal a walk in closet. The desk was of roller type with gold handles.

"Think we can get by in here?" Hermione asked.

"With all the books lying around here I think you can manage." That got me a slap to the arm.

The morning brought breakfast but first I awoke hard as a rock, a bladder ready to burst, and Hermione playing around. "Dear if it wasn't for my bladder you my dear would be in big trouble from a Horney husband."

She just said, "We'll see."

The shower was interesting.

"So my love where or what are we up to today?"

"Paws you were to take me to dinner and a movie and you didn't. So today you take me shopping in Hogsmeade Village."

While I wished to scream no, never, over my dead body, it was Foxy and well I did love her. So no verbal complaints and off on a shopping tour.

She drags me down the main street past 'Dervish and Banges' outlet and finally to an old Apothecary. Then she drags me all the way back up the street to 'The Three Broomsticks' for lunch. A vile of potions is pushed in my face and told to drink it or my day was going to be ruined. "Yes dear!"

After a nice lunch Foxy drags me to 'Gladrags' for a few items I am not allowed to see, then we end up further down the street at 'The Magic Neep" where she buy various kinds of fruits. The day is done and we are going to grab a carriage back to Hogwarts.

This is a Hogsmeade weekend and that means that while we were done, ninety percent of the students were still in Hogsmeade enjoying themselves. That came to an abrupt halt. Deatheaters came in on the street at Madam Puddifoot's, The Three Broomstick, Zonko's, just about everywhere on the main street.

Now let it be known that I am not a super hero, neither is Hermione. What to do?

~"Foxy, flash to 'The Shrieking Shack'!"

We then made a quick plan which was insane, two against a hundred. We could not leave all those students to the slaughtering Deatheaters.

So it began, Paw's with Foxy on his back charged to "The Three Broomsticks" and at the mind command "Flash" two Sun Phoenix flew into a dozen Deatheaters causing flames, incineration and death. It is hard to hit flashing Phoenixes although the Deatheaters tried.

~"Shack!" brought two Phoenix to 'The Shrieking Shack' where Paws with Foxy on his back reappeared and charged down the side alley by HoneyDukes where again…

~"Flash." And Deatheaters fell or burned as if falling into the sun.

~"Flash" and Paws and Foxy charged to Madam Puddifoot's and ….

~"Flash."

POPs were heard all along the main street as Aurors from the Ministry appeared and saw a sight that many would not forget for a long time. A huge black panther was racing away from the main street with a brown fox on its back, the fox's bushy tail high in the air, a sudden blinding light and they were gone. When they turned to the street they saw burnt crisp flesh that use to be humans some of which could be called still alive. The smell was breathtaking and stomachs revolted. The Aurors attempted to take statements but while the witnesses were saying about the same thing how could they believe two blinding birds caused all this, brought to the fight by a panther and a fox.

There were consequences though, it was not energy consuming to just flame somewhere but when you turned on the sun part it ate some real energy. The energy came from us so we were quite tired for the day and quite hungry.

Ten students were killed, more were injured by the Deatheaters. Classes were canceled for the week and parents were allowed in to Hogwarts to talk to their children. Hermione and I also had to have long talks as we were the ones to take all those Deatheater lives. The only consolation was that we stopped those that would again rape and kill if they were left alone.

/Scene Break/

Mourning was still going on at the end of the week and Monday classes would resume. Ron Weasley was well known for his mouth both empty and full. When full, if that was an option, he continued to stuff more in and talk. The result was bits of flying food when he was eating. Eating is of course a term not used when using ones hands to eat soup. When not eating he was a pureblood supremacist like Draco but supposedly on the light side. However that did not stop the idiot from having the so called foot in mouth disease. You could not imagine, alot of times, that that could be coming out of that end of a human.

Draco was the dark side supremacist but with eating etiquette. His mouth however was never introduced to his brain which also caused stupid thing to be said or sneered.

So here it was Friday and Draco and Ron decided to run their diarrhea mouths to their detriment. Ron basically stated that is was great that the Slytherin was killed last week. A Slytherin's girl who was the sister of a girl that had died took umbridge. She took out her wand and sent off a rather interesting cutting curse "Sectumsempra" which cause quit a bit of grief to Ron who was also being stunned by Neville at the same time. Draco was mouthing off about the same time but as he went for his wand several people responded from different tables. Well this was Hogwarts and no one ever got training on accuracy of their spells. So whether the spell was justified or not, many missed there intended targets. The so called innocents that got hit had friends that retaliated; the end result was a war between houses and caused many downed students.

What was funny was at that moment the Great Doors of the Great Hall opened to revile the Great Dumbledore in his Great return to Hogwarts only to fine not only mass fighting but having to duck many stray spells. Well there was a couple that were intentionally sent at the jerk. Foxy and I were comfortably sitting and enjoying the mayhem behind a ward I found in the Potter Grimore.

/Scene Break/

You will have to tell me how that miserable jerk persuaded everyone to reinstate him at Hogwarts but somehow Dumbledork did. Of course within the day there was the meeting of me and him, Snape, McGonagall and Hermione and there must have been a couple people more but the meeting was still dumb. The senile old fool still had to try and manipulate and convince me that my entire life evolved around being his follower, as he was all knowledgeable and was infallible.

We made it another two weeks of classes without any trouble but we did not realize that the Great magnificent ass had been busy while he was gone. We would learn in a few days what the conniving old fool had been up too.

/Scene Break/

Bank Manager's Office Gringotts:

"I don't care if you tear down half of the building, I want to know immediately!" Ragnok yelled.

"It will be done Master Ragnok", said a terrified Goblin as he raced out of the office.

"You, Riphook! I want you to dispatch a port-key to Lord Potter and his wife. I want it delivered personally with a request that they come as soon as possible!"

"Yes Master Ragnok."

/Scene Break/

It was lucky that Foxy and I were in the Great Hall when the Goblin appeared and stated that Master Ragnok wished to see us immediately. It could have been interesting if the appearance was in the potion class. The look on Dumbledork's face was not a happy one. "Mr. Potter you are not allowed to leave school grounds without my permission."

"I've had about enough of you, you old goat. We respond to people we respect and trust." Hermione grasped the port-key and off we went.

The rumor mill had not yet started. There was quiet in the hall as all the students starred at the Headmaster. No one ever sees Ragnok, yet Harry Potter gets a personal port-key, personally delivered to see the Bank Manager. Not to mention Harry stating that he didn't respect or trust the leader of the light?

Professor McGonagall still had her hand over her mouth and was starring at Dumbledore. She like the hall was awaiting a reaction. Dumdum just got up and left the hall without a word. Then the whispering started and a short time later owls departed Hogwarts in flocks.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33—How many wives are too many

Gringotts Bank at eleven thirty five in the morning:

"Harry and Hermione please a take a seat this should take awhile."

"That much good news is there?" I laughed.

"Yes it's different to say the least; you have a marriage contract involving you and a Flora Carrow."

"Who the hell is that?" I could not for the life of me place a face to the name.

"She is that pureblood Slytherin with the stringy brown hair." Hermione added.

"Who signed the stupid contract, because I sure did not?"

"Paws, do you want to guess? I bet you could guess right on the first try." Hermione giggled.

"Dumbledore signed it of course but who was the other signer?" I was not expecting the answer.

"Dumbledore of course" Ragnok stated.

"How in the hell did he do that and I suppose it is legal?" I was thinking of how slowly I could murder the old goat.

"He was acting as guardian for Miss Carrow and you and it is dated before you took your Lordship. It is for all purposes legal and above board." Ragnok gave one of his smiles of pointed teeth.

"Except?" Hermione asked.

"He was never your legal guardian, I had the will of your parents unsealed and you were to go to a lot of different people but the only one who would have actually gotten you was McGonagall. That and the water mark on the parchment was wrong for that time period."

"What's the purpose of all this scheming, I am married to Hermione and my will gives everything to her?" This was just confusing.

"Not if the contract was made before we were..." Hermione was deep in thought.

"Maybe this will help, he also made a binding will of which he is the executor until she turned twenty-one and he gets to decide who she can marry." Ragnok was grinning again.

"I bet she will never make it out of Hogwarts alive." I knew I had enough of all this intrigue, manipulations and deceit.

"Nor will the Goblin that helped him plant all of the paperwork in this bank." Ragnok was really happy. "I am also going to give you a present."

"Err, you know there is not any… Huh?"

"Normally we would wait for him to arrive at the bank but I think that your delivering it in public will be the first part of the revenge you and this bank will seek." I thought that if that smile got any bigger he would swallow his own head.

"Ragnok handed me a special port-key along with a copy of what was to be delivered to the Headmaster, Chief Warlock and of course to all the newspapers. At least Dumbledore held those offices at this minute.

Great Hall in the middle of dinner:

"PING" rang out across the Great Hall and Lord Potter and Lady Potter appeared by port-key. The 'Ping' was unusual and attracted attention. The Hall saw Lady Potter head to the Slytherin table and start whispering to a girl named Flora Carrow. Flora was doing a lot of head shaking. When Lady Potter pointed at the Headmaster Lord Potter cleared his throat and started. "Mr. Dumbledore you have insulted me, my wife and the Goblins. The illegal act of attempting line theft by means of an illegal marriage contract has been found out." The Hall went up in talk, whispers and yelling. Snape was a screamer along with a couple of teachers. I raised my hand for silence and surprisingly I got it. "On behave of the Goblin Nation I wish to inform you that your valuables have been seized and should you be foolish enough to enter on Goblin soil you will be tried in their court accordingly. Ragnok is not happy you corrupted one of his staff to submit fraudulent paperwork to defraud."

Snape sprang over the top of the teachers table and started towards me, but then thought better of it and stopped. That was enough to draw the attention of the students and when they looked back at the Headmaster he had slipped out of the Hall. Dumbledore did not make any appearances after that not even to eat. The owlery didn't have an owl left to send a message by curfew that evening.

/Scene Break/

Gryffindor Quarters:

"She had no idea there was a contract or even that Dumdum is her guardian, she is a bit pissed. Enough of this husband it is time you and I had a bath and a discussion.

Well the discussion was which part of her body needed attention in the bath. This was a ritual that we both enjoyed but tonight was different. _She slid herself up so that she was straddling my stomach; she leaned forward and gave me a deep kiss._

_My Foxy began to squirm on top of me which resulted in a moan from her and serious reaction from me. "Let's dry off and go to bed." She managed to say in between pants._

_I slid into the bed and I got a "Scoot over"… Hermione said as she made her way on top of me. I did as I was told as usual, I always relied on my little Foxy's commands to guide me, I knew what I wanted but she was the one who needed to be totally willing. Besides what did I know of sex and how to do it properly?_

_"Mmmmm" Hermione moaned into the kiss as she demanded entrance. I opened my lips and got the sweet taste of Hermione while my body responded, this was driving me crazy._

_It appeared that I was not the only one as she is now moaning and growling. Suddenly she whispers, "I'm… I'm ready to…pant… ready to go further." I needed no further encouragement._

_ I am only an animal when in my panther form so I was trying to be kind and tender. Well that worked for a while then the animal appeared in my sweet Foxy, without her transforming. The comforter that covered our body's went flying. My arms tightly wound around her and spun her around and got to work. I get a loud gasping "Harry" in my mind and I followed right after her. _

_Somewhere in my limited knowledge we are now at the point where we cuddle and fall asleep in each others arms. Why would I ever think that, she rolls me over and she got to work which got me going again. The night contained very little sleep and a long soaking bath in the morning._

_/Scene Break/_

_We of course had stupid grins on our face for most of the morning and what I picked up from her were waves of pleasure which was ego building. While we could talk with our minds I never probed into her mind, but her feelings were like waves, some pleasure and other contentment. _

_I look up to see Neville, Um, Harry, do you mind if I join you for breakfast and a little talk."_

_"Not at all Neville pull up a bench and have a splinter." This was a happy morning, right?_

_"We chatted but it turned to serious after a few minutes. "Harry I know that almost everyone is giving me everything and trying to make me into "The-Boy-Who-Lived". What bothers me is being dragged by Ron or Snape somewhere and then shit happens and I get all the glory for doing something I never did. Harry I want out!"_

_Well the only thing you can do is stand your ground and say no. I have had problems with Dumbledore since I was a baby and not for some good fortune he would have had me where you are. Just don't let him run your life. I know it's easy for me to say but as hard as it is…"_

_"Neville what are you doing over her with these losers? Ron's mouth was starting._

_I figured it would be nice to give Neville an example, "Well the boy who lived is sitting and talking to the boy who can, while the boy who can't is running his mouth, get lost."_

_Somewhere along the line he must have convinced himself he was super shit or something as ridicules and pulling his wand was just to show how inept and stupid he was. _

_"Defodio" he shouts and I just slid aside while the gouging spell reeks havoc with the tables behind me in the great hall. He then made a big mistake, rather that aiming at me he turns around and starts a curse at Hermione; he got to "Defo…"_

_'Confringo' was what I casted and it did blast him, across the hall and into the stone wall, I was pissed. I think Hermione had cast a simple 'Expelliarmus' as she was holding his wand._

_I checked the twins and all they did was shrug their shoulders. It was like they expected what had happened and were resigned to the fact._

_There was not much fuss over what happened as there were enough witnesses and the smashed tables and gouged floor was a testament to his idiocy. Thankfully there were only injured students and no deaths. Ron was now a long time resident of the hospital wing. They had to banish most of his bones and replace a few organs. I did get carried away but I didn't regret defending Hermione. _

_The next day at lunch we found out where Ron had inherited his, whatever it was that was his. Molly Weasley showed up making a 'howler' sound like a whisper. As she screamed where is he and she was not talking about Ron, the school looked at me and she descended like an avenging harpy. While screeching, she like Ron made the mistake of drawing her wand and that is when I made a big mistake. I cast a 'Levicorpus' spell she flipped up hanging by her ankle. The tent she was wearing fell over her head and a number of students evacuated their stomach or the hall. I stopped most of the screeching with a 'Langlock' spell. _

_~"Let's get out of here Foxy, it will take Snape to undo that spell as he invented it."_

_~"If I ever get to looking or sounding like that I hope you will put me out of my misery."_

_~"Never happen dear you're too cute." This got me a peck on the cheek._

_Ron got no punishment that anyone knew of and when he left the hospital he picked up where he left off stuffing his face._

_Draco was something else; he had gone quiet and was not instigating any confrontations. This cause us to worry what he was up to as a junior Deatheater._

_I was lucky in I was not called to the Headmasters office for another manipulation session. Rumor was that Neville was dragging Professor McGonagall to every meeting with Dumdum. The Dailey profit made me the villain, Ron a victim and Neville a hero. They missed Hermione in this addition of the paper._

_/Scene Break/_

_As the weeks went by Voldemort was killing, raping and terrorizing everyone that he could. Dumdum was being bad mouthed everywhere but since the Goblins never released much in financial documents etc all the ICW and the Wizengamot could go on was rumor. Dumbledore kept all his jobs but had lost a lot of credibility._

_Hermione and I had been working on a didfferent plans of attack and defense. You could not go anywhere without a good chance of being attacked. Another surprise was that the Hogsmeade weekend visits had not been canceled. We of course were of the same mind as the other students. 'It could not ever happen to me!' so we would be going._

_"Hay Harry.,_

_"Hi Neville what's going on in your life?" _

_"I have been trying to take your advice and its working to some existent, McGonagall's being with me slows Dimwit down quite a bit."_

_"So what's he up to if you don't mind saying?" Hermione asked._

_"He is hunting for something that he won't tell me what it is, and all he wants to do other than that is get my name in the Dailey Profit and show me memories."_

_"Not much to go on, you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" I asked._

_"Oh yes, got to have my candy and quills, if you got the time I'll be hanging out at the Three Broomsticks about noon."_

_"Well if it doesn't snow we will be there." In England any type of weather was possible._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34— A bomb, a blast and spell fire

.

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but I am having fun.

Like I am not complaining but Hermione is getting quite demanding at night. She has a lot of books on the subject and demands practical application. That meant a late breakfast and then a rush to get to Hogsmeade Village for her shopping. All in all I am running a little sluggish this morning and looking for some refreshments that the town was known for to boost my energy levels.

We were strolling arm and arm towards Honeydukes for our sweet tooth when a series of things happened. While I was walking on the Honeydukes side of the street, Hermione was on my right arm as we were passing the Post Office which was on her right. I saw a female Auror with pink hair approaching. Pink Hair? That distraction almost got me killed, but Hermione was on her toes. The alley between the Post Office and the 'Hair Dressing Shop' was in shadows and from there came curses and spells many were lethal. Hermione's shield caught the 'Stupify' and the 'Sectumsempra'. We rolled away from the 'Confringo' and 'Reducto'.

At this point we opened up with our offensive spells. We had been taught and not by the Hogwarts staff. There were a few tricks like stringing spells and well we threw 'Confringo' to 'Diffindo' as our base of spells. The simpler ones like 'Incarcerous' and 'Expelliarmus' were strung in with the lethal ones, all the spells were to stop the bad guys, even if it stop them dead.

Silence came from the alley but the pink haired Auror started to issue orders and grabbed her badge.

"Defense only you two and surrender your wands when asked by an Auror!" POPs were heard and the pink haired one pointed to us and said "Innocents" and to the alley and said "Bad Guys".

Wayne Hopkins, Zacaharias Smith and Graham Pritchard were quite dead; Smith had the Dark Mark on his arm. That mark brought the Head of the DMLE.

"Oh! Morgana, you two again?" Amelia said shaking her head. "Auror Tonks I would like to introduce you to Lord and Lady Potter who can be in trouble for breathing and it is never their fault."

After a quick summery from everyone Amelia added, "Why don't you two try and enjoy the rest of this weekend break and come see me Monday morning?"

We agreed and scampered off to Scrivenshaft's for a few items. We hoped that the street would be cleared for our return trip and that Honeyduke's front was repaired by then.

We never destined to get any of Honnydukes candy this day.

We were in Scrivenshaft's and picked up a few items. When we walked out the front door we found that Deatheaters had arrived down by Madam Puddifoot's and another group were down by Zonko's that put us in the middle. Well we were in the middle of too many curses so we ran in between Scrivenshaft's and Gladrags with a couple of Deatheaters in hot pursuit. They met Paws and Hermione and died quickly. Foxy jumped on my back and I hot footed it behind all the buildings and we took on a couple of inept Deatheaters who died without slowing us down. In between Madam Puddifoot's and another building we changed and flamed down the street to the 'Cauldron Shop's' alley. We transformed and ran out into the main street a few feet and fired off as many lethal curses that we could and retreated into the alley closely followed with a volley of Deatheater curses. A number of Deatheaters entered quickly only to find the shadowed alley turn into a bright sun. It was the last thing they ever saw.

We had mastered the ability on flaming. For travel or transporteing our flaming was around body temperature. We now could adjust the temperature from there to sun hot. What we noticed was that the hotter we flamed the larger the area of heat or flames. At full flame our area of danger was three to four feet around us. Full flame came with two problems, one was how close we were to flamible items or buildings, the second was it drained us of our magic. The magical drain stopped us from full burn for any leanth of time.

We by now had no idea the position of any of the Deatheaters. Therefore we flamed to behind the Hogshead which was way away from the action.

Finding nothing Paws and Foxy raced to Dervish & Banges alley.

Returning to our human shapes we stepped into the street in front of Schivenshaft's only to find Aurors coming down from Madam Puddifoots on our right and gaggle of Deatheaters basically in front of us, "eep".

~"Flame through them and I'll meet you in the Shrieking Shack." I directed and we did just that to detriment of the Deatheaters. Unfortunately what we did and what the Aurors saw were two different things.

Paws and Foxy tore out of the Shrieking Shack to Honeydukes alley were we again transformed. Same idea, step out as humans and draw in the bad guys. Well when we stepped into the main street all we saw was red-robed Aurors and one pink haired Auror with her wand in our face. "Amelia was right about you two. She will be here in a bit after she sorts some crazy tales out, there seems to be some agitation among my fellow workers."

~"I'm glad that's over, I feel like I could sleep for a week." Foxy groaned.

~"I have the same feeling, I just hope Amelia doesn't keep us too long."

And here came a stomping and determined Amelia, "I want some straight answers from you two, all my Aurors can't be on drugs."

"How about a casual stole to The Three Broomsticks and we can answer your questions as best we can. We could do with a sit down and a butterbeer" Hermione suggested and Amelia agreed.

As we strolled down the street, "You two are reported all over this town at almost the same time, are you using a 'Time Turner' illegally?"

"The answer is neither 'Time Turner' nor anything illegal."

~"You had better come up with more than that to satisfy her Harry."

"Madam Bones what you have to know is we are married and of course share the family Grimoire. In the Potter Grimoire book is a ritual that lets us double our speed for example."

"In fact, and not trying to tell you your job, but a 'Time Turner' is not illegal for a Lord if it is an artifact of that House."

"I may let that pass but there are a number of Aurors that stated that you turned into something non human and burnt your way down the street and we have the crisp Deatheaters to show something like that happened."

~"Don't try and use your family book again, just state that they are mistaken and we were using an over powered fire curse and that's why we are so tired."

Well I did and Amelia gave me the fish eye and said "Monday morning" and left. Killing Deatheaters was not illegal.

Entering The Three Broomsticks I asked, "Hay Neville, any Deatheater action at The Three Broomsticks?" The room went silent.

/Scene Break/

Amelia might have let us off but Dumbledore was not going too.

"Ah Mr. Potter 'The Boy who lived' lemon drop?" Dumbledore appeared to be a slow learner. I just shook my head and sat down next to Professor McGonagall and Hermione.

"It is crucial to the wizard race that you join us in our fight against Voldemort." The silence forced him to continue with more things to apparently try and persuade me.

"I am afraid that you have been chosen by the fates to deal with this crisis by joining me as I am the only one who can make sure that the right path is take. There is a Prophesy that was given with your name on it." As the silence continued Dumbledore dropped what he thought was going to by now win his argument. He gave another shot at convincing and read 'The Prophesy'.

~"Well dear what shall we do now? Shall we follow his idea of what we will do and question and argue the meaning of The Prophesy?" I asked.

~"Not worth the effort, I just worry how far he will go to make you do what he wants."

~"Lets see if he will take no for an answer." I too was unsure how far he would go.

"Interesting Fairy tail Headmaster, but we will have to decline you offer as we are not interested."

"Mr. Potter you don't have a choice that scar is cursed and contains part of Voldemort, you have to help." Apparently Dumbledore was ready to go all out in his attempt to persuade us.

"Oh dear! another misconception, What Scar?" I stated and lifted my hair so he could have a good look.

His shock was evident by his silence and his lemon drop dropping from his mouth to his lap.

"Nice chatting with you Headmaster but we have other important projects to deal with. Why don't you just toddle off and take care of Voldemort and leave us children alone."

~"Harry it looks like he is ready to explode, best we get out of hear."

~"Guess we are going to have to watch our back for a while."

We were not half way down the stairs and we could hear McGonagall screaming through the heavy wooden door. What she was saying or which side she took was blocked by the heavy door.

/Scene Break/

While we were watching out for Dumbledore we didn't catch the rest of the action. Since we had our own quarters we were not going to the Gryffindor common room very offten. Some took the three Gryffindor deaths as our treachery to the house of Gryffendor. Then there were those whose fathers got crispier than burnt toast in Hogsmeade that wanted revenge and one should never forget the Deatheater House of Slytherin.

Monday came and we took the 'floe' to the Ministry. Amelia had us escorted after we had our wands weighed, some joke. Our French wands in our back pocket didn't register on anything so what was the purpose of the check of the legal wand?

Amelia got right down to it, "Alright you two that line of dragon dung you were spewing this weekend stops now. I want the straight facts."

"Only if you promise to keep it quiet and not put it in any reports." Hermione jumped right in.

"You don't make any rules here young lady!"

"Then you get the dragon dung Madam Bones!" Foxy was showing some teeth in her reply.

I sat there hoping not to be included in what looked like the beginning of …

"Alright, tell me and if it's not illegal it won't go any further that here." Amelia blinked.

~"If you will dear, one flaming Phoenix please."

I complied and flamed to Hermione's lap.

"Great Merlin!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Now the fun part of all this." Hermione giggled.

~"One Panther Please!"

She got Paws with Foxy on his back. The room went silent.

~"Think we broke her with two forms."

"Any further questions Amelia?" I asked.

"No I think you shocked me enough for one day. Just try and stay out of trouble."

"It's a little hard with Dumbledore and Snape breathing down your neck." Hermione stated.

"Well you won't have to worry about Albus for a week; he has the ICW meeting he must preside over."

The door burst open and the Minister Cornelius Fudge charged in followed by a blond with rind stone glasses we recognized as Rita of the Dailey Profit. "I see you have caught these two trouble makers. I want jail time for the destruction in Hogmeade Village." This did not sit well with Amelia and a verbal barrage went back and forth. Hermione and I slipped out feeling like we missed out of being a target. That only lasted until the next Dailey Profit where we were exposed as the 'Dark Couple'. There were also quotes from Fudge and some Aurors which made us sound like Voldemort and Bella.

/Scene Break/

Three mornings after our visit to the Ministry we dragged ourselves together and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. I opened the portrait...KaBOOM! Everything went black.

/Scene Break/

Hogwarts infirmary:

"Well it's about time you quit lying around." Was the first thing I heard as the world started to turn to light again.

"Hermione what happened?" I croaked.

"You my dear were the magical attempt at an assassination. You are damn lucky that they had no idea how to pull it off properly. While you got a concussion and couple of broken bones it could have been fatal. They made the mistake of putting the explosive on the wrong side of the portrait. The portrait took the blast, came off its hedges and slammed you into the wall."

"Did any of the portraits say who put it there?"

"No Harry they were either asleep or out visiting."

"The good thing is that no one else got hurt as in you!" I sighed.

"Sorry to tell you but that is not true, the Gryffindor portrait was open and a group were headed to breakfast, Parvati and Lavender were cut up pretty badly. They are already out of the hospital but there is going to be scaring."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35—The World just loves me

A/N: I made a unforgivable error in the last chapter which has been corrected. My appologies for any confusion I may have caused. A couple of deaths were grossly in error and corrected.

"Harry, Harry Granger, yelled Fleur who was exiting a boutique."

"Hay Fleur, fancy meeting you here in Paris." I smiled.

"Well I do live here in France and how are you doing Hermione?"

"Just great, this afternoon we hit the museums and the National library!"

"No change there I see." Fleur giggled.

"You staying here in Paris for your summer break?"

"No just this week for the museums and then a week of sight seeing. Then we are going to join Dan and Emma in Australia for a while." Hermione stated.

"Well you just have to stay at Delecour Manor for your time here." Fleur looked enthused. "Plus I will throw in a tour guide, me!"

Not taking no for an answer we ended up at Fleur's place. She had an ulterior motive in that she got to show "The" Harry Potter her friend from England and her father had told her too invite us there. Jean Delecour had heard that we were in France and wanted to talk.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione, how great to see you two, I am sorry that I did not pick you up but I am very busy with work, which is why I sent Fleur to hunt you down. The French Mafia has you to on their most wanted dead list as you have found out recently. They will know that you all are in France by this time and while you are safe here at the manor the minute you go sight seeing you are in danger."

"We are not going to hide while we are here in France but I think we can handle their thugs." I laughed.

"Unfortunately that's what they were Thugs but the Mafia has upgraded their hit team to some of the best hit men and women money can buy just for you two." Jean replied.

"Don't worry you two, Mon papa has some special gifts for you." Fleur added.

"Yes these little toys." Said Jean as he handed over derringers to Hermione and I.

"Ah Jean, we can't be carrying these here in France or England they are illegal." Hermione expounded.

"First you will notice the little switch on the side up is safety on, down is safety off. The fun thing is these do not fire bullets and can only be used by magical's with wands. When you pull this trigger you fire a very wide spread bludgeoning spell meant to eliminate all it hits."

"How do we reload it and how many shot per load?" I asked.

"Neither, it uses your magic to reload. So when you use your wand in one hand and this in the other you become quite dangerous. Come let us test them in the back yard."

The back yard was acres of land and all we could say was:

~"I sure am glad I am on this side of these toys!" I gasped on the first firing.

~"Yes quite deadly, definitely not a toy for the halls of Hogwarts." Hermione pointed out.

/Scene Break/

Fleur showed us some very interesting sights. Alas our excursion to museums and libraries was enough for me and before Hermione could drag us to more Fleur showed us some of the top tourist attractions in France

Famous for its wines and cheeses, France gave us breaks from endless touring, walking and sight seeing. We were now attracted by historic cities, a beautiful countryside, such as the castles of the LoireValley. With the agreeable climate, some excellent beaches on the French Riviera were in our play time.

Mont Saint Michel is a small tidal island located just off the coast of Normandy. A spectacular and well-preserved Norman Benedictine Abbey of St Michel stands at the peak of the rocky island, surrounded by the winding streets and convoluted architecture of the medieval town

We headed up to the Arcachon Bay area, pacifically the Dune of Pyla. Being the tallest sand dune in Europe we arrived at the summit of the dune for the view which is spectacular with the Atlantic coast and the inlet of the bay on one side and a large pine forest on another. The Six Mafia Thugs that Popped in were not part of the scenery.

It again marvels us how the bad guys all have to run their mouths before doing anything. Me I would just get close and blast you dead. The French mafia were better that the English Deatheaters so we were not complaining of the advanced mouthy warning. When we said no to surrender the hexes/curses started. That caused the hidden Mafia reinforcements to charging up the Dunes, that added another twenty or so that had been hiding in the forest. It was impressive to our ego's that they sent so many for so few.

Two of the attackers were sending spells rapidly at me… mostly stunners and incapacitating spells but one or two were unknown curses. The rest of the six were trying to do in Fleur and Hermione. We needed to finish these Deatheaters before the other twenty got in spell range.

~"Get ready to flame these turkeys." I linked.

"Fleur get behind me or Hermione as its going to get hot real quick." She did and it did! Hermione and I turned on the flames and six got a full body super crispy hot foot. Of course that did not stop the other twenty who were now getting into casting distance.

~"Harry! Let's try Jean's guns!" Hermione was already aiming.

It was sad that there were going to be so many widows. When we fired they went backwards and down. The front was mostly red pulp which smeared the remaining bad guys with their blood and body parts. The force of the spells and the body parts leveled the rest, then came the sounds of POPs as French Aurors 'apperated' in and secured what was left of the bad guys. Hermione was right; these guns were not for use at Hogwarts.

"Harry and Hermione, I am glad the guns worked well." Jean stated.

"Yes Jean they did but how did you get here so fast?" I asked as Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"We will know any time you use those guns here in France. I also know you two and had twenty Aurors on standby to assist and pick up the pieces. You now have the Mafia bosses really pissed so watch your backs."

/Scene Break/

Australia was really interesting; we got to chase kangaroos with our brooms. Miles of nothing but kangaroos and Bushmen, sharks in the salt water and crocodiles in the lakes.

By mid August we were home and visiting Gringotts. I had needed to discuss something with Ragnok that had been bothering me. Hermione thought I was nuts but we have more money then we know what to do with and the Goblins have the talent so why not? I wanted property and warding and the Goblins were the best. I also wanted my vault contents out of the reach of Dumbledore and the Ministry. We reached an agreement of place, size and the work would begin immediately

/Scene Break/

.

Happily we were now on the Hogwarts Express and heading to Hogwarts. We saw a man in dingy clothing who appeared to be our new DADA professor. R.J Lupin was asleep in Ron's compartment as we passed; Neville joined us in our expanded compartment a little later.

"Dumbledore wants the new Professor to teach me more advanced garbage that I will never be able to remember no less perform." Neville moaned.

"Neville you are more than capable, look how you have been saying no to the Fumble-up." I objected to his lack of confidence.

"Well that's partly true but that's with McGonagall with me. Last time he convinced me to start a club called DA which I am to lead to teach fellow students. Me teach?"

"DA? What does that stand for?" Hermione was always curious.

"Well I wanted to call it Defense Association but Dumbledore said to build confidence in the ranks that is should be called DA in public but it really stands for Dumbledore's Army."

~"You know Foxy, Dumdum is really around the twist, do you think its got to do with changing what was in the future or is that the past?"

~"It's possible but it could just be a fragment of time that has to happen. Still I think your right that the old fraud has gone around the twist."

"Well Neville you could always change things a little and make it a dancing class and not defense training. Couldn't just imagine Dumdum call on his troupes to engage the enemy and everyone breaks out in the Rumba. The Dancing Academy", I joked.

"Is there anything else being pushed at you from Dumbledork? Hermione asked.

"No just a lot of viewing old memories in a pensive and talk of the Elder Wand." Neville sighed.

~"Harry the Elder Wand is known by a lot of names like the DeathStick and the Wand of Destiny. It's supposed to be the unbeatable wand given by Death to the Peverell brother.

"So more bull from the big shit, we will just have to wait to see where Dumbledork want to lead us in his merry chase to the sanitarium."

The welcoming feast was normal except for the introduction of the new DADA Professor Lupin. Of course Dumbledore and Snape, immune from any of their actions, were sitting with Lupin at the head table.

/Scene Break/

We had just finished Professor Lupin's class and were headed to the Great Hall for lunch with dread. It was not the lunch that was dreaded but the double potion class that Friday afternoon brought. Most students were not in high spirits nor eating with gusto, was it Potion Friday?

~"Well let's get it over with, no use getting into trouble for being late." Hermione groused.

~"You will do your outstanding performance as usual my dear so don't worry."

~"Yes and get graded as a failed potion as usual." Hermione said as we took our seats in the Potion classroom.

Neville and a red-faced Ron Weasley had just barely found their seats in the classroom but were still late and Snape was there to applaud it, "Ten points each for being tardy, now take your seats."

I had a smile on my face at how forever the same those two were in there actions, the smile infuriated Snape. "Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter for smiling in class."

This of course was typical of the greasy louse; I had long given up trying to change the same smile James Potter had during his dating Lily, or so I imagined. I turned from the ugly to Hermione and my smile got larger.

Snape sneered, intimidated and used his usual snarl, "I expect even the most moronic of my potion students to be able to produce this potion. So what are you dunderheads waiting for the instructions are on the board."

So with care and diligence we attacked the potion knowing that we would never get that "A" from Snape. So after a miserable afternoon and reaching our emotional limits we cleaned up our spaces and gathered up our book bags to leave. Crossing thought the door was like the get out of misery card and our spirits rose considerably. School was temporarily over and the weekend awaited our enjoyment.

/Scene Break/

It was a clear bright day for England and the walk was enjoyable.

~"So my love what is on the agenda for today?"

~"The Three Broomsticks for breakfast or course and then HoneyDukes for a refill of our stock. Then I was hoping to stop at Gladrags to see if there is anything new and of course Scrivenshaft's.

~"Not going to the Hogshead for the DA meeting and barbeque?" I chuckled.

~"I think it best we not get involved with that, he will be keeping his options open with you and Neville. I don't want him to have the option to throw one or both of you to Voldemort to see who dies."

~"With the scar and Horicrux being dealt with by us in France shows he had plans based on those items or he would have sent you there himself. So he is not telling us anything but he has his plans to do something. It's just unnerving and twisted."

~"Say Hermione is it getting cold or is it my imagination?"

~"Your right Harry it like Dementors we best find an alley and Phoenix flame to a roof."

If there were any people looking it might have been funny. One silver, one white Phoenix sitting next to each other on the roof of a building with fifty Dementors floating in to feed on the town. What was funny was one or more of the Dementors spotted the Phoenix's and somehow informed the rest. The Dementors made it out of town as fast as they could fly, it seems that light and dark didn't mix well.

After some necking in a bird form the two flamed to an alley to continue their day.

Later at 'The Three Broomsticks':

"Hay Neville over here." I shouted in the loud room. Neville headed over to us but Ron headed to a table full of Gryffindore's.

"So how did your meeting go?" I asked.

"You were right about the DA, most were happy for a dancing club because Professor Lupin is doing such a great job. Ron ruined it by insisting on a dueling club. I think he is being paid by the Headmaster to keep me in line."

"That good is it…so how many are in your club?" I was surprised that they had a whopping six. There was Ron, Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Ginny and Michael Corner. I bought a round of butter beers and we chatted over the club and its doomed failure. After awhile Hermione and I headed back to the castle.

That evening we headed to the Great Hall, we had no sooner entered when we heard Ron and Draco verbally duking it out over who was a pureblood and who was rich and who was a looser.

~"Let's take a seat away from them before we get hit with a stray spell." Hermione suggested. However the only available seating was halfway down the table so we kept our eyes open.

~"Here comes Snape, bet he grabs Ron and compliments Draco." I chuckled as we watched it happen just like I said.

~"It's a real shame that the teachers especially Dumbledore doesn't interfere in these yelling matches. It's almost like they don't see them happening. Hermione grumbled.

Classes continued for the next three weeks before another confrontation occurred. Flitwick had paired up off at random and Hermione's luck was with Ron the mouth. As in first year Hermione could not help but correct the idiot which got an unusual reply.

"Oh shut up, you know it all mudblood…" Ron said. Half of the class gasped, and I growled at the red head and started towards them. Hermione, however, laughed at him and replied.

"Well at least this mudblood can cast the spell, pure-blood." She said, stressing the last two words. Before Ron could react, an irate Flitwick was there.

"MR WEASLEY!" GO TO PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE AND WAIT THERE UNTIL SHE FINISHES HER CLASS! AND ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR SUCH LANGUAGE!" Ron stomped out of the classroom.

~"You OK there dear?" I asked as I rubbed circles in her back with my hand.

~"I should learn one of these days to let him rot in his ignorance and stupidity. One good thing is he still can't do the spell."

/Scene Break/

Ron was unfortunately out of action for about two weeks worth of detentions. He also lost his Perfect's badge. Draco must have missed him as he went after Hermione, "Hay Mudblood…" SMACK! Hermione had answered with a slap to the face. Not being smart he tried to draw his wand and got my fist in his face. His two thugs dragged him away.

~"Paws did you notice that the teachers don't seem to notice that anything happened?" Hermione asked.

~"Think there is a spell of some sort in effect?"

~"I think we need to hit the library tonight." Hermione said and I should have known, when in doubt hit the library.

/Scene Break/

"Mr. Potter would you join me in my office, please." The Headmaster asked.

~"Ah? What? Did he just ask and say please?" I asked stunned

~"Must be a real big manipulation he's going to ask." Hermione thought that it was funny.

So it began again, "Ah Mr. and Mrs. Potter I am glad you could join us." That meant Snape but we had brought McGonagall.

"So Headmaster what is the problem?" I asked.

"Oh, not a problem in the least but you see Neville, he is your friend, right?"

I nodded and waited.

"Well your friend Neville is having problems in his DA club and needs your excellent assistance." Twinkled Dumdum.

"Oh dear Headmaster we are pacifists and are against all violence. I'm afraid we could not possibly assist in furthering violence." Hermione smiled.

~"You really don't believe they will accept that, do you?"

"But surely you wish to help your friend Neville in his noble attempt to keep us all safe?" Dumdum continued.

"Well that is his path and not ours… I started and was interrupted by Snape.

"You wish to squirm under the Dark Lords pain curses like your friend Neville, how so like James Potter you are."

"Thank you Snivelius, you sum up the whole picture so slimily." I smiled.

"Why you…"

"Now Severus it's not of any consequence if they wish to die painfully because they are not part of the DA." Dumbledore twinkled.

"Such depressing conversation, if you are finished Headmaster my husband and I have other more stimulating things that we can be doing. Please excuse us." Hermione purred.

~"Well my dear do you feel suitably embarrassed that we will not support our friend?" I asked.

~"Some how I am getting more and more in the opinion, they made their bed so they can just lay in it."

/Scene Break/

Transfiguration was now getting to be fun. We were all attempting to become animagus, yea right, we were being shown. After a few days McGonagall was ecstatic that I and Foxy had one hand that turned into a paw.

~"Say dear are you up to a run, we haven't done one in a long time?"

~"Yes dear but remember to slow down, while I love riding on your back a little run would do me good."

That evening the ForbiddenForest was upset with a couple of unusual animals running through the trees and glens. When the Acromantula showed the Phoenixes made a bright impression on the spiders.

/Scene Break/

We had a great run and our bath was very stimulating. Hermione kept me up halve the night but who was I to complain. She was warm, cuddly and down right sexy. Complaining about a little loss of sleep seemed very petty.

Our arrival at breakfast with our arms round each others waists was not noticed and allowed us to slip into our benches with little notice. Then the rumors started and it seemed that there were runners updating the rumors every minute.

Somehow the DA had determined that the "Elder Wand" was in danger of capture by Voldemort in the Ministry's Department of Mysteries. The fools, Neville, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, and Michael Corner had gotten there and there was a big fight with Deatheaters and a bigger fight with Dumbledore and Voldemort. Everyone that went had been injured and currently resided in the Hospital at Hogwarts. We visited Neville for a very short time because he said, "Dumbledore said that we needed to…"

~"Foxy what do you think, just another fool led by the nose by Fumble-up?" I asked.

~"I am afraid you are correct, Neville appears to be a faithful pawn of Fumble's."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36—Your wrong, no you are wrong, take that back!

It took almost a week to get everyone out of the hospital and back into the normal routine of Hogwarts living. Most people still thought that the Elder wand was a myth. Some of the participants limped in and some had bandages none were happy with the DA and the Ministry. However after a week everything was back to normal. So entering the Great Hall for breakfast it was not unheard of that the two dumb purebloods were at it again…

"You're a no nothing poor blood trader… which got Ron to go for his wand. Draco was faster with a 'Stupefy' which took Ron down to the floor. Draco was not finished and pointed his wand at Ron and yelled 'Cruc...' I hit Draco with an 'Impedimenta' which I thought would end the whole thing but Snape attacked. 'Sectumsempra' he shouted which drew my attention and my shield. My next move was to give as good as I got 'Stupify', 'Incarcerous', 'Expelliarmus'. I don't think Snape expected any return spells and all three hit him. If stupidity could present itself more blatantly, an 'Expelliarmus' took my Olivander wand and was followed with a 'Stupify', they were sent by the Headmaster. I side-stepped the 'Stupify' and gave him an 'Expelliarmus' and a 'Confrigo' with my spare wand from France but to my surprise the 'Expelliarmus' hit him and knocked him backwards so the 'Confringo' missed. His wand seemed to almost float through the air and into my hand. It was then that I felt something like I have never felt from a wand before, a thrilling acceptance and feeling of home.

"Call for the Aurors." Hermione yelled.

The teachers seemed to not know what was going on so Hermione handled that and forced McGonagall to do a 'floe' call for Aurors. Unfortunately Dumdum had my Olivander's wand. While the student and teachers were in a state of confusion Dumbledore for some reason starting to undo what I had done. First he freed Draco and turned to Snape to undo everything. As he finished freeing everyone he turned to me but he got a present he wasn't expecting from Draco, an 'Avada Kadava' to the chest. Snape grabbed Draco and they activated a port-key.

~"What just happened?" I asked in semi shock.

~"I think those two showed their true allegiance just now." Hermione stated as she returned with McGonagall.

The confusion was running amuck as the students were stunned, scared and with Aurors arriving, it was just bedlam.

Amelia had arrived with ten Aurors. "So Lord Potter what have you and your lovely wife been up too today?"

"I'm not sure but I think our local Deatheaters have been under orders from Moldeshorts." I was of course guessing.

"AND if you look the other side of the teachers table you may find a nasty shock left by Draco Malfoy, aka student Deatheater."

So started a long day, first telling what happened, and then making statements. Then there was clarifications from everyone who saw things differently of what had really happened. One student tried to make a statement that I had taken a knife to McGonagall. Witnesses were never that reliable.

During a break in all this fantastic fun…

~"Harry you do know what you got from that fight, don't you?"

~"Besides a headache, no!"

~"Gringotts stated that you were a descendant of the Peverell brothers, I think you are now are in possession of the Elder Wand, or the DeathStick also called the wand of Destiny."

~"And?"

~"I guess you need a library trip to show you, you may very well hold what the entire world will kill for."

~"Oh great, something else that can cause me to hide."

/Scene Break/

At least all that cursing in the Great Hall got us a new Professor Slughorn in Potions. This made just about everyone not in Slyterin happy. The downside was the great funeral that was to be held at Hogwarts.

~"So do we go to the funeral or not Foxy."

~"Paws you know we should but I just can't. Let those who respected him do their morning and let us go visit our parents for a couple of days."

"Mipsy, Dippy.' POP-POP "Yes Master Harry."

"Pack up our things for a three day say at the Grangers if you will please." POP- POP

~"Well Foxy there's no time like the present, a little Flame if you please." We arrived in the Granger garage in a flash.

While we were enjoying the pool in the back yard of the Granger's, Hogwarts was holding a funeral and a massacre. Hogwarts grounds had to be opened to the public to celebrate the funeral of the Great Leader of The Light etc, etc. So anybody that thought that they were some body turned up to be seen and say a few words for the Dailey Profit. So there were the Ministry heads, the Minister, the Board of Governors, and the Malfoy's minus Draco, the Weasley's and on and on went the list. So when the fifty or so Deatheaters who were mixed in with the other two hundred mourners, sightseers and had to be there types, no one noticed. That is to say until they dropped their glamor charms and started casting 'Avada Kedava' all over the place. The circus turned into mass hysteria of fleeing people, deadly curses and bodies. The few Aurors there were more for crowd control not deadly fighting in a crowd. We got some of the news from the Dailey Profit the next day, the rest from the students when we returned.

/Scene Break/

"Oh God Harry it was horrible, people running in all directions, people who fell got trampled. They had no place to run because the school was locked." Neville was telling a first hand tale of the event. It became evident what the Deatheaters were after within a few minutes of the story. They forced everyone away from the coffin and grabbed Dumbledore's wand. Once they had the wand the shot the dark mark into the air and then the Deatheaters all port-keyed away."

~"Oh boy is Voldemort going to be mad." Hermione giggled.

~"That means he knows that the Elder wand is in play." That had me thinking. "I think when he gets my Olivander wand he will probably know I have the Elder wand, I think its time your parents took a very long trip."

"You guys are awfully quite, the attack really got to you two." Neville asked.

"In a way Neville, Voldemort will be looking for me very shortly; right now he is probable madder that you can imagine." I answered.

~"Paws you know what that means?

~"Err."

~"Ragnok." Hermione was getting ready to charge forward so we flashed to the Granger' garage.

"Hi Kids, what brings you back here so soon?" Dan asked.

"Well it's going to be hard Dad but things are getting out of hand and you and mom are no longer safe here."

"Oh just the news we needed, we decided a while back and this will fit right in to our plans." Emma stated as she entered the room.

"Yes we have this house and our practice up for sale. We figured a couple of months of travel and then a nice small apartment. This house is just too big for just the two of us."

"That's just great, but when you come back you will have to move in with us. When I say it's getting dangerous we mean lethal dangerous." I added.

FlashBack: Riddle Manor, known to everyone as Voldemort's hideout:

Voldemort was ecstatic when they handed him the wand they took from Dumbledore's dead hands. That was until he realized that this wand was an Olivander wand and not the DeathStick he craved. Six of those in the room were dead before anyone knew Voldemort was angry. "Harry Potter you are dead!" screamed Voldemort. Now two days later, entry into the room was guaranteed a long '_Crucio' _session under Vordemort's wand?

/Scene Break/

"Harry old friend, it has been a while. What can Gringotts do for you today?"

"We need every ward that is not already on the apartment added and all those that are already there to be as strong as possible. Also restricted entrance to you, Hermione and I along with the Grangers. Then a port-key for the Grangers, to get into and out of the apartment to a secure or safe place." It was my turn to get revved up."

"Simple enough you have the Galleons, anything else." Ragnok was already counting the Galleons to be made.

"Can the Goblins make a wand?" I hoped that the answer would be yes.

"Yes indeed we have the skill even if we are not allowed to carry or use a wand. Why are you asking?"

"I need a wand that looks exactly like this that I can use and then I need this wand buried so deep in Gringotts it can poke Death when he sits down. This all has to be extremely secret as if this wand ever get unburied all hell will break loose."

"A place like that I have under construction right now, if you want we can show the wand to our artisan and then bury it in a fairly secure location." Ragnok smile got our attention, he had something in mind.

The artisan took the wand and made a mold and paid attention to the ruins on the thicker part of the wand. We then left and got a super cart ride down towards the middle of the world, well it seemed that deep. When we arrived Ragnok stopped the work and ran everyone out of the cavern.

"You are extremely lucky as you will see in just about an hour. Right now let me give you a place to put that wand you never want to see again."

Ragnok went into a large alcove off this cavern and using his sword pried up three stones which exposed more rock. He then chipped a line in the exposed rock so that the wand could lay in it. We put the wand in the small trench and Ragnok put the three stones back in place. I was about to ask or say that won't protect the wand from theft when Ragnok raised his hand for silence.

"Just a few minutes and you will have your answer."

Ragnok left for a few minutes and here came the crew back in. There was work on the existing stone floor and some on the walls. They looked to be putting in the last of something that resembled steel rods. It got interesting when they dragged in a large hose at least is was large compared to a Goblin. They then started spraying the floor with a fine coating in one direction which seemed to dry in seconds and anchoring the rods in place. They put in more rods with hoops in the alcove area and sprayed in the opposite direction. Ten minutes later Ragnok handed me his sword and said for me to try and dig up the wand. The floor covering the wand was like steel; I could not even chip or scratch it.

"So you see it's fairly protected as it is but in an hour or so the alcove will be the home of one of our famous dragons. Safe enough for you Harry?" Ragnok was laughing quite well. "You see that floor will take a dragon's clawing so I think we can go see the artisan for your new wand."

~"Paws since the original wand is safe let's get you a super wand."

~"Thanks Foxy but it feels like I just lost a friend."

~"Its in your blood, the wand was given to your ancestor so it would be like part of you."

/Scene Break/

The artisan was a real character but we got the last laugh on him. He was not nasty but he kept shooting snide remarks at me in particular. The Elder wand was brown and 40 cm long but it looked weird. It looked like it was pieces stuck together. It was smooth wood that suddenly became swollen and looked like some one had drilled small holes all over the swollen part, then another smooth section of wand to another larger swollen section. The thing didn't really have a handle but on the next to last section there was two and a half centimeters of white wood with what looks to be ruins craved into it, but the Goblin and Hermione said that it was not any ruins that they knew. There just was no tree that would grow something like that yet what looked like six sections was all one piece of wood.

The ribbing by the artisan was started when I told him my wand had a phoenix feather as its core. He wanted to know if I expected him to run out and pluck a phoenix. So I turned into a phoenix and dropped a feather and Hermione did the same. That got him to grumbling about Elder wood and loosing Thestral tail-hair to wrap the feathers for the core and all for a stupid wand. It turned out not to look like the Elder Wand but actually worked better than my French wand.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37—Friends, Enemies and deceit.

.

Everybody wanted to see the wand, no one ever noticed the wand when Dumbledore had it now everyone knew that I have Dumbledore's wand. Everyone wants to know EVERYTHING!

"Look you guys I won the wand from Dumbledore so by wand law its mine." I would have thought that would end the questions, I was wrong.

"But that's the 'Wand of Destiny'; Parvati Patil looked and sounded like she was having an orgasm.

"Looks can be deceiving." Hermione added.

"NO! That's the 'DeathStick'!" Dean Thomas said with determination.

"OH! You have personal knowledge what the 'DeathStick' looks like?" I asked.

"Well no, but everyone is saying…"

"Well I am glad everyone is such an expert on something that has been lost for generations." I was getting a bit frustrated.

"Can we at least see your wand Harry, please?" Lavender Brown was making puppy dog eyes.

"Morgana! Here take a look but…" I had just taken it out and laid it on the palm of my hand so everyone could get a great look as there was a crowd around Hermione and I. Suddenly someone snatched it out of my hand and yelled, "I have the unbeatable wand I am invincible." The crowd around me disappeared as Hermione raised a shield and Ron yelled, "Diffindo"!

Nothing happened, no spell, no sparks, even the Hall was deathly quiet. "Confringo", "Defodio". SPLAT was the sound of my fist busting his face.

"Expelliarmus" came from Hermione who caught two wands and returned mine to a very confused me.

"Man with friends like that who needs enemies?" Neville stated and whistled.

There didn't seem to be any spells stopping the teachers as they rushed over and snatched Ron off the ground and hauled him away with the Headmistress following, her wand at the ready.

"What in the hell was that?" Susan Bones shook her head. "I best notify my Aunt that someone just tried to commit murder." She scampered away.

"I bet he is in a world of hurt, wonder what they will be doing to him?" Lisa Turpin mused.

~"Rules or no rules you best do some magic with that wand or Paws will be in for more questions."

~"Thanks Foxy."

"Well let's see if this thing is broke or not, "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ the pumpkin juice pitcher rose off the table and pored some juice into my goblet. "Well it looks like its working fine, Ron's just incompetent as usual."

By now the hall was abuzz with talk and shaking heads. It was clear what had happened but to accept it was being a bit difficult. Suddenly and elf popped in and gave me a piece of paper. Please come to my office immediately, wrote Headmistress McGonagall, password Quittage rules.

"I'm glad you two could come as we need to talk about this as I don't want problems to start over this incidence. I have no delusion that Ron had the intention of killing you Lord Potter but we need to tone this down as much as possible. Please give me any input you may have on this as we await everyone."

Ron was trust up like a Christmas turkey and had a silencing spell on his mouth. This did not stop him from apparently yelling and squirming to get free.

"To tell you the truth Headmistress I am at a loss so any decision will probably be fine with us, I am still in shock." I was not kidding.

The 'floe' lit up and Amelia and two Aurors came through. "OH! I guess I should have expected that you two are involved. Minerva what going on with this group you have collected?"

While the explanation was going on the 'floe' again lit and three people in white came through. St Mungo had arrived.

After another long explanation they unsealed his mouth. What a mistake, he went off that he was the owner of the DeathStick and was invincible and was to soon rule the world and that all you mudbloods had better get on your knees…" They shut him up and carted him off the phycriactic ward in St Mungo.

We decided to keep this low key and not spread around what was already spread around. That was until the Weasley family got notified of Ron's being in the hospital and exspelled. That brought an unannouced and umwellcomed visit by Molly Weasley. The twins were scooted down so far only their eyes looked over the table in the great hall. They even put bowls over their red hair, they knew what was coming and didn't want the attention. Molly Weasley had arrived and was rolling into the Great Hall like a tank.

"HOW DARE YOU, RELEASE MY SON NOW AND PUT THAT ASS AND HIS WHORE…" While she was pointing at me she got at least six stunning type spells and was floated out of the great hall.

~"Did you cast a spell at her Foxy?"

~"NO dear, did you?"

~"I was contemplating what I would send when she drew her wand but it appears the teachers were not going to let it go that far."

"Harry can we have a word?" Fred or George said.

"Sure guys, lets step out the front door and take a walk, coming dear?"

"As if you had to ask?" Hermione replied.

Getting outside and alone, "Harry we want to apologize for what happened with our brother and our mother it was not called…"

"Guys we know and don't blame you two for their actions." I cut them off for any further apology.

"Well we thought we needed to as she drove off Charley and Bill to get as far away as they could from the family. Ron has always been jealous and wanted power. We are ready to split and open a business but as you know our family is poor so start up money is scarce." They were giving the information by taking turns talking.

"What kind of business and how much start up do you need?" Hermione asked.

"A thousand should do and we want to start a joke shop and drive Zonko's out of business, they are long past what the kids need."

"Go to Gringotts and tell them that Lord Potter wishes to support you in your endeavor and I will send an owl in the morning so they expect you two, just do a good job when you open in a couple of years."

~"That was nice of you Paws."

~"I think the upper half of that family are ok, the lower half appears to be out of their minds. Besides, if they make a go of it we will be stinking rich." I was giggling.

"We already are!" Foxy was giggling also.

/Scene Break/

During this fun at Hogwarts the scene is now switched to the hidden headquarters at Riddle Manor:

"Wormtail! Where is that stupid incompetent RAT!"

"Yes Master you called?"

"NO I Yelled you moron, where is Snape and that incompetent Malfoy?"

"Which one Master?"

"_Crucio" _The younger one you fool!

He is trying to get it on with Bellatrix my Lord. "_Crucio"_

"Get the whole lot of my incompetence Deatheater in the building in here NOW!"

"Yes my Lord, immediately my Lord."

"I am indeed disappointed at the lot of you. What have you killed and attacked today? Now I want you to kill, maim, rape and destroy until Potter shows up and then I want him here dead or alive with that wand, DO YOU UNDESTAND? Now get out of here and be dangerous." They left as fast as they could as the Dark Lord attentions were with Draco and his attention to Bellatrix.

_"Crucio" _

"Now young idiot I have bribed the Minister of Magic to grant you a pardon over killing Dumbledore, we will call the whole thing as if you were under the 'imperious' spell. Now you will return to school and get me that wand and if you kill all the Potters we will give you a most favored status. Fail me and you will wish you are dead. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes Master, it shall be done.

So while Draco and that group of Deatheaters were doing their thing. Voldemort and Bellatrix took a few loyal Deatheater to Azkaban and freed all the other Deatheaters. Voldemort was having success and gaining more followers.

/Scene Break/

Since it was summer break we made like students and road the train to the platform, where we could disappear to our apartment. We could see Diagon Alley from one of our appartment windows and of course London from others. Hermione's parents had moved in to the back side of the floor and we had the front. So everything was set for a comfortable family setting.

It started with the Profit and the attack on Azkaban.

"Well it looks like the stakes have gone up; do they report what the Ministry is doing about the break out?" I asked.

"Yes they are going to insure that the Dementors are severely reprimanded!"

"Oh! That sounds like it will work." I laughed.

"I'm sure that will work, even the American President sent a stern letter to Iran over making Nuclear weapons, I'm sure the Ministry's scolding will work just as well." Hermione was having a problem keeping a straight face.

"Yes the Ministry is going to have a summit over unacceptable behavior, and how severer sanctions will cure the problem. They are even talking about sever punishment over using any spell in a violent situation. They are even talking about restricting wand ownership to only approved Ministry applicants."

"OH! Look Paws they are going to have to enact those laws quickly as it appears that Deatheaters are destroying Diagon Alley."

"I don't know? Maybe we should let those who are doing all the talking handle the situation in their suggested manner." I was almost serious.

"So let's saved the day and forget the Dragon dung from the Ministry?"

"Yep, FLAME!"

It was not that we enjoyed the destruction, but then again it was enjoyable to end the destruction and killing by perverts, rapists and murderers. We did the Paws/Foxy speeding with the Phoenix sun burning of Deatheaters. The stench was the downside but we carried on.

~"Paws, I think you need to make an appearance as Harry Potter with the Elder Wand. Then you better make a hastily retreat back to me."

~"Yes dear." I did just that, as I stepped out into the open with the fake Elder Wand I got the full attention of the Deatheaters in the alley by sending a 'Confringo' at the feet of about ten Deatheaters. Those still standing plus a few more raced into the alley that I disappeared in and while the alley was full with Deatheaters it also turned into the blazing sun as twin Phoenix's flamed.

The whole thing was funny; Dumbledore had made himself as the light side of the world with Faux the symbol of Dumbledore's being light and good. We were Phoenixes and destroying, I guess that made us chopped liver. We of course didn't care; we flew out of the Alley alive.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 – I'M Crazy, what about you?

The next day we ventured into Diagon Alley to see, help, hell just what was going on, this was our world after all. The Alley was crawling with Aurors, part of them were still cleaning up the mess from last night. As we were strolling along arm and arm viewing what we could see and heading towards Gringotts we suddenly found an Auror now in step with us.

"Hi Harry how's it hanging?" It could only be Tonks.

"It's a thing you need to ask my wife, Hermione meet Tonks."

"A shame you can't share he is very good-looking as you know."

"Yes, sharing is not part of our relationship."

I just stayed away from the exchange as I was not sure where this was going. Then there was the problem of seeing a pretty girl and how does one hide anything from a mind link?

"Amelia wants to talk to you to about all the fried Deatheaters in the alley last night."

"Well you will just have to have her contact us when we have the time, for now we say to you good day." Hermione was not being nice. She dragged me to where she could calm down which was Flourish & Blott's book store.

"Yes I am being bitchy but she is just too forward." Hermione finally said.

"I err."

"I don't blame you Harry it's just irritating."

We walked out of Flourish & Blott's.

"How about an ice cream at Fortescues's?"

"Yep, great idea there Paws."

"Don't move, Aurors! You are to come with us to the DMLE office!" Tonks said with two Aurors accompanying her.

~"I don't like this and I won't stand for it!" Foxy was pissed.

~"Ok, on three we flame to the apartment."

"We find your attitude offensive, to a lord and lady. You may leave!" I said.

"Don't make this difficult Harry." Tonks said.

"Well you can leave, and if you are not out of our sight we will have to take action." Hermione stated.

"That sounds fair, one, two, and three." Suddenly three Aurors were temporarily blinded by bright light and when they could see they found Harry and Hermione gone.

"So what are we to do now?" Hermione asked.

"Well under normal conditions I would have just gone to see Amelia but that was way to heavy-handed. They can cope while we are gone." I too was unhappy by what had happened.

"Gone? Do you have something on your mind or a place you would like to go?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, I just have to find the exact place for us to flame to." And I did and we flamed.

/Scene Break/

SharpKnife had a contact in France who had a contact with an American Casino in the middle of rolling hills. They made the reservations which normally took a month to get. When we Flamed to the parking lot and entered the lobby we could see why it took so long to get reservations. This was a reservation but not tents or teepee, this was a full-blown place of money. We were escorted to our room which made anything I have ever seen pale in comparison, we had access to the private pool, golf course etc. This place looked and appeared like it was brand new but the Indian's casino had been in operation for decades.

Later we strolled into the casino and were instructed to get a card not unlike a credit card with an orange bungee cord attached. When they gave us the cards we noticed immediately that they were the top color showing high rollers, SharpKnife had paved the way. So putting the card in a slot machine showed that if a dollar was put in the machine the hundred of thousand on the card were available. We started small but soon Hermione was trying to gamble the Potter fortune away on the dollar machines. She must have the worst luck that any casino has ever seen.

I was lucky that she was having fun but had not noticed that we were in the open casino and not in the high rollers area. She had no interest in the high rollers blackjack or roulette rooms and apparently had not notice the special room with the slots. She was pushing the play button as fast a she could and was getting nothing. She gave me a look that could kill when I hit the jackpot on the machine next to her but it added thirty thousand to what she could gamble with.

Now when I say she was into the dollar machines there was the option of all nine lines which actually made each push fifteen dollars times nine. She would get three Indians which was paying seven dollars and jump up and down and kiss me, she had the fervor. Finally pissed at that machine she moved over to one that would hit and started pushing the max button. She had a real melt down when I hit sixty thousand on the machine next to her. I finally dragged her off the machines to the all you could eat buffet for nine dollars and ninety-nine cents. She was eating but you could see she wanted back at the machines. That was when I made her swear a wizard oath not to gamble on the machines unless I was with her. She was so interested in getting to the machines that she did the oath; she would be seeing someone over her addiction. It was not about the money, she could gamble like she was and it wouldn't scratch the interest of our money. The point was she had no control so I had the Goblins deal with the monetary side and Madam Pomfrey helped with the medical side. Hermione could not see she had a problem even after her parents tried to explain it to her.

While we enjoyed the excellent food and service we ended up playing the slots everyday. I was wondering if there was some kind of gambling god that decided that Hermione would never win any thing and that I was to hit the super jackpot every time I played. She did sit over my shoulder for half and hour while I played blackjack but she grabbed the closest machine that she said was calling to her and that it was going to pay off. She had no interest that in that half hour I had ten blackjacks and had won all but five hands. I left to watch her as the pit boss was starting to pay attention to my winning. Thankfully St Mungo had a cure for the gambling fever and hit her with the maximum dose.

/Scene Break/

Well since we were back in London we decided to check out the cinema and a restaurant. Being my luck we headed to the Savoy in London. As we entered we were greeted.

"Lord Potter and his charming wife." Neville was being quite formal.

"Ah, Lord Longbottom such a surprise to meet you here this fabulous evening."

"Lord Potter", said an elderly woman in the company of Neville.

"Might I introduce my grandmother Dowager Longbottom" Neville half bowed and steered via an arm an elderly lady.

"My honor Dowager Longbottom" after the formal hand kiss, "may I introduce my wife Lady Potter.' Hermione did a cute curtsy.

"Our other company is Dowager Whitlock of the Whitlock's." Neville introduced in the formal manner.

"Indeed a pleasure Dowager Whitlock." And again I did the hand kiss.

"You are quite the gentleman I see and not at all as the Profit had described you."

"Indeed their loss my lady."

"Good now that all that is done, would you join us Harry?" Neville asked.

"Well if it's not an inconvenience, we just showed up without a reservation."

"None at all please, it would be at our benefit if we could pick your brain." Dowager Whitlock stated.

"Then it will be our pleasure." I answered.

It was all small talk with the lobster, shrimp etc, etc. Then the real business started over a glass of wine.

"Harry we have heard many things about you and your wife and well we would like to get to know you more. This gathering is not social as much as business, you hold a few titles of ancient and noble houses and will be a great influence on the Wizengemot. We would like to get to know you and you us as we need to stop that upstart Voldemort.

I was surprised that no one flinched at the name.

"I think that is a fabulous idea. He is just a half blood with delusions of grandeur and needs to be stopped." I stated.

"Good, the next gathering of some of our group is next Saturday. It's a luncheon for those who think they are important and their muggle guests. We have no problems with muggles but it's such a bore trying to be social and not revel we are magical. Some of the muggles you will run into will think they are really important. They of course work for our people in the muggle world and contribute to and for our profit, so the luncheon is important.

"No need to explain Lady Whitlock as I was raised by muggles and in their jobs they knew they were the most important things in the world. I have no hate for muggle but I understand their ideals and motivations as I do with magically inclined folks."

We discussed many topics and drank a lot of wine. We were given a 'floe' address and told to come dressed in formal muggle. Finally the dinner broke up with goodbyes and thanks.

/Scene Break/

The week sped by for both with watching new released films on DVD and interaction with our parents. Then there was the formal clothing that had to be purchased at Harrods, with Dan and Emma there with advice on cut and color.

Then came Saturday and arrival via the 'floe'. I hate the 'floe' but protocol did not allow 'apparition' into the home. Flaming in would be hard to explain, especially if we arrived in the middle of a group of muggles. We arrived in a large reception room where the elves got rid of the soot, took our invitations and pointed to were the muggle affair was being held. We entered though the double doors and were announced.

"Lord Baron Harry James Potter Heir of the Ancient and Noble houses of Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindore and his Lady Hermione Potter." Well that got the rooms attentions especially one person, "YOU!" Vernon Dudley was very close and for some reason angry.

While Vernon was charging towards Harry with what appeared to do violence he did not take into consideration that Harry was not a six year old to be beaten and thrown around. Vernon was an over grow, fat, obese idiot and when he got to Harry and he found that Harry was not defenseless. Vernon huffed and puffed up to Harry and took a meat hook swing at him. Only to find that the kid was not there and he now had a very sore stomach. With all the fat he barely felt much and turned to charge Harry. What he got was a number of strikes to his fat face which broke his nose and lips. Suddenly he was hit behind the knee and that cause him to fall backward. He struck his head on the stone floor and he went out cold.

"Harry must you always make a spectacular entrance?" Neville shouted as he, Amelia and Dowager Longbottom and Whitlock joined Harry. Harry made a gesture as if he was dusting off his tux and said, "Interesting party when does the action start?"

That broke the ice and the majority of the party resumed the night's entertainment. Vernon was hauled off by security. Vernon's boss was not happy being responsible for the disruption in front of his contemporaries. He tried by explaining about problems Vernon was having at home.

"Goblins cut off all the money he was being paid for taking care of some relative. He forgot to tell anyone that the kid wasn't there since age six so there was a lot of money to pay back. He has been grousing over the kid for months." Vernon's supervisor added, "And I suppose we have just met that relative?"

/Scene Break/

It was not my party but it seemed to be a success. I meet a lot of people who made the wheels turn in the society and seemed receptive to change. Hopefully we made a good impression. There was one other snag and that is when Amelia wanted to know why the DMLE and of course her, was snubbed by the simple request of coming by to report what happened in Diagon alley.

Hermione answered that in a flash, "How dare you send some one who gets familiar with my husband and then comes back with two Aurors demanding that we come to report to you immediately?"

"I only wanted to talk with you two and the talk was really at your convenience, you are a Lord and Lady not some scum that the Aurors have to scrape off the street."

"Well you talk to Tonks as she demanded that we accompany them, then and there!" Hermione was working up a head of steam.

~"Hay Foxy, how about a run and a secluded picnic when we are finished here?"

~"That would be really nice." Foxy was smiling a very sexy smile.

Morgana I loved her and that smile made me ready for an extended picnick deep in the forest.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39– There once was a man from Nantucket who needed a bucket-

.

It was inevitable, I sold gold, at a discount to the Goblins for their Galleons, and they sold some of the gold to the muggles, at more than 100% profit. When I converted the Galleons to muggle money they had another 10% conversion rate to charge me. It was a great deal when you could get it, and they thought I was uninformed of their profiteering. I should complain? I only had the cost of some lead bars and a 10% conversion rate. Why the wizards never took the Goblin coins and melted them down I will never know, I think that the coins were just gold-plated or they had special Goblin magic on them. It didn't really mater, gold on the muggle market collapsed in England. While the wizard community never noticed the Goblins were having trouble as is was a closed society using only Galleons. The Goblins now had to give more gold to get less muggle money. So I was requested not to provide more gold for a while, it would give me time to figure out how to do the rest of the legends of the stone.

The Dailey Profit was on to the "fight" at a social gathering of the élite. Hermione and I were again made into losers that should be shunned or ostracized.

/Scene Break/

Our Apartment London England:

~"Hay Foxy what are we doing today or is it another duck and run day?"

~"Hush you, we are going to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things. It's almost time to get back to Hogwarts."

~"Poo, must we?

We shopped the entire day and had not one problem; it was going to be a record for us. With only a quick stop to the Goblins to add a pool to our new place, we were done.

"So my love what shall we do this evening besides making mad passionate love?"

"Well there is always the take the wife out to dinner and a movie before you ravish her."

"Lovely idea my love lets swing by the Dragons Nest and see if there is a reservation for us, I hear they actually have a dragon behind the restaurant doing the flaming."

"Yes we shall, although I have heard that you do a fair job at flaming, I can't wait for us to have our own little nest with BBQ and pool."

So we stopped by and they had a open table. We did a movie and I got to ravish my wife multiple times, thus an end to a fabulous day.

/Scene Break/

Foxy and I had a few conversations of serious nature type. That caused us to visit Gringotts a few times before we made our decisions. We were of mixed feelings when the clock turned to 'Return to Hogwarts'.

The Red and Black steam engine was producing its normal steam as the normal confusion rained on platform 'Nine and Three Quarters'. Animals chirped, squawked, squeaked, mewed or croaked but soon every thing and everyone was loaded on the train and it started is regular trip to Hogsmeade Village Station.

Not two minutes into the trip there came the runners of rumors.

"Did you hear they killed that Malfoy that kill Dumbledore as he tried to get on the train?"

"Did you hear that half of the students on the train cursed Draco as he tried to get on the train?"

"I wonder who got cursed." Foxy giggled.

"I hope it wasn't some first year who had silver blond hair, or Luna who has silver blond hair."

"Thank you Harry for your wishes." Luna stated as she entered the compartment.

"You're quite welcome Luna." I was sure that it wasn't her now that she was in the compartment.

"It was Draco of course; he tried to find a compartment and a lot of people though that they had to curse him since he was a murderer." Luna giggled.

"Are you sure it was Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes! His father bribed Fudge into stating that Draco was under the 'Imperio' curse so he is now back as a student. Well a very cursed student as I last saw him on the floor." Luna stated in her normal calm factual way.

~"You know Foxy if things keep going this way I think we need to get out of this insanity. Fudge won't admit Voldemort is back, is bribed to let Draco back in school, hell all we need is to find Snape sitting at the head table." I was not happy.

~"Relax dear; all of this is not going to help anyone do anything. Let's see what is said or has really been done before we start shooting up the place." Hermione must have been viewing some western DVD's.

We arrive and grabbed a carriage to Hogwarts. The first thing that we saw as we entered the Great Hall was the head table. Big as life, sitting at the head table, was the greasy git Snape AND the Ministry's Umbitch. Further down the table was Weatherbe and the pink haired Auror Tonks. There were not a lot of happy students in the Great Hall that evening.

It appeared that McGonagall had been dumped by the Board of Governors, Malfoy senior was on the govening board . Fudge had crapped on Macgonigall via Umbridge the new headmistriss, since Macgonagall had no power to stop what was going on now at Hogwarts.

I sat back and kept my and Hermione's temper down which was not normal for me or Hermione.

/Scene Break/

We made it to the next Hogsmeade Village weekend which was almost canceled by Umbitch. She thought that the students were to excited over the comming weekend. Between Snape and Umbitch half the school was in detention or worse.

"God Harry it's good to get away from all that insanity."

"Well dear it's more than confusing, how can they all keep their heads in the sand yet cause everyone else misery? I have never heard of half the laws that Fudge is passing and Umbitch is back to her ugly croaking self."

"I understand and agree, how can these idiots not see white masks and black cloaks killing people in the streets and say Voldeshorts is not back or around?"

/Scene Break/

To say that Voldeshorts was not back was the wrong questions as Deatheaters appeared all over Hogsmeade Village and us. We were on the main street by Zonko,s when the Deatheater appeared. The whole village was under attack. We ran to the alley by the Cauldron shop across from Zonko,s and then Paws and Foxy charged forward toward 'The Three Broom Sticks'. When we got behind the Post office we change back to human form and I stepped out from the Alley between the Post Office and the Hair Dressing Shop and into the main street.

It was as always, we step out and run back into an alley. The Deatheaters charge into Pheonix sun fire. Paws and Foxy then charge to some place and I step out and the alley turns into sun fire. A great number of Deatheaters died that day. There is however a limit and soon both Foxy and I were ready to called it a day, the fight raged on in Hogsmeade Village but we were exhausted. That's when Voldemort made his grand appearance on the main street. I had just stepped into the street to lure another group of Deatheaters into an alley and there he was.

It was just too much, there was no way that I was going to super-up and kill Voldemort. If I tried to leave he would be able to hit me with an A-K curse. I felt that I only had on flame left in me. I was tired and was just able to hole up my wand and felt like shit. All these thoughts were swerling in my head ad Voldemort as usual gave his super deluxe speech of his greatness. He continued on how he was going to kill me most horribly when he got hit with a "Diffindo' to the neck. Foxy had flamed behind him, cut his head off and we watched it roll into the street.

Being totally surprised by Foxy's energy I suddenly find myself being flamed by Foxy to our quarters. I am dumped into our super tub and we do a long soak.

/Scene Break/

The next thing I know I am in our bed snuggle up against my sexy Foxy. The world is wonderful. "Are you enjoying your self there Paws?"

"Oh yes my dear, I am in heaven."

"Well get your lazy bones up and washed we need to get to breakfast and classes start very shortly."

"Yes my love!"

After a very enjoyable shower, we dried off and dressed. The Great Hall was abuzz with rumors and food. We attacked the food as if there was no other point in life. Our enjoyment just could not be allowed to last.

The doors of the Great Hall were thrown open and one pompous Fudge leading a team of Aurors arrive into the Hall.

"Harry Potter you have killed your last innocent person and are now under arrest." Fudge shouted.

~"Foxy, Fudge has been a problem since day one; this wizard world is nothing but sheep to follow Dumbledore and now Fudge, not to mention the Goblins with their gold problems. Do we stay and fight or just leave them to their misery?"

~"My that is quite an insightful statement, I leave it to you but I say let them stew in their own cauldron."

Hermione and I stood up and I stated, "To the students of Hogwarts I apologize leaving you in this cesspool. To the loser Fudge, I have a statement for you and the wizard world, fuck off, you have us brassed off. You want to be in charge, great, you got it, you want to ruin the economy, you got it, but I have the following statement you haven't got me to do your dirty work anymore. Youve got the fight with Voldemort and the Deatheaters, me and mine are gone! Cheerio, you dog's dinner".

In a blinding flash Lord Harry Potter and his wife disappeared. Throughout that day Fudge made speeches stating the safety of the wizard world was all his doing and he had everything in hand and controlled. He made his speeches in the Great Hall, to the Dailey Profit and in the Ministry. He led everyone to believe that he had personally done in Voldemort the previous day. He only enjoyed a very short time of pompous exultation. Voldemort had already had a fathfull servant retrieve one of his Horicrux, he would return with a vengeance.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40—Where oh where is the lost sheep?

"Dippy, Mipsy!" POP

"Yes Master Harry" they said in unison."

"Collect our stuff from Hogwarts and here and move them to our new place, BUT keep yourselves safe don't take any chances at Hogwarts." I ordered.

"Yes Master Harry." POP…

We told Dan and Emma only to let Amelia in the apartment and if any trouble happened to call Dippy and Mipsy for transport to Hermione's and my new quarters. We flamed away.

Ragnok was happy to take my Galleons and Hermione thought I was crazy at the time but now it was well worth it. The Goblins were noted for gold and greed but most people overlooked the simple fact of who dug out the vaults? Who had a concrete that a Dragon could not dig up or scratch?

The Ministry and Voldemort would of course assume we left England to hide and not be living right under their noses. They would find out we were in England soon enough but right now we wanted to get use to our new quarters while the Gormless were running around.

It was not a large mansion as one would exspect from the very rich. In fact it had only three bedrooms, a living and dinning room. The kitchen was next to the dining room as well as the house elf quarters. Each bedroom had its own bathroom. The swimming pool was just behind the master bedroom and our own private vault which housed a library for Hermione. What Galleons etc we had were moved from my Gringotts vaults and placed in our house vault. The place was furnished from a lot of what was salvaged from Godric Hollows and augmented by the Goblin decorator. It was hard for the Goblins to match the style and quality of that furniture but they did in the end. James and Lilly did not buy cheap but the best woods and china etc.

Yes the Ministry would be hard pressed to find our new house in Godric Hollows as it was directly under the house my parents were killed in. The Ministry had stolen the property as a monument to them. The Goblins had dug out the entire area under the old house and put in a new house and pool leaving the old structure untouched. No one could tell that anything had happened. I was thinking of putting up a sign saying the new residence of the Potters but why push your luck? This was a double slap in their face, we were still in England and had taken back what they took.

Entrance could be found if you knew which tree to look at in the stand of trees that were directly behind the house by a small stream. Ragnok stated I owned enough of the property behind the house to put in a Quittage pitch. We thought a nice little garden hidden behind the trees would be adequate. We explored the stand of trees and found, after a ten minute walk, a walking path that lead to the main street of Godric Hollows. Now we were ready for the fun to start.

~"Paws we need to get out, how about a trip to Hogsmeade Village?"

~"You know its Hogmeade weekend, want to visit our friends?"

~"Yes dear, I miss them."

So we flamed to behind 'The Three Broomsticks' and entered the building with our glamour charms in place. There sitting at a table in the back was Neville, Susan, Luna, and Daphne. We walked up and Luna struck, "Hi Harry, Hermione nice new look."

"Hush you guys before we draw attention" Susan whispered.

"So can we sit down or …" I started.

"Of course, sit and tell us what have you two been doing since you set Fudge and the Ministry on fire?" Daphne asked.

That started the girl talk and I only interrupted when Hermione was going to invite everyone over. No one could know where we lived but I did say, "Right under their noses here in England."

"Harry just watch out for Ron, he is back and I think he is hiding how Barmy he is. Seems they want to help anyone who you didn't get along with. Umbitch is running a concentration camp with Draco as the Head of her SS team. Snape is still Snape but we think he is now Voldemort's spy or something."

"Harry did you hear what the Ministry has been doing since you left?" Susan asked.

"I assume it will make me happy?"

"Auntie told me that the Ministry and the Wizengemot got together and confiscated your vaults. They made a big deal of it in the Profit as justice for a trader. There is also a reward for you I think it up to 10.000.00 Galleons."

"Hell I am worth more than that." I was getting on a good laugh when I spied Draco and four of his minions."

~"Slip out your wand Foxy, I think its going to get noisy in a few."

"Harry watch out for them they are part of Umbitch's SS squad." Luna whispered.

"Well what do we have here with the losers, provide your name now or suffer the consequences." It seemed that Draco was trying to become a little dictator.

"And what piece of crap is asking Mr. Nobody?" I tried a Snape sneer and almost hurt myself.

"You are required to divulge you identity by order of the Ministry of Magic." Draco sneered right back.

"Oh, OK." I dropped my glamour charm and blasted Draco across the room. Hermionne had taken out two and I got the rest. Draco came up ready to fight but I did an 'Accio Draco' straight into my fist. His wand was lost earlier and I gave him a bit of information as he lay bleeding on the floor.

"Tell your Father, the Minister, Umbitch and Snape that I am gunning for them so they had better hide. "Accio Draco's wand" and when it flew into my hands I snapped it. Foxy and I walked out the door but then raced to an alley to flame across town.

"You are becoming quite rude you know, what will all our sixth year friends think?" Hermione giggled.

"While I never liked Dumbledore I also did not like what they did to him. If anyone had that right it was me and I will not let them take anymore from me."

"Shall we see what we caused?"

"Yes Foxy I think that's fair." She dug out a change of clothes and some muggle make-up. Shortly we were down by "The Three Broomsticks" and were watching Aurors racing all around. We spied our group across the street and walked towards them. Luna gave an elbow to Susan and a wink. Susan whispered in the others ears. They had a huge smile on their faces when we walked up.

"Oh you are becoming the trouble makers." Susan whispered. "We said we had no idea who you were until Draco attacked and Auntie chased us out of the place. Fudge and half the Aurors are trying do something that is beyond their capacity, that is find you. Auntie is just off to the side and smiling but the Malfoy's were screaming bloody murder."

We all went to the places a Hogwarts weekend demanded but finally said our goodbyes and said we would keep in touch. I told them to spread the word that my vaults had nothing in them but stale air so the Ministry lost another battle. We returned home and we stated plotting, Foxy liked the idea of a sign but not on the house. We decided on posters for some shops in Diagon alley saying "The Potter's were here". Maybe the Goblins would let us leave one at the bank.

Since Hermione and I were more wanted than Voldemort we gave the Ministry a merry chase. We would show up in Diagon Alley and walk down the street until we got recognized by my face or wand. We would then dash into an alley and flame to Hogsmeade Village and do the same. It didn't take much of the back and forth trips before Fudge had every Auror at his disposal running in circles. The serious part of all this was we never did anything wrong, not like the Deatheaters showing up and killing a dozen people and setting fire to half a dozen stores. This turned out to be a sort of outing were we could enjoy the fun. After making our appearances in a couple of places we put little glamour or muggle make-up on so we could walk down the street watching the Aurors checking wands. When they stopped us we would show our French wands and be on our way.

/Scene Break/

We could not run around all the time causing problems for Fudge and getting into Hogwarts was a no go in human form. We had a small garden growing behind the trees at our place which no one would notice as they are common in the country. So we decided that boredom was not going to rule but what to do? Why cause trouble of course. It started small like in house elves needing something to do. So we ordered up some stuff and between stupid ideas and magic we started to turn out Weasley twin type objects. Even if they were confiscated they would all be stamped with H&H-Srettop-inc.

"You know this is going to get others in trouble." Hermione was rule thinking again.

"And how much trouble do you think they are in now? How much is too much, remember the blood quills?

So the flashing T-shirts that read, "Umbitch is a Toad" were meant to be hidden under students robes and we actually included a warning with each shirt sold. We put together small penlights/lasers that put a light message on the wall away from the sender. They had no end of messages like, "Draco is a poof" or " Toad Umbitch causes warts" and "Fudge is a Toad Lover" was a big hit with the students.

The signs that said "The Potters were here" all had the H&H-Srettop-inc on them as did our other products. There was now a bounty on finding that company especially after we posted several signs at the Ministry.

All this was fine and fun but still showed the Ministries stupidity. They were after us and ready to string us up on the nearest tree, or burn down H&H Srettop-inc and yet the Deatheaters were ignored as they killed and destroyed up and down the country.

/Scene Break/

The fact that no one was seriously dealing with the Deatheaters or Voldemort since his return AGAIN gave us an idea. So when we invited Ragnok over for a meal and wine we asked for his help. He was laughing so bad that we thought he did his shorts.

The Weasley twins were consigned with making Harry Potter and Hermione Potter masks that were as realistic as possible. The Goblins were consigned to make phony wooden sticks that looked like the Deathstick or Wand of Destiny. Each got to sell as many of both that they could. We enlisted some students as a underground sales agent at school. All were with the H&H-Srettop-inc logo and a severe warning to throw the wand and run.

What was astounding was even adults were buying and prancing around in them. The school had no rules against them, nor the ministry but it didn't stop the cayos.

/Scene Break/

At the well known hide out at Riddle manor:

"My Lord I have found what you asked for but I was unable to catch the brat." The Deatheater proudly handed over the wand that the kid threw at him before he ran. The Dark Lord was about to bestow great rewards on his loyal servant when,,,

"My Lord I have found the wand you desired." said the second Deatheater as he entered and kneeled in front of Voldemort with wand held forward with both hands. Neither survived the meeting. As the wands and dead bodies mounted Voldemort called it a day and went to his quarters and got drunk.

/Scene Break/

Hogwarts Defense against the Dark arts classroom:

Madam Umbridge saw the first of brave students entering her classroom and had a Kitten. She grabbed the student and ripped off his mask but in the process the students robe flew open, "Umbitch is a Toad" flashed in her face. The screeching was heard across the castle.

/Scene Break/

The Ministry of Magic Atrium:

Minister Fudge rushed to the Atrium as an Auror had reported that they had captured Harry Potter. As he arrived he saw two Aurors holding Harry Potter by both his arms. With a large smile he approached as the 'floes' lit and three more Harry Potters emerged. Before he could return to his office four more came out of the 'floe' several were Ministry employees.

It seemed that after so many years of "The Boy Who Lived" tales and stories everyone would have liked to be that person even if subconsciously, of course it should not be forgotten the magical way of thinking. Even Arthur Weasley was at home waving the wand of the three brothers.

"I demand that you confiscate every mask and every wand of that Potter brat. I want a full investigation of the H&H-Srettop-inc Company. I want the whole lot of that company arrested and put in Azkaban." Minister Fudge was ranting and never noticed the beetle on one of the Aurors.

While that may have not impressed the Dailey Profit, the statement of one Auror Tonks did, "Ah, you guys know that Srettop is Potter spelled backwards? H&H probably stands for Harry and Hermione." Fudge blew up into almost having a stroke and authorized unforgivable curses to get that Potter scum. That was the Profits best headline in months. "Fudge authorizes unforgivable on Potter as Potter makes Fudge a fool, AGAIN!"

/Scene Break/

"Foxy? What do you want to do? It's been fun making a fool out of Fudge but its getting old. The studying and practicing curses and spells I could do with out, so what do we do?"

"So Paws wants a vacation?"

"That's a fabulous idea, tour the continent!"

"Only if you take time out to work with tutors while we travel." Foxy shot back.

"So you want it to be a long vacation?" AND it was!

Off to Germany and directly, via the autobahn at a hundred and fifty miles an hour, to see IDSTEINER HEXE (witches) in Kyffh, Kameradschaft. Back to Frankfurt for what seemed like ages because Foxy demanded tutors and training. During our stay and training, which turned out to be hard work, we learned about the country and Foxy just had to take a tour when training was done.

/Scene Break/

Hermione finally released me from training and now just had to take the tour down the Romantische Strasse (Romantic Street). So we left Frankfurt via train and started the tour in Wurzburg and castle hopped down to Garmisch-PartenKirchen after doubling back to Neuschwanstein Castle we saw where we saw a castle built hundreds of years ago.

"Harry, Harry Potter!" yelled someone in the crown outside the castle. "John MacTavish, Wizard International, got a minute of a couple of questions?"

We were leaving Germany anyhow so I waved for the camera and told them I was having a great time on vacation in Germany. I threw in a couple of "I hope Fudge has caught Voldemort by now" and of course "I seriously doubt I will be coming back to take sides in the war".

/Scene Break/

We traveled thru Turkey, Italy, Switzerland, up though Belgium and into Holland it was well worth each stop on our vacation. I got my picture in the paper in each country with a smile and a wave. We knew that we would have to join the war in England but what could two people do? The papers showed Voldemort was waging war on muggles across England and Fudge was only worried about keeping his job. I had enough tutors to start my own school. I was trained in hand to hand combat and swords. The magical training was interesting, it wasn't how many spells or curses you knew or could do but how they were applied. Each country and tutor added to my diversity in combat and dueling.

/Scene Break/

We finally came back to Jolly old England which was quite dreary and glum, Voldemort had made it that way.

Umbitch and Fudge had started where Gellert Grindelwald and crew had been stopped. Hogwarts had been turned into a SS training centre and Fudge had started his own military which he named the "Ministry Guiders". Taxes were raised on all shops and a private tax was put in on individuals, taxes were higher for Muggle born. The Potters were now wanted for tax evasion.

/Scene Break/

As unforgivable curses flew in Diagon alley, flames followed accented by screams. Deatheaters killed and destroyed and Ministry Guiders or not, nothing was stopping Voldemort. It was quite the death and mayhem street, Voldemort actually posed for pictures as he destroyed "The Magical Instruments Shop". By now the public were screaming and started a huge call for "The Chosen One" or "The Deadly Twin" neither answered the call. Fudge declared 'Marshal Law' so now he couldn't be fired.

Paws and Foxy did get into a few fights but we just made appearances to aggravate Fudge and let everyone 'The Potters' were still around.

/Scene Break/

Then suddenly there was a media blitz:

Harry Potter call 020-7219-6345 there even was an airplane carting a banner with that information flying over magical areas of England.

"Foxy? What do you think, are the magical that smart or is this for real?"

"Only one way to find out, there is a call box just down the road."

The first problem was the call box required Her Majesty's coin of the realm. We lucked out as Godric Hollow was a magical town so those shops that dealt with magic and mundane could help. We cashed in some of Her Majesty's paper for coin and proceeded to a call box that was to our liking. I dropped the coins in the slot and dialed, the response was quite spectacular.

"If you are not Harry Potter you will be arrested and confined under the Anti-terrorism, Crime and Security Act 2001. If you are Harry Potter we have traced this call and Her Majesty's Service representatives will arrive shortly to talk with you. Please do not leave the area this is very important. The people arriving will mean you no harm. The recording was looping and started again. Hermione and I left the box and crossed the street to see what would happen.

"Dam unusual, I think we should flame out of here if anybody starts popping in, if this is Her Majesty's people they should be mundane not magical." I was not sure in what I was saying as this didn't seem real.

"You are probably spot-on; let's see what shows up Paws."

"Always by my side my Foxy Fox."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41—Who was that masked man?

All I can say is for mundane they were quick to arrive, a ton and a half truck pulled up and unloaded about twenty men armed with rifles and not wands. A minute later a limo arrived and one man exited, looked around and came directly to us.

"Baron Potter and his lovely wife, so glad to meet you, recognized you from the pensive…" Hermione and I had our wands out and pointed at him so fast he look to almost faint. His hand went up into the air and said, "Squib, no wand!"

After he caught his breath and we semi lowered our wands he continued, "Your accompanying me is voluntary, you may leave at any time and no harm is intended by me or the people you will meet. Would you please accompany me to the limo so we may start?"

~"What do you think Foxy?"

~"Seems genuine, I say go until we have to flame."

"OK, Mr.?"

"Ah yes, Mr. Smith will work for now, please it's just a precaution, you could be polyjuiced."

"So we get started in an hour then, lead the way Mr. Smith." I said.

The trip wasn't that long; the car was comfortable and contained food and drink which Mr. Smith tried first however we did abstain. We arrived at some place in London and were ushered into a large conference room. When we entered, "Mr. Smith so glad you were successful, good day Baron Potter and Lady Potter, I am Mr. Jones, Amelia sends her complements." Our wands were out and pointed in a second.

"Your not a very trusting group but let me assure you everyone here is mundane except me and I am a wizard. Amelia gave me some information about you two that I will keep secret from this assembly but…" Mr. Jones was interrupted by a fat slob that resembled Vernon Dursley in good clothes.

"Just throw them in a cell until you get them to do what we want, none of this mamby pamby garbage."

"Mr. Jones just turned and stated, "Throw the Jimmy out if he can't keep his mouth shut." Well he didn't and two guards bounced him out the door.

"Please have a seat and let us explain."

We took the offered seats and I surveyed the room. They all looked like overstuffed politicians and I found out later I was not far off my initial assessment. The real people in power were in another room listening in over a closed circuit TV system as I had already spotted the cameras.

~"Spot the cameras Foxy?"

~"Yes we are talking to the crowd and the important people are hiding."

"You see Baron Potter…" I cut him off, "Look I am Harry, this is Hermione and you are Jones, we are not going to be here all night saying titles."

"As I was saying there seems to be a problem with the wizard world and we need to fix it. Her Majesty is the ruler of all England, Magical and Mundane and she wants this fixed. You are apparently the center point to fix all this." Jones was about to take a breath and continue, I stopped that.

"Ok, let's get started. You lot hiding behind the cameras are the real power and everyone here is window dressing. Jones is probably from the Ministry of Magic, let me guess, Department of Mysteries, oh, Level Nine and you guy behind the camera what MI-16? Surely you don't want me to cure all your problems?" I was mad.

"I see that we have been ill-informed about you Harry. We however would like whatever input you could share with us." Jones asked.

"Well first off to slow down the mundane killing you need to kill Voldemort again until he come back and kill him again until he runs out of Horcruxes."

"How do you know of that, the magical world had been cleansed of any reference to that dark magic?"

"Wrong answer, let's just say Chinese Whispers and call it a Cock up. Voldemort has a pile of Horcruxes for sure. However, no one wants to clean up the mess, I'll bet he is sitting in his secret hideout that no one knows about in Little Hangleton and called Riddle Manor next to the grave yard. What does everyone do? Why Potter is a loony, crazy as can be, ignore him."

"Now Fudge is a different problem, I would send a 500 pounder into his office if it didn't kill a lot of good people just doing a job to keep a family alive. He has the Wizengemot behind him and that's training the young people at Hogwarts to be ineffective at helping. I won't even mention his goon squad the Ministry Guiders. I have better nightmares over the mess he keeps making. So that's my rant and you're welcome to my life. Hermione and I are hiding out and will remain that way until both worlds kill each other off."

Suddenly load speakers all over the room said, "Dismissed, Jones stay."

~"Paws where did you get all that information about all these people?"

~"I guessed most of it Foxy. Jones can't be part of Fudge's team so who in the Ministry could be against him? The Department of Mysteries! I figured that the mundane side was the same and the 007 DVDs kept going on about MI-5 so I guessed."

~"Well you apparently guessed right, I think tonight you deserve a reward." Foxy gave a sexy smile.

The room emptied and then the lights came up a little and a group of people came in wearing hoods. They all took their places around the table and the head person started talking.

"You guess well Harry, we are awaiting conformation of some of your guess work. In the interim what would you suggest about Fudge?" We now knew that one of them was a female but not much more.

"Well Madam I would like to say eliminate the Wizengemot and fire Fudge but that is not in the cards. If you could I would put Amelia Bones in as Minister and replace the Wizengemot with the people that cleared a check, no companies that they support, no hidden money making plots they have, not a Dark Lord supporter, you know?"

Questions were asked and opinions given. This went on for a few hours awaiting their conformation. Where as Hermione was now on an equal status rant for muggle and magical beings.

"Very high ideals indeed..." She was interrupted by a runner who whispered in her ear and handed her several sheet of paper.

"Very good, very good indeed, we took you advice and sent out a team to Little Hangleton. The magicals confirmed it was indeed a Deatheater nest and sent in your 500 pounder by one of our Air Fighters. The magicals confirmed they got the current Lord Voldemort, his snake and about fifty supporters. Very nice indeed."

"Knowing the jerk he will be back in a month but nice work. I am happy that someone is doing something."

"We think your ideas are sound. We have heard of your appearing and causing troubles and we think that should continue. We also want you to contact Amelia in a week and discuss, err, let's say things." The hooded woman stated.

"As long as I am not walking into a trap we will contact Amelia and step up our trouble making." I answered.

"So we will see that you are returned to where you were picked up…" I laughed and said, "Don't worry, we have that covered." Foxy and I flashed home leaving the hooded ones with their mouths open we think.

We started a blitz of our own, 'Potter was here' signs and meeting Hogwarts students when they were released by the Stalag leader, Umbitch for a weekend break. The twins were helpful and assured us that they knew that Ron was insane and that some one would put him down in the end. They also provided us with a never-ending supply of 'stink bombs'. While Hermione and I could not enter Hogwarts we could as Phoenix. A bombs away was trilled by Phoenixes at most gatherings in the Great Hall and Umbitch was the target. Well we did reserve a few for Snape and Draco, oh and then there was Ron.

As a whole we really had a quite life, bombing Hogwarts with stink bombs was only a few minutes out of a day. Our elves were busy with making our lives comfortable and providing the twins with more of our joke items. We spent a lot of time reading, practicing and gardening. I was deep into the Potter Grimore. Gardening was something that was a joint project and made us happy seeing plants grow under our care and provide delicious food for our table. I think some times that the elves were behind how the garden grew but they never said.

Time passed and all of our friends were getting ready for their summer and after that their last year at Hogwarts. They did drop a line every once in a while to the apartment to fill us in what was going on at Hogwarts but mail was being searched so correspondence was skimpy. One day we stopped by to visit Hermione's parents and there was a letter from Amelia requesting that we stop by her office. "WHAT!" In the middle of the ministry?

We flamed into her office and scare the hell out of her. "You asked to see us Amelia?"

"Yes I did and apparently what you suggested has just been implemented. By order of the Queen of England our charter has been suspended, the Wizengemot dissolved and Fudge fired. AND YOU MADE ME THE NEW MINISTER YOU ASS!" Amelia was a bit pissed.

"You also better watch your step if you leave in a normal manner you bird brains. The Queen did all that by putting muggle armed guards throughout the Ministry. She must have really searched deep in her army for enough Squibs to do this."

"So Amelia have you done a Ministry wide Dark Mark arm check?" Hermione asked, that left Amelia moving her mouth with nothing coming out, until the roar.

Amelia called in a magical and a military man and gave orders after she had her arm checked to show it applied to everyone in the Ministry. By the next day almost a quarter of the ministry was in Azkaban or fled.

/Scene Break/

"High Luna, you're here early." Hermione called as Luna entered 'The Three Broomsticks'.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. No-Name, the rest will be along shortly all except Neville. With all 'The Deadly Twin' poo he is staying home and using tutors. It's not like he would be welcomed by Umbitch anyway. Oh here they are now."

"Hi all drag up a chair and have a seat, butter beers?" I asked.

"By the way Umbitch is furious with all the Dungbombs, she has organized an attack squad that will throw up a wall of curses the next time you show up." Susan was very serious.

"Yep, we wouldn't want any one to singe your tail feathers, would we?" Tracy giggled.

"Is she using Dumbledore's old office?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, she is very proud of the fact that she is the head toad and has such a great office." Daphne added.

~"You are thinking what I am thinking are you not Foxy?"

~"You can bet on it Paws, Sunday night should be best."

"Hay what are you two smiling about, you two looked like you just ate the canary." Susan asked and watched the smiles fall.

"Eeew, ate the Toad, not a nice thought." Hermione did look a little green.

"So were we going first?" I asked and found that Honeydukes won followed by each shop down the street, the girls were on a shopping binge.

Unfortunately for Draco he decided to challenge our group as we came out of Zonkos. His group was half of Umbitch's squad and half of Slytherin's seventh years. So the odds were two to one by a quick count.

To give him more incentive Hermione and I dropped out glamour charms. "Sectumsempra" yelled Draco but got a "Confringo" to the chest and the curses started to fly. We did not come out without injuries. Daphne was down and one of the jackasses started a_"Crucio", I_ hit him with a "Stupify" and an "Incarcerous" before I had to roll away from an "Avada Kedava". I returned the favor to the idiot with a "Diffindo" to the neck. The killing curse hit an adult that was running for cover. Susan got a cutting curse to her right leg before firing a "Confringo" to his head, err, what use to be his head. Hermione's "Reducto" to the ground sent Crab and Goyle flying with a ton of dirt but minus a few toes. I let Luna do the medical work and helped Hermione secure the bad guys. The jerks that fired the 'unforgivables' got their wands laid on their chest for examination by the Aurors. I had great pleasure tying up Draco and after reviving him, snapped his wand in his face. Hermione and I made our excuses and flashed to Amelia's office.

After Amelia stopped cursing like a sailor we explained what happened. "I am just to busy with all this crap to worry about that end of the world." She reached into her desk and pulled out two badges and said, "You two swear to uphold the law? Good you are now Aurors. Now get out of my office I have work to do."

"Just a quick question, why is Hogwarts still under Umbitch?" I asked.

"Law says the Ministry can't interfere so until the Board of Governors replaces her so right now she has the job. Now get OUT!"

/Scene Break/

Sunday night Hogwarts Headmasters old office:

Two Phoenixes flash silently into the office.

~"Dam I forgot about the portraits!" I groused.

~"Well there doesn't seem to be an alarm raised, in fact they all appear to be asleep."

~"That's an act my dear but let's get going, the word is followed by a lot of snoring."

Turning into Foxy Hermione sneaked into the bed chambers of the Toad and having found the Toad's wand turned back into Hermione.

~"I've got it come in Paws."

"Hay Umbitch wake up you Toad!" Hermione screamed. "Harry Potter has sent you a present."

Umbridge woke to the screaming and saw a huge panther growling and stocking towards her. She had no other thoughts but, scream and run, and she did. She screamed into her office and down the stairs. She screamed down the hall and screamed towards the Great Hall. Whatever alert system there was at Hogwarts brought the Teachers, Perfects and some students. Their entry into the Great Hall found Umbitch screaming while hiding under the teachers table.

Meanwhile in the Headmasters old office:

"That will make a great pensive memory." Hermione said as she snapped Umbitch's wand and threw it on the table.

"Thanks guys for not warning her, but why not?" I asked the portraits.

"We are sworn to do whatever the Headmaster or Mistress demands of us. She never asked us to warn her of an attack so we didn't. We really don't like the Toad." Said an elderly man in one of the portraits.

I thanked them and then Hermione and I posted with permanent sticking charms our signs, "Harry Potter was here" on the walls and desk. On one of the chairs we hung a T-shirt that said "Umbitch is a Toad" and we flashed home.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42-Here comes Voldemort, there goes the neighborhood

.

With Fudge's Ministry gone and Madam Bones Ministry in operation they forgot about Harry Potter or were told too. So we were able to walk the streets of Hogsmeade Village and Diagon Alley unmolested by the Ministry. Our friends were given access to our subterranean house and pool. The pool was a great success even though it only had artificial lighting but then again it didn't snow indoors. On one such evening a number of our group were lounging around the pool as Susan provided some information.

"Auntie is just starting to get her head above water and she hopes to deal with Hogwarts in the near future. The soggy old rules make it impossible for anyone to fire the Head of Hogwarts and only the head of Hogwarts can fire a teacher."

/Scene Break/

On the last Hogwarts weekend of the year the 'fhit hit the san'. It started quite nice as we sat around and drank butterbeer and exchanged tales. The front doors burst open and a couple of students ran in and one yelled, "There is a giant heading for Hogwarts, one of his companions continued, "And you can't believe what is following it!" We ran outside and looked and to be a giant, followed by a Cerberus which was followed by Voldemort and about fifty Deatheaters.

Being totally insane I grabbed Daphne and ordered her to 'floe' for some Aurors and I headed to the gates.

~"You want to take them on?" Foxy asked as if I was insane.

~"Only if they get past the gates, some of our friends are in the castle."

WE FLAMED!

Taking the closest cover and still being able to see the main gate we waited. The Giant was about eleven feet tall and almost as wide. He was not a pretty thing and could have been a Gogmagog, or Bendigeidfran but a big Paul Bunyan he was. The Giant and the Deatheaters were attacking the gate. The Deatheaters were using blasting spells and the Giant just using brute strength.

Then we got a good look at the Cerberus which Voldemort was clearly in control of, this had to have come from hell. No this was not a freak of nature, or Hagid's nice little Fluffy, this thing was how nightmares started or ended. The center head was in the shape of a lion, while the other two were in the shape of a dog and the other a wolf. It also had a dragon's spiked tail and a thick mane of snakes which were in constant motion.

~"Err, you have any idea how to stop any of these monsters?" I asked.

~"Not a clue, that is unless you want to play David with the slingshot."

~"I think I will pass on that option."

The Main Gate was weakening and so were the wards. We had to stop these monsters if the wards fell but how?"

~"Well there go the gates and the wards." Foxy moaned.

"Well I guess it's your idea Foxy or nothing…"

"Harry James Potter don't you dare start playing David and Goliath with those things!"

I had no slingshot but I did have a large pebble. Hermione 'disillusioned' a very large boulder and I did 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Ordinarily you could spot a moving 'Disilllusioned' item but by now the Aurors had arrived behind the Deatheaters and everyone was fairly busy throwing or avoiding curses.

I did a lucky drop from about sixty feet and got the giant right on top of his ugly head. I wondered if David was a wizard and his pebble was a bit larger than reported.

The Cerberus was single mindedly heading for the school. If it was from hell it wasn't fire-proof and two sun phoenixes lit up its day. It did not just burn, half of it was fire-proof but the front half wasn't. It seemed as if it was a beast that was put together from spare parts, when the front half died the snakes that were unaffected broke off and started attacking anything that moved.

Hermione and I flamed to the front door of Hogwarts to help with the defense and found the great doors wide open.

"That is down right nice of Umbitch to welcome everyone into the school." I just shook my head.

We heard the 'crack' of an incoming 'apperation' to see Amelia arrive and headed in our direction. We then heard an argument or yelling coming from just inside Hogwarts main entrance.

"You dumb old Biddy those are alarms meaning the school is under attack; we must mount a defense immediately." Professor McGonagall yelled.

"Watch you tongue or I will have you removed from Hogwarts!" Umbitch croaked. Upon exiting the first thing she saw was me and pulled out her wand and fired off a 'Confringo" which blasted a hole close to where I had just moved from. She was hit by an 'Expelliarmus' complements of Hermione and a 'Stupify' from Amelia.

"Amelia! What is going on?" McGonagall asked.

"Voldemort brought a Giant and Cerberus with him and his Deatheaters. Harry and Hermione slowed them down after the wards fell. Voldemort port-keyed out with his Deatheaters soon after the fighting got tough." The Minster had been recieveing Auror reports constantly.

"What worries me is that was not a regular Giant or Cerberus those two looked to come somewhere not normal, could Voldemort bring back something if his wrath was pulled across the river Styx?" Hermione asked.

"I have call on the Department of Mysteries to check their remains as I am afraid you are possibly right Hermione." Amelia sighed.

By this time almost all the teachers were listening into what was going on and the Board of Governors were arriving one by one.

"Well Styx or down town London Voldemort will be coming back and will have a bigger force, he never gives up once he starts something." I added.

That was when the fun really started at Hogwarts that day.

/Scene Break/

The Minister, the teachers and the Board of Governors were in the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione were asked to join over the croaking disapproval of Umbitch and a couple of the board members.

"As Minister of Magic I wish to set your minds at rest, Lord Potter and his wife have been cleared of all the trumped-up charges and both are free to come and go throughout the mundane and magical communities. Now we have to plan for Voldemort's next attack on Hogwarts…" Amelia was interrupted by Umbitch.

"Surely you jest; he wouldn't dare attack the wards on Hogwarts."

"Just for information he has and did and if it wasn't for the Potters you would be having tea with him right now!" Amelia was not a fan of Umbitch.

"Well I for one will not stand in a direct line of him and this school, so effective immediately I resign as Headmistress. Find some one else to protect your precious students." Umbridge got up and waddled out of the Hall. A number of Professors also resigned and left.

"Professor McGonagall, would you be as kind as to fill in as Headmistress until as we can officially convene the board and make it permanent?" Madam Marchbanks asked.

"I would be delighted but you will have to fill the Transfiguration position as I will be unable to do both."

"Oh dear, Professor Tofty moaned, we have a problem as we do not have any replacements available and with the Dark Lord beating on the door I doubt we will have many applicants."

"Are you saying you are unable to fill teaching positions here at Hogwarts?" Amelia asked.

"Griselda Marchbanks grimiest and stated that it was true, even Lucius Malfoy was not being unhelpful. Lucius Malfoy had arrived just as Umbitch resigned. Headmistress McGonagall also confirmed their immediate problem of filling the teaching positions.

"Since that is the case I must invoke the rules and as Minister appoint teachers as you are unable to do so. I appoint Harry Potter as DADA and Hermione Potter as Transfiguration instructor."

"You can't do that!" Malfoy was on his feet.

"I think you will find that I can and have done so Lord Malfoy." Amelia smiled.

"They do not have the OWLs or NEWTs to accept the position." Malfoy voice was rising.

"There again I think you will find you self in error, check the Ministry files and I believe you will be quite surprised." That was enough for Malfoy and he stomped out of the Great Hall, most likely to check the files at the Ministry.

~"Harry we best tell her that we have not sat any of the examinations, its only fair not to cause her any trouble."

~"Yes dear."

"Amelia we have not sat any of the examinations you…" I was cut off by Amelia.

"Believe me Harry I was surprised myself but let me ask you a question. Have you had tutors before in your life?"

"Yes of course, we have had tutors coming out our ears in different countries, why?"

"Laws Harry, in many if not all countries, not England, have laws that all tutors must be registered and all their students must be reported. You are reported not only by your name but what you are being tutored for and your attained skill at the subject. While you may not have recognized your tutor's names, many were renowned masters in those areas. Their training and registration was one thing but the number of tutors in each subject gave you a qualified status. At that point the country reported to the ICW that you are qualified and England can not object or dispute the claim."

"See you two Monday to help finish up the year and with luck next year as well." McGonagall said. I will send the class syllabus and outlines via owl this evening."

/Scene Break/

Potters Secret house in Godric Hollows:

You would expect us to have fear of Voldemort and our close call that morning. Would the Goblins and the Ministry get the gates back up and wards replaced in time? No, by evening we were terrified of having to teach and making complete fools of ourselves.

~"Let's do a run and check out some of Godric Hollow my love." I got a kiss and we changed clothes and exited in the forest.

A little later after our run in Godric's woods as Paws and Foxy, we slipped from the woods by the general store onto the lane next to the town square. It was a quite and peaceful night with clear skies. As we were skirting the town square we walked towards the church and the graveyard when the sounds of 'apperating' came from the graveyard.

Foxy and I flamed to the Sheep's Meadow the other side of the graveyard and changing to Paws and Foxy. Foxy went first as she could sneak into the edge of the graveyard to listen as she was small, quiet and could mind talk with me. The Deatheaters were not very quiet in their intentions.

"Just remember to have fun but the statue in the town square must be destroyed or the Dark Lord will have our asses."

There were only five Deatheaters but they still were Deatheaters. I slipped up behind a straggler and Paws had him down in an almost silent crack of the neck. Changing to ourselves we then gave them several 'Stupify' and 'Incarcerous' spells. That left the leader who wanted to fight.

"Avada Kedava" he shouted. That got him a 'Confringo' to the chest from me and he died in pieces.

The Aurors were the next group to show up in force. We had our Auror badges out but that brought Amelia as the Aurors didn't believe us. Amelia was not happy with anyone.

/Scene Break/

We could not put off Monday arriving so it started with breakfast, it was an odd feeling sitting at the head table and looking over the Great Hall. Amelia had let us keep our badges as she knew we were always in trouble. That did not sit well with us, all we wanted was, what?

Any thoughts or discussion of what we wanted was interrupted by a yelling Ron Weasley. He was still not coherent, something about always getting and he was going to, and I had enough.

"That will be 10 points for unruly behavior." I said.

"You ass kissing double…"

I interrupted his rant." That will be another 20 points for cursing in the Great Hall."

"You can't assess points you…"

"I am afraid that I can Mr. Weasley as I am a teacher here at Hogwarts."

It was funny in a way; everyone looked at the rubies for Gryffindor house points and watched them fall. About that time Neville and Seamus grabbed Ron and basically gagged him and drug him out of the Great Hall. I knew this would be more trouble as that meant Ron would miss breakfast.

If I had any thoughts that there were no more problems coming in the near future, the Slytherin contingency entered the Great Hall. It took a few minutes but Draco started when he saw Hermione and I.

"Look who is visiting, the looser and his mudblood!" Draco sneered.

"That will be 50 points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy for that despicable word."

"My. Father will hear about this." Draco's reply was about normal for him.

"I hope he does as he will also tell you that 'that word' is banded here at Hogwarts."

"Nott was not as smart and asked in an arrogant way, who do you think you are? We are Slytherin and we will call a mudblood a mudblood anytime we want!"

"That will be 50 points from Slytherin for each time you said it as you were just informed over that words usage, who are we to do this? Why Mr. Nott this muggleborn is a teacher and will be happy to enforce the rule, want to try for more loss if points?" Hermione was ready they just didn't realize it.

It took about one day of classes to see that this place had turned into a Deatheaters training camp and that was not just the Slytherins. Umbitch had done a job on the school and it appeared that a lot of the students were ready for the mark to be branded on their arms regardless of house. While the rest couldn't tell one end of a wand from another.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43—And so they fall

Umbitch had appointed Draco the head of the schools SS squad which Headmistress McGonagall stated was now forbidden. Those were words of wisdom and not action. Ron was a time bomb ready to explode, how they had finagled him back to Hogwarts was still a headache waiting for my head to explore. Those were the prominent ones; all of the followers were just as dangerous but not as obvious.

Hermione and I had tried to keep that we were Paws and Foxy a secret and we hoped that it was so; at least we had not seen it in the Dailey Profit, YET! We also tried to stay together at all times but we had different classes and that left us vulnerable. Then there was the 'Defodio' or 'Diffindo' cast from the shadows or a secret passage, I had a few already. As a teacher I could not fire back killing curses, and the jackasses knew they would get a 'Stupify' or an 'Impedimenta' in return, not a deterrent to try and hurt or kill me or Hermione.

Then it started to get dangerous for the stupid. Philip Blagdon and Lucian Bole tried to grab Hermione after a class on her way to meet me. Philip had his arms around Hermione from the back and pinning her arms to her side. Lucian we guess had a little of Bellatrix Lestrange in her and tried to use a knife to cut up Hermione.

~"Harry I need help like yesterday that have me and are going to hurt me, help!"

I was unneeded, as I 'flamed' to Hermione, she decided that a personal touch was required and turned into Foxy in Philip's arms. Now a pissed off Hermione is bad enough but a pissed off Foxy with sharp claws and teeth are down right shredding. That was what she was doing to Philip when Lucian tried to stab Foxy and kind of stuck a dagger in Philips chest. While Philip was finished Foxy was not and leaped into Lucian's face with claws flashing. Lucian will never look in a mirror again. When I arrived all there was left was to picke up the pieces after an embrace of boa constricting magnitude from Hermione. After Madam Pomfrey's was done Amelia had Kinsley Shacklebolt and Tonks haul them away. We became quite familiar with those two Aurors for the rest of our teaching time at Hogwarts.

Mcgonagall was trying the best she could to get control of the school and put the student's brains were they should be and not in Voldemort's ideas of insanity. However as much as everyone tried we still had a couple of leaders directing the troops to do mayhem. In the lead for extinction were Draco and Ron although there were a couple of others. Due to previous classes at Hogwarts most students could not spell their way out of an unlocked room but some had received outside or special training, they were usually the leader.

All Foxy and I could do was shake our heads. They wanted Deatheaters and trained the school to get them. Then they turn around and don't train the idiots to be competent in doing curses. We wondered were the Ministry thought they would get their new Aurors from.

One area that was pleasant was that I had no classes with Snape. Actually I had no classes to attend as a student but seeing him and not having his class always brought a smile to my face. His grumbling at meals was easily overlooked and he was not throwing curses at me so everything was a plus. Besides my smiling always seemed to make his day.

Suddenly it was the end of term and McGonagall called Foxy and I to her office.

Harry and Hermione you are becoming my favorite…drat's I was going to call you students and yet you are teachers. Yes you are becoming my favorite teachers. I hope you two will be returning next year as I need you in the worst way." McGonagall was gushing.

"Worst way?" Hermione asked.

"Of course we still have Voldemort's thugs in this school and I want them gone or in Azkaban."

"And we are going to do this how?" I asked.

"Its funny but you two are driving everyone to your side or out of their minds and that is what I want and need here at Hogwarts.

"Don't follow madam."

"When they are on your side we are going to be safe, when you drive them out of their minds they either leave or do something stupid and I can get rid of them."

"OH!"

"Yes, we will be here for next term as I have enjoyed teaching beyond words." Hermione gushed.

"Yes it is rewarding." I added. "Just beware that the students will not like my changes. I have just been station tending this year, next year I will have to fix DADA of all the previous teaching inadequacies. The students are not going to like all the work to bring themselves up to course standards.

"So see you a week before September 1st." McGonagall stated and we left. Once outside we called Mipsy and Dippy to pack and we flamed to our apartment to let Hermione and her parents have a reunion, of course I was included in the homecoming.

/Scene Break/

About two weeks later a letter come in asking for a private meeting in the private rooms of he Leakey Cauldron. The requested date was for three weeks after school started. There was no name and that of course questioned the meeting.

"Come on Foxy where is you spirit of adventure?"

"Its somewhere in a vault with a secure password that's where! Why would we go somewhere to meet someone who we don't know?"

"I agree Foxy but it is the Leakey Cauldron and I don't think Voldemort could make pay for or arrange a private room for a meeting. I think he is too famous to do that." I smiled at my logic.

"Yes you a probably right, we can always flame out of trouble." She sighed.

Well I made a very pleasant mistake and gave her a kiss which she returned there in the library. The library is a stimulant to my Foxy and she started at a level that I enjoy. I have no idea what is considered normal but there is a little voice in my head that says this is super but not normal. We started in the library with clothes strewn everywhere. Deciding to take it to the bedroom but the hallway was there and that caused another delightful moment for us both. We finally slithered to the bed to get things started at a more intense pace. After that we had an undetermined amount of time where we moved to the bath to get our sweaty body's ready for the night I found that her adjustment of the taps an interesting position and we attempted a bit more which gave Foxy an idea which leads to a more exotic position. We finally crawled to the bed where the last thing I remember was Foxy shuttering in delight as my world went black.

Mipsy and Dippy seemed very happy in the morning and provide us with a large breakfast. Mipsy asked and Dippy gave her a sour look, as she asked in fount of everyone if we were going to have little Potters in the near future. She was disappointed that we said, in a few years.

Maw and Paw Granger were not far behind in asking about little Potters on a constant montra of how great it would be to have children. So after Hermione got her hugs and kisses and they chatted for a while the montra was getting old. After a week of when are we going to have little Potters, Foxy said, "Godric Hollow, on exspress flame."

/Scene Break/

In a sense we were growing up or maybe it was called becoming adults. In any discussion of family we just thought it was nice idea for the future and we just kept doing our thing.

Unfortunately Voldemort was doing his thing but with his Deatheaters. Not knowing his way of thinking was a draw back to Godric Hollow, Voldemort had sent troops to destroy a statue and they never returned. What did that mean? To Voldemort it meant sent more to accomplish his will but there was the idea that this was a way of getting Harry Potter to show up so it was time to attack again, and so he did. Hogwarts was still in his future plans one way or another.

Was it the fates? Or was it just karma? There could of course be Voldemort's and Harry's Destiny or it could be just bad luck. Voldemort sent ten of his troops to destroy Godric Hollow and that accursed statue. That was the night that Foxy had persuaded Paws to go to the "The Foaming Mug" the local Pub for a night out. Since the pub was on the Town Square it was quite noticeable that ten Deatheater appeared in that square in front of the pub. They were firing curses in all directions and of course at the statue. The ministry had put up wards and they stopped the immediate destruction of the statue. Harry and Hermione stopped any further destruction that night.

Harry and Hermione stepped out of the pub and started flinging curses at the Deatheaters. There was no worry if they missed as the spells would fly over the grave yard and the Meadow behind it, Godric Hollow was still a small country town. That meant that the spells were not overly nice and the Deatheaters fell because of them. Amelia had Shacklebolt post Aurors after this attack to keep the town safe. Voldemort was mad but also confused. The returning few stated that it was Harry Potter that was in the pub. Voldemort did not believe in coincedences so he sent in his spy, Peter. Voldemort wanted to see if the brat showed up in that town when he was not at Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

Back a school found me ready to pull my hair out, Umbitch had followed in Dumbledore's footsteps and DADA was a mess. Some students took it upon themselves to study but most just chased after Quittage or the opposite sex. The end result was that the average student couldn't defend themselves no less challenge the Ministry or Voldemort. Some were dangerous as they were trained at home by their parents, others by Voldemort. The wolves were among the sheep.

"I need to see how far I can hex a student?" I asked Headmistress McGonagall.

"WHAT?"

"I am going to start dueling in the class room and I will be going against students who are either lazy or trouble. I want school sanction on some curses, spells etc. The parents will be hearing about this one way or another and I don't want the school to get too many howlers."

"Harry are you sure this is necessary?"

"You and I have seventh years who can't tell one end of a wand from another. They are old enough to know that they know it all and will not listen. The only way to show them that they are in trouble is MadEye's way, no shield, 'hex' to the buttocks."

"Let me check with the Board of Governors and I will get back with you."

/Scene Break/

It wasn't but a few days later the information about using spells on students brought the entire School Board looking for blood in the Headmistresses office.

"Stop, Stop, Stop, please!" I shouted. "We can yell and argue all day when a demonstration will give you what you may not want to know. First let's set up a duel with your weakest dueler." Everyone turned to look at Professor Tofty. "I want you to pick out lets say four of my seventh year class and have a duel with each one. Only minor spells and shields' allowed. After the four duels you can have my hide or give me permission to do this for my classes."

"You best know what you're up to Potter or I will have you in Azkaban." Malfoy threatened.

The four were selected by the board and house elves were called so the elves could notify the students.

"Headmistriss be sure to have the elves to tell the students to bring their wands." I requested.

"What! You can't be serious?" Madam Marchbanks huffed in a superior manor. I just shrugged my shoulders and raised my hands as in surrender.

The duels were set up in my classroom and made private. Linda Chaddesley didn't bring her wand even after being told. Justine Britnel threw his wand down and ran after the first spell hit him, it was a stinging hex. Randolph Burrow stood tall and sent a series of spells at Tofty who returned a 'Stupify' to Burrow's chest.

When they revived Burrow Madam Marchbanks asked him, "Son why did you not raise a shield, that curse was moving very slowly."

"Sorry Madam I have not been able to cast one yet." With his reply and I got my authorization and a list of spells and curses I could use. Later over coffee Lucius Malfoy was looking to stick something to me so he asked why I didn't let the Luke kid duel. "Afraid he could duel?" he sneered.

"I actualy thought that he could duel as he is a Deatheater in training and probably has the mark already. So I didn't want someone to get hurt." Malfoy's question was going to make Voldemort very unhappy with Malfoy senior.

"You have to be kidding us, he is just a kid." Ogden Tiberius was also a member of the Wizengemot and wasn't thrilled with my reply.

"Well if you lot can figure a way for me to pull up the sleeves of the students then let me know and we can have some checking done." Headmistress McGonagall stated.

"Well since we had to call the board into session we are still in session so I move that under the security laws that students may be checked." Tiberius stated.

"Second." Tofty chirped.

"Those in favor raise your hand. Motion carried. Call Amelia as she will want in on this." Tiberius chuckled. It was noted that Malfoy and two others voted no.

So the next evening at dinner an announcement was made that everyone would remain in the hall until released and elves were sent to get anyone not present. Argus Filch was not happy as he had to check off each name from a long parchment as dinner progressed. Amelia and Shacklebolt were not happy as they had twenty four students with the mark they had to arrest. Voldemort was not happy when he heard of Malfoy's stupid remark.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44—You can't get them all

Neville Longbottom was bored. Even though Umbridge was no longer at Hogwarts he was happy to stay out of the media, SS squad and her clutches. This was a lonely life stuck here at his Manor with his strict grandmother. The only break was his tutors. They only torchered him four hours a day teaching him things he felt he would never use. While he had his greenhouses he missed his friends. So he sent out an owl to Harry and Hermione asking if they wanted to go out on the town one day. He was surprised when Hedwick showed the same day. Harry had a meeting that Saturday so times and dates were suggested. Neville was quick to 'floe' Hannah for a date that day. Harry had suggested that after his meeting they could take in a movie, dinner and a disco. A venture into Muggle town would decently break up the monotony.

/Scene Break/

We arrived at the Leakey Cauldron for our appointment with our mystery person. Hermione and I were directed by Tom to room three, upon entering there sat Snape with his signature sneer and a wand sitting on the far end of the table where he sat.

"Not here for trouble Potter's but I want to talk." Snape stated without emotion.

"Homenum Revelio" Hemione cast but it only showed us and Snape in the room.

"Err, I am at a loss as to why you called this meeting but its your show." I stated as I cast a silencing charm around the room and rolled his wand to him.

"Your not afraid I'll curse you for the Dark Lord?" Snape asked.

"Your good but not that good, lets get to the point of this meeting." I asserted.

"You and I Potter have never gotten along, but I find myself having to ask for your help. This I am going to explain but I do have some valuable information if you accept."

"We are listening Professor." Hermione added.

"It's a long store but I was a fool to take the mark and I want out. You two seem to have charmed lives and being my last hope I am willing to give information if you help in the end. That help is keeping me out of Azkaban after this is all over."

"You are indicating that I am going to win this fight, but if I do then yes if your information helps then I will do everything possible to keep you out of Azkaban. Again you seem to be putting a lot of trust in my abilities." I just hope he was right that we could win.

"When you defeated the Dark Lord the first time the dark mark on my arm virtually disappeared. I then slowly came back until after the TriWizard tournament when it returned but not a strong. When your wife said off with his head he did come back but the mark was even fainter. This tells me he is back but nowhere as strong as he was originally. So yes I think you can take him when he shows up, I think he knows as well. Now he has been opening a door or portal and that is where the giant and the three-headed dog came from but again I think that this is a power draining activity so he can't do it every day."

"Well this is nice background information but…" Hermione was cut off by Snape.

"I'm just getting to the good parts."

"Oh shit." Slipped out of my mouth.

"Yes you could say that. I have been assigned to Hogwarts and I am not to leave until Hogwarts is taken by the Dark Lord. This is to be the day before Christmas break, he want all the nice children to be in a jolly mood when he starts his terror."

"But he can't just walk into Hogwarts and the last time he…" Snape again cut off Hermione.

"Did you not notice that Draco Malfoy did not have the Dark Mark on his arm? He was left unmarked and I am to oversee his well being until he has the vanishing cabinet repaired and in place."

"Double OH SHIT, they just walk in and say surprise, guess who!" I moaned.

"What's a vanishing cabinet?" Foxy asked.

"Let me guess Voldemort has the one from Borgin & Burkes?" I groaned.

"Yes Potter you are correct and Mrs. Potter a vanishing cabinet is instant transport cabinet to cabinet between two places." Snape supplied.

"Well we are just going to destroy that…" Again Snape cut off Hermione who looked like she was about to growl.

"And where do you think the cabinet is and who else does the Dark Lord have protecting it or Draco? I have my limited direct orders most of what I gave you was from ease dropping so we have work to do."

The whole thing looked impossible, find the cabinet, and destroy it sounded easy but where to start?

"Did Draco say anything as to where or about the place the cabinet is in?" I asked.

"It was all confusing information, the Dark Lord was happy that Draco had found the cabinet but I had to leave the area. All I heard was the Dark Lords confusion about a room of lost items." Snape was now confused as Hermione and I jumped up whooping.

/Scene Break/

"Neville its great to see you and the beautiful Hannah, how are you this bright day?" I asked.

"You sure sound chipper this afternoon, so what are we..." Neville stopped talking as he saw Snape Slytering by to use the 'floe'.

"Your favorite teacher had some information for us..." It was now my time to be shocked. Deatheaters were pouring from the 'floe', Diagon Alley and it seemed from everywhere. We had no choice but to flee and the only exit was Charring Cross Road. The still standing customers charged out of the Leaky Cauldron into Charing Cross Road.

~Get to the call box and let our friends know that Charring Cross Road is going to turn into a battle grounds very quickly. I'll get Neville and Hannah to follow."

The Muggles on the very busy street stopped to gawk at the strangely dressed people coming out of nowhere but soon panicked as 'Avada Kedavra' green filled the street.

To start with Neville, Hannah and myself held the increasing number of Deatheaters back but soon we were outnumbered and it would be fatal to stay. I transformed into my phoenix form and grabbed Neville and Hannah and flamed. We got to see the backs of strange group of people from our spot in the alley. Aurors mixed in with British military carrying rifles charging after the Deatheaters. This battle from this side of the Leaky Cauldron was definitely won by our side so we relaxed.

~"Foxy I've got everybody in the alley between the Magical Instruments shop and Eeylops Owl Emporium get your buns over here."

Hermione flamed in ready to give me hell but soon started casting healing charms on the three of us. The three of us had gotten stone chips from a blasting curse hitting the street, Neville had a cut on his cheek from a near miss and Hannah was nursing a bruised arm from a blasting curse that now had me limping. The three of us looked like we had survived a war scene from a movie. As Hermione was patching us up with the aid of Hannah, Neville got us to chuckling,

"Well I guess that ruins the evening's entertainment, next time you invite us out we will bring our dragon hide vests. So want to do this again tomorrow evening?"

Neville spotted Amelia which was Hannah's girlfriend Aunt and a close acquaintance. Neville and Hannah just wandered out of the alley to have a word but that was a mistake. I would have joined them but Foxy was giving me a piece of her mind so I was a little slow in stopping them. The were attacked the minute they hit Diagon Alley's main street by a horde of reporters. Better him then me.

Hermione made me flash into see Madam Pomfrey for a medical checkup. I called Hedwick and sent her off with a note to Amelia for a time for a statement if she needed one from us. The next morning's Dailey Profit was quite informative as neither Foxy or myself knew all that had happened.

The ministry was the one that took the brunt of the work cleaning up the destruction and Obliviating muggles. From the pictures and description in the Dailey Profit it was clear that one large fight had taken place. The theme was "The Deadly Twin Rides Again". Voldemort lost a few of his faithful yesterday as the Aurors pushed from behind as the Mundane Military pushed in from Charing Cross Road. It appeared that the Queen kept a detachment of squibs ready for action in a couple of places in England just in case of troubles. The detachment from RAF Northolt arrived via helicopters which dropped armed troops on either side of Charring Cross. Unlike the Aurors the English Military had a shoot to kill authorization. They were still counting the dead on all sides.

~"Paws? Do you think Snape set us up and is his information trustworthy?"

~"No they only had to wait untill we arrived in that room with a couple of Deatheaters to attempt to do us harm. No, I think Snape is clear on this one, there was no need to send thirty Deatheaters to do what ten could carry out."

~"What to invite Neville for a double date next weekend?" Foxy joked.

~"I think Neville would be game but you better ask Hannah the next time you girls get together. Neville knows the trouble I get into but Hannah may have a higher survival instinct."

/Scene Break/

Like MadEye I became either a respected or hated teacher. Those duels were nasty on unprepared students but it was for their own good. I showed them how to do a shield and gave them homework to look up about shields but practice time was limited in the class room. That meant the student either practiced on their own spare time or got stinging hex's to their bums or other body parts. With the simple spells I just had two go at each other, one shielding and the other doing third year spells like 'incarcerous' or 'impedimenta' and then reversing the rolls. The more dangerous spells got practiced on practice dummies. Those that studied got practice time in the class, those that didn't usually got the spelled, the question was were in the body. The first three years I could follow the standard curriculum, fourth year and above well they have work to do.

/Scene Break/

We held our strategy meetings in the headmistress office over Voldemorts schedualed attack. The meeting was limited to McGonagall, Snape, Hermione, Amelia, Shacklebolt and I. Everyone had a solution which left Voldemort and his thugs either alive or awaiting release from Azkaban. I had the answer but I would not release it until the last moment. The only one who could stop me was Foxy and I thought that in the end she would just look the other way. Right now I had to visit Hagrid for some of his rock cakes and for him to deliver a message.

/Scene Break/

My two trouble makers Ron and Draco were quiet and I hoped that they just graduated this year and never showed their face in my life again. Draco of course would be leaving at Christmas in Shacklebolt's hands I just hoped about Ron. You could tell when Ron was in my class that he was pissed by his red ears but to date he had kept quiet. One thing that you could say about Ron was he was a slacker and if someone else did not do his work it never got done. That was a bad combination because today I could not put off pairing him with someone else because he was to have learned a newer and better shield. At the first hex to his arm Ron lost it.

"Confringo, Defodio, Sectumsempra" Ron shouted his curses. I was shocked almost to inaction. First he can't do a simple shielding charm but can fire off three deadly curses in a room full of young people? This is in violation of class and school rules. The major problem is if I shield the curses they will bounce off the shield and into what? The students? There was only one answer, "Clypeum revertere".

I had been working on that for awhile as it was a top level shield that sent the curses back to the sender. The shield worked but Ron had picked a spell invented by Snape and only Snape knew the reversal spell, Ron bleed out before Madam Pomfrey's could get to him. That of course brought the School Board, Amelia of the Ministry, Shacklebolt of the DMLE. Unfortunately for the ones that wanted Potter in trouble, like Malfoy, I had a class full of witnesses. Anyone of the spells cast could kill, but only the 'Sectumsempra' was strong enough to kill Ron with his weak casting abilities.

/Scene Break/

The school's plan was to have everyone in the Great Hall for the Christmas going away party locked in with six Aurors. Another couple were to grab Draco at the last-minute and have a handful or Aurors ready to curse anybody that came through the door of the Room of Lost Things. I convince them to have a group of Aurors in Hogsmeade Village should Voldemort try for the main gate.

There was a general or someone who said something like this, "When you fire the first shot all your carefully laid plans just went up in smoke".

I decided that as they all ran around making everything as per their prearranged plans I would be the big monkey wrench in everyone's plans. I got to the seventh floor early and first and asked for the Room of Lost Things. I also asked that I would be the only one to enter though the door until I left the room. When the door closed and locked behind me I headed straight for the cabinet and began my work. I guess even the room is not incapable of messing up plans, Foxy flashed in and onto a rafter high above the cabinet where I was watching from as a Phoenix and proceeded to give me what for.

~"What the hell are you doing? You are going to louse up all our plans! How dare you interfere…?" I gave her neck to neck rub and that slowed her down so I could explain.

~"Keep talking mind to mind as I don't want to scare them away. This is going to be boring but I think we will hear if and when this works."

Hermione finally looked down and saw my handy work and gasped.

~"You're going to kill them!"

~"Of course my dear Foxy, why let them plead mind control in court or escape from Azkaban, they wanted in, I want them out of Hogwarts."

Meanwhile back in Hogwarts Great Hall they realized that many students did not show up for the feast so Aurors were sent student hunting. Draco bolted and got away from his Aurors and was caught banging his fists on the door to the room of hidden things. Voldemort decided to have a little killing party with fifty Deatheaters in Hogsmeade before he marched through the gates of Hogwarts. The gates of course would be open as his Deatheaters would have opened them from the insides. Ah, more loused up plans.

What Foxy saw was I had moved the vanishing cabinet to a window I had enlarged to fit the cabinet. The cabinet now fit snugly into the open window. With a silencing charm on the outside of the cabinet and an obscuring charm anyone leaving the cabinet could not see or hear anything. So if one was to slowly step out of the cabinet it would be seven floors until the next step of rocks. I figured they would be rushing out as fast as they could. I was right as thirty Deatheater took their first step at leaving Hogwarts. Their next move would be Hagid's pet Aragog and his Acromantula children, but then again I don't think the Deatheaters, after a seven floor fall, would mind that I invited them to a free meal.

We flamed out of the room of hidden things just in time for a runner to say Voldemort was in town. At the same time an elf reported to McGonagall that it was raining Deatheaters from the seventh floor. Amelia, Shacklebolt and a few Aurors grabbed on to Foxy and me and we flamed to town. While the Aurors we brought charge into help the Aurors already in town. Hermione and I made a quick trip to an alley and Paws and Foxy sped to outflank the Deatheaters. By now we figured everyone knew we were Phoenix animagus but Paws and Foxy was still fairly secret. We had just transformed back to ourselves and raced out of the alley right into Voldemort.

"Ah Mr. Potter come to face death at last?"

"Sorry just out for a stroll we had no idea that the circus clowns were in town." That got me a 'Crucio'.

'Clypeum revertere' was my reply, sending the 'Crucio' back to Voldemort. He batted the curse away with his free hand but winced as he did so.

I followed up with a 'Confringo' which surprised me it took off his left arm; I followed up with a 'Diffindo' that almost cut him in half. Foxy veered off as she was making a fire bird run at him, as he just crumpled to the ground. I would have just stayed there with my mouth open but a 'Avada Kedava' buzzed by me bringing the world back and my hair on end.

We charged into the fight which ended by the Deatheaters port-keying out, when we turned around Voldemort's pieces were gone.

/Scene Break/

After all the smoke and shouting ended we left the Aurors in Hogsmeade and flame to the castle. Again after the questions and yelling stopped I was just about to take a long drink of orange juice when a special edition or the Dailey Profit came in and made my day. What's with these reporters? There on the front page is me and Volde dueling, and him getting sliced apart. That's starts the students and a lot of the teachers, questions, praise and more dumb questions. Foxy and I retired for the evening.

/Scene Break/

Breakfast brought some piece but as I looked over at the Slytherin table I saw Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. I laughed in my head to start with, they didn't get caught with the Dark Mark but now that Draco was gone they looked like lost sheep. Then I sobered up, it could mean nothing or they could be the next to try to get a Potter. I just shook my head and found a quiet place to flame from and into the Room of Lost Things as I needed to destroy the cabinet and unlock the room. When I arrived I had nothing to do, the cabinet and half the room was burnt into nothing. Another mystery for another time, I unlocked the door and left to await the arrival of my next class.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Ravenclaw's Tiara sat among the ashes, that tiara started the fire as that piece of Voldemort had returned to him, to start the living body he needed.

/Scene Break/

Christmas was spent with family and a lot of present giving and good cheer.

Severus Snape was sitting alone with a glass of whiskey contemplating his burning Dark Mark. Did he answer the call? The mark was quite pale and a decision needed to be made.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but I am having fun.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45—DADA the minor problem

I got a note from the mystery MI-16 person asking if there was anything I needed but since I was in the dark, just as they were, I just said "thanks will let you know". They did leave another emergency phone number.

/Scene Break/

Severus had made up his mind and 'flo'ed to "The Bloody Dragon" in Knockturn Alley.

"Severus you black-hearted Duffer, out for a bender are you?" yelled an obvious bit of trouble.

"School break and haven't been called, so it's a little slow, how about you Bobbins?" Snape asked in a low voice.

"Best not ask for a call, you may not return to Hogwarts" Bobbins said in a low whisper.

"You're trying to hold out on us Bobbins?"

"No its not happy news, you can ask Stephen here, the Dark Lord is not overly safe to be around right now." Bobbins looked scared as he answered.

"Stephens?" Snape asked.

"No idea what's up in total but he is dragging in English wizards and squibs and they never get out of the chamber alive." Stephens shuttered. "There are large groups of foreigners being dragged in, but Deatheaters disappear if you piss him off."

"Some kind of ritual he is doing, but it's sketchy at best" Bobbins added. "Claverdon has some wild story about opening a portal." Stephens hissed.

"He may not be far off; Andrew was running his mouth about using their magic to open the portal and the squibs to feed what came out. What's scary is the Dark Lord according to Andrew was making a pledge to whatever came out. Nobody's seen him since he ran that mouth of his." Bobbins was looking over his shoulder about this time and Stephens looked like he was ready to bolt.

Snape bought a couple of rounds of fire whiskey but soon departed back to Hogwarts, he had news for Potter.

/Scene Break/

Breakfast in the Great Hall, Hogwarts:

"Professor Potter if you have time would you stop by my office? I have a new spell that I would like your opinion on; your lovely wife is also invited." Snape sounded like he might be smiling. Several students looked up and were seriously disappointed at not seeing a history making event, Snape being polite?

"Delighted Professor, after your last class if that is convenient?" I stated.

"Indeed." Was Snape's only reply.

/Scene Break/

Snape's office after his last class:

"So that's what Bobbins and Stephen had to say." Snape said, ending his tale of his meeting in Knockturn Alley.

"Not making any sense! With all the means of transportation that Wizard's have a portal makes no sense. It's a door so even if he opened one in Hogwarts he could not get enough Deatheaters through before we started killing them as soon as the entered." I was confused; Voldemort was crazy but not dumb.

"So what is he transporting is a good question." Snape added.

"Maybe it would be better phrased, transporting what from where?" Hermione had the look of here comes the library.

"Shit, he wouldn't would he, I mean opening a door to another universe, I mean there is nothing but nasties in those universes. The Department of Mysteries opened a few before and that's why they discontinued their research, some really nasty things came through." Snape did not look happy, but then again it was Snape.

"There may be a more interesting question, what did he promise those things to control them?" Hermione added.

While we left Snape's office shaking our heads Hermione dragged me to the library and dug into the books. Some she stuffed under my nose but I found nothing interesting or important. I did get to shaking my head again as I looked up at someone entering this section. It was unbelievable the amount of money they must be spending to keep Draco out of jail and in Hogwarts. After all he had done, there was the poof in all his arrogant glory, that Voldemort was winning.

/Scene Break/

So the teaching went on and I got to terrorize the students, but they were learning. I also got to study in my spare time which was more and more limited. The Potter Grimore was in my nose as often as not, it had some great wards and how they were put together. I was using practical application of many of the wards to the point that the Headmistress banished me to the Forbidden Forest. Not that I did anything intentionally but sometimes I put up a ward and it took a couple of hours to take down. Unfortunately it blocked something that someone needed like a classroom. Some wards took seconds to put up but were near impossible to take down.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was in a panic over what she found which of course was not enough for her but scared the hell out of me. I call the emergency number and asked that a copy of the Department of Mysteries information on the other universes they had opened. They stonewalled but then I told them Voldemort was opening portals and they had better be ready for a influx of unknown dangerous things of earth shattering proportions, the information arrived the next day.

"Foxy! Is there a space vehicle being launched to Mars or some other remote planet in the next couple of days?" I asked as I read over the material provided by Her Majesty's people.

"Sorry Paws we have no way to escape."

"I like this one that is a mist that speaks with lightning bolts." I laughed rather than crying.

"Oh did you see this one, it's a blob that is made of acid and eats everything except dirt?"

"No here is the best one, a perfectly looking human but when it touches you it sucks you into its being never to be seen again." I was getting afraid of what else may be possible from universe portals.

I was now living in the Potter Grimore. There were wards and there were wards and they were the only thing that I could think of that could stop the possible horrors. Sending a 'Stupify' or an 'incarcerous' just wasn't going to do much to a mist as it shot lighting bolts.

/Scene Break/

While we were trying to scare ourselves into the nut-farm Snape was getting troubles of his own. Being the big bad sneer person he never mentioned that he was a target. He was too proud and as a trained Deatheater he figured he should be able to handle most dangers.

Draco must have been given orders to kill Snape as he turned out to be the sneak that was firing 'Avada Kedava' from behind hidden passageways and around corridor corners. The problem was that the curse was hard to hide once it was cast. Not that it left scaring on walls or dead people but at Hogwarts it set off alarms. The Headmistriss brought in the Aurors. All they found was an empty corridore or room that had evidence of the use of a 'Avada Kedava'. It wasn't long before a wand check of all students was conducted in the Great Hall.

The idiot never cleared his wand so the check finally got to Darco and his wand gave him away. The Aurors then took him away. There was now open betting on how long it would take to bribe his way back to Hogwarts. Amelia said no, McGonagall said no but how many times had he been expelled?

/Scene Break/

Classes, studying, broom closets and house interaction was progressing as it usually did at Hogwarts. Then the big Quittage game with normal house rivalry and yelling matches. Unfortunately it wasn't long before new people were elected replace Ron and Draco as resident idiots. All in all a normal time at Hogwarts which brought a Hogsmeade Village weekend.

That there were troubles coming in the future was shared with Amelia and McGonagall but where or when was difficult to predict. With the Hogsmeade Village weekend starting McGonagall had all the teachers in town and Amelia had a large showing of Aurors. It turned out to be a very nice weekend once we stopped jumping at shadows. While most students and teachers lunched at 'The Three Broomsticks' Foxy and I had a quiet meal at a nice place next to the Hogshead bar. After walking the length of Hogsmeade and back numerous times we were happy when the day was over. Foxy and I soaked in our hot tub at Godric Hollows, trying to forget the possibilities, at least for a little while.

Breakfast at Hogwarts brought Snape to drag us to an anteroom in the rear of the Great Hall. "Something is going on my arm is burning in a general recall by the Dark Lord."

"Thanks, we have to just wait until he does something, but thanks for the update." I was thinking a mile a minute as to what could be going on, where and when. It was just a headache in the making. We all headed off to classes as that was the only thing being required of us at the moment. And so we waited.

/Scene Break/

We were all waiting for the big? What? A portal opening or multiple portals opening and where would this happen?

A week later we got a jolt as the Headmistress got a 'floe' call stating that Diagon Alley was under attack by Voldemort

Hermione and I flamed to an alley near the Leakey Cauldron and carefully entered.

We made it to Eeylops Owl Emporium before we saw what was going to happen. The Deatheaters had a number of one-eyed men riding Griffins with them. The group then attacked Gringotts Wizarding Bank to our open mouth surprise.

Hermione started to explain a number of things. They were a tribe of one-eyed men that were called Arimaspi and they fought the Griffins. Why they were riding their enemy was strange as they were monsters guarding the entrance to the otherworld. This was drowned out by the Goblin warriors pouring out of the bank slicing with swords and hacking with axed. The Goblins won in a few minutes of fierce fighting, the remaining Deatheaters port-keyed out of the Alley. We now had something to consider but not much more than what we had before, confusion.

/Scene Break/

Everyone's confusion was reinforced by a meeting at McGonagall's office. Mr. Jones, Amelia, Shacklebolt, Snape, Hermione and I were all there with more questions than answers.

"We confirmed that the pieces left over from the Goblin attack and they were not polli-juiced or anything other than what they appeared." Shacklebolt stated as most knew that the Goblins enjoyed eating their enemies.

"We are sure Voldemort has indeed opened portals to other worlds or universes. We have no index or dictionary of the places or their occupants. However, Lady Potter was correct in her assessment of whom they were and where they come from." Mr. Jones added.

"So our next move is?" I asked.

"Afraid we wait and see." Mr. Jones stated.

That of course was not what anyone wanted to hear but knew that waiting was the only thing other than planning. The only plans were to turn out everyone, especially the Aurors.

So it dragged on until just before Christmas break, the Yule ball was announced so everyone's mind was diverted to finding a date and getting the Great Hall decorated. Then there was to be the mass exodus to the train for the Christmas break. The weather was making the scene white with snow and ice cycles hung from trees and overhangs. It was a winter wonderland for the Yule ball. Hagrid out did himself not only finding but hauling in twenty-foot trees. Between Flitwick's and McGonagall transfiguration spells the hall was a sight to see. Fairy lights twinkled in the trees and food was abundant at all hours. It was a just what you could imagine for a truly wizard Christmas.

It was just the time for Voldemort to make his appearance and take Hogwarts.

HogsmeadeVillage really only had one main street untill split off just past Scrivenshaft's. It started at the train station and went towards 'The Three BroomSticks" on the right hand side of the street. The street continued on with Honeyduke's, Zonko's, Gladrags and Scrivenshaft's on the left. Behind these stores was a large snow covered field that stretched quite a ways to the train tracks, further on was the Hogwart's school gates. Madam Puddifoot's at the end of a side street over looked this great field. What was seen from Madam Puddifoot's had caused a 'floe' call to the Ministry and the Ministry call to Hogwarts faster that the snow could fall on the snow-covered field.

There on the open field was the beginning of a shimmering portal with Deatheaters and the main attraction, Voldemort. The game was now beginning its final stages.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 – When all HELL breaks loose

It didn't take long to assemble an opposing force of Aurors, Order of the Phoenix members, some teachers and us. Talking Hermione out of this was futile. So the battle began as Aurors engaged the Deatheater as Voldemort was attending the final completion of his portal. He had erected a sheild around himself to ward off any stray curses. I was going to give the whole lot of them a surprise; this was going to be the final battle one way or the other.

The Aurors or Voldemort had put up anti-apparition and anti-Port-key wards. I added a ward from the family Grimore. The ward would only come down if I took it down or I died, it covered the whole area. Nothing was coming in or going out by any means at least that was what the Grimore stated. If the battle wasn't so serious the wards were putting on a light-show of shimmering and sparkling barrier. It would have been beautiful if one is not dodging lethal curses.

Deatheaters and Aurors littered the ground and I was still fighting the help and not Voldemort. Voldemort had the portal completed and at that moment I thought that I may have made a mistake on stopping any escape by anyone. Hermione was my resident bookworm to describe what these things were that were exiting the portal. I just knew they scared the living hell out of me.

First out was a Chimera, a three-headed monster, with the forepart of a lion, the middle-parts of a goat and a snake for its tail. The second Hermione explained was an Empousa. It is a seductive vampire demon with a leg of bronze and a donkey's foot.

A group of Deatheater decided that discretion was the better part of death and bunkered up off to the side. I took a minute to cast another Potter ward securing them as in a spell proof cage. Only my death or my removing the ward would free them as was all the Potter wards, breaking one was a myth according to the Grimore.

The Aurors had taken the Empousa apart but the Chimera was still occupying most or their efforts.

I put up a mobile ward around Hermione and myself which was supposed to stop almost every incoming spell or curse. Hermione gasped as she pointed and said, "A Gorgon!

The stupid thing had serpents for hair and Hermione said that was Stheno the most murderous of the sisters. She slithered back to hell from a barrage of curses from Hermione and myself.

Again the next bunch of stupid Deatheater bunched up when a Manticore came charging out of the portal. I slapped a Potter ward on them, thus isolating them from the fighting. I was inching my way to the Portal as I had a crazy idea that I wanted to try. Voldemort must have been recruiting worldwide as there were more than enough Deatheaters to go around and then some.

I threw up a sheild to protect Foxy's back and blasted the offending Deatheater across the field.

The Manticore that came out next was a monster with the head of a man, the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion. I threw a Potter ward on it so it could be dealt with later as a couple deadly curses bounced off our shields, we had gotten Voldemort's attention.

We kept an eye on Voldemort and an eye on the Portal, Voldemort was going to cast his signiture curse 'Avada Kedavra' any second. Our luck was holding as the next creäture from hell emerged, it was a Karkinos, a giant crab. Voldemort cast as series of curses including his 'Avada Kedavra' at us as I used the strongest banishment spell to throw the crab into the curses. Blood and parts few all over the place. I kept hurling curses as fast as could think of them but even I was no danger to both Voldemort, his troops and the Portal monsters.

Some Stymphalian Birds, who were man eaters with bronze beaks, they flew out and by us followed by Chrysaor, a giant. The Giant stomped by us to the action, I'm not sure it even saw Foxy and me. I was now close enough and so was Voldemort. I threw up the strongest Potter ward that came from my family's Grimore. It surrounded the Portal like a huge bubble but unfortunately it also had Hermione and I sealed in with Voldemort. My hope was to seal the portal not seal our death. Voldemort wasted no time as 'Avada Kedavra' was thrown at us as something stepped out of the Portal and into the curse. The cloaked figure did not fall dead nor did Voldemort stop the 'Avada Kedavra' curses aimed at the three of us.

I was not sure but I felt a chill that gave me the feeling that we were now in the presence of 'Death' himself. It was dressed in black but it wasn't a skeleton figure but its dark skin didn't look too good. It had large dark wings and a bright halo circled its head. All the 'Avada Kedavra' curses from Voldemort stopped in mid-air and just fizzled into nothing. Foxy and I were still attempting to curse Voldemort but nothing was happening.

Foxy got my attention with a elbow to the side and I looked around. Outside the bubble fighting was coming to a halt as both sides attention was being drawn to our bubble.

The entity turned to Voldemort and said, "You never win messing with Death Tom Riddle" and Voldemort was instantly sucked into the Portal. Death turned to us and I feared it was now our time.

"Ah Mr. Potter and the lovely Mrs. Potter it's a pleasure to meet you. The deities did say you were important in the scheme of things here on earth. You have definitely impressed them and now me." I know to say I was speechless would be an understatement as Death continued.

"Your final ward was the act I needed. I can only appear in your world as a spector and then I can only escort the dead souls to the after life. Your bubble ward allows me to physically step into your world and claim what I have wanted for many years, no one cheats death.

I was not thinking of a joke of this but Hermione looked as if she was going to choke to death. She finally got out one of what was probably hundreds of questions. "So the stories are true, you're an arch-angle and that's why the halo but..." Death sounded like he was laughing under the hood but cut off Hermione.

"You will just have to keep wondering but I can tell you, your Voldemort is never going to bother you again. You have sent a lot of his pieces and I now can summon the rest and I just completed what I could not do as a Spector. Whatever he may have stashed here on earth has followed him to his new place of residence. Your ward allowed me to do all this so as soon as I leave please drop all your wards and the Portal will follow me."

Err was all I got out before he said, "We must talk in a few hundred years but until then let me take those with that Dark Mark with me for some attitude adjustments." The entity turned and entered the Portal and as I dropped all the wards Deatheaters flew into the Portal drawn there by their dark mark and the Portal collapsed upon itself. I swear I saw Snape hurtling by into the portal before it closed.

The award ceremonies were held by the Ministry without the Potters as they could not be found. When they were sighted it was usually in a country not called England. When the press cornered them they only stated that they would not be returning to England. Only a few friends knew of the house in Godrick Hollows where 'The Deadly Twin' and 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' held their annual party to celebrate the...

fin


End file.
